Pokémon Journey: Kanto
by Tyhe2476
Summary: New trainer James Burton is on a journey to compete in the Kanto League. Joined by his new friends, Livvi Weston and Richard Winter, James travels the Kanto Region, catching Pokémon and competing to earn the badges that will get him to the Indigo Plateau.
1. The Journey Begins

**IMPORTANT: **

**In response to a rising number of reviewers raising their eyebrows over levels and evolutions, I have put a section on my profile which covers what similarities and differences from the games and Anime that you can expect to see in the Pokémon Journey: Kanto. **

**UPDATE: 23/4/13**

**Additional description of Pallet Town and the characters has been added.**

**OC Submissions: The Pokémon Journey: Kanto is now taking OC submissions. These will be used mostly for one-off characters in the story. If you want to submit an OC, then you can find an OC form on my profile. Once you've submitted, I'll message you back to let you know where I've decided to put the character in the story (and possibly a chapter number if I have one as well! :P).**

* * *

**Note: I originally started writing the Pokémon Journey: Kanto as a way of having fun. Therefore, I'm pretty confident that it isn't my finest piece of writing. But I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it! The Pokémon Journey: Kanto largely follows the pattern of Firered Version, although James and his friends will also visit Anime-exclusive areas and others that I've created myself. The story is, in essence, the adventures of a trio of ordinary trainers. That's why James doesn't fight Team Rocket, for example. The Pokémon Journey: Kanto starts relatively slowly, but picks up later on (when I started to become really dedicated to it! :P). In any case, if you do like the story then let me know!  
**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon in any way, shape or form. Also, all OCs (bar James, his family, Richard and Richard's family + any other I add in later who might be based on a real person) in this story are fictitious and any resemblance to any actual person (living, dead or undead) is purely coincidental. (Also, any resemblance between the aforementioned characters and any actual person other than their real-life counterparts is also coincidental). All OCs based on real people are being used with the permission of the individual in question.**

**My OC Declaration can be found on my profile as well (hence you don't need to worry about being bored to death at the beginning of each chapter!)**

**Right! Now that's done, let's begin! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Journey Begins**

_Pallet Town, Kanto_

_7:35 am, 1__st__ April 2005_

The sleepy town of Pallet. It lay nestled in the rolling hills and lush green fields that spread out from the base of Mt. Hideaway in the west. To the south, the sea was glittering in the early morning light. As usual, Pallet Town's small port was relatively quiet – though the peaceful atmosphere was broken as a departing ferry sounded its whistle before sailing out of the small bay in which the port was located. As flocks of Pidgey and Spearow soared through the early morning, chirping and calling to each other, a handful of residents could be seen starting their day.

In the eastern outskirts of the town lay a rectangular, yellow coloured house with a grey tiled roof. Inside, a ten-year old boy with short, but untidy dark brown hair and deep blue eyes was eagerly pulling on a dim red jacket to go with his yellow T-shirt and dark blue jeans. As usual, he left the jacket unzipped. He pulled on his white trainers, taking a while as he fiddled with the laces, before tearing down the stairs, into the hall and through to the large room that was both the kitchen and the dining room.

On any other day, James Burton would have still been asleep. Today, though, was special. Today, he was getting his first Pokémon from Professor Oak, the local Pokémon Professor here in Pallet Town.

"I'm ready for breakfast mum!" he called, sitting down at the table. His mum trudged downstairs, rubbing her eyes blearily.

"What's the rush?" she asked. "You can't get your Pokémon for another hour."

"I'd rather be early than late," James grinned. James' dad and two brothers soon came downstairs as well. As soon as breakfast was finished, James rushed towards the front door.

"Come back once you've got your Pokémon!" James' dad smiled at him.

"I will," James replied. Then he tore out of the house and along towards Professor Oak's lab.

* * *

"So, you showed up at last!" James looked up to see his rival, Dean, stood on the steps leading up to Professor Oak's lab. Like James, he also had dark brown hair. However, where James' was short, Dean's hung over his eyes and ears. Also different was their eye colour - Dean's eyes were an amber colour. Dean had chosen to wear a pair of white shorts which reached just over his knees and the navy blue Animal T-shirt that he'd worn almost every day for the last 6 months.

"Hey!" James shouted back. "I got here just as early as you!"

Dean laughed. "So now we're going to be Pokémon trainers, I can finally prove once and for all that I'm the better of the two of us."

"We'll see about that!" James yelled. At that moment, the door to the lab opened and Professor Oak, an elderly man with grey hair and a kindly smile, stuck his head round the door.

"Ah. James and Dean is it?" he asked.

"Yep, that's us!" Dean grinned.

"Do come in," said Prof. Oak with a smile. "You must both be excited about starting your Pokémon journeys," James and Dean both nodded eagerly as they followed the Professor through the lab. "Here we are," Prof. Oak opened a door and led James and Dean into a room. There was a table in the centre of the room and on it, rested three Pokéballs.

"Are these the Pokémon?" Dean asked. Prof. Oak nodded. He reached for the first Pokéball.

"This is a Bulbasaur," he said, releasing the Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur sat on the table.

"Bulba!" it cried, smiling up at James and Dean.

"This one is Charmander," the Professor continued. Charmander emerged from the Pokéball.

"Char!" it cried. It too looked expectantly up at James and Dean.

"And this one is Squirtle," the Professor finished. He released the Squirtle from its Pokéball.

"Squirt!" Squirtle cried, gazing up at James and Dean.

"So which one will you choose?" Oak asked James and Dean. Dean thought for a second. Then he reached down and picked up Squirtle.

"I'll take this one please Professor," he said. Oak nodded and handed him Squirtle's Pokéball. Dean recalled his new Squirtle.

"How about you James?" Oak asked. "If you want a Squirtle too then that's not a problem," James looked between Charmander and Bulbasaur. Charmander trotted forwards and stood in front of James' leg and looked up at him.

"Char?" it cried. James thought for a second.

"I'll take Charmander," he grinned. Charmander broke into a grin. Oak handed James Charmander's Pokéball. "You'll need a nickname." James smiled at Charmander. "I know: I'll call you Charka."

"Char! Char!" Charka cried excitedly. James recalled his new Pokémon to his Poké Ball.

"Alright!" whooped Dean. "We're having a Pokémon Battle, right now!" he practically dragged James out of the lab to a patch of grass just across the path. "Can you ref for us Professor?"

Prof. Oak smiled. "I'd be happy to," he waited for James and Dean to take their positions. "This will be a one-on-one battle. The first Pokémon to knock out its opponent is the winner!"

"Go, Squirtle!" Dean yelled tossing Squirtle's Pokéball forwards.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle cried excitedly. It looked across at James with a defiant look in its eyes.

"Let's go Charka!" James called, throwing Charka's Pokéball out.

"Char! Charmander!" Charka grinned as he locked eyes with Squirtle.

"Begin!" Oak called. Dean moved first.

"Squirtle! Tackle!" he commanded. Squirtle raced forward towards Charka.

"Charka, use Growl!" James quickly ordered.

"Chaaaar!" Charka growled. Squirtle collided with Charka and Charka was flung back.

"Are you ok Charka?" James asked. Charka got back on his feet and nodded. "Good, now use Scratch!" Charka charged towards Squirtle, raising his claws as he did.

"Dodge Squirtle!" Dean cried. "Use Tail Whip!" Squirtle leapt in the air to avoid Charka's attack and wagged its tail cutely at him. "Now Tackle!" Squirtle plunged headlong into Charka before he could turn around.

"Chaar!" Charka gasped as he was thrown back to the ground.

"Charka! No!" James yelled. Charka struggled back to his feet. "Are you good to go on?" James asked.

"Chaaaar!" Charka growled defiantly.

"Use Scratch!" James called.

"Dodge Squirtle!" Dean ordered. James bided his time. As Charka swung his claw and Squirtle dived just out of range, James gave his next command.

"Charka! Use Scratch again!" Charka lurched forwards again.

"This is easy!" Dean shouted cockily. "Squirtle! Dodge and use Tackle!"

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle acknowledged Dean's command. However, as Squirtle leapt round behind Charka's attack, James yelled out his next order.

"Charka! Spin and use Scratch!" Charka jumped round and scratched with all his might as Squirtle bore down on him. Thrust off balance, Squirtle crashed into the ground.

Quick Squirtle! Use Tackle!" Dean yelled frantically. Squirtle dived forwards and tackled Charka. Charka hit the ground hard!

"Charka – are you al-" before James could finish his sentence, the flame on Charka's tail suddenly flared up.

"Charmander's Blaze ability," Oak murmured. Squirtle leapt in to use Tackle again.

"Charka! Quick-" Before James could complete his order, Charka spewed out a swarm of hot embers from his mouth.

"Chaaaaaaar!" he snarled. Squirtle took the ember attack directly to the face and fell back.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! The winner is Charmander!" Oak declared.

"Yes!" James cheered. He ran forward to hug Charka. "You did it Charka!"

"Char!" Charka smiled happily.

"You need a good rest," James grinned and withdrew Charka to his Poké Ball. He looked up at Dean. He seemed to be shaking a bit. He held up his Pokéball and withdrew Squirtle. A ferocious scowl was forming on his face. James had seen it many a time in the past.

"Now shake hands after a fair and well fought match, boys," Oak said. Dean turned his back on them and walked away. "Now Dean, that's awfully unsporting!" Oak protested. Dean ignored him and kept going.

"I'll never understand him," James sighed. Oak turned to him.

"I must say James that was very impressive."

"Huh?" James asked.

"Your Charmander has already learned how to use Ember."

"Oh yeah," James grinned modestly.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Anything Professor."

"Good," Oak smiled. "Dean took Squirtle and you've got Charmander. There was supposed to be a third new trainer to take Bulbasaur, the last Pokémon, but she couldn't make it down here," James knew what was coming.

"So you want me to take Bulbasaur to her?" Oak nodded.

"She only lives in Viridian City, so you won't be going out of your way to get this done."

"Don't worry Professor," James said.

"Her name is Livvi," Oak handed him a Trainer Card as well as Bulbasaur's Pokéball. "Can you deliver this too?"

"Consider it done," James smiled. "Thanks again Professor!" Oak folded his arms and smiled as James set off back towards home with Charka and Bulbasaur.

* * *

"An errand for the Professor?" James' mum asked. "You're busy already!"

"Yeah," said James. "I need to deliver a Trainer Card and this Bulbasaur to a girl called Livvi in Viridian City," he held up Bulbasaur's Poké Ball. "Careful guys!" he called to his brothers, who were examining Charka.

"I guess you'll be away for some time then James," his mum said sadly.

"Well, maybe," James replied.

"You'll need these things then," his mum and dad handed him a backpack.

"There's a tent, a sleeping mat, a sleeping bag, spare clothes and money to pay for food," his dad told him. "You've got your Trainer Card?"

"Yep," James replied holding up his Card.

"Good, that will get you a discount at Poké Marts."

"Seriously Dad," James grinned. "I'm only going to the next town."

"One adventure leads to the next," his dad responded. Just then, there was a knock on the door. James' mum answered it.

"Oh, Professor Oak!" she exclaimed.

"Good Morning," Oak smiled cheerfully. "Has James gone yet?"

"Not yet Professor," James said, coming to the door.

"Good," Oak said with relief. "I forgot to give you a Pokédex." He handed a Pokédex to James. "Could I also entrust you with delivering Pokédexes to Livvi and Dean as well?"

"Of course Professor," James replied.

"Thanks, I knew I could count on you. Good luck on your journey!" with that, Oak left. James turned to his parents.

"I'd better set off then. Charka, return!" the red beam from the Pokéball hit Charka and sucked him back inside. "See you later!" James called as he grabbed his backpack and headed off on his adventure.

* * *

**A little bit slow in this chapter. When I came to upload it, I split the original Chapter 1 into two smaller chapters (some of the later chapters are huge, so I felt splitting them up was necessary to avoid boring you all! :P). With Pokémon cries, I chose to use the Anime cries rather than those from the games (because they're much easier to write!), but in reality I prefer the cries in the games.  
**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze Ability; Known moves are Scratch, Growl and Ember**  
**

**Temporary:**

Bulbasaur: Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow Ability; Known moves are Tackle and Growl


	2. Trouble on Route 1

******UPDATE: 30/4/13**

******Includes more description of Route 1 and also of Livvi.**

******Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon!**

**********So other than the Rival Battle, there wasn't much happening last chapter. Hopefully this one is slightly better, but it's still early days. When I originally wrote this first few chapters, I was still learning how to write Pokémon battles into the story, so they aren't exactly the most exciting at the moment. It'll get better later on, especially in Gym Battles. Anyway, here is Chapter 2 of the Pokémon Journey: Kanto.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Trouble on Route 1**

_Route 1, Kanto_

_2:05pm, 1__st__ April 2005_

A flock of Spearow flew overhead as James strolled happily up Route 1, enjoying the cool breeze and wondering where Dean had got to by now. He glanced under his arm at the pocket in his bag for carrying his Pokémon. He unzipped it and pulled out the two Poké Balls.

"You guys want to come out?" he asked with a smile. Charka and Bulbasaur nodded eagerly. James released the pair from their Poké Balls. "Let's try and find some berries to eat!" James decided.

"Char!" Charka cheered.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur grinned. They started wandering through the light woodland, checking the trees and watching the wild Pokémon that were running around.

"Ah!" James cried, noticing a Rattata with a Pecha berry in its mouth. "We must be close to a berry tree!" he chased after the spooked Rattata and, after a while, they found a Pecha tree perched on the crest of a hill. Climbing the hill, James noticed with relief that the tree would be climbable.

"Ok Charka, Bulbasaur; I'll climb up and get the berries. Wait for me down here right?" The two Pokémon nodded and took cover in the shade by the tree trunk. James turned and jumped at the tree and grabbed a branch. He hauled his way up and reached out to pick some Pecha berries. "Gotta be careful," James murmured to himself. "Pecha berries are really tender," while he was at it, he glanced out to look at the view. In the distance, he could make out the buildings of Viridian City. He might even make it there by this evening. Between himself and Viridian lay a mixture of open fields, some owned by the local farmers and holding crops and others which formed patches of bright green amid the dark green of the trees that dotted the landscape in clumps of maybe ten or so.

James turned to the west. He could just make out the sea just in front of the horizon. He could also see the port of Terracotta Town on the shoreline. Looking back in Pallet Town's location, he took in the majesty of Mt. Hideaway. There was still snow in the highest areas, but most of it had melted. Having picked enough berries to satisfy himself and the two Pokémon, James jumped down from the tree. He startled Bulbasaur, who had been dozing in the spring sun. "Sorry Bulbasaur!" James grinned apologetically. He placed some Pecha berries on the ground for Bulbasaur to eat and then looked around for Charka. "Charka?" James called. He couldn't see him anywhere. "Charka!" Still nothing. _He must have wandered off!_ James thought. "Come on Bulbasaur! We need to find Charka!" he called.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur growled scornfully at James.

"I know that I'm not your trainer!" James exclaimed, "But I really need your help right now!" Bulbasaur hesitated, and then jumped up and ran along with James. "Thanks Bulbasaur!" James smiled at him.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur grinned back.

It didn't take them long to find Charka. Bored of waiting, he had went off and found a Mago berry tree. He had now climbed it and was precariously balanced on a branch and trying to reach for a Mago berry. James would have worried about him anyway, but the branch Charka was stood on extended out over a nearby river.

"Charka!" James called. Charka looked round. "You need to get down from there – it's dangerous!"

"Char!" Charka called, gesturing at the Mago berry. James shook his head. Charka ignored him and made another reach for the Mago berry. It was a stretch too far. With a cry, Charka lost his balance and toppled into the river below.

"No!" James shouted and sprinted towards the river. Bulbasaur overtook him and, much to James' surprise, shot out a Vine Whip to grab Charka and pull him out of the water. James rushed up to catch Charka. "Charka!"

"Char," Charka responded weakly.

"Damn! I haven't got any potions!" James muttered, panic starting to build in his voice. "Viridian isn't too far though. If I hurry…" he stood up. "Come on Bulbasaur, we need to get Charka to a Pokémon Centre!"

"Bulbasaur!" the Grass type nodded. They charged off down the route as fast as they could. After a while, James called out to Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, you learned Vine Whip just so that you could help Charka," Bulbasaur looked down feeling slightly embarrassed. "Thank you," James grinned. "But I'm not sure how your trainer will react," Bulbasaur seemed to shrug this off. "You're right!" James panted. "It's no use worrying about it now!" Suddenly, a Pidgey leapt out of the grass and flew straight at James. "No, not now!" James gasped. "Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Bulbasaur leapt forward and struck the Pidgey with his slender vine.

"Pidge!" the bird Pokémon screeched before coming in again.

"Tackle!" James cried.

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur shouted and threw himself at the Pidgey. With a thud, the wild Pidgey fell to the ground.

"Nice work Bulbasaur!" James cheered. "Now, let's get going to Viridian City!" Carrying his injured Charmander, James tore off down the path with Bulbasaur tearing alongside him.

* * *

_Viridian City, Kanto_

_5:12pm, 1__st__ April 2005_

James had been sat in the trainer lounge of the Viridian City Pokémon Centre for almost three hours. Bulbasaur was sprawled next to him on the sofa. James had offered to deliver him to his trainer, but Bulbasaur had given him a vigorous shake of the head. Apparently Bulbasaur wanted to make sure that Charka was alright before they parted ways. So here they were, waiting for Charka to be restored to full health in the Pokémon Centre.

"Thanks again Bulbasaur," James smiled. Bulbasaur opened an eye.

"Bulba," he responded sleepily. It had been a long day for both Pokémon. James placed an Oran berry he'd found in front of Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokémon got up and bit into the berry. He smiled at James in gratitude. James looked up and noticed that the nurse had reappeared at the front desk and was looking around. As James got up, the nurse spotted him and beckoned him over. James and Bulbasaur hurried over to the desk.

"Is Charka ok?" James asked. The nurse smiled.

"Your Charmander is back to full health now James," she placed Charka's Poké Ball on the counter. Charka grinned up at James from within the Ball.

"Thank you so much!" James grinned.

"Take care now!" the nurse said. "No more rivers!"

"Of course not," James took Charka's Poké Ball and released him. Charka and Bulbasaur smiled at each other. They walked away from the front desk. "Now I just need to get you to your trainer Bulbasaur," James said. As he said it, it suddenly hit him that he had no idea where he was supposed to go. He had a name, but not an address. As he frantically tried to decide what to do, he heard a voice behind him.

"Excuse me; are you James from Pallet Town?" James spun round. A girl his age with chestnut hair and brown eyes was standing behind him. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail, with the exception of a few strands which hung over her forehead. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a yellow T-shirt (though it was a paler shade that his) and, bizarrely, a pink hoodie. James knew it was a little nippy in spring, but it wasn't that cold!

"Yeah," James nodded in response to her question, "how did you know?"

The girl broke into a grin of relief. "Professor Oak contacted me and asked if you'd arrived. Since you hadn't, he told me to check the Pokémon Centre. I was expecting you sooner."

"Professor Oak!" James exclaimed. "Then you're Livvi right?"

"Yep!" the girl grinned. "What was the hold up?"

"Sorry," said James guiltily. "My Charmander fell in the river on the way up Route 1 and I had to wait for him to be ok. I wanted to find you sooner, but your Bulbasaur wanted to stay and make sure Charka was alright," The excuse came tumbling out.

Livvi held up her hand. "Don't worry about it," she said. "Is your Charmander alright?"

"You're still alive and kicking aren't you?" James turned to Charka.

"Char!" cried Charka determinedly.

"Oh, this is your Bulbasaur by the way," James said. Livvi bent down and smiled at Bulbasaur.

"Hi Bulbasaur, I'm Livvi," Bulbasaur smiled back at Livvi.

"Bulba!"

"I know!" exclaimed Livvi. "I'll call you 'Barru'!" James reached into his bag and pulled out Livvi's Trainer Card and Pokédex.

"Here you go," he said handing them over.

"Thanks James!" Livvi grinned happily at him. "I've been waiting to become a trainer for years – this is so exciting!"

"I know!" James cried.

"Have you eaten yet?"Livvi asked. Without giving him the chance to answer, she spoke again. "It's just that my parents would be happy to have you over for dinner," she took James by the hand and led him from the Pokémon Centre before he could even respond to the offer. Barru and Charka shared a bewildered look before hurrying after their new trainers.

* * *

**So James has now met up with Livvi and Bulbasaur has been given the nickname 'Barru'. I hope the nicknames don't seem too weird - both James and Livvi's naming pattern comes from me throwing together some nice-sounding letters together and seeing what I could up with (it's not so obvious with Charka and Barru, but some of the later Pokémon have more diverse nicknames.  
**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze Ability; Known moves are Scratch, Growl and Ember

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow Ability; Known moves are Tackle, Growl and Vine Whip


	3. The Path through Viridian Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. **

**So last time, James, Charka and Bulbasaur managed to reach Viridian City, although they had a scare when Charka fell in a river on the way. Bulbasaur, now named Barru, has finally been united with his trainer, Livvi Weston. Chapter 2 ended with James half-invited, half-forced to have dinner at Livvi's house. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Path through Viridian Forest**

_Viridian City, Kanto_

_7:30am, 2__nd__ April 2005_

"So what are you going to do now James?" Livvi's dad asked him.

James quickly finished his mouthful of cereal. "I need to find my rival, Dean, and give him his Pokédex."

Livvi's dad nodded. "So where will you start looking?"

"The only way it would be worth him going is north to Pewter City, so I'll head there," James explained. Despite his original intention of only having dinner at Livvi's house and spending the night in the Pokémon Centre, James had somehow been talked into spending the night as well.

"That means you'll be heading through Viridian Forest, right?" Livvi's mum asked.

"Yep," James replied, finishing off his breakfast.

"Take care then," she warned. "Viridian Forest is a natural maze."

"I will, don't worry," James smiled. As he got up to leave, Livvi approached him. "What's up Livvi?"

"Um… Can I come with you?" Livvi asked shyly.

"Come with me?" James said curiously. Livvi nodded.

"I think it would be really fun to go on a journey with my new Pokémon," she glanced at Barru's Poké Ball in her hand. "And I think it would be even more fun to go on a journey with someone else!" She smiled. "So, will you accept me as a companion?"

James shrugged. "You're welcome to come along, but at the moment my only journey is to find Dean and deliver his Pokédex."

"A journey's still a journey!" Livvi grinned.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Livvi was packed and met James by the front door.

"Good luck Livvi!" Her mum called, hugging her.

"Take care of my little girl for me James!" her dad laughed.

"Dad! You're embarrassing me!" Livvi hissed.

"I'm joking!" he laughed. "Now you have Barru, you can take care of yourself!"

"Come on Livvi! Let's go!" James called. Livvi nodded. She gave a final wave goodbye to her parents.

"See you soon!" She shouted. Once they were on their way, Livvi turned to James.

"So, Viridian Forest then."

James nodded. "There'll probably be some interesting Pokémon wild in the forest and it's on the way to Pewter City anyway, so it'll probably be worth a visit."

"If we don't get lost!" Livvi joked.

* * *

_Viridian Forest, Kanto_

_9:30pm, 2__nd__ April 2005_

"I never expected Viridian Forest to be as big as this," James murmured. They weren't lost, but the path was long and he feared that they weren't even halfway through. Livvi and Barru were already tucking into dinner and Charka seemed keen to join them. He tugged at James' sleeve.

"Char!" he cried. James sighed.

"I guess you're right Charka – there's no point worrying about it now," he got up and went over to join Livvi.

"So what's up?" Livvi asked cheerfully.

"We're not going to get through Viridian Forest tonight," James said bluntly. Livvi rolled her eyes.

"I knew that from the start," she said dismissively.

"What!" James exclaimed. "And you didn't tell me?"

"Well," began Livvi, "to be fair, you didn't ask. And at least we're not lost!" James helped himself to a packet of crisps.

"I suppose you're right," he sighed. Charka tucked into his bowel of Pokémon food.

"So what's Dean like?" Livvi asked. James swallowed his crisp.

"He's been my rival since we were like toddlers," he explained. "He's got it into his head that he's better than me at everything."

"That doesn't sound very nice," said Livvi sadly.

"At least I have one up on him now," James grinned. "Charka battled his Squirtle yesterday morning and we managed to win!" James flipped open his Pokédex and showed her Charka's move set.

"Cool! He already knows how to use Ember!" She exclaimed. She flipped open her Pokédex to scan Barru's moves. "Barru should still only know Tackle and Growl, but with some training…" she trailed off. James, Charka and Barru looked away awkwardly. She looked slowly up at James. "James," she said, her voice filling with a deadly calm. James avoided eye contact. "Can you explain to me why my Bulbasaur knows how to use Vine Whip?"

"Umm… well… you see, when Charka fell in the river, Barru wanted to help so he suddenly used Vine Whip to pull him out," James quickly tried to explain.

"The experience meter says that Barru's been in a battle," her voice was still calm, but Livvi looked a little angry.

"We got attacked by a Pidgey and Charka couldn't battle!" James cried desperately.

"You used my Pokémon without my permission!" Livvi screamed at him and hit him on the head with her Pokédex.

"Calm down Livvi!" James cried, running from her.

"I will not calm down!" Livvi roared, throwing her Pokédex at James's head. Charka and Barru again shared a bewildered look as they watched Livvi chasing James round the campsite.

* * *

_11:37am, 3__rd__ April 2005_

"We should get through Viridian Forest today!" Livvi said cheerfully.

"Yep!" James grinned. "As long as we don't get lost!"

"Come on," Livvi smiled at him, "we won't get lost. We just need to stick to the path." At that moment, a flash of yellow caught their eyes. A wild Pikachu jumped down in front of them and looked at them with curiosity.

"Pika?" it said blankly, turning its head on one side.

"It's a Pikachu!" Livvi squealed. "It's so cute! I'm catching it!" she took out a Poké Ball and threw it at the Pikachu. Pikachu went inside the Ball, but soon burst out again.

"Pika!" it cried angrily and gave Livvi a small shock before diving into the undergrowth.

"Quick! After it!" Livvi cried, wiping her eyes and trying to run.

"Livvi! What about sticking to the path!" James called after her. She kept going into the trees. James sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this," he tore off into the woods after Livvi.

* * *

_5:24pm, 3__rd__ April 2005_

James and Livvi were gasping for breath.

"I think we're even for me using your Bulbasaur now!" James grunted.

"Fair dos," Livvi wheezed. "But at least we cornered the Pikachu!" They looked over at the Pikachu. It had its back to a cliff and James and Livvi had cut off its other escape routes.

"You had your turn," said James. "Now it's my turn."

"What!" exclaimed Livvi. "That's so unfair!"

"Go, Charka!" James called, throwing out the Poké Ball. Charka burst out.

"Char!" he cried.

"Charka, use Ember!" James commanded. Charka spewed the fiery embers over Pikachu.

"Pika!" it cried, jumping up to dodge. A jolt of electricity shot from it and hit Charka!

"Charka!" James cried. Charka jumped up again.

"Char!" he cried.

"Scratch!" James called. Charka closed in and struck Pikachu with his claw. Pikachu fell back and used Growl. "Charka, use Ember!" Charka tried to use his attack, but bursts of electricity flicked across his body and prevented him from moving.

"Static," Livvi breathed. "Be careful James."

James grimaced. "Charka, try again! Ember!" Charka managed to move and shot out Ember just as Pikachu used Thundershock. The attacks collided, but Charka's was stronger. Pikachu was hit by the fiery blast and fell to the ground. While it was still trying to get up, James threw his Poké Ball. The Ball rolled once, rolled twice, rolled three times. A click and a small burst of sparks indicated that Pikachu had been caught. "Yes!" James whooped. "I caught my first Pokémon!" He ran over to pick up the Poké Ball with his new Pokémon inside. "That was a tough battle!"

"Char!" Charka cried cheerfully, panting slightly.

"Nice job Charka!" James called. Livvi sighed.

"I suppose there'll be other Pokémon," she muttered. James let his new Pikachu out of its Poké Ball.

"Hi Pikachu!" he grinned. "You want to come along with us?" Pikachu looked at James for a second before smiling back.

"Pikachu!" it cried.

"Cool!" James beamed. "First, let's get you a potion," James reached into his bag and fished out a potion. He squirted it on Pikachu's wounds. With that done, he gave a potion and Paralyze Heal to Charka and then fished out his Pokédex. He pointed the Pokédex at his new Pokémon.

"_Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pichu. It occasionally uses an electric shock to recharge a fellow Pikachu that is in a weakened state._"

"Pretty cool," James commented.

"Umm… James?" Livvi was looking around. "Which way did we come?" James looked up. All the passages around here looked the same.

"I don't know." James admitted. Livvi looked down.

"Sorry James. If I hadn't of chased Pikachu, then we wouldn't be lost now."

"Don't worry." James reassured her. "We'll be fine." He paused to look at the amount of sunlight. "I think we should stop for the night now though. If it gets too dark, we won't be able to see."

Livvi nodded her agreement.

* * *

_9:28pm, 3__rd__ April 2005_

James and Livvi sat together in the tent drinking hot chocolate. There was a room in the down the middle and a bedroom on either side. They were sat in the middle room with Charka, Barru and Pikachu.

"Sorry for getting us lost." Livvi apologised again.

"I already told you – it's no big deal." James laughed.

"Are you going to give Pikachu a nickname?" Livvi asked.

"Yeah," James nodded. "Just give me a second to think."

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at James quizzically.

"Got it!" James exclaimed. "I'll call you Kacha! Sound good to you?"

"Pikachu!" Kacha nodded happily. Livvi finished the rest of her hot chocolate.

"I'm heading to bed now," she announced.

"Cool, I'm going too," James replied.

"Barru, return!" Livvi called. Barru was hit by the Poké Ball's beam and went back inside. Livvi stepped into her bedroom and zipped it up behind her.

"Charka, Kacha, return!" James called, withdrawing his two Pokémon to their Poké Balls. He dived into his bedroom and zipped it up behind him. He got changed and climbed into his sleeping bag.

"Night James!" he heard Livvi call to him.

"Night Livvi!" he called back.

* * *

**So James now has a travelling companion and a new Pokémon. There's still not a lot happening in the story, but it should (hopefully!) pick up a little once the Gym battles start. **

**Merry Christmas all! :D**

* * *

**James' Team: **

**Active: **

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Growl and Ember

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl and Tail Whip

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow Ability; Known moves are Tackle, Growl and Vine Whip


	4. The City of Stone

**Happy New Year everyone! :D**

**To help you celebrate, here's Chapter 4 of the Pokémon Journey: Kanto. Thanks to Ripple HealerXD for your support! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The City of Stone**

_Route 2 (Pewter Side), Kanto_

_9:31am, 4__th__ April 2005_

"Whew!" Livvi exclaimed. "We finally made it out of Viridian Forest!"

"Thanks to Kacha's local knowledge!" James winked at Kacha, who was perched on his shoulder. Kacha grinned back.

"Now we just need to get to Pewter City." Said Livvi.

"Yeah." James agreed, withdrawing Kacha. "I hope Dean isn't too far ahead." They set off along the path towards Pewter City.

However, it wasn't long before they had to stop again.

"Dean!" James shouted. Dean looked around.

"Oh it's James." He said dismissively. James ran up to him.

"Professor Oak asked me to pass this along to you!" he held out Dean's Pokédex for him.

"Huh?" Dean looked a little confused as he took the Pokédex. "Oh thanks."

"It's nothing." James replied.

"Who's this?" Dean asked, gesturing at Livvi.

"This is Livvi." James explained. "Livvi got the Bulbasaur. Livvi, this is Dean."

"Pleased to meet you!" said Livvi cheerfully. Dean shook Livvi's hand.

"James, want a rematch?"

"Huh?"

"I captured a new Pokémon and trained up my Squirtle, so do you fancy another battle? Or did you forget to train up your Charmander?" Dean seemed quite smug.

"You're on!" James grinned. "Ref for us Livvi!"

"Umm, ok." Livvi seemed a bit bewildered. James and Dean took their positions on the grass. "Begin!" Livvi shouted.

"Go, Pidgey!" Dean shouted.

"Pidge!" Pidgey screeched as it was released from its Poké Ball.

"I'm counting on you Kacha!" James called, throwing Kacha's Poké Ball forward.

"Pika!" Kacha cried.

"A Pikachu!" Dean cried.

"Yep." James smiled. "Think your Pidgey can handle him?"

"Grrr!" Dean growled. "I'll show you! Pidgey, Tackle!"

"Pidgey!" Pidgey surged forward to attack. Kacha dived backwards to avoid it.

"Alright," James shouted, "Kacha, use Growl!"

"Pika!" Kacha growled at Pidgey.

"Tackle again!" Dean called. Pidgey swept in for another attack. This time, Kacha couldn't dodge in time. The impact sent him flying and he landed on his back.

"Are you ok Kacha?" James called to him, concerned. Kacha jumped back up.

"Chu!" he grinned.

"Then let's try Thundershock!"

"Pikachu!" Kacha fired a jolt of electricity at Pidgey.

"Quick, dodge!" Dean yelled. The bird Pokémon flew to the side to avoid the attack.

"Again!" James shouted. The second jolt hit its target. With a cry, Pidgey collapsed.

"Come on Pidgey! Get up!" Dean cried. Pidgey tried to get up again, but collapsed again. "Argh! No!" Dean hissed through gritted teeth.

"Umm… Pidgey lost." Livvi mumbled. Dean withdrew Pidgey.

"Well spotted." He muttered. "Go Squirtle!"

"Squitle squirt!" Squirtle cried as he burst out of his Poké Ball.

"Use Water Gun!" Squirtle shot a jet of water at Kacha.

"Kacha, dodge it!" James cried. Kacha dived to the side. The water jet harmlessly struck the ground. "Now counter attack! Thundershock!" Kacha fired a bolt of electricity at Squirtle.

"Squirt!" he cried as he was hit. He dropped to the ground, but pulled himself up again.

"Again Kacha!" James called.

"Pika!" Kacha cried and shot another Thundershock.

"Dodge it Squirtle and use Water Gun!" Dean shouted. Squirtle dived to the side, avoiding Kacha's attack, and fired his Water Gun.

"Pikapi!" Kacha cried as he took a direct hit.

"Are you ok Kacha!" James cried. Kacha stumbled back to his feet and nodded. "Thundershock, one last time!"

"Pika!" Kacha fired off another bolt of electricity.

"Squirtle, quick dodge it!" Dean called desperately. Squirtle tried to jump, but wasn't fast enough.

"Squirtle!" he cried and collapsed.

"I don't think Squirtle can go on." Livvi said. "So James wins." James took a deep breath.

"You deserve a good rest Kacha, return." He said, withdrawing his Pikachu. Dean withdrew Squirtle.

"You may have won this one," he scowled, "but one day I'll be the winner." He turned and stormed off without another word. Livvi walked back over to James.

"Well he was charming." She said sarcastically.

"You'll get used to that." James sighed.

"So, are we heading back now?" Livvi asked. James looked at her.

"I should heal Kacha up before we head back, so it's probably best to head to Pewter City."

* * *

_Pewter City, Kanto_

_11:56am, 5__th__ April 2005_

James and Livvi had just arrived at the Pewter City Pokémon Centre. They sat in the Trainer's Lounge, waiting for their Pokémon to be healed.

"So now what?" Livvi asked. James took a sip from his can of Coke before answering.

"Well, since I've finished the delivery, we might as well head home now."

"I suppose." Livvi looked sad.

"You can keep going on a journey if you like!" James laughed. "You don't need me!" Livvi shook her head.

"It's not as fun by yourself." She confessed. "I suppose that's why Dean's the way he is."

"No." James shook his head. "Dean's always been like that." He paused for a second. "I can't help but wonder where he's off to though." At that moment, they noticed the nurse reappear at the desk with a tray containing three Poké Balls.

"This'll be us then." Said Livvi. They got up and walked over to the desk.

"There you are!" the nurse smiled at them. "Your Pokémon are all back to full health."

"Thank you!" James and Livvi grinned, taking their Pokémon back.

"So what brings you two out as far as Pewter City?" the nurse asked.

"Nothing special." James shrugged. "I had to find someone, but I found him on Route 2 and needed to heal Kacha up after a battle."

"Ah ok." The nurse responded. "It's just that your Pokémon seem to be quite powerful and. I wondered if you were aspiring to take part in the Kanto Pokémon League."

"The Kanto Pokémon League?" James asked.

"If you're interested, there's a poster just over there." The nurse pointed to a poster back in the Trainer's Lounge. James nodded.

"Thank you again." He and Livvi went over to examine the poster.

"Looks to me like the Kanto Pokémon League is a tournament for all the best trainers in Kanto." Livvi said, looking at the poster.

"It says here that you need to collect the eight Gym Badges in Kanto in order to compete." James noted.

"What's a Pokémon Gym?" Livvi asked. James looked at her.

"How much studying did you do before becoming a Pokémon Trainer?" he asked.

"Not a lot." Livvi confessed. James sighed.

"A Pokémon Gym is a place where Pokémon Trainers can go and train their Pokémon." He explained. "Each Gym has a leader who is in charge of the Gym." He paused. "I knew they were put in charge of the Gym's Badge, but I always thought you received it as a reward for completing your training there or something like that."

"So," said Livvi, "you going to go and challenge the Kanto League?"

"Don't know." James replied. "But there is a Gym here in Pewter City, so I suppose I could try and win the Gym Badge and see how I feel then." He held up Charka and Kacha's Poké Balls. "What do you think guys?" the two Pokémon nodded eagerly. "I guess that settles it then."

* * *

_1:15pm, 5__th__ April 2005_

James and Livvi walked cautiously into the Pewter City Gym.

"I'd like to challenge the Pewter City Gym Leader to a battle." James explained to the man stood at the reception desk.

"Alright." He replied. "There haven't been many challengers recently, so Brock can most likely accept your challenge. I'll just go and have a word with him." The man walked through a nearby door. James turned to Livvi.

"I suppose Brock is the Gym Leader." He said.

"Do reckon there'll be some sort of special trick in this battle?" Livvi asked.

"Don't know." James shrugged. "I've never fought a Gym Battle before." The man returned.

"Are your Pokémon ready to fight now?"

"They are." James nodded.

"Then you can fight right away. Follow me." He led James to the door. Livvi tried to follow. "If you're a spectator, then you need to go to the stands." He said, pointing to another door.

"Oh, ok." Livvi replied. "Good luck James!"

"Thanks Livvi!" James grinned. He walked through the doors.

The arena was dotted with rocks. Brock was stood on the other end of the battlefield.

"I'm Pewter's Gym Leader, Brock!" he called. "Is this your first Gym Battle?"

"Yeah!" James called back.

"Alright! I'll give you a rundown on the rules! We'll both use two Pokémon! If both Pokémon on one side are unable to battle then they lose the match! I cannot switch my Pokémon, but you as the challenger may switch as many times as you want! Clear?"

"Got it!" James called.

"Good." Brock smiled. "Let's do this."

"This is an official Pokémon League Gym Battle between the Gym Leader Brock and the Challenger James Burton from Pallet Town!" the ref called. "The winner will receive the Boulder Badge! The battle will be two-on-two and the first trainer to knock out both their opponent's Pokémon will be the winner. In addition, only the challenger may switch Pokémon!"

"Haven't I just heard this?" James wondered to himself.

"Go for it James!" Livvi called from the stands.

"Bulba!" Barru called from next to her. Brock threw out a Poké Ball.

"I choose you Geodude!" he called as the rock Pokémon burst out.

"Geo!" it cried.

"Let's go Kacha!" James shouted, throwing out Kacha's Poké Ball.

"Pika!" Kacha cheered as he burst out of the ball.

"An Electric Type?" Brock laughed. "This shouldn't take long!" Kacha and Geodude stared each other down for a second.

"Begin!" the ref shouted. James was quick to give his first command.

"Kacha! Thundershock!"

"Pika!" Kacha cried, shooting a jolt of electricity at the Geodude. It was a direct hit! Brock laughed.

"You seriously think a weak attack like that will phase Geodude?" James and Kacha gasped. Geodude hadn't taken any damage at all. "Electric attacks don't have any effect on Ground Type Pokémon, and my Geodude happens to be part Ground. And since it's a Rock Type as well, you won't be able to deal any damage with physical attacks!" Brock called to him.

"Grrr!" James growled in frustration. He knew that Kacha's only attacking move was Thundershock. He couldn't win this round. "Kacha!" he called out. Kacha looked round.

"Chu?"

"We can't win this round, so we're going to have to go with a different tactic!" Kacha nodded. "Alright! Use Growl!"

"Pika!" Kacha growled at Geodude.

"Defence Curl!" Brock commanded. Geodude curled up.

"Growl again!" James called. Kacha growled again.

"Defence Curl!" Brock shouted.

"Dude!" Geodude cried. This continued for the next couple of moves.

"Now use Tackle Geodude!" Brock called.

"Geo!" Geodude bellowed as it hurtled towards Kacha.

"Kacha! Dodge!" James shouted. Kacha jumped, but not fast enough. The attack caught him in the stomach and he was flung back. "Are you ok Kacha!" James called.

"Pikachu!" Kacha cried, jumping back up.

"Yes!" James cheered. "My plan worked!"

"You mean by lowering Geodude's Attack with Growl?" said Brock dismissively. "It's a good tactic, but you aren't counting on one thing."

"And what's that?" James demanded.

"Luck." Brock replied with a grin. "Geodude, use Tackle again!" Geodude flew in again. Kacha tried to dodge again, but failed. He took a direct hit and collapsed.

"Kacha!" James called.

"Pi..ka." Kacha tried to get up again.

"A critical hit." Brock explained. "It does more damage than normal." Kacha couldn't get back up and slumped to the ground.

"Pikachu is unable to battle!" the ref called. "Geodude is the winner!"

"Oh no!" Livvi gasped. She watched James as he recalled Kacha to his Poké Ball.

"You tried your best Kacha, but the odds were against you." He said, smiling. He looked up at Brock.

"I hope Charka can do better." Livvi murmured, sharing a concerned glance with Barru.

"Go Charka!" James shouted, throwing out the Poké Ball.

"Char char!" Charka called as he burst out.

"A Fire Type?" Brock looked at Charka. "This just isn't your day, is it?"

"You sound confident, but I noticed that you only used Tackle and Defence Curl against Kacha." James grinned. "If you'd had a Rock Type attack, then you would have used it to finish off Kacha."

"Your point being?" Brock asked. "I've boosted my Defence enough to turn this into a battle of attrition."

"Except that I can bypass that Defence!" James called. "Charka, use Ember!"

"Char!" Charka cried as he shot a spray of embers at Geodude. Geodude fell back, but quickly jumped back up again.

"Fire isn't very effective against Rock." Brock explained.

"It does enough!" James called. "Charka, again!"

"Geodude, use Tackle!" Brock ordered. Geodude threw itself at Charka. Charka fired his Ember attack again. Geodude took damage, but burst through and struck Charka. Charka took the hit and jumped back.

"The effects of Kacha's Growl are still there, just as I planned." James smiled.

"Well it won't save you from a critical hit!" Brock shouted. "Geodude, use Tackle again and make it count!"

"Geo!" it called and surged forward again. Just as it was about to hit Charka, James yelled his command:

"Charka, dodge and use Ember!" Charka executed the order even as James said it. He jumped out of the path of Geodude's Tackle, spun and used Ember.

"Geodude!" Geodude cried as it collapsed on the ground.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" the ref shouted. "Charmander is the winner!"

"Yes!" Livvi cheered. "Keep going James!"

"Don't plan on stopping now!" James laughed. Brock withdrew Geodude.

"You may have beaten Geodude," he grinned, "but you're about to face my most powerful Pokémon. Go Onix!" he threw out a Poké Ball. It burst open, and the giant Rock Snake Pokémon emerged. James and Charka gawked at their opponent for a second. James recovered.

"It'll be no different to Geodude Charka! Just try your best!"

"Char Charmander!" Charka nodded and turned to face Onix.

Use Ember!" James called. Charka fired another Ember at Onix. The attack made an impact, but not much.

"Onix, use Bind!" Brock commanded.

"Onix!" Onix cried and quickly caught Charka in its grasp.

"No!" James cried. "Charka, get out of there quickly!" Charka tried to pull free, but couldn't. "Use Ember then!" James shouted. Charka fired an Ember at Onix, hitting it directly in the face. Onix recoiled and slackened its grip. Charka jumped up and back onto the ground.

"And use Ember, one more time!" James called.

"Chaaar!" Charka sprayed the Ember at Onix, scoring another hit.

"Onix, use Rock Tomb!" Brock shouted. Onix kicked up a cluster of boulders and threw them at Charka.

"Charka! Dodge!" James called urgently. Charka attempted to dive to one side, but was caught by the Rock Tomb and buried under the boulders. "Charka!" James called. The rocks moved slightly, and Charka pulled himself out. As he tried to stand up, though, he couldn't find the strength and collapsed.

"Charmander is unable to battle!" James could hardly hear the ref's voice. "Onix is the winner!"

"Charka, return!" James called sadly. He looked up at Brock, who was approaching him.

"That was a good battle." Brock smiled. "Given that you were at a disadvantage, you managed to get further than I expected."

"Thanks Brock." James returned the smile. They shook hands.

"I look forward to a rematch." Said Brock.

* * *

**I'm hoping that the story'll start to be more interesting now that the Gym battles have begun. So James lost his first match, but will he let that stop his journey or will he find the strength to carry on? As ever, please review and let me know how I'm doing!**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Growl and Ember

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl and Tail Whip

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Growl and Vine Whip


	5. Mankeying Around (And a Gym Battle!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**_  
_

**It feels like ages ago that I uploaded Chapter 4, but only been just over a week. :s Oh well - here's Chapter 5. Remember to review! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Mankeying Around (And a Gym Battle!)**

_Pewter City, Kanto_

_1:47pm, 5__th__ April 2005_

James met up with Livvi outside the Gym.

"You did your best." Said Livvi delicately. "Combining Charka and Kacha's talents like that."

"Yeah." James replied. "But it still wasn't enough."

Livvi smiled at him. "You don't have to be so hard on yourself. Brock told you that you had a disadvantage – Kacha couldn't even launch an attack."

James sighed. "We should get back to the Pokémon Centre and heal Charka and Kacha."

* * *

_5:27pm, 5__th__ April 2005_

James' Pokémon were fully healed and Livvi was surprised to find him outside the Pokémon Centre, preparing to leave.

"What are you doing James?" Livvi asked. James looked up at her.

"I'm going back to Pallet Town." He replied. "If I can't even defeat Brock, then I wouldn't stand a chance in the Kanto League."

"Sure, you lost once!" Livvi cried. "But you can learn from that and defeat him in a rematch!" James laughed. "What?" Livvi demanded.

"My only Pokémon are Charka and Kacha." He said, looking south towards Viridian Forest. "The only Pokémon I can catch around here are Flying or Bug Types, which are also weak to Rock Types. I can't really improve my type matchups." Livvi was hit by a sudden realisation.

"James! You could borrow Barru!" she exclaimed. James looked back at her. "He's a Grass Type, so he'll be super effective against Brock's Pokémon!" James shook his head. "Why not?"

"I want to win with my own Pokémon, not by having to borrow from other people."

"Then why don't you try to win rather than turning back?" Livvi asked. James remained silent. At that moment, they were interrupted by a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Excuse me, are you two Pokémon Trainers?"

"Yep!" Livvi smiled. "Why?"

"Could you help me?" the boy asked.

"What do you need?" James requested.

"There's a wild Mankey going berserk near the Museum and we can't stop it."

"Can't Brock deal with it?" James asked.

"Brock uses Rock Type Pokémon, which are weak to Fighting Type Pokémon like Mankey." James glanced at Livvi. She was grinning.

"Where is it?" James asked.

* * *

_5:47pm, 5__th__ April 2005_

It did look bad. It was as if the houses had been hit by a tornado. James started to wonder if he'd gone a bit out of his depth. He pulled out Charka's Poké Ball. He shared a quick nod with the Charmander.

"Here it comes!" the boy cried, pointing. James looked round. There was the Mankey. And it looked furious.

"Go, Charka!" James shouted, throwing out the Poké Ball. Charka burst from the Ball.

"Char!" he called. Mankey jumped towards them and landed just in front of them. James pointed his Pokédex at Mankey:

"Mankey. The Pig Monkey Pokémon. It is extremely ill-tempered. Groups of them will attack any handy target for no reason."

"Sounds a bit unstable!" Livvi exclaimed. James looked at Charka.

"I know we'll win this one." He murmured. Charka returned his grin. "Let's do this!"

"Mankey!" Mankey screeched and leapt forward to attack.

"Dodge Charka!" James called. Charka avoided Mankey's Low Kick attack. "Now try Scratch!" Charka leapt round and dived in to land a scratch on Mankey. After making contact, he leapt back out of harm's way.

"You're doing great guys!" Livvi called. Mankey was preparing for another attack.

"Key!" it cried and swept in for another Low Kick. This time, Charka couldn't dodge fast enough. The attack tripped him up and sent him flying to the ground. Mankey turned and used Leer before leaping in for a Karate Chop.

"Jump Charka!" James shouted. Charka managed to move just in time. "Ember!" The fiery burst struck Mankey. It fell back, but jumped in again for another Karate Chop. "Dodge!" James ordered. However, Charka stood his ground. Suddenly, his claws turned to steel and he slashed viciously at the incoming Pig Monkey. Mankey fell back and Charka finished the job with an Ember.

"He learned Metal Claw!" Livvi cried. "This is great James!" James wasn't listening. He reached for a Poké Ball and threw it at the Mankey. It was sucked inside. The Ball rocked three times. The burst of sparks marked the successful capture.

"I did it!" James gasped. He walked over and scooped up the Poké Ball. The Mankey seemed a little calmer now. It almost looked guilty. "Nice work there Charka!" he called to the Charmander.

"Char char!" Charka beamed.

"Now you've got a Mankey and Charka knows Metal Claw, you're certain to beat Brock next time!" Livvi grinned enthusiastically. The boy was grinning too.

"You were awesome!" he called. "I wish I'd become a Trainer now!" he shook James' hand. "The name's Richard Winter by the way. Hope to see you around." He shook Livvi's hand as well. After that he took his leave. Livvi stood next to James.

"So, are you still going to go back to Pallet Town." She asked.

"I don't know." James sighed. Livvi smiled.

"Come with me!" she cried, grabbing his hand and leading him to the Gym.

"I can't challenge him again now!" James protested. "I would need to heal Charka and Mankey to start with!"

"There!" Livvi pointed. James followed her pointing finger. There was a statue with names carved on it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Certified Trainers." Said Livvi. "And look who the most recent addition to the list is." James glanced at the bottom. Dean. James' stomach tightened. His rival had bested him. "If he could do it, then you can definitely win!" Livvi beamed at him. James glanced at her. He couldn't quite find any words. Livvi hugged him. "If you let yourself get defeated now, then you'll never achieve anything. Sometimes you need to lose to learn." James smiled and pulled away.

"I'm expecting you to cheer for me tomorrow." He broke into a grin. "Now we need to get back to the Pokémon Centre."

* * *

_8:45am, 6__th__ April 2005_

"This is an official Pokémon League Gym Battle! The winner will receive a Boulder Badge!" the ref shouted, even though James already knew. They were using two Pokémon each again.

"I'm counting on you." James murmured, glancing at Charka's Poké Ball held tightly in his fist.

"Begin!" the ref called.

"Let's go Geodude!" Brock shouted.

"Geo!" Geodude cried, emerging from the Poké Ball.

"Go, Charka!" James called, throwing out the Poké Ball.

"Going with a different approach this time?" Brock grinned. "Good."

"Char char!" Charka cried.

"Let's do this!" Brock shouted. "Geodude, Tackle!" Geodude charged at Charka.

"Use Growl!" James ordered. Charka growled at the incoming Geodude.

"Geodude!" Geodude roared as it collided with Charka. Charka fell back, but jumped back into position.

"Char Charmander!" he called.

"Use Ember!" James yelled. Charka fired his Ember attack. Brock didn't bother ordering Geodude to avoid it. The fiery spray hit the Rock Type directly. As James had expected, it didn't do much damage.

"My turn!" Brock shouted. "Geodude, use Tackle again!" Geodude launched another Tackle.

"Dodge it Charka!" James called urgently. Charka jumped and easily evaded the attack.

"Tackle again!" Brock called. Geodude jumped up directly at Charka.

"Ember!" James shouted. Charka used Ember and hit Geodude directly in the face. Tackle made contact, but didn't do too much damage. "Now use Metal Claw!"

"Metal Claw?" Brock cried. Charka's claws turned to steel. With a vicious slash, Geodude collapsed.

"Geodude is unable to battle!" the ref declared. "Charmander is the winner!"

"Wasn't expecting that!" Brock sighed as he recalled Geodude. "Go, Onix!" the Rock Snake Pokémon burst out from its Poké Ball. James didn't hesitate.

"Metal Claw!" He called to Charka.

"Char!" Charka nodded and rushed in to attack.

"Onix, use Bind!" Brock yelled. Charka landed his attack, dealing a lot of damage to Onix, but he couldn't dodge the Bind attack.

"Get free Charka!" James called.

"Chaaaar!" Charka cried as he squirmed to get free.

"No good!" Brock called with a grin.

"Ember!" James shouted. Charka fired a powerful Ember at Onix. Recoiling from the attack, it dropped Charka.

"Yes!" Livvi cried from the stands. Charka turned back to face Onix.

"Now use Metal Claw!" James shouted. Charka's claws turned to metal again and he raced towards Onix.

"Onix, use Rock Tomb!" Brock yelled. Onix flung up the cluster of boulders and hurled them at Charka.

"Dodge!" James yelled, but it was too late. There a loud crash as the Rock Tomb hit Charka. For a moment, there was nothing. Then Charka clawed his way out of the boulders. He was still standing, but he was clearly on his last legs.

"James!" Livvi called. "When Charka's health is low, his Blaze ability will activate!" James looked over towards her.

"You want me to use Ember?"

"Yeah!" Livvi shouted. James smiled to himself.

"Charka, return!" he called. The beam shot from the Poké Ball and withdrew Charka.

"What are you doing?" Livvi demanded. James looked back at her.

"The challenger is allowed to freely switch his or her Pokémon!" he explained.

"He's right!" Brock called. "Choose your next Pokémon James!" James looked at his Poké Balls.

"Only one choice really." He mumbled. His hand closed over one Ball. "I'm counting on you Raenok!" he threw the Ball.

"Mankey!" James' new Pokémon shouted as it burst from the Poké Ball.

"A Fighting Type?" Brock cried.

"I've got to check this!" Livvi grinned. She pulled out her Pokédex and pointed it at Raenok. "Let's go with the personal data." She waited for the Pokédex to display the information. "Male; Impish nature; moves are Low Kick, Leer, Scratch and Karate Chop; ability is Anger Point." She read it off the Pokédex as it appeared. She thought for a second. "What does Anger Point do?" she muttered. She glanced down at James. "What does Anger Point do James?" she called. James winked at her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" he called back. He turned back to face Brock.

"Onix, use Rock Tomb!" Brock yelled. Onix threw up boulders.

"Raenok! Use Karate Chop!" James shouted.

"Key!" Raenok cried, leaping up and smashing through the Rock Tomb with Karate Chop.

"Now use Low Kick!" James called.

"Man key!" Raenok yelled and flung himself at Onix and took it off the ground. It landed in a heap with a loud crash!

"Onix!" Brock called. Onix rose up again and roared. "Yes! Use Tackle!"

"Onix!" Onix roared and flung itself at Raenok.

"Leer!" James commanded. Raenok leered at the charging Onix.

"That won't help you!" Brock laughed. Onix smashed into Raenok. Raenok was thrown back.

"Raenok!" James shouted. Raenok managed to claw his way back to his feet, but it was clear that he'd taken heavy damage.

"A critical hit again!" Brock laughed. "Luck isn't on your side!" James looked up at him. To Livvi's surprise, he was smiling.

"Actually," he said, "the battle just swung in my favour." He turned to Raenok. "Raenok, use Karate Chop!"

"Man!" Raenok threw himself at Onix and landed a crushing blow on the Rock Snake. Much to Brock, Livvi and the ref's amazement, Onix collapsed immediately and appeared to be unable to get up. The ref gawked for a second before announcing: "Onix is unable to battle, and the winner is Mankey!"

"We did it Raenok!" James cheered.

"Man Mankey!" Raenok cheered as well as James hugged him.

"Very impressive." Said Brock. "You've earned this." He held out his hand. Sitting in his palm was a Boulder Badge. James reached up and gently picked it up. "To mark your victory, I hereby award you the Boulder Badge!"

"Thanks Brock!" James couldn't stop grinning.

* * *

"How the hell did you do that?" Livvi cried as she ran to join James back at the entrance.

"Do what?" James asked.

"You know what!" Livvi cried. "How did Raenok get the power to defeat Onix with that one attack?"

"I did my homework." James replied simply.

"James!" Livvi glowered at him.

"Raenok's ability."

"Anger Point? You…" Livvi suddenly remembered. "So what does it do?"

"It maximises a Pokémon's Attack if it takes a critical hit." Said James. He laughed. "Ironic that in the last battle, Brock's critical hit caused my Pokémon to faint, but in this one it led to his own Pokémon's defeat."

"James! Look!" said Livvi suddenly.

What?" James asked. Livvi pointed at the Certified Trainers Statue. The man from the reception desk was busy carving a name at the bottom of the list. James and Livvi came closer as he finished.

"Here you go kid, you earned it!" he laughed, noticing them and stepping to one side. James broke into a wide grin as he saw the name 'James' just below Dean's.

"It's brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"Well done kid!" the man grinned.

"We should head back to the Pokémon Centre James." Said Livvi. "You need to heal Charka and Raenok."

"Yeah." James grinned. "Let's go."

* * *

_11:45am, 6__th__ April 2005_

James' Pokémon were fully healed and ready to go again. Once they were ready, they met up with Livvi and Barru in the Trainer's Lounge.

"You all done?" she asked as James approached her.

"Yep!" James grinned. "Everyone's back to full strength."

"Cool." Livvi murmured, turning to look outside. James looked at her curiously.

"What's up?" he asked, sounding concerned. Livvi looked back at him.

"I'm just feeling sad that this journey is already coming to an end." She mumbled sadly. James sat next to her.

"It's only over if you want it to be." He whispered. "I've decided that I'm going to aspire to take part in the Kanto League." Livvi bolted.

"You're actually going to do it?" she asked, grinning. James nodded.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked. "Like you said: it's more fun with someone else."

"Do I?" Livvi sounded more excited than James had ever known her to be, although he had only known her for five days. She threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you James!" she cried.

"Calm down Livvi!" James grinned. "You're strangling me!"

"So when do we leave?" Livvi asked, releasing James.

"First, we need to tell out parents." James said. "Then we'll head off today."

"Awesome!" Livvi was shaking with excitement. "I'll go and call my parents!" she leapt up and rushed towards the videophones. James sighed.

"Sometimes I worry about her." He mumbled with a glance at Barru. Barru shrugged.

"Bulba." He replied lazily. At that moment, there was a voice behind them.

"Hi again!" James looked round. It was Richard, from yesterday.

"Oh hi, Richard was it?" Richard nodded.

"I heard that you beat Brock with that Mankey you caught yesterday."

"Yeah." James nodded.

"I was wondering if I could travel around with you. I want to get some experience so that I can become a Trainer."

"I don't mind you coming with us." Said James. "I'm James Burton by the way." They shook hands again.

"Thanks James!" Richard grinned. "When are you going to set off?"

"As soon as Livvi and I have called our parents." James replied. Richard nodded.

"Livvi's the girl who was with you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Richard started to move towards the door. "I'm going to go home and grab my stuff. I'll meet you by the entrance to Route 3 in half an hour, ok?"

"We'll be there!" James laughed.

* * *

**A new character, a new Gym Badge, a new Pokémon and Charka learned a new attack. This was a busy chapter! Feel free to leave a review - I hope this chapter was a bit more interesting than the ones preceding it! :D**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often Scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Growl, Ember and Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl and Tail Whip

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Scratch, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Growl and Vine Whip


	6. A New Friend

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon!**

**Slightly shorter chapter this week. Hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: A New Friend**

_Pewter City, Kanto_

_12:20pm, 6__th__ April 2005_

James and Livvi were waiting at Pewter City's east exit.

"How long did he say he would be?" Livvi asked.

"Half an hour." James replied, glancing at his watch. "Hope he won't be too long." As he spoke, he looked up to see Richard approaching them.

"Sorry I'm late guys." He said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it!" James grinned back.

"Alright, let's go!" Livvi cheered and started marching towards Route 3.

"Guess we better get after her!" James laughed.

* * *

_Route 3, Kanto_

_2:46pm, 6__th__ April 2005_

Having trekked for a couple of hours, the group had decided to take a quick rest. Richard dug out some snacks for them to eat. James and Livvi had let their Pokémon out to play around in the sun.

"So Richard," Livvi began, "why did you decide not to be a trainer?" Richard took a bite from his chocolate bar as he thought.

"I guess it never really appealed to me before." He explained. "But everyone else who went off to be a Pokémon Trainer seemed to be having great fun, so now I'm aspiring to be one." Livvi nodded to show her understanding. "So what about you guys?" Richard asked. "How long have you been Trainers?"

"We're just starting out." James replied. "I've had Charka, my Charmander, for five days now."

"And I've had Barru for the same amount of time." Livvi smiled.

"And you only have these four between you at the moment, right?" Richard asked, gesturing to Charka, Barru, Kacha and Raenok, who were chasing each other around a little way away from them.

"Yeah." James replied. "I caught Kacha in Viridian Forest and you saw me catch Raenok yesterday." At that moment, they were interrupted by a voice.

"Hey! Pokémon Trainers!" James, Richard and Livvi all jumped. A boy, probably a little bit older than them, had appeared. He was grinning at them. "The name's Joe Carnack!" he called, coming over to them.

"I'm James." James replied. "This is Richard and Livvi." Joe nodded.

"Since you're Pokémon Trainers, you can't refuse my challenge!" James, Richard and Livvi were taken aback.

"A battle?" Livvi cried nervously. "Now?"

"That's what Pokémon Trainers do." Joe explained.

"Alright then!" James grinned. "I accept your challenge! Charka, Kacha, Raenok, get back over here!" the three Pokémon came running and James withdrew them into their Poké Balls.

"Um, James?" said Livvi, looking at him.

"What's up?" James turned to her.

"Could I have a battle?"

"Well if that's ok with Joe." James replied.

"That's fine." Joe grinned. "Let's just get started!" Livvi recalled Barru and took her position. Joe took his.

"Begin!" James shouted, taking on the role of ref.

"Go, Barru!" Livvi called, throwing out Barru's Poké Ball.

"Let's go Meowth!" Joe shouted.

"Meow!" Meowth cried as it burst from the Poké Ball.

"Meowth, use Scratch!" Joe ordered. Meowth jumped forwards towards Barru.

"Dodge it Barru!" Livvi yelled. The Bulbasaur jumped to the side to avoid Meowth. "Now use Vine Whip!"

"Bulba!" Barru cried, shooting out his slender vines and whipping them at Meowth.

"Avoid it Meowth!" Joe called. Meowth dived to one side just in time. "And now use Growl!" Meowth growled at Barru.

"Counter with Tackle, Barru!" Livvi called.

"Bulba!" Barru cried and charged into Meowth.

Meow!" Meowth cried as it fell back.

"Use Growl again!" Joe yelled. Meowth growled at Barru once again.

"Vine Whip!" Livvi ordered. Barru struck out with his vines.

"Dodge it Meowth!" Joe cried.

"Wth!" Meowth cried and jumped up. This time, it was too slow. "Meowth!" it called as Barru's vines lashed it. Meowth landed heavily, but it wasn't out of the fight yet.

"Use Bite Meowth!" Joe called. Meowth leapt forward and clamped its teeth on Barru. Barru fell back. "And again!" Joe shouted. Meowth dived in and bit Barru again.

"Bulba!" Barru cried as Meowth made contact. Meowth leapt back again and Barru collapsed. James waited a second before making the announcement.

"Barru is unable to battle, so the winner is Meowth!"

"Alright!"Joe cheered. "Nice job Meowth!" Meowth purred.

"Are you ok Barru?" Livvi asked. Barru nodded sadly. "Don't worry, it's not your fault!" she cried.

"Saur." The Bulbasaur still looked sad.

"You deserve a good rest." Livvi smiled. She recalled Barru.

"That was a good match!" Joe grinned. He reached out to shake Livvi's hand.

"Your Meowth's really tough!" Livvi smiled as she shook his hand. Joe laughed.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but Meowth is the most recent addition to my team. I'm training it up so I can use it in the Kanto League."

"You're competing in the Kanto League?" James exclaimed excitedly. Joe nodded. "Me too! How many badges have you got?"

"I've just finished getting the last one." Joe replied, showing James, Richard and Livvi his Badge Case.

"All eight." Richard murmured.

"That's so impressive!" James grinned. "I've only just got my first."

"In a way the beginning of the journey is the best bit, since you've still got everything else to look forward to." Said Joe.

"Now that Livvi's battle is finished, can we have our battle?" James asked. Joe looked back at him.

"Oh yeah!" he remembered. "I challenged you didn't I?" he laughed. "Sure, but I'm still using Meowth."

"Let's get started then!" James shouted, running to take his position. "Ref for us Richard!"

"How are we going to do this?" Richard called to James and Joe.

"One-on-one!" Joe called back. "Go Meowth!" Meowth burst out of its Poké Ball again.

"I choose you Charka!" James threw out the Poké Ball.

"Char!" Charka cheered as he burst out. He landed softly on the ground and looked across at Meowth.

"Begin." Said Richard casually.

"Use Ember Charka!" James shouted.

"Char!" Charka cried and fired the fiery spray at Meowth.

"Dodge it Meowth!" Joe called. Meowth jumped to one side and avoided the attack. "Now use Scratch!"

"Meow!" Meowth rushed towards Charka, extending its claws as it did.

"Use Growl Charka!" James ordered.

"Chaaaar!" Charka growled at the incoming Meowth. Meowth landed the attack, and Charka was forced back.

"Alright, use Metal Claw!" James yelled. Charka regained his balance and slashed at Meowth with steel claws.

"Owth!" Meowth cried as it fell back. Charka looked slightly stronger.

"Wow!" Livvi exclaimed.

"What?" James asked.

"The Pokédex says that using Metal Claw can sometimes increase the user's Attack power."

"That explains why you're looking a bit tougher!" James grinned at Charka. Meowth was back on its feet.

"Use Scratch!" Joe yelled. Meowth leapt forward.

"Dodge, and use Metal Claw!" James ordered. Charka jumped around Meowth as it approached and slashed at it again with Metal Claw. Meowth collapsed.

"Wow!" James cried. "That did a lot more damage than before!" Meowth clawed its way back to its feet.

"Char?" Charka looked round at James for orders.

"Ember!" James called quickly. Charka fired Ember at Meowth.

"Dodge it Meowth, I know you can do it!" Joe called urgently. Meowth looked determinedly at the incoming Ember and jumped up to avoid it just in the nick of time.

"Awesome Meowth, you're doing great!" Joe called. "Now use Bite!"

"Meow!" Meowth dived in to Bite Charka. The Charmander quickly jumped back and Meowth slammed into the ground.

"Use Ember!" James shouted. Charka used Ember, but Meowth was able to dodge it again. "Alright, try Scratch!"

"Char Charmander!" Charka called and swept in to land a Scratch on Meowth. It was a direct hit. Meowth staggered for a second before collapsing. They waited for a few seconds.

"Meowth is unable to battle, so the winner is Charka!" Richard called. "That was an awesome battle!"

"I guess we've still got a lot of training to do." He said, smiling to himself as he recalled Meowth.

You were amazing Charka!" James grinned.

"Char char!" Charka grinned excitedly. James walked over to Joe.

"Thanks for that battle." He said. "It's really helped me improve."

"It's helped me too." Joe grinned. "Meowth needs lots of opportunities to fight and train if it's going to be ready to fight in the Kanto League."

"I still need to beat the other seven Gym Leaders, so I need all the training I can get." James sighed.

"Hey I was wondering," Joe began, "can I join you guys on your journey for a bit, like until Cerulean City?" James, Richard and Livvi looked slightly taken aback.

"Umm, sure I guess." James replied.

* * *

_9:30pm, 6__th__ April 2005_

The group had made good progress in the afternoon. They sat in the tent drinking hot chocolate (which Livvi had made a tradition). Before the sun had set, they had been able to see Mt. Moon in the distance.

"I wonder what kinds of Pokémon are on Mt. Moon." James thought aloud. Joe took a sip from his hot chocolate.

"We're talking Zubat. Lots of Zubat." He said. "If you look hard enough, you can find rarer Pokémon like Clefairy or Paras." James sighed.

"Hopefully I can catch another Pokémon before we arrive in Cerulean City."

"More importantly," said Richard, "one of you trainers could be kind enough to help me catch a Pokémon."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow." Livvi said tiredly. She yawned. "I'm going to bed now, see you in the morning." She got up and went into her bedroom. James was now sharing his with both Joe and Richard.

"So what sort of Pokémon were you thinking about?" Joe asked. "Any in particular?" Richard shook his head.

"I don't really know." He murmured. "Any would do I guess." James finished up his hot chocolate.

"We should get some rest." He decided. "Can't really catch Pokémon if we're exhausted."

* * *

**So James now has another rival in his quest to beat the Kanto League, and he now has another win under his belt! The question now is - will Richard be able to catch a Pokémon? And which one will it be? Guess we'll have to wait until next week to find out! ;)**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

**James' Team: **

**Active: **

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Growl, Ember and Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy Body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl and Tail Whip

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat ; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Scratch, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

**Livvi's Team: **

**Active: **

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Growl and Vine Whip


	7. The North Road

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

**So have you guys been torturing yourselves over which Pokémon Richard's going to catch? :P Well here's the next chapter - I hope it lives up to expectations!**

**Thanks to Jackpot 2, Ripple HealerXD and Generalhyna for favouriting the story and thanks to Ripple HealerXD for your endless reviews with keep me determined to upload every week! **

* * *

**Chapter 7: The North Road**

_Route 3, Kanto_

_11:45am, 7__th__ April 2005_

As James, Richard, Livvi and Joe were walking, they finally encountered a wild Pokémon.

"Bags mine!" Richard shouted as a male Nidoran strolled out of the grass. James rolled his eyes and pulled out his Pokédex.

"Nidoran Male. The Poison Pin Pokémon. It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection."

"Toxic horn!" James exclaimed. He looked at Richard. "Are you sure you want this Pokémon?"

"It's perfect!" he grinned. James gave him an odd look.

"Alright!" Joe called. He tossed a Poké Ball to Richard. "I'll weaken it with Meowth and then you catch it, ok?"

"Got it!" Richard replied.

"Meowth, use Scratch!" Joe shouted as he threw Meowth's Poké Ball out.

"Meow!" Meowth called and rushed in to attack. The Nidoran was caught off guard and fell back from the strike.

"Nido!" it cried.

"Now use Bite!" Joe called. Meowth jumped in to use Bite. The Nidoran jumped up, spun round and unleashed two quick kicks which caught Meowth in the stomach.

"Meowth!" Meowth cried as it hit the ground.

"Meowth, no!" Joe yelled in alarm.

"Double Kick."James noted. "Not bad."

"Use Growl!" Joe ordered. Meowth got back on its feet and growled at Nidoran. Nidoran responded by charging in for a Peck attack. Meowth smoothly dodged it and leapt in for another Scratch. Nidoran was clearly starting to flag, but Joe noticed a problem with Meowth. "What's wrong Meowth?" he asked. Meowth looked very ill. He gasped. "Poison Point!"

"What does Poison Point do?" Livvi asked.

"It sometimes poisons the attacking Pokémon if it makes contact with its opponent." James explained.

"Meowth, one last Scratch!" Joe called. Meowth nodded and charged in. Nidoran fell back.

"Use the Poké Ball!" James shouted. Richard threw the Poké Ball at the Nidoran. It went inside. The ball fell to the ground and rolled three times. There was a click and a burst of sparks – Nidoran had been caught.

"Alright!" Richard cheered, running up to grab the Poké Ball. He grinned as he glanced in at Nidoran. "I'll call you Naro." He said.

"Nice job Richard!" James called. "And nice work from Joe and Meowth as well!"

"It was nothing." Joe replied. "Do you need an antidote Meowth?" Meowth nodded feebly and stumbled over to him. Joe quickly fished an antidote out of his bag and squirted Meowth with it. Meowth shook itself and smiled happily. James handed a potion to Richard.

"Best to get Naro up to full strength." He said.

"Thanks James." Richard replied. He released Naro from his Poké Ball. Kneeling down, he gave the Pokémon a quick squirt with it. Naro recoiled. "It's ok!" Richard laughed. "I'm not trying to hurt you!"

"Let's have a look at Naro's moves." Said James. He flicked open his Pokédex. "Leer, Peck, Focus Energy and Double Kick."

"That's quite an advanced set of moves in comparison to a starter Pokémon." Joe noted. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle that Nidoran Richard?"

"I'll be fine!" Richard grinned. "We'll make a perfect team, right Naro?" The Nidoran looked at him quizzically for a second before returning his smile.

"Nido!" he cried.

"Now you just need opportunities to train." Said Livvi thoughtfully.

"Well those are going to be thin on the ground." Joe laughed.

"What do you mean?" Livvi asked.

"Joe and I need to train our Pokémon against the wild Pokémon as well." James replied.

"I'll let you battle the next one that appears, but after that they're fair game." Said Joe.

* * *

_3:35pm, 7__th__ April 2005_

"Naro, use Double Kick!" Richard shouted.

"Nido!" Naro cried as he spun round and kicked his opponent, a wild Jigglypuff, twice.

"Jiggly!" the Jigglypuff cried as it was flung back. As Naro was getting ready for another attack, the Jigglypuff quickly seized an opportunity to slip away.

"Aw!" Livvi sighed. "It got away!"

"We learned from the battle." Said Richard dismissively. He withdrew Naro. "Let's try and find the others."

James was exploring the tall grass in the shadow of a huge cliff face. He'd already faced off at least five wild Pokémon and he and his team felt a lot stronger. He noticed another rustle in the grass.

"Use Thundershock Kacha!" he cried.

"Pika!" Kacha shouted as he charged up. He shot a jolt of electricity into the grass, striking the target. For a moment there was nothing. Then Joe's Meowth burst out. It was slightly blackened by being electrocuted and looked livid.

"James!" Joe shouted angrily. "We agreed not to attack each other's Pokémon!"

"Sorry!" James called back guiltily. "I didn't know it was Meowth."

"Don't worry about it." Said Joe. "How's the training been going?"

"I think it's been going well." James replied."I've been trying to experiment with new tactics for the next Gym."

"Good." Joe nodded. "Thinking up new tactics is always a good idea. You're not always lucky enough to have a Pokémon evolve before a tougher Gym." They heard another rustle in the grass. A Spearow screeched as it leapt out at them.

"Spearow!" Joe shouted. Before either of them could react, Kacha shot a jolt of electricity at the wild Spearow. It crashed into the ground, its body now sparking with light electrical charges.

"Spear!" it screeched as it tried to get up again.

"Your Pikachu learned Thunder Wave!" Joe exclaimed. "It doesn't do damage, but it always paralyzes the opponent!"

"Alright!" James cried. "Finish it off with Thundershock Kacha!"

"Pika…chu!" Kacha cried as he fired off a Thundershock. The Spearow screeched again before collapsing.

"Nice job Kacha!" James grinned, high-fiving the Pikachu.

"Pika!" Kacha grinned back.

"Hey guys!" James and Joe looked round. Richard and Livvi were approaching them.

"Hi Richard! Hi Livvi!" James called. "How was your training?"

"I'm feeling much stronger now!" Richard replied. "You?"

"Kacha's learnt how to use Thunder Wave." James grinned.

"Nice!" Livvi smiled. "You've done really well Kacha!"

"Pika." Kacha shyly smiled, but looked away slightly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Livvi asked, concerned.

"Yeah!" Said James angrily. "You forgot to congratulate me!"

"I meant to Kacha." Said Livvi, rolling her eyes. "But well done James."

"Thank you." James beamed at her. "Don't worry about Kacha – he's just a little modest, so he's a little embarrassed by praise."

"That makes sense I suppose." Said Livvi thoughtfully.

"No pressure guys," said Richard, "but our training has now put us behind schedule."

"Agreed." Joe nodded. "We're going to have to stop again for the night before we reach Mt. Moon."

* * *

_Route 4, Kanto_

_11:56am, 8__th__ April 2005_

"There it is!" Joe called to the others. He gestured over the next hill. "The Pokémon Centre at the foot of Mt. Moon!" The other three came panting up the hill.

"I don't know about you guys," James gasped, "but I'm exhausted!"

"You'll be fine." Joe laughed. "We're almost there." They kept up their walking until they finally rounded the last corner and found themselves facing the Pokémon Centre.

"Phew!" Richard exclaimed. "I'm glad we finally reached it. Now we can have a rest!"

"If we want to get to the other side of Mt. Moon today, then we can't afford to stick around for long." Livvi warned him.

"You must be exhausted as well Livvi!" James cried.

"I suppose." Livvi replied. "But I also don't want to end up crawling around the caves at night."

"And we'll probably get lost." Joe added quietly.

"Not a problem." James grinned. "Kacha helped me and Livvi get out of Viridian Forest. I'll catch another Pokémon who'll help us out here."

"You know that not all the Pokémon in there will know which way we want to go, right?" Richard asked James.

"It'll be fine." James assured him. "Anyway, let's get on with our rest." The four of them entered the Pokémon Centre. After handing in their Pokémon to be healed, they met up again by the entrance.

"Don't know about you guys, but I'm going to relax in the Trainer Lounge." Said Livvi.

"I'm going to see what's on the menu in the restaurant." Joe declared.

"We're not staying that long!" James cried.

"I'll probably have to pass through here again." Joe replied. "So it helps to know what's on offer."

"I see your point – I'll go with you." James nodded. "Richard?"

"I'm going to call my parents." Richard replied. "I'll meet you back here later."

"Same!" Livvi grinned, heading off into the Trainer Lounge. James and Joe headed off as well. Richard wandered over to the videophones. Activating one, he keyed in his parents' number. It dialled for a moment before it was answered.

"Hello?" It was his sister's voice.

"Hi Amy, it's Richard!" Richard said. The screen flickered into life as Amy activated the camera on her end.

"Hi Richard! How's it going?" Amy beamed. "Have you caught any Pokémon yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Richard grinned. "A Nidoran male. I've called him Naro."

"Can I see him?"

"Not at the moment." Richard replied. "He's resting at the Pokémon Centre. Can you get mum for me?"

"Sure." Amy replied. "Mum! Richard's on the phone for you!" she left the image and was soon replaced by Richard's mum.

"Richard! How are you!" she cried in delight.

"We're doing well." Richard smiled. "We're at the foot of Mt. Moon at the moment and we're hoping to get through it today."

"Be careful in those tunnels Richard, you could get lost!" his mum warned him.

"I'll try." Richard laughed. "To be careful that is – not to get lost!"

"Have you caught a Pokémon yet?"

"Yes. A Nidoran male who I've called Naro."

"Excellent. That means you'll have some protection when you're in there. The caves are swarming with Zubat during the day."

"I'll watch out for them." Richard grinned. "You don't need to worry!"

"Alright then. Take care of yourself – I love you!" his mum smiled.

"Love you! Bye!" Richard ended the call. He looked around for the others. He could just see Livvi sprawled out on one of the sofas in the Trainer Lounge. He laughed to himself and wandered back into the entrance hall.

"Hey you there young man!" Richard spun round.

"Who, me?"

"Yes!" there was a man stood behind him. "By the looks of you you're a Pokémon Trainer. Am I correct?"

"Yep." Richard replied. "I've only just caught my first Pokémon, but it's still early days."

"Well have I got a deal for you!" the man grinned. "For just 500 Poké I'll give you a secret Pokémon, Magikarp! What do you say?"

"I'm not so sure." Richard replied hesitantly.

"You won't find this deal anywhere else!" the man urged.

"You can find a Magikarp in every river and stream in Kanto!" Richard and the man looked round. Joe was approaching them. James was just behind him. Joe was laughing.

"Is that true?" Richard turned back to the man. "Huh? Where'd he go?" the man had disappeared. Joe shook his head.

"He's probably gone to find someone else so he can flog that Magikarp."

"What's so special about Magikarp?" James asked. Joe grinned at him.

"It's renowned as the world's most useless Pokémon." He laughed.

"Glad I didn't fork out 500 Poké for it then." Richard sighed.

"Our Pokémon are all fully healed!" They looked around. Livvi had rejoined them. "Let's go get them!" They trooped over to the counter. James picked up Charka, Kacha and Raenok's Poké Balls.

"You guys ok?" he asked, looking into the Poké Balls. The three Pokémon grinned up at him. Livvi had picked up Barru's Poké Ball and Richard had Naro.

"Thank you!" Livvi smiled gratefully at the nurse.

"My pleasure." She smiled back. "Take care of yourselves." James watched Joe scoop up his six Poké Balls.

"Hey Joe."

"Yeah?"

"I know that you have Meowth, but what are your other Pokémon?"

"Now James," Joe grinned, "since we may end up battling at the Kanto League, it wouldn't be a good idea for me to show my full hand would it?"

"I suppose so." James admitted.

"Enough chatting!" Livvi barked. "If we're going to get through Mt. Moon today, then we need to set off now!"

"Agreed." Joe nodded. "Let's go guys!" They stepped outside the Pokémon Centre and gazed up at Mt. Moon.

"It's certainly going to be a challenge." James remarked.

"Well I'm rearing to go!" Richard called. He started walking towards the mountain. "Let's get moving!" Sharing a grin, the others set off after him.

* * *

**I couldn't help but add in the Magikarp Salesman there - at least Joe was there to stop Richard falling for it! You'll all be glad to hear that I've managed to get my lift pass confiscated for being late for work, so for this week at least I'll have nothing else to do but write! :P**

**Don't be afraid to write a review - I don't bite! Honest! Just ask Ripple HealerXD!**

* * *

**James' Team: **

**Active: **

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Growl, Ember and Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Scratch, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Growl and Vine Whip

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Focus Energy and Double Kick


	8. Lost in the Mountain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon!**

**James and his friends have finally reached Mt. Moon, so that can mean only one thing - let the Zubatfest begin! XD And will they be able to get through the mountain without getting lost? There's a clue in the title... ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Lost in the Mountain**

_Mt. Moon, Kanto_

_3:41pm, 8__th__ April 2005_

"More Zubat!" Livvi screamed.

"Kacha, use Thundershock!" James ordered.

"Pika!" Kacha cried, zapping one of the attacking Zubat with a jolt of electricity.

"Naro, use Peck!" Richard called.

"Nido!" Naro growled and jumped up to intercept another Zubat. The Zubat hit by Kacha collapsed, picked itself up again and then flew timidly away. Naro knocked his target back. Recovering, the Zubat unleashed Supersonic on Naro.

"No!" Richard cried. "Snap out of it Naro!"

"Do something Barru!" Livvi cried, ducking as another Zubat flew over her head.

"Bulba!" Barru quickly struck the Zubat with Vine Whip, but it didn't do much damage.

"Meowth, use Fury Swipes!" Joe yelled.

"Meow!" Meowth leapt at three oncoming Zubat and started scratching at them quickly and viciously.

"Another Thundershock Kacha!" James shouted. The jolt managed to catch two nearby Zubat, fainting both of them.

"Use Tackle!" Livvi called to Barru.

"Bulbasaur!" Barru hurled himself at one of the Zubat. With a cry, the Zubat hit the ground.

"Bite!" Joe shouted. Meowth jumped up and grabbed a Zubat in his mouth.

"Zuuuuu!" the Zubat screeched. Meowth spun over and threw the Zubat to the ground.

"Focus Energy!" Richard called. Naro used Focus Energy. "Now Peck again!"

Ran!" Naro charged a low flying Zubat. Instead of hitting, the confused Pokémon missed and crashed into the wall.

"No!" Richard groaned in despair. As the dazed Nidoran stumbled around, a Zubat swept in to use Leech Life.

"Protect Naro, Barru!" Livvi cried.

"Saur!" Barru nodded and leapt in between Naro and the Zubat. As the Zubat closed in, Barru suddenly fired three seeds from the bulb on his back. As they hit, roots sprouted from them and drained Zubat's energy.

"Wow!" James gasped. "That's Leech Seed!"

"Quick! Tackle!" Livvi called urgently. Barru used Tackle just as Zubat was about to hit him. It was flung back and didn't get up again.

"Finish that one off with Thundershock!" James called.

"Pikapi!" Kacha fired off a final Thundershock, causing another Zubat to faint. Those remaining in the air now flew away. Livvi wiped her forehead.

"We finally got rid of them all!" she gasped. "I'm really regretting coming in here now!"

"Don't worry Livvi, we'll get through soon!" James called over to her as he recalled Kacha.

"I hope so."

"This cave doesn't go on for much longer." Said Joe. "Then we'll be out in the open for a bit before the next cave."

"At least the Zubat are less common outside." Richard grinned as he withdrew Naro.

* * *

_4:32pm, 8__th__ April 2005_

James, Richard, Livvi and Joe glanced around.

"I swear we've been here before!" Richard cried. They were stood at a crossroads in the cave. Each tunnel leading away looked the same.

"Ugh!" Livvi groaned. "We're never going to get out of here!"

"Guys!" James called. "Panicking over it isn't going to help." Livvi turned on him.

"That what do you propose then?" she demanded. James took off his backpack and unzipped it. He pulled out a packet of crisps and a chocolate bar.

"We stop for a snack!" he grinned. Livvi sighed.

"I guess there's no harm in stopping for a little while."

"It's better than wandering around and getting more frustrated." Said Joe, sitting down on a nearby rock.

Soon, they had set up a complete picnic. Charka, Kacha, Raenok, Barru, Naro and Meowth were tucking into their Pokémon food. Joe had wandered off down one of the passages to feed the rest of his Pokémon – he really was determined to stop James finding out what types the others were. James, Richard and Livvi were sat on a rug by the side of the passage and were happily munching away on their bread rolls.

"You know," began Livvi, "I never actually checked the Pokédex data on Charmander or Bulbasaur."

"Me neither." James replied. "I don't think it matters that much, but…" Putting down his roll, he fished out his Pokédex and pointed it at Charka.

"Charmander. The Lizard Pokémon. The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely." James glanced at Charka's tail. The flame was certainly wavering.

"Char!" Charka grinned happily. Livvi pointed her Pokédex at Barru.

"Bulbasaur. The Seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger."

"Bulba Bulbasaur." Barru glanced up at the roof of the tunnel.

"Don't worry Barru," Livvi smiled, "we'll be back out in the sunlight before you know it!" James laughed and reached for his roll. It wasn't there. James quickly looked around. A Paras was sat just behind him. James jumped.

"What's up James?" Richard asked.

"A Paras stole my roll!" James laughed. The Paras smiled at him.

"Para!" it cried.

"It seems friendly." Livvi remarked. She pointed her Pokédex at it.

"Paras. The Mushroom Pokémon. It burrows into the ground to suck tree roots. The mushrooms on its back grow by drawing nutrients from the bug host."

"That's bread, not a tree root!" James exclaimed. Paras continued to eat it. James, Livvi and Richard laughed. At that moment, Joe reappeared. Catching sight of the shadowy figure of one of his Pokémon that hadn't been withdrawn, James was quick to point his Pokédex at it even as Joe withdrew it.

"Primeape. The Pig Monkey Pokémon and the evolved form of Mankey. It is always outrageously furious. If it gives chase, it will tenaciously track the target no matter how far."

"Ok, so you got Primeape." Joe grumbled. "Are you happy now?"

"The evolved form of Mankey huh?" James mumbled to himself. "It'll be tough fighting you at the League."

"I'm glad you think so!" Joe laughed. He noticed the Paras munching contentedly on James' roll. "What's up with that Paras?"

"It stole my food." James replied. Joe shook his head slightly. Then an idea formed in his mind.

"Maybe this Paras can help us find the way out!" he exclaimed.

"Great idea!" Livvi agreed eagerly.

"What do you say?" James asked, turning to the Paras. "Will you help us find the way out?"

"Ra!" the Paras nodded. It jumped up and started to make its way down one of the passages. The group quickly packed up their picnic and hurried after it.

"I hope it takes us to the right side of Mt. Moon!" Richard laughed.

* * *

_5:51pm, 8__th__ April 2005_

"I know where we are now!" Joe grinned. "We just need to get through this last tunnel here and we'll be on the Cerulean side of Route 4."

"Glad to hear it." Livvi replied, glancing at the setting sun.

"Come on James!" Richard called.

"Coming!" James laughed, following them as they set off. He noticed that the Paras was still walking next to him. "Thanks for your help Paras. We can take it from here."

"Para." It rubbed its pincer against James' leg affectionately.

"Are you saying you want to come with me?" James asked.

"Pa!" Paras nodded. James broke into a grin.

"You're most welcome." He took out a Poké Ball. Kneeling down, he tapped Paras gently with the Poké Ball and watched him get sucked inside. The red light flashed three times before emitting sparks to signal a capture. James beamed at his new Pokémon in its Poké Ball. "Welcome to the team." He grinned.

"Come on James!" Richard shouted again.

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec!" James called back. He quickly ran to join the others at the entrance to the tunnel.

"What kept you?" Livvi asked.

"This!" James grinned, waving the Poké Ball under her nose.

"You caught Paras?" Livvi cried, breaking into a grin.

"Yep." James said.

"Have you given it a nickname?"

"Not yet, I'll have a look at its personal data when we stop for the night."

"Then let's pick up the pace." Joe called to them. "Just this last tunnel to go, then we'll stop once we're off Mt. Moon." They walked on into the tunnel.

* * *

After a while of walking, they encountered a Hiker.

"What do we have here then?" he asked, looking at them. "A group of travelling Pokémon Trainers?"

"Yep." Joe replied.

"In that case, I don't suppose one of you'd like to battle me?"

"I'm up for a battle!" James called.

"Alright then." The Hiker grinned. "It'll be a two-on-two battle, is that ok?"

"Fine by me." James replied.

"I'll act as referee." Said Joe. Everyone backed up slightly to clear a space for the battle. Joe stood at the side of the tunnel between James and the Hiker.

"Go Geodude!" the Hiker shouted, throwing out his Poké Ball.

"Geo!" the Geodude cried as it left the ball.

"Let's go Raenok!" James cried, throwing out Raenok's Poké Ball.

"Man!" Raenok growled, landing on the ground and staring at Geodude.

"Begin!" Joe shouted.

"Geodude, use Tackle!" the Hiker ordered.

"Geo!"

"Raenok, use Low Kick!" James called.

"Mankey!" Raenok charged in and swept his leg out. Geodude was knocked off balance and crashed into the ground.

"Now use Karate Chop!" James yelled.

"Defence Curl!" the Hiker shouted.

"Geo!" Geodude curled up as Raenok's attack hit. As Raenok jumped back, it was clear that Geodude had taken heavy damage. It was still standing though and rearing to keep going.

"Rock Throw!" the Hiker shouted. Geodude summoned up a rock and hurled it at Raenok.

"Quick, dodge it!" James barked.

"Mankey!" Raenok dived to one side to avoid the attack.

"Now Tackle!" Geodude dived in and struck Raenok. The Mankey was thrown back.

"Maaaan!" He cried.

"Are you ok Raenok?" James called. Raenok jumped back up again.

"Key!" he grinned.

"Then use Leer!" Raenok leered at Geodude. "Now Karate Chop!"

"Maaaaan!" Raenok screeched as he leapt at the Geodude.

"Block it!" the Hiker shouted. Geodude reached up and grabbed Raenok's incoming hands. "Now use Seismic Toss!"

"Geeeeooo!" Geodude swung Raenok to one side, and then threw him with all his might! Raenok crashed into the wall of the cave.

"Maaaaaan!" He cried and slumped to the ground.

"Raenok! Are you alright!" James called, running over to him.

"Raenok is unable to battle, so the winner is Geodude!" said Joe loudly.

"Mankey." Raenok mumbled sadly.

"Don't worry, you did really well." James beamed. "You take a good rest now." He recalled Raenok.

"Your Mankey has great potential." The Hiker called over. "With some more training, he could become a very powerful battler."

"Thanks!" James called back. "But first, we've got a battle to finish!"

"So we have!" the Hiker laughed. "Send out your next Pokémon!" James glanced at the three Pokémon he had left.

"Well why not." He murmured. "Let's go Paras!"

"Raaa!" Paras called as it burst out the Poké Ball.

"James! Bug Types like Paras are weak to Rock Types!" Livvi called urgently.

"Don't worry Livvi!" James called back. He flicked open his Pokédex and scanned Paras' personal data. "Male; Lax nature; knows Scratch and Stun Spore; ability is Dry Skin."

"That hasn't reassured me!" Livvi shouted. James put his Pokédex away.

"Like I said, don't worry!" he called over. "You ready Paras?"

"Para!" Paras nodded.

"Then let's go!" James grinned. "Paras use Stun Spore!"

"Raaa!" Paras shot a puff of Stun Spores from his back and blasted them towards Geodude.

"Geodude, dodge and use Rock Throw!"

"Geo!" Geodude jumped to one side to avoid the Stun Spores and quickly hurled a rock at Paras.

"Paras! Dodge!" James shouted. Paras jumped back, but not far enough. The rock struck him and flung him back. "Paras, are you ok?"

"Paaa!" Paras pulled himself slowly back to his feet.

"Ok, use Stun Spore again!"

"Raa!" Paras shot another burst of Stun Spores at Geodude.

"Dodge Geodude and use -" the Hiker began.

"And another!" James shouted. Paras fired another Stun Spore directly at where Geodude was moving to. Unable to dodge the second one, Geodude took a direct hit. It collapsed, immediately looking more sluggish than it had before.

"No! Geodude!" the Hiker cried.

"Now use Scratch!" James ordered.

"Para!" Paras swept in and took a swipe at Geodude.

"Tackle!" the Hiker called. Geodude managed to fling itself at Paras. Paras was hurled back.

"Are you ok Paras?" James yelled. Paras clawed himself back to his feet and nodded. "Then let's finish this up with Scratch!"

"Paraaaa!" Paras charged towards Geodude.

"Dodge, Geodude!" the Hiker shouted. Geodude tried to execute the order, but suddenly grimaced and slumped down again. "No, no, not the paralysis now!" the Hiker groaned. Paras scratched Geodude, before leaping back out of reach.

"That did a lot of damage!" Richard gasped.

"Must have been a critical hit." Livvi murmured. Geodude was still grimacing, trying desperately to hold on.

"You can do it Geodude! I believe in you!" the Hiker shouted. "You can do it!" Geodude opened its eyes.

"Geo." It cried. Then it started glowing. Everyone gasped.

"It's evolving!" Joe cried. Little light beams started spinning around Geodude as it was enveloped by the light. The glowing silhouette started to grow. Suddenly it was twice the size of what it had been. There was a burst of sparks, and then the newly evolved Pokémon reappeared.

"Gravel!" Graveler roared. Livvi quickly pulled out her Pokédex.

"Graveler. The Rock Pokémon and the evolved form of Geodude. They descend from mountains by tumbling down steep slopes. They are so brutal, they smash aside obstructing trees and massive boulders with thunderous tackles."

"Graveler, use Rollout!" the Hiker shouted. With a shout, Graveler jumped up and started rolling. Picking up speed, it smashed into Paras.

"Raaaaa!" Paras cried as he was flung back. He landed heavily.

"Paras is unable to battle!" Joe announced. "Therefore, Graveler is the winner!"

"We did it Graveler!" the Hiker yelled in glee. He ran over and hugged Graveler.

"Grav!" Graveler responded merrily.

"You did really well Paras, return." James smiled. The red beam struck Paras and returned him to the Ball.

"That was a really great match!" the Hiker called, coming over to James. He couldn't stop grinning.

"You're Graveler's really powerful." James said admiringly.

"Graveler's been with me since the beginning." The Hiker smiled. "Didn't expect him to evolve all of a sudden like that."

"Out of interest, what was your other Pokémon?" James asked.

"Huh, oh this one." The Hiker took out a Poké Ball and clicked the release button. The burst of energy shaped itself and, with a burst of sparks, a Sandshrew was revealed.

"So it would have gotten easier if I'd defeated Geodude!" James groaned. "Oh well." He shook hands with the Hiker.

"Good luck on your journey kids!" the Hiker grinned as he started walking away.

"Bye!" The group called after him. Once he was out of sight, James turned to the others.

"How close are we to Route 4?" he asked.

"Really close now." Joe replied. "We'll stop for the night as soon as we're off the mountain."

"Ok." James nodded. "I'll be able to give Raenok and Ayra some rest when we stop."

"Ayra?" Livvi said questioningly. "Oh, you mean you've decided on a nickname for Paras?"

"Yep." James replied with a grin. "Do you like it?"

"Doesn't matter what I think." Livvi laughed. "It's Ayra's opinion that matters."

"What do you reckon?" James asked, holding up Ayra's Poké Ball. Ayra smiled at him from inside the ball. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." James grinned. "Let's go guys!"

* * *

**Another new Pokémon for James! Adding Ayra to the team will be crucial with the Cerulean City Gym Battle on the horizon. Now his only problem is that Ayra doesn't actually know any Grass Type attacks! :P**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Growl, Ember and Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Scratch, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Likes to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch and Stun Spore

**Livvi's Team: **

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richard's Team: **

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Focus Energy and Double Kick


	9. Practice Makes Perfect!

**Good morning/afternoon/evening depending on where you are! Here's Chapter 9 of the Pokémon Journey: Kanto. Hope you guys like it, and remember to review! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! **

**I'd also like to thank Ripple HealerXD, Xerneas For The Win and TheNinja4000 for the reviews they wrote! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Practice Makes Perfect!**

_Route 4, Kanto_

_1:35pm, 9__th__ April 2005_

"What are you up to now James?" Livvi demanded, striding up to him. James had stopped walking after the others and was fiddling about with something.

"For your information," replied James, "I'm using a TM to teach Ayra a new move." He gestured at Ayra, who grinned up at Livvi.

"When did you get a TM?" Livvi asked.

"I found it while we were on Mt. Moon." James replied. "Finders keepers and all that."

"What move does it teach?"

"Bullet Seed."

"Has Ayra mastered it yet?"

"Let's find out."

"Paraaa!"

"Ok Ayra!" James grinned. "Use Bullet Seed!"

"Arrrrra!" Ayra focused, and then fired off a volley of seeds.

"Yes!" James grinned. "Try firing them at that tree!"

"Arrrrra!" Ayra used Bullet Seed again.

"Ah." said James. The seeds didn't have enough power to stay airborne long enough to hit the tree. Instead, they slowed down and hit the ground.

"Well, practice makes perfect!" Livvi smiled.

"We'll work on it." James sighed. "But it'll work at close range."

"Come on guys!" Joe shouted.

"Coming!" James and Livvi shouted back. They quickly ran along to catch up with Joe and Richard.

"What kept you?" Richard asked.

"I'm trying to teach Ayra how to use Bullet Seed." James replied.

"How's that going?"

"We can use the move, but it's not powerful enough to travel over longer distances."

"Eh?"

"The seeds lose speed and fall to the ground before we can hit long distance targets."

"Ah. I see." Said Richard. "How are you going to solve that?"

"Through practice, of course!" James replied.

"In that case, would you like to have a battle with Naro?" Richard asked. "Since Grass moves aren't that effective against Poison Types, you can focus on building Bullet Seed's power and accuracy without worrying about Naro fainting too quickly."

"Sounds like a good idea!" James grinned. "Let's get started."

"Do you need me to ref?" Joe asked. Richard shook his head.

"This is just a practice battle." He said.

"Come on out Ayra!" James called, throwing out Ayra's Poké Ball.

"Para!" Ayra cried, landing softly on the ground.

"Go Naro!" Richard yelled, throwing out the Poké Ball.

"Nido!" Naro cried.

"Alright Ayra, use Bullet Seed!" James called, pointing at Naro.

"Arrrrra!" Ayra fired off a burst of seeds from his mouth. As expected, they started falling to the ground after covering only half the distance they needed to.

"My turn!" Richard grinned. "Use Double Kick!"

"Dodge it Ayra!" James called. Then he remembered his comment earlier. "And then use Bullet Seed!"

"Ra!" Ayra leapt to one side. As Naro went sailing uncontrollably past him, he fired off a volley of seeds. It was a direct hit!

"Raaan!" Naro cried as he hit the ground.

"Are you ok Naro?" Richard called. Naro got back on his feet and nodded. "Good!" Richard now looked over at James. "At least you have some way of using it effectively!"

"We're trying to get it perfect, not settle with what we've got!" James called back. "Ayra, let's try the long range Bullet Seed again!"

"Arrrra!" Ayra cried. He and Naro quickly hurried back to their positions. Ayra started firing Bullet Seed. The seeds shot directly at Naro, but again petered out before they could hit him.

"Still not enough." James murmured. "Ok Ayra! Try again, but this time try to take a deeper breath!"

"Arrrra!" Ayra took as deeper breath as he could before firing. The seeds flew towards Naro.

"This could be it!" Livvi shouted excitedly. Naro flinched as the seeds hurtled towards him, only to fall to the ground just in front of Naro.

"Argh!" James growled. "We were so close as well!"

"Ara!" Ayra sighed.

"Give it one more shot!" Richard called. James nodded.

"Alright!" he glanced down at Ayra. "As much breath as you can." He said.

"Ra." Ayra nodded.

"Use Bullet Seed!"

"Arrrra!" Ayra inhaled until he couldn't take any more air in. Then he fired off Bullet Seed. This time, the seeds were visibly more powerful. James, Livvi, Richard and Joe watched them fly until. Thud! The volley of seeds struck Naro.

"Niiiido!" Naro cried, being forced back by the impact.

"You did it Ayra!" James yelled in glee. He looked down at the Paras.

"Para!" Ayra grinned tiredly up at him.

"Ayra looks pretty tired after that Bullet Seed." Joe commented.

"Yeah." James sighed. "Guess we haven't quite solved it yet."

"Don't let it bother you James!" Richard called. "You've still got the short range Bullet Seed!"

"I suppose." James replied. "And we could probably get away with using it at long range when we really need it."

"Ra!" Ayra agreed. James smiled.

"Ok Ayra, return. You've done a lot of hard work today." The beam struck Ayra and returned him to the Poké Ball.

"Right!" Livvi called. "Let's get back on the move!"

"Yeah," James nodded, "got to get to Cerulean City sooner or later!"

* * *

_7:48pm, 9__th__ April 2005_

Livvi sat just outside the tent gazing towards the distant lights of Cerulean City. She sighed. She'd hoped that they'd be able to get to Cerulean City that day. Joe was right though. He'd said that, thanks to the delay from the practice battle, it would be well past midnight when they arrived. They might even have arrived after daybreak. She heard someone coming out of the tent behind her. She glanced round.

"You ok Livvi?" James asked, sitting next to her. Livvi turned back to look at Cerulean City.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Sorry." James said. Livvi looked at him.

"What for?"

"If it hadn't have been for Ayra's practice battle, then we'd be in Cerulean City by now. I know that you're keen to get there." Livvi nodded and looked back at Cerulean City.

"It doesn't matter." She said. "We're going there for you anyway."

"But you are keen to get there?"

"Yes." Livvi looked back at James again.

"Do you mind if I ask you why?"

"Nope. Go ahead."

"Why?"

Livvi smiled. "I was born in Cerulean City."

"Oh."

"Is that all you can think to say?"

"Did you want me to say something in particular?"

Livvi sighed. "Every time I've been back to Cerulean, it's felt special. So every time I visit it I get really excited."

"I understand." James smiled.

"What about you?" Livvi asked. "Where were you born?"

"I was born in a place called Bath City in Someria."

"Someria?" Livvi looked puzzled. "I've never heard of it."

"It's not a well-known region." James replied. "But it's really beautiful."

"So how did you end up here?"

"Parents decided to move." James sighed. "I was about six. We came across here and we've lived in Pallet Town ever since."

"Do you ever feel like you want to go back?" Livvi asked gently.

"Sometimes." James smiled. "But I'm glad I'm here, on this journey with you, Richard and Joe."

"I'd be concerned if you weren't!" Livvi laughed. James laughed as well.

"Are you guys coming in?" Joe called.

"The hot chocolate's done!" Richard added. James got up.

"We'll get to Cerulean City bright and early tomorrow." He grinned at Livvi. "That's a promise!" Livvi giggled.

"We're not in that much of a rush!" she said.

* * *

_Cerulean City, Kanto_

_11:51am, 10__th__ April 2005_

James, Richard, Livvi and Joe finally strolled into the centre of Cerulean City.

"We could have got here a lot faster if you hadn't tried battling that Sandshrew!" James grumbled.

"Never mind that!" Richard yelled. "Where's the Pokémon Centre – I need to heal Naro!"

"Calm down guys!" Livvi called nervously. James rolled his eyes at Richard.

"So where is the Pokémon Centre?" he asked.

"This way!" Livvi grinned, taking the lead before Joe could. The boys trooped off after her.

"So Joe, do you know what kind of Pokémon the Gym Leader here uses?" James asked.

"Cerulean's Gym Leader is Misty!" Livvi called. "They call her the tomboyish mermaid and her favourite type of Pokémon is Water!" James and Joe shared a bewildered glance.

"How do you know so much about her Livvi?" James asked.

"I'm her biggest fan!" Livvi replied, blushing.

"So what are her Pokémon?"

"Not telling!" Livvi called back. "You'll have to find out yourself."

"Not even a little clue?"

"All I'll tell you is that her Pokémon are really tough, so you'll have to try really hard to beat her."

"Then I'll try really hard!" James replied. "Let's get to the Pokémon Centre!"

* * *

_12:13pm, 10__th__ April 2005_

After stopping off briefly at the Pokémon Centre, James and the others headed off to the Cerulean City Gym.

"So where is this Gym?" James asked Livvi.

"It's this way," Livvi replied, "follow me." She led them through a series of streets. James couldn't help but feel that they were taking the scenic route. Livvi must really want them to see all of Cerulean City. "And this is the Cerulean Bike Shop." Livvi was pointing at the building they were now passing.

"Too expensive!" Richard said quickly.

"Pokémon Gym!" James reminded her.

"We're getting there!" Livvi responded huffily. They rounded another corner and found themselves facing the Cerulean Gym.

"At last!" James grinned. He caught a glimpse of the Pokémon Centre further down the street. "I knew you weren't taking us directly there!" he said, turning to Livvi.

"Sorry." Livvi grinned guiltily. "I just wanted to show off Cerulean City."

"Doesn't matter." James replied. "We've got here."

"So now you can have your next Gym battle and earn your next badge." Joe noted.

"Yeah." James replied thoughtfully.

"Have you decided which Pokémon you're going to use yet?"

"I don't know the Gym rules, so I don't know how many I'm allowed." James replied.

"I doubt it'll be one-on-one." Said Richard reassuringly.

"I'll definitely use Kacha. Probably Ayra as well."

"I sounds to me as if you don't really have a choice." Said Joe.

"Huh." James looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Misty uses Water Type Pokémon, so you'll use Kacha, an Electric Type, and Ayra, a Grass Type. If it's three-on-three, then you'd choose Raenok as well, since Charka is weak to Water Type attacks."

"I see your logic." James sighed. "I just hope it isn't four-on-four." They entered the front door of the Gym. James approached the woman at the reception desk.

"Good afternoon!" she smiled cheerfully. "Can I help you?"

"Hi! I'd like to have a Gym battle please." James replied with a smile.

"Certainly." The receptionist replied. "Can I take your name?"

"James Burton, from Pallet Town." James replied. The receptionist quickly wrote the name down.

"Ok." She smiled. "There are two other trainers who are ahead of you in the queue. One of them is fighting now. Feel free to explore the Gym while you wait for your turn."

"Thank you!" Said James gratefully. He and the others moved away from the reception desk.

"So what now?" Richard asked.

"This is a Gym." Said James. "So we could probably find a spare battlefield somewhere."

"I get it!" Joe exclaimed. "You're thinking of getting in some last minute practice before your match, right?"

James nodded. "Exactly."

"Does that mean you want Naro as a training partner?" Richard asked.

"If you don't mind." James replied nervously.

"Not at all."

"And I can use Meowth." Joe added. James nodded in gratitude.

"Thanks guys!" He grinned. "Now we just need to find somewhere to practice." They started exploring the Gym, looking for somewhere for James and his team to train. While they were looking, the passed by the battlefield where the Gym Leader was battling one of the other challengers.

"Hey!" Livvi called, recognising the challenger. "Look here James!" James quickly ran up to join her.

"What's up?" he asked. He glanced down at the challenger. "Hey! It's Dean!" he grinned. Dean was using Pidgey against the Gym Leader's Staryu. "Hmmm." He mumbled, pulling out his Pokédex.

"Staryu. The Starshape Pokémon. Even if its body is torn, it can regenerate as long as the glowing central core remains intact."

"That's pretty impressive." James commented. He glanced at Livvi. She was gazing intently at Dean's opponent. James followed her gaze. There was a girl stood at the other end of the battlefield. She was a redhead and wore a blue swimsuit.

"Staryu, use Water Pulse!" she ordered. Her Staryu leapt into the air and fired a ring of water at Dean's Pidgey.

"Dodge it Pidgey!" Dean called.

"Pidge!" Pidgey swerved to one side.

"Now use Wing Attack!" Dean ordered.

"Are you two coming?" Richard asked, appearing next to them. James stopped watching the battle and turned to Richard.

"Sorry," he replied guiltily, "I'll be right there." He turned to Livvi. "Come on Livvi."

"Alright." She grumbled, tearing herself away from the battle and following James back into the corridor.

"Joe thinks he's found a battlefield we can use to practice." Richard told James as they walked along the corridor.

"Awesome." James grinned. "I'm looking forward to this."

"The battle or the training?"

"Both."

"Which Pokémon are you going to focus on?"

"Ideally all of them." James replied. Richard gave him an odd look.

"Even Charka?" he asked. James nodded.

"Even Charka." He said. "If it is four-on-four, then I need Charka to at least be prepared."

"Makes sense!" Livvi piped up from behind them.

"The battlefield's just here." Richard said, directing James to a door on his right. James walked through.

"So you finally caught up!" Joe laughed. He was stood at the far end of the battlefield with Meowth.

"Let's get started!" James called.

"I admire your enthusiasm!" Joe called back. "Which one are you going to train first?"

"This one!" James threw out a Poké Ball. The burst of energy shaped itself and, with a burst of sparks, Ayra appeared.

"Para!" he cried excitedly.

"Alright!" Joe called. "Let's get to work! Meowth, use Scratch!"

"Meow!" Meowth leapt towards Ayra.

"Ayra, use Scratch too!" James called.

"Ra!" Ayra scuttled forward, raising his pincer. The attacks collided and the two Pokémon stood with their Scratches locked, trying to overpower the other.

"Ayra, use Stun Spore!" James yelled.

"Arra!" Ayra nodded and shook his mushrooms to kick up a cloud of Stun Spores.

"Get out of there Meowth!" Joe yelled. Meowth jumped back just in time and the Stun Spores hit the ground just in front of him.

"Now Bullet Seed!" James called.

"Arrrra!" Ayra fired a volley of seeds which caught Meowth in the stomach before it or Joe could react.

"Meow!" Meowth cried as it fell back on its back.

"Are you ok Meowth?" Joe called.

"Thh!" Meowth called, pulling itself back to its feet.

"Alright," James began, "let's use Stun Spore again Ayra!"

"Ra!"Ayra cried and shot a cloud of spores towards Meowth. But these spores weren't the same yellow colour as Stun Spores. They were purple!

"Poison Powder!" Joe yelped. "Meowth, quick!" But it was too late. The Poison Powder hit Meowth in the face. As it cleared, Meowth was wincing with pain.

"Jump back here Ayra!" James called. Ayra quickly jumped back to just in front of James. "Now finish this with a long range Bullet Seed! Remember to take as deeper breath as you can!"

"Arrrra!" Ayra cried. Then he inhaled.

"Meowth, use Bite!" Joe called.

"Meowth!" Meowth sprang forward. At that moment, Ayra fired off his Bullet Seed. The seeds again hit Meowth in the stomach and sent it flying back. "Meeeeoooowwwth!" it cried.

"No, Meowth!" Joe called desperately. "Are you alright?"

"Thh." Meowth replied quietly.

"Hold on – I'll give you an antidote." Joe smiled. James recalled Ayra as Joe healed his Pokémon.

"Woo! Nice work James!" Livvi cheered.

"Thanks Livvi!" James called to her with a grin.

"I think Ayra is more than ready for that Gym battle." Joe commented. "Just need to train your other Pokémon as well."

"We're ready." James grinned, glancing at the three other Poké Balls.

* * *

**You can expect a Gym Battle next week. But will James be victorious? I already know, but you guys will have to wait and see! :P**

**Once again, please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks guys!**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Growl, Ember and Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy Body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Scratch, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Likes to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

**Livvi's Team: **

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richards's Team:**

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Posion Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Focus Energy and Double Kick


	10. The Second Badge

**Okay! We left James training with Richard and Joe for his upcoming Gym Battle against Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. But will that training be enough to overcome her fearsome Water Pokémon? And who will Livvi cheer for in the battle? More importantly, will you guys leave a review or not! :P **

**Anyway, read on and find out! I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Pokémon!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Second Badge**

_Cerulean City, Kanto_

_12:52pm, 10__th__ April 2005_

"Can James Burton please report to the main arena for his Gym battle?"

James quickly hurried round to the challenger's entrance.

"Are you ready?" a Gym member asked him.

"Yep!" James nodded.

"Good. If you'd like to step through here." James walked through the passage and emerged in the arena. He took a moment to look around at his surroundings. The actual battlefield was a pool of water with a number of platforms floating in it.

"Must be there to restrict my movement." James murmured to himself. He resumed his walk up to his end of the battlefield.

"You can do it James!" Richard called from up in the stands.

"Yeah! Remember your training!" Joe added.

"Thanks guys!" James called back with a grin. He turned to face the Gym Leader.

"Hi there!" she called. "I'm Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader!"

"I'm James, from Pallet Town!" James called back. Misty nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course I am!"

"Alright!" The ref stepped forward. "This is an official Pokémon League Gym battle between the Gym leader Misty and the challenger James from Pallet Town! This battle will be two-on-two with the winner being the first trainer to knock out both their opponent's Pokémon. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon!"

"Let's get started." James murmured to himself, with a grin at the two Poké Balls grasped in his hand.

"Begin!" the ref shouted. Misty was quick to throw out her first Pokémon.

"Go Staryu!" she shouted.

"Star!" Staryu cried, bursting out.

"I'm counting on you Ayra!" James called, throwing out Ayra's Poké Ball. The burst of energy reshaped itself and, with a burst of sparks, Ayra appeared.

"Para!" he cried, landing on one of the platforms. He looked across at Misty's Staryu, which was standing on another platform on the other side of the pool.

"You can have the first attack James!" Misty called.

"Thanks!" James replied gratefully. "Ayra, use Scratch!"

"Ra!" Ayra jumped up and leapt from platform to platform until he reached Staryu.

"Dodge it Staryu!" Misty called.

"Yu!" Staryu jumped sideways and into the water.

"Use Stun Spore!" James called to Ayra.

"Par!" Ayra fired a cloud of Stun Spores into the water where Staryu was.

"Avoid it Staryu and use Rapid Spin!" ordered Misty. Staryu swam away from the Stun Spore cloud and jumped up out of the water. Soaring up above Ayra, it launched itself down at him. The blow connected and Ayra was thrown back.

"Are you ok Ayra?" James called.

"Para!" Ayra cried, getting back on his feet.

"Awesome!" James grinned. "Try Stun Spore again!"

"Par!" Ayra fired off another cloud of Stun Spores.

"Back in the water Staryu!" Misty shouted. Staryu once again dived off the platform and underwater.

"Argh!" James growled through gritted teeth.

"Now use Water Pulse!" Misty yelled to Staryu.

"Staryu!" Staryu cried, bursting out of the water and firing a ring of water at Ayra.

"Quick Ayra! Get out of the way!" James yelled desperately. Ayra leapt back onto the platform behind him. "Now use Scratch!"

"Ra!" Ayra leapt forward towards Staryu again.

"Dodge it Staryu!" Misty called. Again, Staryu leapt out of the way and into the water.

"We've got to do something about Staryu's speed!" James thought to himself. "If only there was some way to stop it jumping in the water.

"Ara!" Ayra called urgently. James looked and saw Staryu preparing to use Water Gun on Ayra.

"Quick! Dodge!" He yelled. Ayra jumped to one side and the Water Gun missed. As he tried to think of a tactic, James's eyes fell on the small cloud of Stun Spores that Ayra had fired into the water. They'd dispersed a bit, but they were still there. Of course! James grinned as he realized what he needed to do.

"Para?" Ayra called questioningly, looking back at James.

"Ayra! Use Stun Spore again!"

"Ara!" Ayra fired a cloud of Stun Spores at Staryu.

"Not very imaginative are you?" Misty commented. "Dodge it Staryu!"

"Star!" Staryu jumped forward onto the next platform. The Stun Spores soared over it and landed in the water.

"Try it again Ayra, but this time with twice the power!"

"Paaaaaarrrrrrr!" Ayra shook slightly as he summoned up the strength to fire off another cloud.

"Back into the water Staryu!" Misty ordered. Staryu jumped into the water to the side of the platform as Ayra launched a huge cloud of Stun Spores at it. Instead, they landed in the water in Misty's half of the pool.

"Ara!" Ayra cried in frustration.

"Hold on Ayra." James encouraged him silently. "This is all part of the plan."

"Oh, I get it!" Misty shouted. "Your Paras only knows Scratch and Stun Spore, is that it?" What to do? James didn't want to admit that Ayra also knew Bullet Seed and Poison Powder in case it made Misty realise that using Stun Spore was part of his strategy.

"Urgg!" He mumbled. Misty looked slightly smug.

"I thought so!" she grinned. "Didn't you think it would be a good idea to give Paras a just little bit of training before challenging me?"

"But James-" Richard began loudly.

"Shhhh!" Joe hissed, grabbing Richard as he tried to stand up. "Not revealing that Ayra knows other moves is probably part of his battle plan!"

"Oh yeah." Said Richard blankly. He sat down again. James was looking at the pool. He figured there were enough Stun Spores in Misty's half, but he didn't want to risk Staryu using his half to dodge his attacks. On the other hand, Misty would be suspicious if Ayra started Stun Sporing his own half. Wait! An idea had come to him.

"Ayra, return!" James called, whipping out Ayra's Poké Ball.

"Ra?" Ayra turned to look at him as the beam hit him and returned him to the Poké Ball. "I'll explain in a sec." he whispered to the Paras. Ayra nodded inside the Ball. James looked up. "Now go, Kacha!" He shouted, throwing out the Poké Ball.

"Pika!" Kacha cheered as he landed on the platform.

"Kacha, use Thundershock!" James ordered.

"Kachu!" Kacha fired off a jolt of electricity at Staryu.

"Dodge Staryu!" Misty yelled.

"Yu!" Staryu dived to one side, but didn't go into the water.

"Now jump and use Water Pulse!" ordered Misty.

"Star!" Staryu leapt up into the air and fired Water Pulse at Kacha. James and Kacha waited as the ring of water got closer.

"Now use Thunder Wave!" James shouted.

"Pikachu!" Kacha shot the Thunder Wave directly at the incoming Water Pulse. The attacks collided, creating an explosion of water which drifted gently down onto the battlefield.

"Use Growl, Kacha!"

"Pikkkkaaaaa!" Kacha growled at Staryu. James took advantage of the distraction to quickly whisper his new plan to Ayra.

"Got it?" he asked the Paras. Ayra nodded eagerly.

"Water Gun!" Misty shouted to Staryu.

"Dodge it and use Growl again!" James called to Kacha.

"Pika!" Kacha jumped onto the next platform and used Growl before Staryu could change the direction of the Water Gun.

"And use Thundershock!" James yelled. Instead, a thin cloud of white light surrounded Kacha. Kacha appeared to draw this cloud into his body and then charged on all fours towards Staryu at a blinding speed. He struck directly at Staryu's core and sent it flying back onto another platform.

"That was Quick Attack!" Richard exclaimed. James grinned as Kacha landed softly on another platform.

"Great work Kacha!" he called. "But I need you back here!"

"Pikachu!" Kacha quickly jumped back towards James.

"Water Gun!" Misty yelled. Staryu quickly fired a jet of water towards Kacha.

"Jump to your right Kacha!" James called.

"Kachu!" Kacha dived onto the next platform, narrowly avoiding the Water Gun.

"Good job Kacha!" James grinned. "Return!"

"Pikachu!" Kacha smiled as he was recalled by the red beam. James beamed down at the Poké Ball.

"You did really well, but I'll need you against Misty's next Pokémon." He looked back at Ayra's Poké Ball. "Remember the plan Ayra." He whispered. "Let's go Ayra!" he threw the Poké ball out.

"Para!" Ayra cried as he burst back out of the Poké Ball.

"Paras again?" Misty looked puzzled. "Well whatever! Staryu, use Water Gun!"

"Yu!" Staryu jumped up and fired a powerful Water Gun directly at Ayra. James delayed until the last possible second before giving his order.

"Ayra! Dodge!" he yelled.

"Ra!" Ayra shot over to the next platform in the nick of time. As he did, James caught a glimpse of the very faint Stun Spore floating in the water. His plan was working. Staryu continued to use Water Gun against Ayra, but he continued to dodge it. Finally, Misty had had enough.

"Alright then," she yelled, "Staryu, finish this off with Rapid Spin!"

"Star!" Staryu cried. It jumped in the air, turned horizontally and flew towards Ayra while spinning like a Frisbee. James and Ayra waited until Staryu was really close. And then:

"Ayra, use Bullet Seed!" James called.

"Arrrrrra!" Ayra fired off a volley of Bullet Seeds at point blank range. Staryu was thrown off balance and crashed into the next platform.

"Staryu no!" Misty cried. Staryu pulled itself back up, but James and Ayra weren't going to relieve the pressure yet.

"Use Scratch!" James shouted to Ayra.

"Ra!" Ayra jumped to Staryu's platform and charged towards it.

"Quick Staryu, back into the water!" Misty called. James fought to keep a grin from breaking out. She was doing exactly what he wanted her to do.

"Yu!" Staryu jumped into the water, directly into a practically invisible cloud of Stun Spores. Ayra stopped at the edge of the platform.

"Now get back out here!" Misty called. Staryu jumped back out on a platform near Misty's end, a good distance from Ayra. "Finish this up with Water Pulse!" she ordered.

"Yu!" Staryu started to summon a Water Pulse attack. For a moment, James' heart stopped. Why hadn't it worked? Staryu had swum through the Stun Spores, it must be paralyzed! Then Staryu froze. A series of electric jolts flitted across its body, a clear sign that it was paralyzed.

"Staryu!" Misty exclaimed. "But how?"

"I had Ayra use Stun Spore on the pool!" James called to her. "While you were chasing Ayra around just then he was dropping Stun Spores from the mushrooms on his back."

"Very cunning!" Misty admitted. "I underestimated you!"

James shrugged modestly. "Ayra, use Bullet Seed!" he had expected Ayra to take a deep breath before attempting a long distance Bullet Seed, but instead he fired it off immediately. James watched with mounting excitement as the volley of seeds didn't lose height like they normally did and hit Staryu hard.

"Yuuuuu!" Staryu fell back. The core flashed a few times.

"Staryu is unable to battle! Paras is the winner!" the ref called. Misty recalled Staryu.

"This next one will be much more powerful!" she grinned over at James. "Go Starmie!" she threw out a Poké Ball. The burst of energy reshaped itself and Starmie appeared.

"Star!" it cried.

"Starmie huh." James mumbled, pulling out his Pokédex.

"Starmie. The Mysterious Pokémon and the evolved form of Staryu. At the centre of its body is a red core, which sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky."

"We can handle it, right Ayra?" James grinned confidently at Ayra.

"Para!" Ayra grinned back with equal confidence. He turned back to face Starmie.

"And the best part is that Starmie can't dodge our attack by jumping in the water like Staryu could!" James could hardly keep the delight out of his voice.

"Humph!" Misty turned to one side. "We're not beaten yet! Starmie, use Water Pulse!" Starmie summoned up a ring of water and fired it at Ayra.

"Use Bullet Seed!" James called.

"Arrrra!" Ayra fired a volley of seeds at the incoming Water Pulse, causing another explosion of water.

"Water Gun!" Misty called.

"Star!" Starmie fired a Water Gun. It reached Ayra before either he or James could react.

"Ra?" The Paras didn't seem phased by it at all. In fact, it even looked as though his injuries had been healed.

"What?" James looked as confused as Ayra.

"Try Rapid Spin!" Misty recovered. Starmie spun in and struck Ayra hard. He landed on the next platform.

"Raaa." He murmured feebly. It was a critical hit.

"Paras is unable to battle! Starmie is the winner!" the ref announced.

"Ayra, return!" James called. The recall beam struck Ayra and sucked him back to the Poké Ball. "You did really well." He smiled warmly at Ayra. "Thanks Ayra!" He looked back up at Misty. "Your Starmie's very powerful!" he called over to Misty.

"Thanks!" Misty called back with a smile. "Your Paras is as well!"

"Guess it's time for my last Pokémon." James murmured. "Go Kacha!" he yelled, throwing out Kacha's Poké Ball again.

"Pikachu!" Kacha cried as he landed on the platform Ayra had just been recalled from. He looked across defiantly at Starmie.

"Kacha, use Thundershock!" James called.

"Pikapi!" Kacha fired a Thundershock at Starmie.

"Intercept it with Water Gun!" Misty yelled.

"Mie!" Starmie fired a Water Gun. The two attacks collided, but Kacha's Thundershock was able to win through. Misty gasped as Starmie took the brunt of the electric attack.

"Are you ok Starmie?"

"Staaaarrr!" Starmie pulled itself back up.

"Alright then, use Surf!"

"Mieeee!" Starmie summoned a huge wave from the pool water and sent it crashing down on Kacha.

"Kacha! No!" James cried as Kacha was caught up in the flood. Then he realised what Misty was trying to do. "Argh! She's good!"

"Piiikkkaa!" Kacha cried painfully as the water subsided. He was panting deeply and the small electric jolts showed that he'd been paralyzed.

"Misty turned James' own tactic on him!" Richard gasped.

"Yeah." Joe mumbled. "Using Surf did a lot of damage to Kacha and the Stun Spores Ayra left in the water paralyzed him. She must have been planning that since she realised James had booby trapped the pool."

"Amazing isn't she?" Livvi sighed with admiration.

"Hey!" Richard snapped. "Whose side are you on anyway?"

"Calm down!" Joe barked. "Focus on the battle!"

James watched Misty uneasily.

"Let's finish this up!" Misty yelled to Starmie. "Use Rapid Spin while Pikachu doesn't have the speed to dodge!"

"Staaaaarrr!" Starmie jumped up and started spinning. It started flying headlong towards Kacha. Kacha looked desperately at James for orders. James gritted his teeth and watched Starmie gat closer and closer. Then an idea came to him!

"Kacha, use Quick Attack! Aim for the core!" he shouted.

"Pikkka!" There was a bright flash from Kacha's body as he launched himself at the approaching Starmie.

"What?" Misty gasped. Kacha was just able to get above Starmie and grabbed the core. He clung on tight as Starmie continued to spin.

"Thundershock!" James yelled.

"Pikkkkkkkkkkaaaaaaaa!" Kacha's cheek pouches sparked, then suddenly both he and Starmie were enveloped by electricity. Kacha was able to keep it up for three seconds before being flung off. He landed softly and watched as Starmie crashed into the water. For a moment, there was nothing. Then Starmie floated back to the surface with the core facing up. It was flashing.

"Miie." It managed weakly.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner." The ref shouted. "So that means the challenger, James, is the winner!"

"Wow." Misty seemed a little stunned. "You deserve a good rest Starmie." She recalled it.

"We did it Kacha!" James whooped.

"Pikka Pikachu!" Kacha wandered wearily back over to him.

"You were awesome Kacha! You take a long rest!" James beamed at him.

"Pika." Kacha grinned as he was hit by the recall beam.

"That was a great battle!" Misty grinned at James as she approached him. "I could see that your Pokémon trusted you a lot."

"I couldn't have done it without them!" James grinned, holding up Kacha and Ayra's Poké Balls and smiling at them. "Thanks! Both of you!"

Misty smiled. "Here James."

James glanced at her. "What?" She was holding out a Gym badge that was shaped like a drop of water.

"I hereby present you with the Cascade Badge." Said Misty. "Congratulations James!"

"Thanks Misty!" James grinned, taking the badge.

* * *

"So, how does it feel to have two Gym badges?" Livvi asked when they were back outside.

"I can't wait for the next one!" James grinned excitedly. He held up Charka and Raenok's Poké Balls. "I'll be sure to use you guys in the next Gym battle!" Both Charka and Raenok nodded excitedly.

"What are we doing next?" Richard asked.

"I want Ayra and Kacha to have a good rest at the Pokémon Centre." James replied. He thought for a second. "To be honest, I'm keen to have a rest myself."

"We'll stay the night at the Pokémon Centre then!" Livvi decided.

"Sounds good to me!" Joe grinned.

"Everything sounds good." James mused, beaming at his new Gym badge.

* * *

**Looking back through, I realise that this chapter is basically just one big paragraph. I suppose that's the problem with a continuous Gym Battle, but I can't see any way round it the moment. Sorry guys! :(**

**So another Badge earned and both Kacha and Ayra have proven that they're made of the right stuff to help James in the Kanto League. So I guess James' next port of call is the next Gym. The only problem is that he doesn't actually know where it is! **

**Oh and please leave reviews! Even bad ones, I will begrudgingly admit, are welcome! :D**

* * *

**James' Team: **

**Active: **

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Growl, Ember and Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Scratch, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Likes to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

**Livvi's Team: **

**Active: **

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Focus Energy and Double Kick


	11. A Rival Encounter (Part 1)

**Hey guys! Having won his second Gym Badge, James will now soon be on his way to the next Gym, or will he? Read on to find out! :D**

**Disclaimer: As ever, I don't own Pokémon in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Rival Encounter (Part 1)**

_Cerulean City, Kanto_

_8:45am, 11__th__ April 2005_

James was sat with Richard, Livvi and Joe at the restaurant in the Cerulean City Pokémon Centre. They were tucking in to a large breakfast, which James felt was well-deserved after his victory over Misty the previous day.

"So where are we heading next?" Livvi asked.

"Probably to the next town with a Pokémon Gym, right James?" Richard grinned. James looked up from admiring his Cascade Badge.

"The only problem is that I don't know which is the next town with a Gym." He replied with a sigh. Joe swallowed a mouthful of bacon.

"I recommend the Gym in Vermilion City." He said.

"Whereabouts is Vermilion City?" James asked.

"I'll answer that." Livvi smiled, pulling out the Town Map she'd bought yesterday. "Hmmm."

"Well?" Richard asked impatiently.

"According to the map, Vermilion City is south of here. We'll need to head down onto Route 5, go through the Underground Path and then travel down Route 6."

"It shouldn't take more than three or four days." Joe added with a nod.

"Awww!" Livvi sighed miserably. "I was hoping to visit the Cerulean Cape – it's supposed to be so romantic." She sighed again. James, Richard and Joe shared a knowing glance. Girls.

"Where's Cerulean Cape then?" Richard asked.

"To the north." Livvi replied. "We need to go up Routes 24 and 25."

"To be honest, I want to head up to Cerulean Cape too." Said Joe. "I have a friend who lives up there – a computer geek called Bill. He helps maintain the Pokémon Transfer System."

"Sounds pretty cool." Richard smiled politely.

"Yeah." Joe replied. "He's doing this sort of experiment at some point soon and he invited me to come and observe."

"I don't see any harm in heading up to Cerulean Cape." James looked round at the others. "After all, my Pokémon still need to rest up after my battle with Misty."

"It's decided then," Livvi grinned happily, "we're going to Cerulean Cape!"

* * *

_10:31am, 11__th__ April 2005_

James, Richard, Livvi and Joe were approaching the northern boundary of Cerulean City. Livvi and Joe were chatting merrily about something – James wasn't listening.

"Hey James." Richard had turned to him.

"Hmm." James replied to show he'd got his attention.

"I was thinking – you know we need to go south from Cerulean Cape to get to Vermilion City?"

"Yep."

"Well do you think we'll need to go back through Cerulean City?"

"Probably, yes." James replied. "Why?"

"I was thinking of challenging Misty on our way back." Richard grinned. "Would that be ok?"

"Of course!" James smiled. "The only problem is that you'll need two Pokémon in order to battle her."

"You don't need to have two Pokémon, do you?"

"I suppose you could insist on only using one yourself." James said thoughtfully. "But then Naro would have to beat both Staryu and Starmie with no backup."

"Uh-huh." Richard nodded. "Well I was planning to catch a new Pokémon anyway. Do you know what sort of Pokémon can be found near Cerulean Cape?"

"I don't." James replied. "It might say in the Pokédex though." He was just about to pull out his Pokédex when they realised that Livvi and Joe had stopped.

"What's up?" Richard asked.

"I just wanted to take a last look at Cerulean City." Livvi replied.

"I explained to her that we'd probably have to pass by here on our way back, but she didn't listen." Joe sighed.

"I know!" Livvi replied. "But we are leaving it, and we won't be back for a while." She turned back to look over the city.

"Best to leave her to it." Richard mumbled.

"We're going on ahead." James said to her. "Catch us up, ok?"

"Just a sec!" Livvi whined. Then she seemed to notice something. "Hey, is that Dean?"

"Where?" James asked, following her gaze. Sure enough, Dean was walking up the street towards them.

"Who's Dean?" Richard asked.

"My childhood rival." Replied James. "He started his journey at the same time as Livvi and I." Just then, Dean seemed to notice them and made his way up to them.

"Well if it isn't James!" he grinned. "I saw your battle with Misty."

"You were there?" James was a little stunned.

"I was walking past and noticed that it was you in the arena, so I watched for a little while."

"I saw a bit of your battle with Misty as well." James commented. "When Pidgey was battling Staryu. I assume you won?"

Dean nodded. "My team worked really hard for me and it showed in that battle." He glanced at the Poké Balls at his waist. "Hey James, do you want to have another battle?"

"Yeah, ok!" James grinned.

"Hang on James!" Livvi cried. "I thought you said your team was tired after fighting Misty!"

"Don't worry Livvi," James smiled reassuringly at her, "Dean's Pokémon will be tired as well, so it'll be an even match!"

"That's not what I…" Livvi began feebly as James and Dean ran off to an open patch of grass by the side of the road.

"Oh yeah!" James suddenly remembered. He turned to Dean. "These are my two new friends, Richard and Joe." He gestured to them. "Richard, Joe, this is Dean."

"Pleased to meet you." Dean grinned, shaking their hands.

"Shall I ref for you?" Joe asked.

"Yes please!" James grinned. "Thanks Joe!"

"Let's do this!" Dean called. He and James took up positions facing each other.

"Did you guys want a particular battle format?" Joe yelled to them.

"I only have four Pokémon," Dean called back, "so I technically couldn't fight a Full Battle!"

"Don't worry, I only have four Pokémon as well!" James shouted to him.

"Four-on-Four then." Said Joe, moving to stand at the side in between James and Dean. "The first trainer to knock out all of the opposing Pokémon will be the winner!"

"I'm ready," Dean cried, "you?"

"Me too!" James nodded.

"Begin!" Joe yelled.

"This should be good!" Richard said to Livvi.

"I suppose it'll give Charka and Raenok a chance to let off some steam." Livvi murmured in reply.

"Let's go Ayra!" James called, throwing out the Poké Ball.

"Para!" Ayra cried, landing softly on the ground.

"I choose you, Abra!" Dean shouted. He also threw out a Poké Ball.

"Braa!" Abra said lazily as it emerged.

"An Abra?" James quickly reached for his Pokédex.

"Abra. The Psi Pokémon. It senses impending attacks and teleports away to safety before the actual attacks can strike."

James noticed that Dean was also using his Pokédex to check Ayra's data.

"So that's a Paras." He murmured. He put his Pokédex away. "Abra, use Hidden Power!"

"Abraa!" Abra drew in energy and fired it off in a green arc.

"Dodge it Ayra!" James ordered.

"Ra!" Ayra scuttled to one side just in time.

"Now use Poison Powder!"

"Para!" Ayra fired a cloud of purple dust at Abra.

"Abra, use Teleport!" Dean called urgently. Just as the Poison Powder was about to hit it, Abra suddenly vanished and re-materialised closer to Ayra. "Now use Hidden Power!"

"Braa!" Abra fired Hidden Power at Ayra.

"Paaa!" Ayra cried as he was flung back.

"Ayra!" James yelped. "Are you ok?" Ayra got back to his feet.

"Ra!" He called. But it looked like he'd taken a lot of damage.

"My Abra's Hidden Power is Flying Type." Dean explained. "And since your Paras is a Bug and Grass Type Pokémon, it took four times the normal damage."

"Grrrr!" James mumbled, realising that he'd been outmanoeuvred. "Ayra, use Stun Spore!"

"Par!" Ayra shot a cloud of Stun Spores at Abra.

"Teleport!" Dean barked.

"Ab!" Abra disappeared.

"Now use Scratch!" James yelled as Abra reappeared on Ayra's right.

"Arrra!" Ayra took a quick swipe at Abra with his pincer. Abra was thrown back as the blow landed.

"Abra!" it cried.

"Finish it up with Bullet Seed!" James called. Ayra fired a volley of seeds at Abra.

"Counter with Hidden Power!" Dean ordered.

"Braa!" Abra used Hidden Power. The two attacks collided, causing an explosion. As the smoke cleared, James gave his next order.

"Ayra, use Poison Powder!"

"Par!" Ayra shot another cloud of poisonous spores at Abra.

"Abra, Teleport!" Dean called.

"Braa!" Abra disappeared. Ayra glanced around edgily, waiting for it to reappear.

"Focus." James mumbled, more to himself than to his Pokémon. Then he saw Abra begin to re-materialise. "Use Bullet Seed, full power!" he yelled.

"Arrrra!" Ayra fired a huge volley of seeds at Abra. They hit it directly in the chest and sent it flying. Abra landed with a thud.

"Abraa!" it mumbled feebly.

"Abra is unable to battle, so the winner is Ayra!" Joe called.

"Oh well, you did a good job Abra." Dean sighed, recalling his Pokémon. He put the Ball back on his belt and unclipped another. "Go Rattata!"

"Ratta!" Rattata cried.

"Rattata, use Hyper Fang!" Dean called.

"Tatt!" Rattata shot forwards, bearing its sharp teeth.

"Ayra, use Poison Powder!" James yelled.

"Ra!" Ayra nodded, He quickly summoned up the purple spores and shot them at Rattata. Rattata plunged straight through and sank his fangs into Ayra.

"Parrrrrrra!" Ayra cried. Then Rattata jumped back. For a moment, nothing happened. And then Ayra collapsed.

"Ayra is unable to battle, so the winner is Rattata!" Joe announced.

"Thanks for all your hard work Ayra." James smiled as he withdrew Ayra. He looked up at Rattata, who was now shuddering from the effects of poison. Ayra's last attack would continue to have an impact. James now reached for his next Pokémon. "Go Raenok!" He yelled, throwing the Poké Ball out.

"Maaankeeey!" Raenok screeched as he burst out of the Poké Ball. He landed and glared fiercely at Rattata.

"Use Tackle!" Dean called.

"Ratta!" Rattata ran forwards, building speed as it approached Raenok.

"Use Leer!" James ordered.

"Key!" Obediently, Raenok stood his ground and Leered at Rattata.

"Tatt!" Rattata snarled as it Tackled Raenok. The Mankey was thrown back, but quickly recovered.

"You ok Raenok?" James asked, concerned.

"Man!" Raenok nodded. His eyes were full of determination.

"Okay then, use Leer again!"

"Key!" Raenok shot another Leer at Rattata.

"Rattata, use Hyper Fang!" Dean yelled.

"Tatta!" Rattata leapt forwards and sank his fangs into Raenok.

"Maaaan!" Raenok cried in pain. Rattata jumped back to Dean's side of the field. Raenok was still standing, but he was panting heavily and shaking with pain.

"Looks like a critical hit." Dean commented. "Your Mankey won't be able to last much longer if you don't start attacking."

"Aah!" Livvi gasped.

"What?" asked Richard.

"I just remembered," Livvi whispered, "Raenok's ability is Anger Point."

"What does Anger Point do?"

"It maximises Attack when the Pokémon takes a critical hit."

Richard looked back over at James and Raenok. "Plus Raenok lowered Rattata's Defence with Leer beforehand." He murmured quietly.

"Exactly." Livvi smiled.

"Raenok, use Karate Chop!" James called. Raenok opened his eyes and glared at Rattata. For a moment, Dean and Rattata flinched in the face of the pure fury in Raenok's eyes.

"Maaaankeeeey!" Raenok roared and threw himself at Rattata.

"Rattata, dodge!" Dean called, recovering.

"Ratta!" Rattata jumped back out of Raenok's reach.

"Now use Hyper Fang!" Dean barked. Rattata leapt forward again, teeth bared.

"Dodge it and use Karate Chop!" James yelled to Raenok.

"Maaan!" Raenok jumped to one side just in time to avoid Rattata's attack and quickly launched a Karate Chop at it.

"Rattt!" Rattata cried as the blow landed. It crashed into the floor.

"Rattata, come on!" Dean called desperately. "I believe in you!"

"Ta!" Rattata managed to struggle back to its feet. For a moment, it stood facing Raenok. Then it collapsed again. The effects of the poison were just too much.

"Rattata is unable to battle, so the winner is Raenok!" Joe announced.

"You tried your best Rattata." Dean smiled. "I'm proud of you." Once Rattata was withdrawn, he reached for his next Pokémon. "Let's go, Pidgeotto!"

"Pidgeoooh!" Pidgeotto cried as it emerged from its Poké Ball.

"Pidgeotto!" James exclaimed.

"It must have evolved in Dean's battle with Misty!" Livvi gasped. She pulled out her Pokédex and pointed it at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto. The Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Pidgey. It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey."

"James! You should pull Raenok back!" Richard yelled. "A Fighting Pokémon won't stand a chance against a Flying Pokémon!"

James glanced at him. He was right – Raenok wouldn't stand a chance. On the other hand, Raenok had taken a lot of damage and would probably get knocked out pretty quickly by Squirtle. James also didn't know if Raenok's Stat boost from Anger Point would remain if he were switched out. He closed his eyes to think.

"What are you waiting for?" Richard demanded. James opened his eyes again.

"Raenok, use Karate Chop!" he yelled.

"What?" Richard, Livvi and Dean exclaimed.

"Maaan!" Raenok leapt forwards and, before Dean could react, struck Pidgeotto with a heavy blow.

"Pidgeooh!" Pidgeotto cried as it struck the ground.

"Pidgeotto, are you ok?" Dean called anxiously, still stunned by James' sudden attack.

"Pidge!" Pidgeotto got up again without much trouble.

"Karate Chop again!" James ordered.

"Mankey!" Raenok charged forwards again.

"Pidgeotto, use Wing Attack!" Dean barked.

"Pidgeooh!" Pidgeotto took off and flew at Raenok with its wings held wide.

"Dodge it Raenok!" James called, cancelling his attack.

"Man!" Raenok nodded and deftly jumped to the side. But not quite far enough.

"Pidgeooh!" Pidgeotto screeched as it caught Raenok with the very edge of its right wing.

"Keeey!" Raenok cried as he spun over and landed on the ground.

"Now use Gust!" Dean called. Pidgeotto spun round and started flapping its wings frantically, whipping up a vicious Gust.

"Quick Raenok, get up and dodge it!" James called in desperation. Raenok pulled himself to his feet and turned to face Pidgeotto.

* * *

**And you'll have to wait until next week to find out who wins this battle. Sorry about that! :)**

**Please feel free to leave a review! :D**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka(Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Growl, Ember and Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack, Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Scratch, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Likes to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Focus Energy and Double Kick


	12. A Rival Encounter (Part 2)

**It's Monday! That means it's time for another chapter of the Pokémon Journey: Kanto! :D Last time, James was battling his rival, Dean, with Raenok facing off against Pidgeotto. Will James be able to win?**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Pokémon... still.**

* * *

_Cerulean City, Kanto_

_10:42am, 11__th__ April 2005_

"Quick Raenok, get up and dodge it!" James called in desperation. Raenok pulled himself to his feet and turned to face Pidgeotto, just as it turned the full power of Gust on him.

"Maaan!" Raenok held out for a moment, and then was blasted back by the intense Gust. He bounced a couple of times before coming to a rest.

"Raenok?" James called out.

"Maan." Raenok cried weakly in response.

"Raenok is unable to battle, so the winner is Pidgeotto!" Joe called, pointing to Pidgeotto.

"Alright! Nice job Pidgeotto!" Dean whooped.

"Return Raenok!" James sighed, pointing Raenok's Poké Ball at him.

"Maankey." He mumbled weakly as he was hit by the red beam. Once the beam had returned, James held the Poké Ball up.

"Don't worry Raenok, you did a really great job." Raenok still looked a little dejected though. James tucked the Poké Ball away and pulled out the next one. "Go Kacha!"

"Pikkka!" Kacha cheered as he burst out of the Poké Ball. He landed and looked across at Pidgeotto.

"Dgoooh!" Pidgeotto grinned.

"Kachu!" Kacha grinned back confidently.

"Can't say I wasn't expecting this." Dean sighed. "Pidgeotto, use Sand Attack!"

"Pidge!" Pidgeotto swooped in and kicked up a pile of dust and sand from the ground into Kacha's face.

"Now use Tackle!"

"Pidddgeee!" Pidgeotto screeched, charging into Kacha.

"Piiikkka!" Kacha cried in pain as he was thrown back. He pulled himself back to his feet and then tried to shake the sand out of his eyes and fur.

"Don't panic Kacha!" James called reassuringly.

"Use Wing Attack!" Dean yelled. Pidgeotto swept in and scored a direct hit on Kacha.

"Kaaaa!" Kacha cried, being driven back across the ground again. A small cloud of dust was kicked up.

"And again!" Dean called.

"Pidgeooh!" Pidgeotto plunged in to use Wing Attack.

"Dive to your left Kacha!" James called. Still unable to see, Kacha dived to the left just in time to avoid Pidgeotto's attack. "Now turn right round and use Quick Attack!"

"Pika!" Kacha spun round and sucked in Quick Dust. There was a flash as he began his charge. In no time, he was almost beneath Pidgeotto.

"Now jump!" James called. Kacha leapt into the air and crashed into Pidgeotto's stomach.

"Pidddddggggeoooh!" Pidgeotto cried in pain. It flipped over and dropped to the ground, landing on its back. Kacha landed on his feet nearby.

"Pidgeotto, use Tackle again!" Dean yelled.

"Pidge!" Pidgeotto pulled itself to its feet again and took off. It charged headlong towards Kacha.

"Ready Kacha?" James asked.

"Pikachu!"Kacha nodded. Gave his head a final shake and then opened his eyes.

"Use Thunder Wave, then jump back out of reach!"

"Piikkaa!" Kacha jumped up and shot a Thunder Wave at Pidgeotto. It was a direct hit!

"Pidddgge!" Pidgeotto cried, losing height and crashing into the ground.

"Now use Quick Attack!" James ordered.

"Pikka!" Kacha sucked in the Quick Dust and tore towards Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, get up!" Dean called desperately.

"Piddggee!" Pidgeotto struggled to pull itself to its feet. And then it was hit by Kacha's Quick Attack. As Pidgeotto was thrown back, James gave his next order:

"Kacha, finish this up with Thundershock!"

"Kachu!" Kacha fired a jolt of electricity at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeooooh!" the Bird Pokémon cried as it was struck by the Thundershock. With a thud, it fell to the ground.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, so the winner is Kacha!" Joe called.

"We almost had you with that one!" Dean called. "Pidgeotto return, you need a good rest."

"Just Squirtle let now!" James called. "And Kacha's still standing!"

"Well you're right there!" Dean called back. "Go Squirtle!"

"Squirt!" Squirtle cried as he was sent out.

"Kacha, use Thundershock!" James called.

"Pikachu!" Kacha fired a Thundershock at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, use Withdraw!" Dean ordered.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle quickly shot back inside its shell. The Thundershock hit the shell, but when it subsided Squirtle emerged unharmed.

"Ok then," said James, "Kacha, use Growl!"

"Piiikkkkaaa!" Kacha Growled at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" ordered Dean.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack Kacha!" James yelled.

"Pika!" Kacha dived to one side as the jet of water flew towards him. He sucked in the Quick Dust and shot towards Squirtle like a bullet.

"Water Gun again!" Dean yelled.

"Tlee!" Squirtle fired another jet of water at Kacha.

"Dodge it!" James cried. Kacha easily jumped out of the way and continued on his way.

"Water Gun, once more!" ordered Dean. Squirtle fired a final Water Gun. This one hit Kacha, but he just kept going.

"Sqqqquuuirtleee!" Squirtle cried as Kacha hit it and threw it back.

"Are you ok Squirtle?" Dean asked.

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle quickly jumped back to his feet.

"How are you doing Kacha?" James called.

"Pika!" Kacha called back with a grin.

"Alright then, use Thunder Wave!"

"Pikachuuu!" Kacha fired a Thunder Wave at Squirtle.

"Dodge it Squirtle!" Dean yelled.

"Squirt!" Squirtle nodded determinedly and dived forwards so that the Thunder Wave passed over him.

"And now Water Gun!" From where he was lying, Squirtle quickly shot a jet of water at Kacha.

"Kaaaaa!" Kacha cried as he was hit by the blast. He landed on his stomach just in front of James.

"Kacha, are you ok?" he asked the Pikachu.

"Piikka!" Kacha got back on all fours and shook himself vigorously to get the water out of his fur.

"Use Rapid Spin Squirtle!" Dean barked.

"Squirt!" Squirtle jumped up, withdrew into its shell and started spinning towards Kacha.

"Use Growl!" James called.

"Pikkkkkaaaaa!" Kacha Growled at the approaching Squirtle.

"Now dodge!" James ordered. Kacha dived to one side, but, to his and James' astonishment, Squirtle simply changed direction and slammed into Kacha.

"Pikaaaaaa!" Kacha was flung back and landed with a thud on the ground. Squirtle stopped spinning, popped out of his shell and jumped back to Dean's side of the battlefield.

"Can you go on Kacha?" James asked.

"Piika." Kacha mumbled. He tried to get up, but then slumped back to the ground.

"Kacha is unable to battle, so the winner is Squirtle!" Joe announced.

"You did really well Kacha." James grinned as he withdrew him.

"Down to your last one as well!" Dean called over to him. "And I know which one that is!"

"We beat Squirtle before, we'll do it again!" James called back. "Go Charka!"

"Char char!" Charka growled as he burst out of the Poké Ball. He stood defiantly, glaring over at Squirtle.

"Squirtle squirt!" Squirtle grinned, recognising Charka.

"Let's get this all finished." Dean said smugly. "Squirtle, use Water Gun."

"Sqqqquuuiiirrrrttt!" Squirtle fired a Water Gun at Charka.

"Charka, dodge it!" James yelled.

"Char!" Charka nodded and, just when Water Gun was about to hit him, dived out of the way. Then he jumped again to avoid a second Water Gun.

"Ok then Squirtle, use Bubble!" Dean called.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle fired a stream of bubbles at Charka.

"Use Ember Charka!" ordered James.

"Chaaaarr!" Charka cried and shot out a cloud of burning embers. As the embers struck the bubbles, they burst. Pretty little explosions of water and embers appeared as the attacks cancelled each other out.

"Now use Scratch!" James called to Charka.

"Char Charmander!" the Charmander cried and swept in to use Scratch.

"Squirtle, counter it with Rapid Spin!" yelled Dean.

"Squirt!" Squirtle jumped up and started spinning. The two Kanto starters closed in on each other. Squirtle's Rapid Spin hit Charka in the chest and forced him back, though he remained standing. Squirtle stopped spinning and landed back on Dean's side.

"Ok then, try Scratch again!" James shouted.

"Char!" Charka nodded and charged again.

"Use Water Gun!" Dean yelled. "Huh? Squirtle! What's wrong?" Squirtle was shaking slightly and seemed unable to move. Small bolts of electricity were flitting across its body.

"It must have been paralyzed by Kacha's Static." Richard murmured.

"Yeah." Livvi replied. "James might have a chance now.

"Chaaar!" Charka Scratched at Squirtle, sending it flying.

"Squirt!" Squirtle cried, recovering and shooting a defiant look at Charka.

"Alright Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Dean called.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle was just preparing to use Water Gun, when Charka suddenly loosed a cloud of thick, black smoke at it.

"Chaaar!" Charka growled.

"Squir squir!" Squirtle coughed.

"Nice work Charka!" James whooped. "You learned Smokescreen!"

"Squirtle, escape from the smoke and use Water Gun!" Dean ordered.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle cried and jumped out of the smoke. It fired a jet of water towards Charka.

"Jump back and use Smokescreen!" James called to Charka.

"Char!" Charka obediently jumped back before the water could hit him, firing Smokescreen while he did so. Dean and Squirtle stared at the thick cloud of smoke.

"It must still be in roughly the same place." Dean muttered. "Squirtle, use Rapid Spin!"

"Squirt!" Squirtle took off and spun into the smoke, whipping it away as it did so. It didn't find its target. Having spun into the ground, Squirtle used the rebound to right itself and land. It looked around for Charka.

"Metal Claw!" James yelled. Out of the patch of smoke on Squirtle's right, Charka loomed with his claw raised.

"Dodge it Squirtle!" Dean called.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle tried to jump up, but the paralysis prevented it. Charka raked Squirtle's back with Metal Claw. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon fell face forward onto the ground.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, so the winner is Charka!" Joe called. "All of Dean's Pokémon are unable to battle, so the match goes to James!"

"Whew!" James gasped, wiping his forehead. "You were amazing Charka!"

"Char char!" Charka ran back to him, beaming.

"You did really well too Squirtle." Dean smiled, recalling his Pokémon.

"That was a really good battle Dean!" James grinned, offering his hand to Dean. Instead of storming off as he'd done the previous two times they'd fought, Dean took James' hand.

"It was." He smiled. "All of your Pokémon are really tough."

"Same to yours." Said James. Dean nodded.

"I'll see you guys around." He said. With that, he turned and walked back towards Cerulean City.

"We'll have another battle again soon!" James called after him. Dean stuck a thumb up in the air as he moved away.

"Is it just me, or does he seem a bit different?" Livvi asked, coming over to James.

"I know what you mean." Said James. "He got really angry after our first two battles."

"Maybe it's being with Pokémon." Richard suggested.

"Or meeting other trainers, particularly Gym Leaders." Joe added. They paused for a moment to think.

"Well, it's a change for the better." James grinned.

Livvi nodded. "Let's get going guys! Cerulean Cape awaits!"

* * *

**So James and the others are finally on their way to Cerulean Cape. Hopefully, they won't have any more delays. Mind you, they do have Richard with them...**

**Also, have you noticed a grammatical error that's really annoying you? Or has a Pokémon's ability not activated when it should? If so, send me a PM or leave a review so I can correct it - you can make a difference! :D**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Scratch, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax ; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Focus Energy and Double Kick

**One more point! If you notice any inconsistencies in the team listings (so Charka being listed as knowing Growl after it being replaced with Smokescreen for instance) then let me know so I can correct them! **

**Until next time! :D**


	13. Introducing: Sting!

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Pokémon. The odds of that changing any time soon are pretty slim.**

**My more attentive readers may have noticed that I didn't update the Pokémon Journey: Kanto on Monday like normal. This is because today is Richard's real-life counterpart's birthday! So yes, here is a new chapter in which Richard does a lot and James does almost nothing! :P**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Introducing - Sting!**

_Route 24, Kanto_

_10:47am, 12__th__ April 2005_

Having got up bright and early that morning so that they could make it the whole way to Cerulean Cape, James, Livvi and Joe were frustrated by Richard's insistence that he try to catch a wild Weedle that had appeared.

"But I need another Pokémon if I'm going to take on Misty!" he whined.

"Fine!" Livvi snapped. "Just be quick about it!"

"Go Naro!" Richard threw out Naro's Poké Ball.

"Nido!" the Nidoran cried.

"Let's make this quick Naro," Richard called, "use Peck!"

"Nidoran!" Naro charged towards the Weedle.

"Weedle!" Weedle jumped up to avoid the Peck attack and fired a String Shot at Naro.

"Nidoooooh!" Naro cried as he was hit by the sticky string.

"Try Double Kick!" Richard called. Naro managed to pull himself free from the String Shot and charged towards Weedle again.

"Dlee!" Weedle fired another String Shot at Naro, stopping him in his tracks again.

"Not again!" Richard groaned.

"Weedle!" Weedle now shot forwards and rammed Naro with his stinger.

"That was Poison Sting!" Joe yelled to Richard.

"I think that's all Weedle can learn." Said James. "Just Poison Sting and String Shot."

"And since Naro is a Poison Type, Poison Sting has very little effect!" Livvi added.

"Doesn't do me a lot of good if I can't land a hit!" Richard grumbled. "Naro, try pulling yourself free again!"

"Nido!" Naro thrashed around violently, trying to break free from the String Shot. Weedle dived in and landed another Poison Sting on the Nidoran as he did so.

"You can do it Naro!" Richard called, watching Weedle jump back again. "Use Peck!"

"Nidooo!" Naro tore his way out of the String Shot and dived at Weedle. His horn made contact, but, instead of glowing a bluey-white, it was glowing purple.

"Naro's using Poison Sting!" Joe exclaimed.

"Awesome Naro!" Richard called. "Now finish it up with Peck!"

"Ran!" Naro jumped back and then flung himself at Weedle again.

"Weeeeddddlllleee!" Weedle cried in pain. It crashed into the ground.

"Now it's my turn." Richard mumbled, throwing an empty Poké Ball at Weedle. The Ball hit it on the head and popped open as it bounced. Weedle turned into red energy and was sucked inside the Ball, which then dropped to the ground. Richard and the others watched the Ball shake once, twice, three times, and then there was a click and a burst of sparks to show that Weedle had been caught.

"Alright!" Richard whooped, running over to pick up the Poké Ball.

"Nice work Richard!" James grinned.

"Yeah, good job!" Livvi sighed. "Except that we've lost time!"

"Only a little bit!" Richard laughed. "Ok, I'm going to call Weedle 'Sting'!" He smiled at Sting inside the Ball. "We're going to be an awesome team." He turned to Naro. "Say hello to our new friend Naro!"

"Nido nido!" Naro grinned at the Poké Ball.

"Let's not start pushing our luck." James said. "If we set off now, we might still reach Cerulean Cape by sunset."

Richard stood up. "Sorry I made you wait guys – let's get moving again!"

* * *

_Route 25, Kanto_

_4:19pm, 12__th__ April 2005_

"Naro, use Poison Sting!" Richard called.

"Nido!" Naro charged forward and stabbed at his opponent, a Pidgey, with his toxic horn.

"Pidge!" Pidgey cried in pain.

"Are you ok Pidgey?" its trainer, a Lass, called.

"Pidge pidge!" Pidgey replied, getting up again and glaring at Naro defiantly. James, Livvi and Joe gazed glumly at the battle.

"Why now?" James grumbled.

"We're so close!" Livvi whined. "I can see Cerulean Cape down there!" James and Joe followed her gaze. Route 25 was a part open, part wooded path that hugged the side of a mountain. The route itself also sat on a cliff, at the foot of which a river ran down from Mt. Moon. Their current position was elevated enough for them to be able to see the sea in the distance. Cerulean Cape sat just next to the mouth of the river.

"Wing Attack!" the Lass ordered. Pidgey dove towards Naro with its wings spread wide.

"Quick Naro, dodge it!" Richard called. Naro jumped up and to the right, but Pidgey changed direction and smashed into him.

"Raaaan!" Naro cried as he fell back to the ground.

"Naro, are you ok?" Richard called anxiously.

"Nido." Naro replied weakly.

"Nidoran male is unable to battle, so the winner is Pidgey!" the Lass' travelling companion, a young boy with a Bellsprout, announced. He'd insisted on being the referee, but he didn't seem to be biased.

"Naro, return!" Richard held up the Poké Ball and withdrew Naro. James wasn't entirely surprised by the result – Naro had successfully beaten the Lass' Oddish and had taken a lot of damage. He glanced at the Pidgey. Looked like it had been poisoned by Poison Point during its last attack.

"Let's go, Sting!" Richard yelled. He threw out Sting's Poké Ball.

"Weedle!" Sting cried as he emerged.

"A Weedle?" the Lass laughed. "This is going to be over in a second!"

"I believe in you Sting!" Richard called.

"Dle!" Sting nodded.

"Pidgey, use Wing Attack!"

"Sting, use String Shot!"

"Weedle!" Sting quickly fired the sticky string at Pidgey.

"Pidgeee!" Pidgey cried as it was enveloped by the String Shot and fell to the ground in a sticky heap.

"Now Poison Sting!" Richard called. Sting dived forward to stab at Pidgey while it was still held by the String Shot.

"Pidgeyyyy!" Pidgey cried in pain.

"Are you ok Pidgey?" the Lass called out anxiously as Sting jumped back.

"Pidge pidge!" Pidgey shook a little with the pain of Naro's Poison Point.

"You've got to get free from that String Shot!" the Lass called desperately. "I believe in you Pidgey!"

"Pidge!" Pidgey pulled itself up and viciously tugged at the String Shot to try and pull free.

"Poison Sting again!" Richard called.

"Weedle!" Sting charged forward again and stabbed Pidgey before it could get free. As he jumped back again, Richard gave his next order.

"Now use String Shot again!"

"Dle!" Sting fired another String Shot, but at that moment Pidgey broke free from the first String Shot and dodged it.

"Awesome Pidgey, now use Wing Attack!" the Lass cried in delight.

"Pidgey!" Pidgey swept in and landed a Wing Attack before Sting could react.

"Weeddddllleee!" he cried as he was thrown back.

"Can you go on Sting?" Richard asked. Sting flipped back over onto his front and nodded. "Ok, then use String Shot!"

"Dleee!" Sting fired another String Shot at Pidgey.

"Dodge it and use Wing Attack!" ordered the Lass. Pidgey quickly soared out of reach of Sting's attack and then dived down again. Richard waited until it was almost on top of them.

"String Shot!" he yelled. Sting shot the sticky string at Pidgey. It hit Pidgey in the face, making it unable to see, and also constricted its wings. The Flying Pokémon crashed just in front of Sting.

"Pidgey!" the Lass cried.

"Finish it with Poison Sting!" ordered Richard.

"Weedle!" Sting jabbed Pidgey with his Poison Sting. Pidgey slumped forward.

"Pidge." It mumbled feebly.

"Pidgey is unable to battle so Weedle is the winner. Both of Haley's Pokémon are unable to battle, so the winner is Richard." The boy announced.

"That was great Sting!" Richard grinned. "Huh? What's wrong Sting?"

"Dle!" Sting had started shuddering. Suddenly, he was enveloped in a bright light and small light beams started spinning around him.

"Could it be?" James wondered.

Joe nodded. "I know that Bug Type Pokémon generally evolve quicker than most other Pokémon, but this is exceptionally quick."

"Yeah." Livvi mused as Sting's shape began to change. "Richard's only had Sting for a few hours." Sting's shape had now fully changed. The light surrounding him burst into a cloud of sparks. Richard's newly evolved Kakuna stood in front of them.

"Alright Sting!" Richard yelled in glee. He ran forward and hugged his new Pokémon.

"Kakun!" Sting replied.

"You did an awesome job Sting, return!" Richard returned Sting to his Poké Ball.

"You did really well too Pidgey." The Lass, Haley, smiled gently as she withdrew her Pidgey.

"That was a really good battle!" Richard grinned, going over to shake Haley's hand.

"Thanks." She said. "I still can't quite believe your Weedle was able to beat Pidgey. You must be a really great trainer!"

"Really?" Richard laughed, blushing. "I've only been a trainer for five days!"

"Only five days?" Haley gasped. "And your Pokémon are already so strong!"

"I wouldn't say we were strong yet." Said Richard. "But we'll try our best to get there!"

"Well I hope we can battle again sometime." Haley said with a smile. "When we've both gotten even stronger!"

"Yeah, same." Richard nodded determinedly. They shook hands again.

"Come on Haley! We need to hit Cerulean City soon!" the boy laughed. "Right Bellsprout?"

"Bell bell!" his Bellsprout agreed.

"Ok. See you then!" Haley smiled at Richard.

"Bye!" Richard returned her smile. He and Joe waved as they walked away.

"Let's go then guys!" Joe grinned. "If we're quick, then we might make it before nightfall!"

* * *

**A new capture and the first evolution in the group, all in one chapter! Anyway, less than a week until the next chapter goes up. But will James and his friends have finally made it to Cerulean Cape or will they find yet another distraction to... well... distract them!**

**And, as per normal, please leave a review so I know that I haven't really badly mucked up. **

**See you on Monday! :D**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock; Growl; Quick Attack and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Scratch, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Likes to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

Sting (Kakuna): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Poison-Bug Type; Shed Skin ability; Known moves are Poison Sting, String Shot and Harden


	14. A Small Mishap

**Back to uploading on Mondays again now!**

**The good news is that this little adventure to Cerulean Cape is almost over and James and his friends will soon back on their way to Vermilion City. **

**I also want to thank everyone who's been reviewing my story, but especially starspejd, for offering an invaluable insight into what issues I need to address, and Ripple HealerXD, for reviewing almost every chapter and putting up with my annoying habit of inserting cliffhangers!**

**Oh, and I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Small Mishap**

_Route 25, Kanto_

_11:07am, 13__th__ April 2005_

"We're almost here!" Joe called. He'd run up slightly further ahead as they marched resolutely through the thick woodland. They left the cover of the trees and noticed a cottage on their left. A cliff face towered behind it, but, other than that, the cliff top was completely flat. Well, there was a raised bit that faced the sea. That was Cerulean Cape.

"I'm guessing your friend lives in that cottage, right?" Livvi asked Joe.

"Yep." Joe nodded. "We're too late to see his experiment now since he was planning to do it yesterday evening, but he's got some pretty rare Pokémon we can see."

"So it's not a wasted trip after all!" James grinned. They approached the cottage. Joe reached up to ring the doorbell. Ding-dong! They waited for a moment.

"At last, someone's shown up!" they heard a voice from the other side of the door. "Come in! The door is unlocked!"

"Bill! It's me, Joe!" Joe called as he went to open the door.

"Joe? Excellent, just the person need!" James, Richard, Livvi and Joe stepped through the doorway. They looked around for Bill, but couldn't see him.

"Bill? Where are you?" Joe called.

"Ahem. Down here." They looked down. There was a Clefairy stood in the hallway just in front of them. This was no ordinary Clefairy though – it had a human face! Livvi squeaked in fright and hid behind James. Richard and James just stared.

"What happened to you Bill?" Joe asked, trying to understand what he was seeing.

"Well," Bill began, "I was carrying out that experiment I was telling you about, but there was a small mishap."

"And you got combined with a Clefairy?" Joe asked.

"Yep." Bill replied.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes!" Bill grinned. "Follow me!" he led them through into a back room. There was a desk in the centre with a computer on it. At the back of the room, there were two large cylinders.

"So what do we need to do Bill?" Joe looked around.

"Simple." Bill replied. "I'll go into the Transporter on the right. Then I need you to start the separation process on the computer."

"How do we do that?"

"Just click on the 'Start Separation' button – the program's already running. Got it?"

"Yep." Joe nodded.

"Ok. Here goes then." Bill entered the Transporter. There was a clang as the door shut. "I'm ready!" they heard him shout.

"Ok! I'm starting the process now!" Joe called. He clicked the 'Start Separation' button. A high-pitched whirring sound started up. After a few seconds, a bright light lit up inside the Transporter. James, Richard, Livvi and Joe shielded their eyes. Then there was a whooshing sound and an equally bright light lit up in the other Transporter. There was a couple of loud cracks, and then silence. The lights died. Then both Transporters opened. A Clefairy stepped out of the one on the right, and a young man stepped out of the one on the left.

"Whew! Thanks for that Joe!" the man grinned.

"Not a problem Bill!" Joe replied, shaking his hand. "These are my friends James, Richard and Livvi."

"Pleased to meet you." Bill shook all of their hands. "I'm Bill – I helped set up the Pokémon Transfer System."

"Pokémon Transfer System?" Livvi asked.

"At Pokémon Centres, there are these stations where you can transfer your Pokémon." James explained. "So I could transfer Kacha back to Pallet Town if I wanted to."

"And if you had more than seven Pokémon, then you could send the extra one home." Richard added.

"It basically means you don't have to go all the way back home just to rotate your Pokémon around." Said Joe. He turned back to Bill. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it for the experiment."

"Don't worry about it!" Bill smiled. "How's that Meowth of yours?"

"Meowth's doing great." Joe grinned, pulling out Meowth's Poké Ball. He clicked the release button and Meowth popped out of the Ball.

"Meowth!" it purred, walking over to Bill and letting him stroke it.

"Seems like you're getting stronger!" he commented. "How are your other Pokémon?"

"I'd love to show you," Joe laughed, "but I don't want to reveal my hand to my competitor."

"Competitor?"

"Yeah." Joe nodded. "James here is aiming to take part in the Kanto League as well."

"Are you now?" Bill turned to James.

"That's my goal, yes." James grinned.

"How many badges have you got so far?"

"Just two."

"Which ones?"

"Pewter City's Boulder Badge and Cerulean City's Cascade Badge."

Bill nodded. "So you'll be heading south to Vermilion City then?"

"Yep." James replied. "At least, that's where Joe was recommending."

"Well Saffron City's off limits at the moment, so your only choice really is to head through the Underground Path to Vermilion City. I suppose you could go along Route 9 towards Lavender Town instead if you wanted." Bill said.

"What's happening in Saffron City?" Livvi asked.

"Team Rocket have staged an uprising again the local government and are trying to take control of the city." Bill replied. "They've been battling it out for a week now, and there's no end in sight!"

"Who's Team Rocket?" Richard asked.

"A criminal gang." Joe said dismissively. "They've been involved in Pokémon trafficking, smuggling and lots of other stuff."

"They're nothing to worry about anymore." Bill cut in. "Team Rocket's been losing ground for years now – Saffron's the only place they've still got influence. And that won't last much longer thanks to the current crisis."

"So where's this Underground Path then?" asked James.

"Head south from Cerulean City onto Route 5. After that, you need to keep following signs to Saffron. Eventually you'll start seeing signs to the Underground Path."

"Ok, thanks!" said James gratefully.

"Oh! I meant to ask you – how are Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon?" Joe asked.

"They're fine." Bill grinned. He walked over to the desk and picked up four Poké Balls. "Come out guys!" There were four pops as the Poké Balls opened and their occupants were released.

"Veee!"

"Vapor!"

"Jolt jolt!"

"Flarr!"

"Wow!" Livvi gasped, looking at the four Pokémon. "That's Eevee, and three of its evolved forms! They're really rare!"

"Rare huh?" James fished out his Pokédex.

"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. It has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment."

"That's incredible!" James exclaimed. "And the others?" He pointed the Pokédex at Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. Its cell composition is similar to water molecules. As a result, it can melt away into water."

"What about this one James?" Livvi asked, pointing at Jolteon.

"Jolteon, the Lightning Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. It controls 10,000-volt power and can raise all the fur on its body as if it were sharp needles."

"And this one?" Richard was squatting next to Flareon.

"Flareon, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Eevee. It stores some of the air it inhales in its internal flame pouch, which heats it to over 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit."

"They're all so cute!" Livvi giggled.

"I'm glad you like them!" Bill laughed.

"I'd really love to have a Jolteon!" Livvi sighed. "Do you know anywhere where I could find an Eevee?"

"I'm afraid not." Bill shook his head. "Eevee are almost impossible to find in the wild."

"Oh well, I'll just keep searching and one day I'll find it!" Livvi grinned. Bill laughed again.

"That's the spirit!" he glanced at the clock. "Whoa! Is that the time?" Everyone else looked as well. 12:03!

"Time flies when you're having fun!" Joe laughed.

"Time for some lunch I think!" Bill grinned. "All of you are welcome to stay for something to eat."

"Thanks Bill!"

* * *

_5:41pm, 13__th__ April 2005_

After lunch, James and Richard had been talking about how much they were looking forward to their next Gym battles (Cerulean for Richard and Vermilion for James). Bill had then mentioned that there was a tournament that was due to be held aboard the SS Anne when it arrived in Vermilion City on 20th April. When James and Richard had expressed an interest in it, Bill offered to buy them tickets so they could get onto the liner while they were in Vermilion. While the others did that, Livvi had decided to head out so she could look out from Cerulean Cape. It was evening now and the sunset had coloured the sea a bright orange.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Barru?" Livvi said, looking at the Bulbasaur.

"Bul bulba!" Barru replied, nodding eagerly.

"It's seeing things like this that make me really glad that I decided to become a Pokémon Trainer." Livvi sighed. "I wouldn't be able to see this if I were still at home."

"Saur!"

Livvi glanced at Barru. "What is it Barru?" she asked.

"Saur saur!" Barru seemed indignant about something. Livvi gave a smile.

"Of course I'm glad I met you." She said. "That's the other part of the journey that I like. If I'd stayed at home, then I'd never have met you, or James, or Richard, or Joe."

"Bulba bul bul!"

"Thanks for keeping me company Barru!" Livvi grinned. She pulled out Barru's Poké Ball and withdrew him. She heard a noise from back at the cottage. Looking round, she saw that James had come out.

"Hi Livvi!" he called. "How's the view?"

"It's great!" Livvi shouted back. "You should take the time to admire your surroundings sometime, rather than just focusing on Pokémon training!"

"And who's the one who was encouraging me to enter the Kanto League?" James yelled with a grin. Livvi laughed and turned back to look out to sea. It was then that she noticed that there was something moving further out in the sea. It looked like a Pokémon.

"James! Quick, come and look at this!" she called. James ran up next to her.

"What is it?" he asked. Livvi pointed. There was some sort of Pokémon swimming with its back just above the surface. It was huge! As James and Livvi watched, it suddenly disappeared and then leapt out of the water. It did a spin as it crashed back into the water. It looked like some sort of whale. Livvi pulled out her Pokédex and pointed it at the Pokémon.

"Nothing." She murmured, looking at the screen.

"Must be out of range." James sighed.

"I've never seen a Pokémon like that before." Livvi frowned. "I wonder what it is."

"The more we travel, the more likely we are to find out!" James grinned. Livvi laughed.

"And on that subject, shouldn't we be moving along towards Vermilion City soon?"

"Just waiting for Richard and Joe."

"Are they still in there?"

"Yeah."

"What's the big deal with this SS Anne?"

"There's a Pokémon tournament aboard it." James explained.

"So?"

"So it's a good opportunity for me and my team to improve our skills!"

"I suppose it is a luxury liner." Livvi said thoughtfully. James laughed.

"You're always on holiday in your mind aren't you?"

Livvi laughed as well.

"You know, Cerulean Cape is supposed to be a favourite of young couples because it's so _romantic_!" Richard's voice! James and Livvi spun round. Richard was walking towards them, grinning like he was a Spinarak that had just captured a Caterpie in its web. "Don't worry – don't let me interrupt this private moment!"

James and Livvi blushed. "Shut up Richard!" Livvi shouted.

"Agreed!" James yelled angrily. Richard laughed and held up three tickets.

"SS Tickets!" he called. "Thanks to Bill, we're going on the SS Anne for the tournament!"

"We should probably start making our way back now!" Joe shouted to the three of them. "Did you want any longer here Livvi?"

"I don't think so Joe!" Richard smirked. "I think there was something special going on, but I put a stop to that!"

Livvi's face was burning with anger and embarrassment. "I'll put a stop to you!" she roared.

"You guys going now?" Bill had appeared.

"I think so." Said Joe. "Thanks for everything Bill!"

"Not a problem." Bill smiled. "Good luck on your journey!"

"Thanks Bill!" they all called. "Goodbye!"

They waved to Bill until they were out of sight, and then set their sights on the road ahead. The road that would take them back to Cerulean City.

* * *

**James and his friends are now on their way back to Cerulean City, where Richard will hopefully battle and defeat Misty. And after that they've got the tournament on the SS Anne to look forward to (and James' Vermilion City Gym Battle, of course!). **

**For anyone wondering, the Pokémon that James and Livvi saw from Cerulean Cape was supposed to be a Wailord, just to show that I know there are other Pokémon out there than just the Kanto ones!**

**Complaints/reviews can be made in the usual box below. **

**See you next Monday! :D**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Scratch, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle; Growl; Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

Sting (Kakuna): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Poison-Bug Type; Shed Skin ability; Known moves are Poison Sting, String Shot and Harden


	15. Onix-pected Problems!

**First off, I'd like to apologise for the horrible pun in the title - I'm sorry! T.T**

**So anyway, in this chapter James and his companions run into some problems, which may or may not involve an Onix, on their way back to Cerulean City. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Onix-pected Problems!**

_Route 25, Kanto_

_11:51am, 14__th__ April 2005_

For the first time since James had set off on his journey, it was raining.

"Maybe tomorrow will be better." Livvi suggested.

"We can only hope." Richard muttered. To make things worse, they were trudging along a lower path back towards Cerulean City and the rain had turned it into a quagmire.

"I'm looking forward to having a nice shower when we get back to Cerulean City."James mumbled.

"Not that I want to dash your hopes," Joe began, "but we probably won't get back to Cerulean City until tomorrow."

"I was half expecting to hear that anyway, so don't worry." James sighed. They continued trudging along through the mud. James encountered a particularly deep bit of mud. His foot sank in it up to his ankle suddenly and he almost fell over. "Whoa!" he cried as he tried to regain his balance.

"You ok James?" Richard asked.

"Yeah." James nodded, pulling his foot free. "Be careful of deep mud." As he said that, Livvi, who was further ahead, got her foot stuck. With a cry, she fell face first into the mud. James, Richard and Joe quickly ran up to her. "Livvi, are you ok?" James cried. Richard grabbed Livvi's arm and pulled her back to her feet.

"Do I look ok?" Livvi gasped. It took her a few seconds to calm down.

"Maybe we should stop for a bit." Joe suggested.

"I agree." Said James.

"Out in the rain?" Richard gave them a pleading glance.

"If we're going to search for some sort of cover along here, then we might as well not stop." Joe replied.

"Hang on!" James said suddenly. "I think I can see a cave just further along here." Sure enough, there was a large cave entrance just a little further along the path.

"Excellent!" Richard grinned. "We'll take a quick break in that cave and have lunch."

"Is it lunchtime already?" James asked.

"More or less." Richard replied.

"Let's go then." Said Joe. The four of them hurried to the cave and took shelter in the entrance.

"Right!" Richard smiled. "Let's have lunch!"

* * *

_12:52pm, 14__th__ April 2005_

After finishing lunch, the group were preparing to head back out into the rain. While they were packing everything up, Ayra heard something deeper in the cave.

"Pa para!" he cried, tugging at James' trouser leg.

"Huh? What is it Ayra?" James asked. Then he heard it as well.

"Ratta!" a weak cry from deeper within the cave.

"Can you hear something?" James asked the others. They all listened too.

"Ratta!"

The others nodded.

"Sounds like a Rattata." Said Joe.

"And it doesn't sound like it's in good shape." Richard added.

"What if it's hurt?" Livvi whispered.

"Let's go and find out!" James grinned. He set off into the cave with Ayra, Kacha and Raenok at his heels and Charka riding on his shoulder. The others set off after him.

It didn't take them long to find it.

"Tat." The exhausted Rattata was lying on its side by a crossroads, where the path ahead branched out in three different directions.

"It is a Rattata!" Richard exclaimed.

"Are you ok? What happened to you?" Livvi cried, kneeling down next to the Pokémon.

"Ratta rat ratta!" the Rattata cried feebly.

"It's hurt!" Livvi gasped. She fished a Potion out of her bag and squirted it at Rattata.

"Looks like it's been attacked by a really strong Pokémon." Joe commented, bending down to look at Rattata. "Probably a really big Pokémon as well."

"You mean like that one?" James gulped, pointing down one of the passages. The others followed his pointing finger. A wild Onix was charging down the passageway at incredible speed towards them. It didn't look happy.

"Run!" Joe shouted. Livvi scooped up the Rattata and they all sprinted down the passage on their right. As they were running, James pulled out his Pokédex. When the Onix rounded the bend, he pointed it at it.

"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It burrows through the ground at a speed of 50mph while feeding on large boulders."

"50mph!" Richard cried in shock.

"We can't run!" James gasped. "Go Ayra!"

"Ra!" Ayra cried, turning round to face Onix.

"Livvi, can you send out Barru to help out?"

"Of course! Go Barru!"

"Bulba!" Barru cried. He landed next to Ayra.

"Ok then – Ayra, use Bullet Seed!" James called.

"Use Vine Whip Barru!" Livvi ordered.

"Raaaa!" Ayra fired a volley of seeds at Onix. Barru hesitated. Then, instead of using Vine Whip, a small cluster of leaves erupted from his bulb. With a determined look, Barru fired the leaves at Onix.

"Wow!" Richard gasped. "Barru learned Razor Leaf!"

"Alright!" Livvi whooped. "Use Razor Leaf again Barru!"

"Saur!" Barru fired another Razor Leaf attack at Onix, fazing the Rock Snake.

"Ayra, use Stun Spore!" James called.

"Arra!" Ayra cried, shooting a cloud of Stun Spores at Onix.

"Onnnnnn!" Onix gave an almighty cry as it was paralyzed. It stopped its charge just in front of them.

"Phew!" James wiped his forehead. "Nice job Ayra!"

"Same to you Barru!" Livvi beamed at Barru.

"Hey guys, look!" Joe was pointing at the Onix's body. There was some sort of metal pin stuck in it, in the joint between two rocks. "No wonder you were thrashing about like that," Joe cried, "it must be really painful!"

"Is there anything we can do to help it?" James asked.

"We haven't got any Pokémon that can get it out delicately." Joe replied. "Unless." He turned to the wild Rattata in Livvi's arms. "Could you use your Hyper Fang attack to get the pin out of Onix?"

"Tat." Rattata looked uneasy.

"Please Rattata!" Livvi begged. "That pin is why Onix is so upset. If you can get it out, then Onix will calm down again."

"Rat." Rattata put on a determined look and jumped out of Livvi's arms. It landed on the ground and ran up to Onix.

"It's just there." Joe pointed the pin out to Rattata. "Think you can gnaw it out?"

"Ratta!" Rattata nodded and jumped up. It bit in to the pin at the lowest point it could and started gnawing away at it with Hyper Fang.

"Onnn!" Onix groaned, shuffling its body with pain.

"It's ok Onix – we're trying to help you." James said reassuringly, stroking Onix's head.

"Ix." Onix closed its eyes and tried not to flinch.

"How are you doing Rattata?" Joe asked.

"Tatta!" Rattata replied. It had managed to gnaw the top of the pin off, but there was still a bit left embedded in the joint. It tried to reach the rest of it, but Onix gave a roar of pain when it did.

"Ok, that's enough Rattata." Said Joe. "Thanks."

"What do we do now?" Richard asked.

"I'll take it from here." Joe replied. "Go Kadabra!"

"Kada!" Kadabra cried as it burst from its Poké Ball.

"So you've got a Kadabra as well." James murmured. Livvi pulled out her Pokédex.

"Kadabra, the Psi Pokémon. It stares at its silver spoon to focus its mind. It emits more alpha waves while doing so."

"Kadabra, can you use Psychic to lift that pin out of Onix's joint?" Joe asked.

"Dabra!" Kadabra nodded. Its eyes suddenly started glowing blue. James, Richard and Livvi watched in amazement as the pin lifted out of Onix's joint and dropped to the ground next to the Rock Snake.

"Good job Kadabra, return." Joe grinned, returning Kadabra to its Poké Ball.

"You're ok now Onix." Said Livvi gently. "Do you feel better?"

"Onn!" the Onix nodded. It tried to nudge James and Livvi out of the way.

"What's up?" James asked.

"Move to the side James." Said Joe. "Onix wants to get past." James and Livvi quickly moved. Onix passed them and kept going, deeper into the tunnels.

"Looks like Onix is fine now, so it won't rampage anymore." Joe smiled.

"That's a relief." Livvi sighed.

"Hang on!" said Richard. "If you could take the embedded bit of pin out using Kadabra, then why couldn't it have taken the whole thing out?"

"He could have." Joe replied.

"Well why did you insist on having Rattata try first?" Richard demanded.

"Simple," Joe smiled, "I didn't want to have to reveal another of my Pokémon to James!"

"Meowth, Primeape and Kadabra." James recounted. "That leaves three that I don't know."

"Correct." Joe informed him. "But you won't find out what the others are – yet."

"I'm sure there'll be situations where you have to send out one of the others." James grinned. Meanwhile, Livvi had crouched down in front of Rattata.

"You're feeling better as well, right?" she asked.

"Rat ratta!" it smiled back, wagging its tail.

"Glad to hear it." Livvi beamed.

"We should probably get back on the way to Cerulean City." Said James. "We've been here for a while now." Livvi bolted back to her feet.

"Of course! I really need a shower and to change my clothes!"

"You can do that in the tent you know." Said Richard. Livvi turned on him.

"But if I go in my room, then all my stuff will get muddy. And I can't get changed in the middle section because it's communal."

"What if we stayed out and promised not to come in?" James asked.

"I wouldn't trust you." Livvi replied.

"Oh." James huffed. "Livvi, how long have we known each other?"

"About two weeks."

"And of that time, how much of it have we spent sharing the same tent?"

"Almost all of it." Livvi admitted.

"And you haven't had a problem getting changed before."

"But then I've had the privacy of my room!"

"At least you get your own room!" James growled. "I have to share mine with Richard and Joe – not that that's a bad thing!" he quickly added.

"If I get changed in my room, then I'll get mud on all my stuff!"

"How much of the floor space are you taking up?"

"Enough arguing guys!" Joe shouted. "At the rate we're going, we'll never make it to Cerulean City today!"

"Para!"

"Bulba!" Ayra and Barru looked up at their trainers sadly.

"Let's sort this out!" Joe looked between the two. "Livvi, apologise to James for insulting his sense of honour; and James, apologise to Livvi for not respecting her need for privacy."

"I am respecting her-"

"James!"

"Fine!" James stepped forward and offered his hand to Livvi. "I'm sorry Livvi."

"I'm sorry too." Livvi replied, taking it.

"Now that that's sorted, let's get back on the road!" Richard grinned. They made their way back to the tunnel entrance, accompanied by Rattata. Once they were out, they started to go right.

"Ratta!" Rattata cried. They looked round.

"Oh." Said Livvi. "Are you going the other way?"

Rattata nodded.

"Take care of yourself then!" James grinned.

"Hope to see you again sometime!" Richard waved.

"Ratta Rattata!" Rattata smiled, waving its front paw at them as they started walking off in the direction of Cerulean City.

* * *

**Don't worry, I'm sure James and the others will be able to get back to Cerulean City by next week (*crosses fingers*). But what awaits them once they arrive? And will Richard challenge and defeat Misty? **

**Well I guess you'll find out (I already know! :P) next week. See you next Monday!**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Scratch, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type;Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

Sting (Kakuna): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Poison-Bug Type; Shed Skin ability; Known moves are Poison Sting, String Shot and Harden


	16. Saying Farewell

**Morning all! :)**

**With their trip to Cerulean Cape behind them, James and his friends have arrived back in Cerulean City. Is Richard ready for his Gym Battle with Misty? Only one way to find out!**

**Reviews are, as ever, more than welcome! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Saying Farewell**

_Cerulean City, Kanto_

_2:43pm, 15__th__ April 2005_

"You mean there are no slots whatsoever left today?" Richard asked.

"I'm afraid not." The receptionist replied. "The earliest I can book you in is tomorrow at 11:30."

"Ok. We'll do that." Richard nodded.

"_We_ will do that?" Livvi raised an eyebrow.

"I did tell you about this before." Said Richard. "Besides, wouldn't you like an opportunity to relax at the Pokémon Centre for a while?"

"Ok, you Gym Battle with Misty will take place here tomorrow at 11:30." The receptionist smiled. "It's probably best if you try to get here a little earlier to make sure you're on time."

"Thank you!" Richard grinned. "Let's go guys!" they left the Gym and started walking back towards the Pokémon Centre. It was still raining. It had rained all night too.

"As soon as we get to the Pokémon Centre, I'm having that shower I've been telling you about." Said James.

"We'd already be there if it weren't for Richard." Livvi remarked bitterly.

"I'm guilty." Richard replied. "But I got done what I needed to do. I'm looking to getting to the Pokémon Centre too." They rounded another corner.

"What sort of strategy are you going to use?" Joe asked Richard.

"Misty's Pokémon are really fast, remember?" James added.

"That's a problem." Richard replied. "Naro can be pretty quick, but Sting isn't. He wasn't as a Weedle and he definitely isn't now, as a Kakuna."

"So you make up for that weakness." Said Joe. "Both of your Pokémon could poison the foe. Sting can use Harden to protect himself and Naro can reduce their Defence using Leer."

"I'll think of something, I'm sure!" Richard grinned.

* * *

_3:02pm, 15__th__ April 2005_

James and Richard were sprawled out on their beds in the Cerulean City Pokémon Centre.

"Any new ideas for your strategy yet?" James called, raising his voice so that Richard could hear it over the sound of Livvi singing in the shower.

"I was thinking of sending out Sting first and then using Poison Sting to poison the other Pokémon! Then using Harden to stop their attacks!" Richard shouted back.

"Sounds like a good plan!" James yelled. He thought for a moment. "Ah!" he suddenly cried.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"You know you were saying earlier about how Misty's Pokémon are really speedy while your Pokémon aren't?"

"Yes!"

"Well you could use Sting's String Shot to slow her Pokémon down!"

"I thought of that!" Richard replied. "The drawback is that Misty's Pokémon might be too fast for me to hit them with String Shot!"

"Spray it around enough and you'll be able to get them eventually!"

"Worth a try I suppose!" Richard said thoughtfully. "What about you? Have you found out anything about the Vermilion City Gym Leader?"

"I haven't!" James replied. The hammering of the shower stopped – not that it meant Livvi had stopped singing.

"Not even their Type speciality?"

"No." James sighed. "But I'll probably use Charka and Raenok in the next battle, since I used Ayra and Kacha in the last one."

"Let's hope it's not a Ground or Flying Gym then!" Richard laughed.

"Even if that is the case," James grinned, "I've got Ayra and Kacha to bail me out."

"But then you won't use Charka and Raenok."

"There must be a Grass, Normal, Steel or Bug Gym somewhere here in Kanto – I'll be able to use them eventually!" James laughed.

"And don't forget the other Pokémon you're sure to capture on the way there!" Richard reminded him.

"That'd be nice." James sighed. "I guess we'll see what turns up."

They lapsed into silence for a few seconds.

"What's Joe up to?" Richard asked.

"I'm not sure." James replied. "Maybe he's calling his parents."

"I should probably do that while we're here." Said Richard thoughtfully. "I haven't spoken to them since the last time we were here."

"I'm one step ahead of you – I already called home earlier."

"Gets it out the way I suppose." Richard sighed. "I still need to show Naro to Amy."

"Amy?"

"My sister. Well – one of my sisters." Richard explained. "I have two sisters – the other's called Keira – and one brother – Jace."

"Older or younger?" James asked.

"All younger." Richard replied. "What about you? Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"Two younger brothers." Said James. "They're called Will and Tom."

"So we're both the eldest children of our families." Richard grinned.

"Another thing we have in common!" James laughed.

"It's down to us to show the little ones how it's done!" Richard grinned.

"It's stressful enough being responsible for all these Pokémon, let alone worrying about a younger sibling as well!" James said, shaking his head.

"All good fun though."

"Yeah. Plus we get to see so much stuff that we wouldn't if we had stayed at home." James smiled thoughtfully.

"Like?"

"Well there's Cerulean Cape."

"Ah, of course!"

"Don't get like that!" James scowled.

"Well Livvi did claim that she wanted to visit it because it's romantic, and then the two of you were standing there together looking out to sea." Richard replied with a grin.

At that moment, they heard the bathroom door being unlocked. The door opened and Livvi came back in.

"What about me?" she asked. James and Richard stared at her. "What?" she demanded.

"What are you wearing?" James asked. "I've never seen it before."

"Oh, this?" Livvi giggled, looking down at the clothes she'd changed into. "I bought these when we were last in Cerulean City. It's the first time I've worn them. Do you like it?" She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a green polo shirt which had a purple stripe running horizontally across the centre. She was also wearing a new pair of socks, but that didn't surprise them – Livvi was always wearing a new pair of socks.

"Well." Richard began. He looked over at James and held out his arms in Livvi's direction like he was presenting her to him. "After you!"

"No, no! You first, I insist!" James responded quickly.

"The honour should be yours, my friend!"

"It would be an honour to let you go first, dear chum!"

"No, my good fellow, I insist!"

"Can't either of you just pay a girl a compliment?" Livvi snapped.

James sighed. "Livvi, you look nice."

"Thanks James!" Livvi beamed at him. Richard smirked.

"Hey!" James shouted, turning on him.

"Sorry!" Richard grinned guiltily.

"Where's Joe?" Livvi asked.

"Don't know." Richard replied.

"We reckon he's calling home or something." James added. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Can you let me back in guys?" Joe's voice! Livvi quickly opened the door so he could get in. "Thanks!" he replied. He looked Livvi up and down. "Is that stuff new?"

"I bought it the last time we were here." Livvi replied.

"What have you been up to Joe?" Richard asked.

"Actually that's why I've come back up." Said Joe, looking at him. "I was just speaking with my mum. She needs my help back home."

"You're leaving then?" James asked.

"I'm afraid so – my hometown, Talcrey City, is on the other side of Kanto to where we are now."

"I understand." Livvi said. "It was really fun travelling with you Joe."

"Same!" James grinned. He and Joe shook hands.

"I'm looking forward to battling you again at the Kanto League!" Joe replied.

"Take care of yourself Joe." Said Richard, also shaking Joe's hand.

"Good luck in your Gym battle tomorrow."

"Thanks." Richard smiled.

"Bye Joe!" Livvi grinned, hugging him.

"Take care of yourself Livvi." Said Joe. "And keep the others out of trouble!"

"That's impossible!" Livvi laughed.

Joe quickly packed up his stuff. James, Richard and Livvi all walked down to the entrance to the Pokémon Centre to wave him off as he walked out into the rain.

"See you Joe!" they called after him.

"Take care guys!" Joe called back. They watched him until he was out of sight.

"Right," said James, "now that you're," he gestured at Livvi, "finally out the shower, I can have my turn."

"I didn't take that long!" Livvi huffed as they started walking back to the room.

"I'll miss Joe." Richard sighed. "He knew lots about battling and he was fun to be with."

"Don't worry!" James grinned. "We'll meet again – at the Kanto League!"

* * *

**So James, Livvi and Richard have bid farewell to Joe after having his as a travelling companion for a total of 10 chapters. But with any luck, they'll meet again some day. **

**Also, I've finalised Livvi's Kanto team. So those who've been wondering when Livvi will get another Pokémon can expect her to make her first catch some time after Vermilion City. **

**And I learnt last night that Viz Media have started publishing the Ruby/Sapphire series of Pokémon Adventures! Hooray! :D(I haven't been keeping up with the news that well, I know :/)**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Scratch, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

Sting (Kakuna): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds, Likes Spicy food; Poison-Bug Type; Shed skin ability; Known moves are Poison Sting, String Shot and Harden


	17. Richard's First Gym Battle

**I thought about doing something to mark April Fool's Day, but I couldn't think of anything so you'll just have to make do with Richard battling Misty for the Cascade Badge. **

**Happy April Fool's Day anyway! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Richard's First Gym Battle**

_Cerulean City, Kanto_

_11:30am, 16__th__ April 2005_

Richard was stood at one end of the arena. Opposite him, stood Misty.

"You can do it Richard!" James called from the stands. Livvi was sat next to him and wasn't saying anything.

"Thanks James!" Richard nodded with a grin.

"This is an official Pokémon League Gym battle between the Gym Leader, Misty, and the challenger, Richard Winter from Pewter City!" The ref announced. "This battle will be two-on-two with the winner being the first trainer to knock out both their opponent's Pokémon. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon!"

"Are you ready Richard?" Misty called.

"Of course I am!" Richard yelled back.

"Good! Go, Staryu!" Misty sent out her first Pokémon.

"I'm counting on you Sting!" Richard called out, throwing Sting's Poké Ball at the platform just in front of him.

"Kaka!" Sting cried as he emerged from the Poké Ball.

"Ok Sting, use String Shot!" Richard ordered, pointing at Staryu.

"Kuna!" Sting jumped up and fired the sticky string at Staryu.

"Staryu, dodge it and use Rapid Spin!" Misty yelled.

"Star!" Staryu cart wheeled off to one side to avoid the String Shot and landed in the water. After a second, there was a loud splash as the Starshape Pokémon soared up into the air. It started spinning, water droplets flying off it as it rotated. Then it threw itself towards Sting, who was waiting on one of the platforms below.

"Use Harden!" Richard quickly yelled.

"Kak!" Sting stiffened his body. Staryu smashed into him and was thrown back.

"Now use Water Pulse!" Misty called.

"Starrr!" Staryu fired a ring of water at Sting.

"Kunnaaaa!" Sting cried as he was flung back.

"Sting! Are you ok?" Richard asked anxiously, watching Sting land on his back on the platform closest to him.

"Ka!" Sting rolled himself back up. "Kaaaaaaa!" he started glowing, white light beams started dancing around him.

"This is great!" James grinned. "Sting's evolving just when Richard needs it to!"

"Great." Mumbled Livvi.

"You must really like Misty if you're not willing to support me or Richard in a battle against her." Said James.

"Not my fault she's better than you." Livvi smirked. James gave a look and waved his Cascade Badge in her face.

"You were saying?" he grinned. Just then, the light enveloping Sting burst. Beedrill now stood facing Staryu on the battlefield.

"Awesome! Good job Sting!" Richard called in glee.

"Bee!" Sting called back to him, nodding.

"Ok, use Poison Sting!"

"Drill!" Instead of using Poison Sting, Sting looked directly at Staryu for a few seconds. Then he flew straight at it and jabbed with both his new, needle-like arms.

"Richard," James shouted, "that was Focus Energy and Twineedle!"

"Staryu, are you alright?" Misty called.

"Star yu!" Staryu pulled itself up again.

"Use Twineedle!" Richard yelled.

"Bee!" Sting shot towards Staryu with lightning speed and jabbed again with Twineedle.

"Yuuu." Staryu collapsed backwards, its core flashing.

"Staryu is unable to battle, so the winner is Beedrill!" the ref shouted.

"You did a good job Staryu, return." Misty sighed, recalling her fainted Pokémon.

"You were awesome Sting!" Richard beamed at the Beedrill.

"Bee bee!" Sting grinned back at him, holding one arm in the air.

"Go Starmie!"

"Starrr!" Starmie cried as it landed on the platform nearest Misty.

"Starmie, use Water Pulse!" Misty ordered.

"Star, star!" Starmie quickly summoned up the Water Pulse and fired it at Sting.

"Dodge it Sting!" Richard yelled.

"Drill!" Sting quickly soared under the Water Pulse's path of fire.

"Now use String Shot!"

"Bee!" Sting fired a web of String Shots from his mouth. It flew directly towards Starmie.

"Rapid Spin!" Misty called.

"Miee!" Starmie jumped up, turned onto its back, and started spinning. As it hit the String Shot coming the other way, the sticky string was thrown back towards Sting.

"Beedrill?" Sting looked stunned as his own attack returned.

"Dodge it Sting!" Richard called urgently. Sting tried to fly back, but one of the String Shots caught his leg as he was moving. With a crash, Sting hit the platform. "Sting, no!" Richard yelped. Sting got up again and tried to fly away, but couldn't pull free from the String Shot.

"Checkmate." Misty muttered. Starmie's Rapid Spin struck Sting in the back.

"Beeeeeee!" Sting cried in pain and toppled forwards.

"Star!" Starmie leapt back.

"Come on Sting, I believe in you!" Richard cried.

"Dri..drill!" Sting pulled himself back up and managed to shake off the String Shot.

"Alright!" Richard whooped. "Use Twineedle, lets finish this!"

"Bee!" Sting took off and flew at Starmie.

"Wait for it." Misty murmured. Starmie stood its ground.

"Go for it Sting!" Richard yelled. Sting struck Starmie, both of its Twineedle strikes hitting the core.

"Staaarrrrr!" Starmie flew back.

"You did it Sting!" Richard called with excitement.

"Starmie, use Water Pulse!" Misty called. Richard and Sting gulped in surprise as Starmie recovered and fired a Water Pulse at Sting.

"Driilllll!" Sting cried as he was hit. He landed heavily on one of the central platforms.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, so the winner is Starmie!" the ref announced.

"You did a really great job out there Sting." Richard smiled, recalling the Beedrill.

"Sting weakened Starmie a lot." James commented. "Hopefully it'll be an easy victory for Naro."

"Nah, I'm sure Misty will win this battle!" Livvi assured him.

"Let's go Naro!" Richard shouted, throwing out Naro's Poké Ball.

"Nidooh!" Naro cried. He landed on the platform and glared across at Starmie.

"Finish this up Starmie – use Water Gun!" Misty called.

"Miee!" Starmie fired a jet of water at Naro.

"Dodge it and use Double Kick!" Richard ordered.

"Nido!" Naro quickly jumped to the next platform to avoid the Water Gun. He jumped to the next one, and then the one after that, still carefully avoiding Starmie's repeated Water Guns.

"Keep going Naro!" Richard yelled encouragingly.

Ran!" Naro dodged another Water Gun, then spun round and launched himself towards Starmie.

"Dodge it Starmie!" Misty ordered. Starmie quickly dived off the platform and into the water. "Now use Water Pulse!"

Starmie burst out of the water and fired a Water Pulse at Naro.

"Raaaann!" Naro cried, flying back onto one of the platforms in the centre of the pool.

"Back in the water Starmie!" Misty ordered.

Naro pulled himself back up in time to see a splash as Starmie disappeared from view.

"Be careful Naro!" Richard called.

"Nido!" Naro nodded. Just then, there was a loud bang as Starmie hit the bottom of the platform Naro was standing on. Richard watched in horror as Starmie flipped the platform, causing Naro to fall into the water.

"That was Dive!" James cried. "I didn't know Misty's Starmie could use Dive!"

"Full of surprises, isn't she?" Livvi sighed.

The platform, now turned over, crashed back down into the pool. The resulting splash pushed Naro away into a gap between four of the other platforms.

"Quick Naro, get out of the water!" Richard cried.

"Starmie, use Rapid Spin!" Misty ordered.

"Star star!" Starmie started rotating and then threw itself down towards Naro. There was a loud splash as it hit Naro and forced him down towards the bottom of the pool. Then Starmie swam round under him and used Rapid Spin again.

"Naro!" Richard shouted. Suddenly, Naro and Starmie broke the surface again. The Nidoran male was thrown onto one of the platforms, while Starmie kept spinning off into the air.

"Finish it up with Water Pulse!" Misty yelled.

"Starmieee!" Starmie fired a ring of water down towards Naro. It hit him and he was sent flying onto the next platform.

"Naro, are you ok?" Richard cried.

"Nidoo." Naro responded weakly.

"Nidoran male is unable to battle, so the winner is Starmie!" the ref called. "Both of the challenger's Pokémon are unable to battle, so the match goes to the Gym Leader, Misty!"

"You did a really great job Naro." Richard smiled. "I'm proud of you." He recalled Naro.

"That was a really good match." Misty smiled at him.

"Thanks Misty." Richard returned the smile half-heartedly. "I guess Naro, Sting and I are going to need to get down to some serious training."

"That's the spirit!" Misty grinned. "I look forward to you challenging me again!"

"What's our next move then?" James asked. He, Livvi and Richard were stood outside the Cerulean City Gym.

"You wanted to go to Vermilion City, didn't you?" Livvi asked.

James nodded. "I do, but I didn't know if you wanted to stay and train for a rematch Richard."

"It's fine." Richard replied stiffly. "We'll keep going for now – it'll be better for training if we're on the move."

James and Livvi looked at each other.

"Were you thinking of challenging the Vermilion Gym Leader as well?" Livvi asked.

"I probably won't." Richard replied. "If we pass through Cerulean City again, then I'll challenge Misty to a rematch, but I don't think I'll continue trying to get Gym Badges for now."

"And there's nothing we can do to change your mind?" James looked at him sadly.

"Not at the moment." Richard replied. "We should get going, if you want to battle the Vermilion Gym Leader."

"Yeah." James nodded. "It's time to hit Route 5!"

* * *

_Route 5, Kanto_

_5:56pm, 16__th__ April 2005_

"Brrrr!" Livvi shivered. "It's such a cold evening!"

"I've got an idea!" James exclaimed. He released Charka from his Poké Ball and picked him up. "Here you go!" he handed the Charmander to Livvi.

"Char char?" Charka seemed confused. So did Livvi.

"Why am I holding Charka?" she asked.

"Hug him – he'll keep you warm!" James grinned. Livvi looked at Charka. James was right, Charka did feel very warm.

"Char!" Charka smiled at her. Livvi smiled back. She hugged the Charmander and immediately felt warmth spreading through her torso.

"Thanks James." She smiled at him.

"Not a problem!" James grinned. "Just watch the tail!"

They'd been following the signs for the Underground Path for an hour now and it was starting to get dark.

"And Charka can act as a light when the sun goes down!" James added. "Useful little Pokémon, aren't you?"

"Char Charmander!" Charka grinned back.

"Should we set up camp before we get to the Underground Path?" Richard asked.

"No need." Livvi replied.

"Huh? Why?" James and Richard looked surprised.

"The Underground Path isn't just a tunnel under Saffron City!" Livvi laughed. "Traders gather there to sell their stuff and there are even hotels and a Pokémon Centre down there!"

"That's incredible!" James gasped.

"I'll believe it when I see it." Said Richard dismissively.

"You'll see!" Livvi giggled.

They carried on walking, distracted only by a wild Ekans, with which James sent out Kacha to battle.

"Kacha, use Thunder Wave!" James called.

"Pika!" Kacha fired a weak electric jolt at Ekans. The Ekans dodged and shot towards Kacha.

"Now use Quick Attack!" James ordered.

"Kachu!" Kacha absorbed the Quick Light and, with a bright flash, took off to meet Ekans. The attacks collided. Ekans tried to Wrap itself around Kacha, but the force of the Pikachu's Quick Attack sent it flying back.

"Ekkkaaa!" it cried.

"Now finish up with Thundershock!"

"Pikkaaa!" Kacha fired a Thundershock at Ekans.

"Kannnssss!" Ekans screeched as it was hit. It dropped to the ground.

"Nice work Kacha!" James grinned, slapping the Pikachu's palm.

"Pikapi!" Kacha cried happily.

"Aren't you going to Kacha it?" Livvi asked with a grin.

"I see what you did there!" James returned the grin.

"Well, are you going to catch it?" Richard asked.

"Nah – to be honest, I'm a little scared of snakes." James admitted.

"And it's gone." Livvi noted, watching the Ekans slither off into the undergrowth. James shuddered.

"Come on guys, we need to get to the Underground Path soon, or we'll have no light!"

They continued on for about ten minutes before the entrance to the Underground Path finally came into sight.

"There it is!" Livvi grinned.

"Let's see this underground paradise then." Richard smirked.

They walked through the door into the building that housed the staircase down to the Underground Path. Once they'd walked down the stairs, James and Richard stared in surprise and wonder at the sight that greeted their eyes.

"This is incredible!" James gasped.

"Told you!" Livvi grinned at Richard.

"Don't worry – I believe you now!" Richard murmured in wonder.

The brightly lit path was as wide as a road, with trainers milling around with their Pokémon. Shops had been built into the sides of the path, which was high enough for there to be two floors in the shops and hotels. To top it off, there must be some sort of heating system, because the Underground Path felt as warm as a living room with a lit fireplace.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Centre and get a room for the night!" Livvi grinned.

"I agree!" James also had a grin on his face. "Charka, return!"

"Char!" Charka smiled as James recalled him.

"I'm so hungry; I could eat just about anything!" Richard said.

"Well it is dinner time." Said Livvi.

"I'm really glad we're not camping out now." James added.

"It would have been really disappointing to have camped out and then found this tomorrow." Richard agreed.

"And this is why you guys really badly need me!" Livvi stuck her tongue out playfully at them.

"You win today Livvi." Richard raised an eyebrow. "But only today!" They all laughed and carried on walking to the Pokémon Centre.

Across the street from them, in the shadow of the entrance to a shop, a girl wearing a bright red top and a white skirt watched them. She smiled to herself, her eyes hidden by her pink and white hat.

"So _she's_ here." She whispered. "I should have known."

With another smile, she disappeared into crowd.

* * *

**A mysterious person has appeared! But why is she so interested in Livvi? And will Richard be able to regain his confidence after this defeat? **

**Guess we'll find out next week. **

**Reviews are encouraged, as is pointing out any mistakes in the Pokémon Listings. See you next week!**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Scratch, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

Sting (Beedrill): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Poison-Bug Type; Swarm ability; Known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot


	18. A Cold Breeze

**UPDATE: 30/4/13**

**Now contains more detail on the Underground Path, including a bit of history behind it, as well as a new battle.**

**Hello all!**

**In the last chapter, James and his friends were stopping for the night in the Underground Path, with Richard having lost a battle with Misty (despite Sting evolving into Beedrill) and Livvi having caught the attention of a mysterious girl. What adventures await James, Livvi and Richard in this chapter? Read on to find out!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Cold Breeze**

_The Underground Path, Kanto_

_8:41am, 17__th__ April 2005_

The more James walked around, the more impressed he was with the Underground Path. It didn't cancel out the sense of dread he was getting as he listened to steadily increasing list of shops Livvi was planning to visit though.

"Are you sure you need to buy even more clothes?" he whined. "You brought some when we were in Cerulean City."

"You don't have to come with me." Livvi replied. "I'm only going shopping after we've finished the tour."

"But then we'll have to wait for you!" James groaned. "And you've already dragged us out of bed early for this!"

"You mean you." Livvi turned to him. "Given that Richard refused and went back to sleep."

"I admire his strength." James grinned. "And you didn't even let me have breakfast."

"No time for breakfast!" Livvi snapped. "Now where was I? Oh yes-"

She was interrupted as Richard ran up to James and grabbed his arm.

"James! There's a battle arena and they're fighting tag battles!"

"When did you get up?" James asked in alarm, shaking him off.

"A little while ago." Richard replied. "Not important. Will you be my partner in the tag battle?"

"Yeah, alright." James grinned. "But what's a tag battle?"

"It's where two trainers fight side by side against another two trainers." Richard explained. "In this one, we'll all use one Pokémon each."

"Sounds like fun!" James said. "And excellent practice for the Vermilion City Gym. Where is it?"

"Follow me!" Richard grinned. He grabbed James' arm at the elbow and practically dragged him across the street.

"See you later Livvi!" James called back to Livvi.

"Umm, sure!" Livvi replied with a bemused look after her two friends.

"Which Pokémon are you using?" James asked as he and Richard ran through the crowd.

"Naro, of course." Richard replied with a grin. "And you?"

"Well if you're using your first Pokémon, then I will as well!" James panted. "Are we nearly there?"

"Here it is!" Richard pointed towards a large door that had been built into the side of the Underground Path. It was made of steel and looked heavy. Above it were the words: The Underground Arena, printed on a background that looked like a Premier Ball. Richard approached it and pushed the door open. "Come on!" he grinned. James followed him in, almost colliding with a girl a red top and white skirt coming the other way as he did.

"Sorry!" he called back as he and Richard continued on. The room they were now in was brightly lit and had a reception counter at the far end. About halfway to the reception counter were two pillars, next to which stood a pair of potted plants. The sides of the room were lined with seats, though only two were occupied. There were also three TV screens, one behind above the reception desk and one each on the walls to the left and right, which showed an empty arena.

"We'd like to register for a tag battle." Richard was speaking to the man behind the reception desk.

"Certainly." The man replied. "Can I ask you to register which Pokémon you are going to be using."

"Umm." Richard thought for a second. "This one!" he held up Naro's Poké Ball. The receptionist took the ball and placed it on a small pad next to his computer.

"And you?" he asked James.

James fished out Charka's Poké Ball and handed it to the receptionist. "Here you go!"

"Thank you." The man replied curtly. He waited a second, then picked up Naro's Poké Ball and put Charka's down in its place.

"Thanks!" Richard grinned as the receptionist handed him Naro's Poké Ball back.

"What's going on?" James whispered to Richard.

"He's just scanning the Pokémon so they know what data to display during the battle." Richard replied. "And means that you can't switch Pokémon if you get a bad matchup."

The receptionist picked up Charka's Poké Ball and handed it back to James.

"Right," he said, "now that we've got two pairs, let's get started!" As he spoke, the two other people in the room stood up and came over. They were both boys in their late teens, maybe about 17 James thought. One had black, longish hair and piercing black eyes. The other had short brown hair and eyes that hovered somewhere between blue and grey.

"Nice to meet you." The one with black hair said. "My name's Kieran."

"And I'm Elias." The one with brown hair added.

"I'm Richard, and this is James." Richard grinned in response.

"If you'd like to follow me." The receptionist said. He led them down some stairs to the right of the reception desk and into a corridor. At the far end lay another steel door.

"We're going to need to work together for this one." Richard whispered to James. "From what I've read about tag battles, cooperation between both the trainers and both their Pokémon is essential for victory."

"Why didn't we discuss this earlier?" James whispered back. "Now we've got no time to plan." They reached the door and the receptionist pushed it open. The four trainers trooped into the room. The arena they'd seen on the TV screen lay before them.

"Alright," James, Richard, Kieran and Elias jumped as they heard a voice from their right, "Elias and Kieran make your way to the left side of the arena; James and Richard go to the right side." Another man was approaching them.

"How do you know our names?" James gasped. The man simply pointed at a big screen positioned on the wall parallel to the centre line of the battlefield. On the screen were four boxes, each of which displayed the Pokémon each trainer was using as well as their name and hometown.

"Catching a Pokémon in a Poké Ball binds it to the trainer." Elias explained. "As such, it makes sense that the Poké Ball is able to retain the identity of the trainer."

"So when they scanned the Poké Balls, they also got some of our data!" Richard exclaimed, suddenly understanding.

"You got it." Kieran nodded. "Anyway, shall we begin?"

"I shall act as your referee." It was the man who'd appeared when they'd entered the arena. "Take your positions." Kieran and Elias walked over to the left while James and Richard ran over to the right.

"This will be a two-on-two tag battle! The first side to have no more Pokémon who can battle will be the loser!"

James quickly glanced up at the screen again. So Kieran was using an Arbok and Elias was using a Rhyhorn? Not a good matchup for Charka and Naro.

"Begin!" The ref called.

"Let's do this Toxic!" Kieran called, throwing out a Poké Ball.

"Ssssaarrrrrbok!" Toxic, his Arbok hissed as it emerged.

"You too Rhy!" Elias grinned, also throwing a Poké Ball.

"Rhhyhorn!" Rhy the Rhyhorn growled, landing with a thud on the ground.

"Rhyhorn and Arbok huh?" James pulled out his Pokédex as Richard sent out Naro.

"Rhyhorn. The Spikes Pokémon. It is inept at turning because of its four short legs. It can only charge and run in one direction. Its Tackles can topple buildings."

"Arbok. The Cobra Pokémon. Transfixing prey with the face-like pattern on its belly, it binds and poisons the frightened victim."

"Alright then," James grinned, putting his Pokédex away and grabbing Charka's Poké Ball, "let's go Charka!"

"Chaar!" Charka called as he popped out of the Poké Ball and landed next to Naro.

"Alright – Toxic, use Toxic on Charmander!" Kieran called.

"Sssarr!" Toxic spat a ball of dark purple sludge towards Charka.

"Use Smokescreen!" James yelled. "Then jump back!"

"Chaarrr!" Charka shot a cloud of black smoke at the incoming attack and then jumped back out of the way. The Toxic splatted harmlessly to the ground about a metre in front of him.

"What?" James cried as he noticed a second Toxic sail out of the smoke cloud. "To the side Charka!"

As Charka attempted to avoid the attack, Elias gave his first order:

"Rhy, use Horn Attack on Charmander!"

"Rhyyyyyy!" The Rhyhorn started charging towards Charka.

"Need some help here Richard!" James called urgently.

"Naro, use Double Kick on Rhyhorn!" Richard ordered.

"Nidoo!" Naro charged across to intercept Rhy as it crossed over to Toxic and Charka's side of the arena. Charka narrowly avoided the second Toxic and turned just in time to see the Arbok emerge from the smoke and charge in to use Bite.

"Ember!" James called. "Focus on Arbok!"

"Charr!" Charka nodded and fired an Ember attack at Toxic.

Saarrrrr!" Toxic cried as the fiery blast hit it directly in the face.

"Char!" Charka grinned, then turned to see Rhy bearing down on him.

Then as if from nowhere, Naro appeared next to the Rhyhorn, spun on his front right foot and sent his hind legs ploughing into the side of Rhy's face.

"Horrrrn!" Rhy roared in pain and clattered to the ground.

"You guys aren't that bad!" Elias called.

"Thanks!" James called back. "You guys are good too!"

"Please!" Kieran cried. "We are just getting warmed up!"

* * *

"What do you think Barru?" Livvi asked, holding an orange T-shirt with short blue sleeves up to her chest.

"Bulba?" the Bulbasaur turned his head to one side in puzzlement.

"I guess so." Livvi sighed, putting it back. "No offense Barru, but I sort of wish James and Richard were here."

"Saur." Barru shrugged.

"It's just that I can understand them when they're telling that they don't care!" Livvi giggled. She looked over in the direction that James and Richard had run. She wondered how their battle was going.

"Bulba Bulbasaur!" Barru rubbed his head affectionately against Livvi's leg.

"Haha!" Livvi laughed. She bent down and stroked his head. "I'm glad I've got you with me Barru!"

Just across the street the girl in red was sat at a café, watching Livvi out of the corner of her eye.

"Squirtle squirt?" A Squirtle, clinging to her shoulder, cried questioningly.

"Be patient Lallo!" the girl laughed. "If her friend really is challenging the Kanto League, then they'll be heading south to Vermilion City. We'll wait until they're on Route 6… and for when their guard is down."

"Squirt squirt squirt!" Lallo giggled in anticipation.

Back on the other side of the street, Livvi had finally bought something and was leaving the shop.

"Come on Barru!" she grinned. "On to the next one!"

"Bulba!" Barru grinned back, walking alongside her. He gave a small sigh when her attention was distracted.

"Oh! We should go to that shop next!" Livvi led the way into another shop further down the street.

The girl in red grinned and took another sip of her coke. Livvi clearly had no idea she was here. She was going to be in for a surprise later!

* * *

"Toxic! No!" Kieran cried.

"Saarrrr." Toxic groaned.

"Arbok is unable to battle!" the ref announced.

"Alright!" James and Richard slapped palms.

"Toxic, return." Kieran sighed. "Looks like it's all up to you now Elias."

"Don't worry!" Elias grinned. "I have a plan! Rhy, use Earthquake!"

"Rhyyyy!" Rhy stomped the ground, causing it to shake and the battleground to splinter around Charka and Naro.

"Couldn't use it while Toxic was still in the field." Elias laughed. "But now I can hit you with everything I've got! Use Earthquake again!"

"Quick Richard! We need to get our Pokémon to jump!" James cried. Richard nodded.

"Naro, jump up as high as you can!"

"You too Charka!" James called."Use the force of the Earthquake to help!"

"Char charr!" Charka waited for the ground to surge under him and then jumped with it, sending him catapulting into the air. Naro did the same.

"Now use Double Kick!" Richard yelled.

"And Metal Claw!" James added.

"Charr!"

"Nidooh!" Naro spun round so that his legs were outstretched and aimed at Rhy. Charka turned his claw to steel and held it aloft as he dropped back down towards Rhy.

"Use Rock Blast!" Elias ordered.

"Horrrn!" Rhy fired a series of small rocks up towards Charka and Naro.

"Quick! Dodge them!" James and Richard yelled.

"Chaar!" Charka moved across and nudged Naro out of the way of one rock before guiding himself back over to avoid another. Then he rolled to the side to dodge a third.

"Again Rhy!" Elias called. But it was too late.

"Nidddo!" Naro landed first, smashing into Rhy's head with both his feet. Then Charka slashed just behind Rhy's head with Metal Claw.

"Rhyyy!" Rhy roared and collapsed.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle!" the ref shouted. "Both Kieran and Elias' Pokémon are unable to battle, so the winners are James and Richard!"

"Alright!" James cheered.

"We did it!" Richard grinned.

"Char Charmander!"

"Nido Nidoran!" Charka and Naro both came running back to their trainers, both with big grins on their faces.

"You were awesome Charka!" James laughed as the Charmander leapt into his arms.

"You too Naro!" Richard grinned, hugging his Pokémon as well.

"That was a brilliant battle." Kieran smiled as he walked over.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've had that much excitement!" Elias added as withdrew Rhy.

"Thanks guys." James said excitedly. "I haven't been in such a tough battle for a while now!"

They all shook hands.

"Perhaps we'll see each other again some time." Said Elias as he and Kieran left.

"Yeah, hope so!" Richard called after him. As they left, Richard turned to James. "We should probably try to find Livvi now – we need to get on the road to Vermilion again."

"Agreed." James replied. "If we don't hurry, then we could miss the SS Anne tournament."

* * *

It didn't take them as long as they'd thought to find Livvi. They caught her by the Pokémon Centre dropping off her first load of shopping.

"Wow!" James gasped. "You've bought a lot!"

"This is just the first lot." Livvi explained. "I couldn't carry it all, so I came back here to drop it off before heading out again."

"No you don't!" Richard quickly interrupted. "We need to get moving and besides, where are you going to keep it all?"

"You guys have got a little bit of space left in your backpacks, right?" Livvi asked, putting on a sweet, winning voice.

"Huh!" Richard huffed.

James rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, "but you won't get it all in just my backpack."

"And what's left won't all fit in my backpack either." Richard added.

"That's fine!" Livvi grinned. "I've still got a little bit of space in my backpack, so we'll be fine!"

"Not if you go out shopping again." Richard muttered.

"Alright, alright." Livvi put her hands up. "Instead, let's get some breakfast!"

"Now you're speaking my language!" James grinned. They started walking to the restaurant.

"I'll get the food." Richard offered. "What do you guys want?"

"Full English!" James and Livvi both replied at the same time.

"Quick and simple I guess." Richard grinned and headed up to counter.

"So Livvi," James began, "how come you know so much about this place?"

"I read about it." Livvi replied as they sat down. "I've read about almost everywhere in Kanto."

"So that's why you wanted to come on a journey." James grinned. "To convince yourself that all that reading wasn't a waste of time!"

"Very funny James!" Livvi glared at him. "For your information, I wanted to actually experience it all. When you read about a place, it just makes you want to go there more."

"So what's the Underground Path's story then?" James asked.

"They were secret tunnels built under Saffron City in the 15th Century." Livvi replied. "They were used to smuggle food, weapons and soldiers into the city when it was under siege. When Saffron was under siege during the Kantoan Civil War in 1843 by the Indigo Alliance, the Indigo army used the tunnels to try and gain entry to the city. That's why we can't get into Saffron from down here – the defenders destroyed all the stairways leading into the city to stop the Indigos."

"I remember learning about the Kantoan Civil War." James smiled. "The Indigo Alliance was basically our half of Kanto, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, Pallet, Viridian and Pewter were all part of the territory controlled by the Alliance." Livvi nodded. "And we also had help from Rota, in the north."

"So how come they decided to make the Underground Path into a shopping centre?"

"The tunnels were abandoned after the war. It wasn't until the 1970s that trainers started venturing into them to catch the Pokémon who dwelt down there. Because it was so difficult to get to the nearest Pokémon Centre, they decided to build a pair down here – one in the North-South tunnel which is the one we're in and one in the East-West tunnel."

"Hang on," said James, "there's another tunnel? But where?"

"The East-West tunnel runs beneath this tunnel." Livvi replied. "There are a couple of lifts and stairways that'll take us down there. We can use it as a shortcut if we want to get to Celadon City."

"Kanto's commercial centre." James raised an eyebrow. "You know we can't take anymore shopping Livvi?"

"Calm down." Livvi said. "If things get really bad, then I'll send some stuff home by air mail, or the Item Storage System."

"What's air mail?" James asked.

"Flying Pokémon carry it to a mail centre in the city you want it to go do and then it's delivered to the address you give them when you send it."

"Well I can understand you not being able to use that here," James conceded, "but why can't you use the Item Storage System?"

"Because I want to wear the clothes I just bought." Livvi replied like she couldn't believe it wasn't obvious to him. James shook his head.

"Well whatever." He sighed. He noticed that Richard was approaching them with their breakfasts.

"Talk later!" he grinned as he approached. "We need to focus on eating now!"

For a while, none of them spoke as they busily ate their breakfast. Eventually, once they were almost done, James spoke.

"So how long will it take us to get to Vermilion City from here?" he asked.

"According to the map," Livvi brought out and examined her Town Map, "it should only take us a couple of days."

"I suppose it depends on how fast we move as well, right?" Richard said questioningly.

"I'm not running all the way to Vermilion City if that's what you're proposing." Livvi gave him a suspicious look.

"I don't mean that!" Richard laughed. "I just mean avoiding being distracted by wild Pokémon!"

"I don't know why you're telling this to us," Said James, "you're the one who's usually holding us up to catch a Pokémon."

"Once, James! Just once!" Richard scowled in response.

"Don't forget that Sandshrew on Route 4!" Livvi piped up.

"And when you caught Naro!" James added.

"Ok, ok!" Richard muttered. "Well I won't be catching any more anytime soon."

Livvi finished her orange juice. "Aww – don't be put off Richard!"

"You're not putting me off." Richard replied. "I just want to focus on improving the two I already have." He glanced at Naro and Sting's Poké Balls. James speared the last bit of bacon on his fork and pushed the end of his last sausage on with his knife. He put the food in his mouth and started chewing.

"If anyone should be catching Pokémon, then it's me!" Livvi grinned. "I've only got Barru!" James finished his mouthful.

"We better think about heading off then." He said. They all picked up their plates and glasses and took them over to the counter. After handing them over to the chef, they headed back upstairs to their room to get their stuff.

"Does the map give us any idea what sort of terrain there is on Route 6?" James asked Livvi.

"Mostly just woodland, like Route 5." Livvi replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to know what I'm up against." James said. "If it's woodland, then we need to be careful we don't get lost."

"I hear you." Said Richard. "But as long as Livvi's got the map, we should be fine."

"Aww, thanks Richard!" Livvi beamed at him.

"I was, of course, praising the map rather than the person who normally reads it." Richard gave a sly grin.

"Huh! Fine!" Livvi huffed, turning her back on James and Richard. James laughed and pulled on his rucksack.

"I wonder if the weather's good today." He said. As they'd been underground since the previous evening, they didn't know what things were like up above.

"I'm sure it'll be fine!" Richard grinned, pulling on his own rucksack.

"As long as it's warmer than it was last night." Livvi shuddered.

"Come on Livvi – that was in the late evening." Said James. "This time the sun'll be up!"

"Well I hope so." Livvi sighed.

"Come on," James grinned, "let's get going!"

* * *

_Route 6, Kanto_

_1:38pm, 17__th__ April 2005 _

James, Richard and Livvi had been walking for some time when they suddenly felt a chill in the air.

"James!" Livvi snapped. "You told me that it would be nice and warm because the sun would be up!"

"Don't blame this on me!" James retorted. "I was only trying to be upbeat and optimistic!"

"Oh shut up both of you!" said Richard. "Arguing isn't going to make the trip to Vermilion any easier!"

They felt a cold breeze hit them.

"Brrr!" Livvi shuddered. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up as the cold touched them. "What's going on?"

There was another cold breeze.

"I don't know Livvi." James replied. They looked around as a third breeze hit them.

"What's doing this?" Livvi asked in a quiet voice. She sounded scared. James looked around again. A fourth breeze hit them, and James noticed something.

"There!" he pointed. Livvi and Richard followed his finger. There was a Meowth sitting on a rock just ahead of them. It took a deep breath. When it exhaled, James, Richard and Livvi could see small icy crystals flashing in the sunlight.

"So that's it!" Richard cried. "That Meowth's causing that cold wind!"

"Really?" James gave a puzzled look and pulled out his Pokédex.

"Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokémon. It is nocturnal in nature. If it spots something shiny, its eyes glitter brightly."

"What is it doing up and about during the day then?" James wondered.

"I don't care! It's making it cold!" Livvi cried. She stormed up to the Meowth. "Stop blowing all that cold air Meowth – it's making me freezing!"

James supposed it was too much to expect the wild Pokémon to immediately stop and beg for forgiveness, but he didn't feel it was very fair on Livvi when it suddenly blew a far colder wind directly at her.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Livvi cried, running back to James and Richard.

"What is it?" James asked.

"The ice crystals in that wind really hurt!" Livvi whimpered.

"Grr!" James growled. "Fine, if you want a battle, then you can have one Meowth!" he pulled out a Poké Ball. "Go Raenok!"

"Man mankey!" Raenok growled as well.

"Raenok, use Karate Chop!"

"Man!" Raenok took off towards the Meowth.

"Meow!" the Meowth leapt up and shot a cold breeze full of ice crystals at Raenok.

"Maa!" Raenok cried in pain as he continued to struggle forwards. Richard gasped.

"What is it Richard?" Livvi asked.

"It's an attack!" Richard exclaimed. "That Meowth can use Icy Wind!"

"Icy Wind?" James looked back questioningly.

"An Ice Type attack that does damage and also slows the opponent!" Richard replied. "Meowth must be really powerful if it can use a move like that!"

"Alright Raenok, use Scratch!" James called.

"Key!" The Mankey sprung forwards, landing a direct hit on the Meowth.

"Alright, now use-" James stopped abruptly as he realised that Raenok was continuing to launch more scratches at Meowth in quick succession. He hadn't used Scratch at all – this was Fury Swipes! "Raenok, use Fury Swipes again!"

"Maaaan!" Raenok continued to swipe at Meowth.

"Meeeeoow!" Meowth cried. It managed to pull back from Raenok's attack and used Icy Wind again.

"Maan!" Raenok braced himself against the freezing wind, wincing as the ice crystals hammered against him.

"Alright Raenok, use Low Kick!" James called.

"Key!" Raenok dived to his right to get out of the Icy Wind and leapt towards Meowth, stretching his leg out as he did so. The move caught Meowth off guard and sent it toppling.

"Wthhh!" it cried in pain.

"Now finish it with Karate Chop!" James called.

"Maan!" Raenok leapt up and raised his hand to chop downwards.

"Thh!" Meowth pulled itself back up and executed a Fury Swipes attack.

"Keeey!" Raenok was sent off balance and landed without landing his hit.

"Try again Raenok!" James called. "Karate Chop!"

"Maan!" Raenok leapt up again, only to be shot down by Icy Wind.

"Meowwth!" Meowth smirked as Raenok fell back again.

"You're doing fine Raenok!" James called to him reassuringly.

"Man!" Raenok nodded fiercely.

"Alright then, try Leer!"

"Maaaaaan!" Raenok Leered at Meowth, causing it to shudder.

"Now use Fury Swipes!"

"Keey!" Raenok charged in.

"Meow!" Meowth tried to sidestep and avoid Raenok's attack, but the Pig Monkey Pokémon simply changed direction.

"Maan!" Raenok swiped viciously at Meowth four times before jumping back out of retaliation range.

"That should just about do it." James smiled. "But just to be sure, Raenok use Karate Chop!"

"Maan!" Raenok jumped up, swinging his fist round – ready to land the final blow.

"Wth." Meowth, too weak to try and dodge, simply held its paws up to act as a shield.

"Keey!" Raenok's attack tore right through Meowth's feeble defences.

"Awesome Raenok!" James called to him.

"Keeeey!" Raenok's fist continued and smashed into Meowth's forehead, knocking it to the ground.

"Meow th." It cried feebly.

"And now for the catch!" James grinned, pulling out a Poké Ball and throwing it at the Meowth. It bounced as it struck the back of Meowth's head, and then sucked it inside. The Poké Ball fell to the ground. It rolled once. It rolled twice. It rolled three times. There was a click and a small burst of sparks. James had caught Meowth.

"Maan Mankey!" Raenok cheered, picking up the Poké Ball and bringing it to James.

"You were amazing Raenok!" James grinned. "Nice work!" he took the Poké Ball and looked inside it at the Meowth. "Want to come along with us Meowth?" he asked it. The Meowth gave a modest nod of the head and closed its eyes.

"Thanks James!" Livvi grinned at him. "I'm feeling a lot warmer now!"

"My pleasure!" James replied. He pulled out his Pokédex again and scanned for Meowth's personal data. "Female; Rash Nature; knows Fury Swipes, Growl, Bite and Icy Wind; ability is Technician." He read the data out loud for the others.

"Yet another ability that I've never heard of." Livvi sighed.

"This is interesting." Said James. "Apparently, Technician allows a Pokémon to increase the power of its weakest move."

"That must be why Icy Wind was so powerful!" Richard exclaimed. "That's a really powerful Pokémon you've just caught!"

Livvi clearly wasn't thinking about the same things as James and Richard. "What gender did you say Meowth was again?" she asked curiously.

"Female." James replied.

"Hey – you're not the only girl any more Livvi!" Richard grinned.

"That's a relief!" Livvi sighed. "I was starting to go mad!"

"Hey!" Richard scowled. Livvi ignored him and snatched Meowth's Poké Ball from James.

"Hi Meowth!" she smiled at her. "I'm Livvi – I hope we'll be able to be best friends!"

"That's great and all," James said angrily, snatching Meowth's Poké Ball back, "but Saeloc is my Pokémon, not yours!"

"Saeloc?"

"That's the nickname I'm giving to Meowth." James explained.

"Couldn't you have come up with something cuter?" Livvi asked sadly.

"Are you happy with Saeloc?" James asked the Meowth. Saeloc nodded eagerly. "See?" he gave Livvi a triumphant look.

"Well whatever!" said Livvi dismissively. "I'm just glad I'm not the only girl anymore!"

"I'm still baffled that Saeloc can use Icy wind." Said Richard. "And more than that – why was she just sitting there and using it for no reason?"

"Don't worry – I know!" James grinned.

"You do?" Livvi gave him a quizzical look.

"Of course!" James replied. "I figured it out when I saw Meowth's Pokédex entry."

"Well?" Richard asked.

"It says that Meowth love shiny things and if they see something shiny, then their eyes glitter brightly. The way that the sun was reflecting off the ice crystals in the Icy Wind made it shiny and that meant that Meow… I mean Saeloc was getting a real kick out of just blowing the cold air."

"That makes sense, I suppose." Livvi admitted.

"The only downside is that Saeloc will probably keep doing that whenever she's out of her Poké Ball."

"So much for us being best friends!" Livvi wailed, pointing an accusing finger at Saeloc's Poké Ball. James and the Meowth shared a bewildered glance.

"Calm down Livvi." James said cautiously. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Anyway, we should get going." Richard chipped in. "If we make good progress today, then we might make it to Vermilion by tomorrow evening."

"Yeah, you're right." James agreed. "We've spent too long here. Let's go!"

"Alright." Livvi nodded. She was just about to start walking with the others when she thought she heard something. She spun around. Nothing.

"What's up Livvi?" James called.

"Nothing!" Livvi replied. She ran to join the others. "I'm just getting this weird feeling, like I'm being watched."

"I'm sure you're imagining things!" James grinned, patting her on the shoulder. "Come on, let's get going to Vermilion City!"

* * *

_8:56pm, 17__th__ April 2005_

James, Richard and Livvi were sat in the communal area of the tent with their Pokémon. Well – almost all of their Pokémon. As James had predicted, Saeloc had kept using a smaller version of Icy Wind (which Richard had nicknamed 'Icy Breath') to create shiny ice crystals which reflected the light of the lamp the kids had hanging from the roof. The Meowth had done this only twice before a shivering Livvi ordered James to recall her.

"I'm sure she'll get better eventually." Said James apologetically.

"Well until she does, she can't come out in the evenings!" Livvi replied firmly.

"So much for the two of you becoming the best of friends!" James smirked.

"I _hate_ the cold!" Livvi hissed angrily, turning on James. "And I hate being cold, so you better keep Saeloc in control!"

"It's a good thing there aren't any mountains we need to climb then." Richard muttered. "Otherwise we'd have to leave you behind."

"You guys would miss me." Livvi retorted. "Without me there to hurry you along, you'd never get anywhere!"

"Two words Livvi – Cerulean Cape!" James replied. Then he and Livvi blushed as Richard started laughing.

"Richard – you agreed you'd shut up about Cerulean Cape!" James whined.

"Besides, it wasn't anything like that." Livvi added.

"I know, I know!" Richard laughed. "But it's just so funny watching you two get so flustered!"

"Let's just bury the whole business." James suggested. "It's getting old anyway."

"Alright, alright!" Richard nodded. He, James and Livvi all shook hands with each other.

"So how are we going to address Saeloc's Icy Breath problem?" James asked, scratching Kacha, who was sprawled across his right leg, behind the ears.

"Keep her in her Poké Ball?" Livvi suggested.

"Stop being so mean Livvi!" James gave her a scornful look.

"Well, what is it that Saeloc likes about using Icy Breath?" Richard asked.

"The shininess of the ice crystals." James replied.

"Exactly!" said Richard. "So we just need to find something shiny for Saeloc so she doesn't need to use Icy Breath anymore."

"Sounds like a plan." James grinned. "We'll find something nice and shiny for you Saeloc!" he smiled at the Meowth in her Poké Ball.

"Char char!" Charka was pointing at the watch on James's wrist.

"What is it Charka?" James asked. He glanced at his watch. "It's getting late guys. I think Charka wants to turn in."

"Char!" Charka nodded and yawned to prove it.

"Ok." James smiled. "Charka, return." As he recalled the Charmander, he pulled out Raenok's Poké Ball. "And you too Raenok."

"Yeah, get some rest guys – you'll need it!" Richard grinned, recalling Sting and Naro. Livvi withdrew Barru and watched as James returned Kacha and Ayra to their Poké Balls.

"Good night then guys!" she grinned.

"Night Livvi!" James gave a tired smile.

"Yeah, good night!" Richard nodded. Livvi went into her room, while James and Richard entered theirs. Once they were changed, James went back out to turn the light off. Then they all snuggled down in their sleeping bags, exchanged 'good nights' again and then fell asleep.

* * *

**A new Pokémon joins the team! And a girl, no less. Looks like Saeloc isn't going to get on too well with Livvi for the time being, but if Richard and James actually find time to sort out the Icy Breath problem, then all will be well. And before you ask, yes Livvi will be the next to catch a new Pokémon! But that mysterious girl is still out there, which might explain why Livvi's starting to feel uneasy...**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

Saeloc (Meowth): Female; Rash; Likes to thrash about; Likes Dry food; Normal Type; Technician ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Growl, Bite and Icy Wind

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

Sting (Beedrill): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Poison-Bug Type; Swarm ability; Known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot


	19. Sibling Rivalry

**Evening all! **

**In the previous chapter, James captured Saeloc, a Meowth who can use Icy Wind, although Livvi seems to be disenchanted with her due to her habit of using the attack when they're in the tent in the evenings. **

**At the moment, James, Livvi and Richard are still on their way to Vermilion City. Will James' new Pokémon play a decisive role in his upcoming Gym Battle, or will she be relegated to make room for her more experienced comrades? And what about the mysterious girl in red who'd taken an interest in Livvi? **

**Chapter 19 awaits! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Sibling Rivalry**

_Route 6, Kanto_

_11:24am, 18__th__ April 2005_

"You hanging in there Saeloc?" James asked. His new Pokémon was clinging to his left shoulder.

"Meow ath!" Saeloc purred. James laughed and stroked her head.

"Aww! Saeloc looks really cute there!" Livvi giggled. She started stroking Saeloc as well.

"Hey Livvi," Richard called from the crest of the hill they were climbing, "can you check the map for me – the road divides once we're down the other side of the hill!"

"Will do!" Livvi called back. She fished through her bag and pulled out the Town Map. She and James caught up with Richard as she finished unfolding it.

"I reckon we're about here." Richard pointed.

"Uh-huh." Livvi nodded. "It says here that we need to follow the road on the left to get to Vermilion City."

"Left side it is then." Said James cheerfully.

"Yeah." Livvi grinned. "We don't want to end up in Matcha City."

"Is Matcha City to the right then?" Richard asked.

"Yep." Livvi nodded. "It's a technological hub, but there's no Gym there."

"Since we know which way we need to go, let's get going." Said James.

The three of them made their way down the hill towards the fork in the road.

"Straight on then?" James double checked with Livvi.

"It hasn't changed since we last looked at the map James." Livvi sighed.

"I know, but I just like to be absolutely sure."

They were interrupted suddenly by a jet of water that came blasting from a tree on their left. It struck Livvi directly in the face.

"Squirtle squirt Squirtle!" A Squirtle was lying along one of the branches and laughing at Livvi.

"Oooooh!" Livvi huffed in anger. "I'd know that Water Gun anywhere!" James and Richard gave her a pair of blank stares.

"Does that mean you know that Pokémon Livvi?" James asked. Livvi ignored him.

"Where are you?" she shouted. "That wasn't funny!"

For a moment, there was silence. Then they heard giggling from the bushes behind the tree. An older girl wearing a bright red top and a white skirt emerged and walked towards them. Livvi put her hands on her hips and gave the girl a stormy look.

"Ah, come on Livvi – you know it's just Lallo's way of showing how much he loves you!" the girl replied, grinning in the face of Livvi's anger.

"He only does it because you order him to!" Livvi spat angrily.

"Livvi, who is this?" James asked cautiously. The girl answered before Livvi could.

"I'm Tessa!" she grinned. "Livvi's my little sister!"

"I'm not little anymore!" Livvi scowled.

"Ahem, you're ten and I'm twelve – that makes you little!" Tessa grinned again.

"I'm Richard." Richard quickly interrupted before Livvi could respond.

"And I'm James." James added. Tessa nodded.

"I heard about you two from my parents." She said. "You're aiming for the Kanto League, aren't you James?"

"Yeah." James replied. "I've got two badges at the moment and I'm on my way to get a third."

"I look forward to battling you at the League then." Tessa smiled.

"Wait, you're competing as well?"

"Yeah. I'm just killing time wandering around Kanto at the moment. I earned the eight Gym badges years ago."

"Show off." Livvi muttered.

"Have you competed in the Kanto League before then?" James asked.

"Last two years." Tessa nodded. "The first time I didn't make it through the Qualifiers. Last year I made it as far as the Second Round before I was knocked out."

"That's strange." Said James. "Livvi seemed as clueless as I was when we first saw a poster for the Kanto League in Pewter City."

"You mean you didn't remember!" Tessa laughed playfully at Livvi. Livvi clenched her fists.

"I make a special effort to forget everything you ever do!" she shouted.

"Nah, you're just really forgetful!" Tessa tittered. "She can do some really funny stuff sometimes. You know the story about a prince whose turned into a frog and can only be turned back by being kissed by a princess?"

James and Richard nodded. Livvi's eyes widened in horror.

"No Tessa! You promised you'd never, ever, ever tell anyone about that!"

"Well." Tessa grinned. "It was just after Livvi and I heard that story when we both saw a wild Politoed for the first time."

"No, no, no!" Livvi begged, shaking her head frantically.

"Well, Livvi decided that it was just like the frog in the story." Tessa continued, ignoring her sister's pleas. "So she went up to it and kissed it."

"Yuck!" James and Richard stuck their tongues out.

"It gets better!" Tessa grinned, with a cheeky glance at Livvi. "The Politoed didn't think much of the kiss and used Water Gun on Livvi before diving back into the nearby pond. And then Livvi said – what was it? Oh yes – she started crying and said: 'does that mean I'm not a princess?'"

By this point, James and Richard were unable to suppress their laughter.

"And the best bit," Tessa continued, "was that the Politoed was female!"

There was an angry growling sound from Livvi. Her face was scarlet and she was blinking furiously, trying to avoid letting her tears of embarrassment emerge.

"You think you're so funny!" she managed stiffly. She pulled out Barru's Poké Ball. "I challenge you to a battle Tessa!"

"Sure, I could use the practice." Tessa replied idly, adding to Livvi's anger.

"Want me to ref for you?" James offered. Richard put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't bother James." He said. "Trust me, when sisters fight, anything goes."

"Shall we make this a one-on-one battle then sis?" Tessa smiled.

"Yes!" Livvi called back; glad she didn't have to reveal that she only had one Pokémon.

"Ok then, go Detra!" Tessa threw out a Poké Ball.

"Ivy Ivysaur!" it was an Ivysaur. James pulled out his Pokédex.

"Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. If the bud on its back starts to smell sweet, it is evidence that the large flower will soon bloom."

"I'm counting on you Barru!" Livvi called, throwing out Barru's Poké Ball.

"Bulba!" Barru burst out of the Poké Ball. He didn't exactly look thrilled with the idea of battling his evolved form.

"Alright then!" Livvi called to Barru. "Use Vine Whip!"

"Bul bulba!" Barru extended his vines and launched a powerful Vine Whip at Detra.

"Block it with Vine Whip as well!" Tessa grinned at her Ivysaur.

"Vee!" Detra extended its own vines and knocked back Barru's attack.

"Now try Razor Leaf!" Livvi ordered.

"Saur!" Barru sent out a cloud of leaves and fired them at Detra.

"Use Razor Leaf too Detra!" Tessa called.

"Stop copying me!" Livvi roared as the two Razor Leaf attacks met and cancelled each other out.

"Stop copying me!" Tessa mimicked.

"Argh!" Livvi roared. "Barru, use Leech Seed!"

"Bul bulba!" Barru fired the Leech Seed at Detra. Much to their surprise, the attack did nothing.

"Leech Seed doesn't work against other Grass Types!" Tessa tittered.

"Fine, we'll try Tackle then!" Livvi nodded at Barru.

"Bulbaaa!" Barru charged forwards and crashed into Detra.

"Ivy!" it cried as it was thrown back.

"Nice job." Tessa grinned. "But I've had my fun – Detra, use SolarBeam!"

"Saur!" Detra roared. It started drawing sunlight into the bud on its back.

Livvi panicked. "Quick Barru – use Tackle again!"

"Bulba!" Barru took off, charging towards Detra.

"Dodge it." Said Tessa dismissively.

"Saur!" Detra jumped to the right to avoid Barru's attack.

"Now finish it!" Tessa grinned. Detra arched its back so that the bud pointed directly at the still moving Barru. There was a bright flash of light as the Ivysaur released the SolarBeam. The attack hit Barru, causing an explosion.

"Barru!" Livvi cried. The smoke cleared, revealing that Barru had been knocked out.

"Nice work Detra!" Tessa grinned, patting the Ivysaur on the head. She turned to James and Richard. "It was nice to meet you two. I'll see you at the Kanto League James!" With that, she turned and started walking away. Her Squirtle, which had been watching the battle from the tree, jumped down and hurried over to join her and Detra.

"Hang on!" James called. "You're going right now?"

"Yeah!" Tessa called back. "Good luck with Livvi's temper tantrum!"

"So you just came here to annoy Livvi then?" James asked loudly.

"I was bored – it livened things up a bit!" Tessa grinned. "Anyway, see you guys later!" James and Richard watched her walk up and over the hill out of sight.

"I can't believe her." James muttered. He glanced sadly at Livvi. She was cradling her injured Pokémon and staring straight ahead into space.

"Don't worry Livvi – I'm sure you'll win next time!" Richard said, trying to cheer her up. Instead, Livvi burst into tears.

"Livvi!" James and Richard quickly ran up to her and squatted next to her.

"Why does she have to be like this?" she wailed.

"Don't cry Livvi," said Richard softly, "it doesn't matter. Remember that you've got me and James as friends!"

"Yeah." James agreed. "We'll always be here for you!"

Livvi lowered Barru to the ground, then turned round and buried her face in Richard's shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's ok." Richard smiled, putting his arms round her. James smiled as well and put Barru back in his Poké Ball for her.

"If I battle Tessa at the Kanto League, then I promise that I'll win – for both of us!" he grinned.

"Meoww!" Saeloc mewed in concern.

"Thanks guys." Livvi sniffed, pulling herself back out from Richard's shoulder. She gave them a wobbly smile. "I'm really glad you're my friends!" As she was speaking, the emotion became too much for her and she started crying again.

"I feel the same way!" James grinned.

"Me too!" Richard added. They had a group hug.

"We're an unbreakable team – Team James!" James laughed.

"I thought it was Team Richard!" Richard retorted.

"It can only be Team Livvi, since I'm the only sensible one of us three!" Livvi giggled, wiping her eyes. James and Richard smiled at each other, and then at Livvi.

"Don't let what anyone else says or does get you down Livvi." They said. Livvi took a deep breath.

"Ok." She grinned. "Shall we get back on the road to Vermilion City?"

* * *

_Vermilion City, Kanto_

_12:23pm, 19__th__ April 2005_

Panting, James reached the top of the slope which, according to Livvi's map, was the last one before Vermilion City. For a moment, he hunched over and clutched his knees while he regained his breath. Then he looked up.

The first thing that caught his eye was the docks. A chain of massive cranes stretched across the waterfront. Just behind them were the ships.

There were two cargo ships moored one behind the other at the far end of the docks. One of these was in the process of being loaded (or unloaded – James couldn't really tell!). Closer to the city centre were three cruise liners, one of which must be the SS Anne! All three were adorned with bunting running from the bows to either side of the bridges and then from the stern up to the end of the superstructure and they were all gleaming in the bright sunlight.

The city itself didn't look too bad either. There were a handful of high rise buildings closer to the centre, but the rest of the city was mainly one, occasionally two, storey buildings. Most of these were a creamy colour with orange roofs. James thought he could see what looked like a Pokémon Gym in the farthest away part of the city, near the docks.

"Here we are!" he called to the others. They'd finally arrived in the port of Vermilion City. "I wonder what kind of Pokémon the Gym Leader uses."

"Well you'll have to wait until later," Richard said, "I want to visit the Pokémon Centre."

"No problem." James nodded. "I need time to think of some new strategies anyway."

"That last stretch was so exhausting!" Livvi gasped.

"It wasn't that bad." James grinned.

"It was James!" Livvi snapped.

"Ok, I'm sorry!" James pretended to whimper. They headed down into the city to find the Pokémon Centre. Not too hard – they found it in a small park atop a hill at the Centre.

Once inside, Richard headed for the videophones while James and Livvi made their way to the Trainers' Lounge.

"You know, I'm almost tempted to enter the Kanto League myself just to beat Tessa." Livvi said.

"Not sensible." James replied. "You've got no Gym Badges and only one Pokémon. Best to leave revenge to me!"

"Well, if I went out and caught some new Pokémon and trained really hard with them, then maybe I could do it."

"Well, wait until after my Gym battle if you want to do that." Said James.

"Excuse me." Another trainer approached them. "Did you say that you were going to have a Gym battle?"

"Yes." James replied. "Why?"

"Be really careful if you do – Lt. Surge is one of the toughest Gym Leaders in Kanto." The girl warned him. "Even trainers who've gone on to win the Kanto League struggled against him."

"Is he really that tough?" James asked, with his eyes wide.

"Yeah." She replied. "He relies on brute force to win battles. Most other Gym Leaders like to use different tactics, since most challengers rely on brute force. I suppose he does it to catch them off guard."

"Beat them at their own game I guess." Livvi sighed.

"What kind of Pokémon does Lt. Surge use?" James asked desperately.

"Electric Types." The girl said. "Their only real weakness is Ground Types."

"Thanks for the warning." Said James. "I need to rethink my strategy."

"No problem, good luck!" the girl moved away. James and Livvi sat down on one of the sofas.

"What are you going to do then?" Livvi asked.

"I was thinking of using Saeloc, but I'm not too sure now." James sighed. "I mean, I've only just caught her and I'm still not too familiar with her battle style."

"So you're going to go with the others then?"

"I'll probably take Kacha because of Thunder Wave and also because he's an Electric Type. I don't know about the others."

"Well we need to get you booked in, so we should head over soon."

"Yeah. I really want to get this done today so that I can move on to the SS Anne Tournament."

"Hey guys!" James and Livvi looked up. Richard had come over to join them.

"Hey Richard." James greeted him. "Livvi and I were thinking of heading to the Gym so I can register for my Gym battle."

"Sounds like a plan." He nodded. "Did you find out anything about the Gym Leader?"

"Only that he's going to lose spectacularly!" Livvi laughed.

"Oh thanks!" James turned to her. "Nice to know my friends have faith in me!"

"Ah come on James, you were practically shaking when that girl told you about Lt. Surge."

"She said that he's one of the toughest Gym Leaders." Said James, turning back to Richard. "She never said anything like: 'you're going to be crushed', just that I'll probably need to think up a new strategy to take him down."

"Decided on which Pokémon you're going to use?" Richard asked with a grin.

"Well I am going to use Kacha, and I'm not going to use Saeloc." James replied.

"Why those choices." Richard looked curious.

"Kacha can paralyze foes and is resistant to Electric Type attacks and I'm not using Saeloc because I'm not familiar with her battle style yet." James replied.

"Fair enough." Richard grinned. "Let's head off and get you booked in for the Gym battle then!"

* * *

**I still hate myself for that anecdote about Livvi. :( I shan't be surprised if you complain about it in the reviews section. **

**In any case, James has finally arrived in Vermilion City and is gearing up for his battle with the Vermilion City Gym Leader. Meanwhile, Livvi appears to have acquired a rival of her own, and there's clearly tension between the two sisters.**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Growl, Quick Attack and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

Saeloc (Meowth): Female; Rash; Likes to thrash about; Likes Dry food; Normal Type; Technician ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Growl, Bite and Icy Wind

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

Sting (Beedrill): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Poison-Bug Type; Swarm ability; Known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot


	20. Lightning Storm

**Morning everyone! **

**I'm finally home again after 4 months working abroad! :D While I have your attention, I'd like to thank anyone who's reviewed, favourited, followed or just viewed the Pokémon Journey: Kanto - you've all been a big help for me over the last 4 months!**

**And to mark my first update from back home in the UK, here is James' long-awaited (I hope! :/) Gym Battle with Lt. Surge.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Lightning Storm**

_Vermilion City, Kanto_

_1:43pm, 19__th__ April 2005_

"Lt. Surge will battle you now." The receptionist told James.

"Ok – thanks!" James grinned. He glanced at his Pokémon – Charka, Kacha, Raenok, Ayra and Saeloc. Which ones should he use?

"Good luck James!" Livvi called. She and Richard were heading up the stairs towards the stands.

"Thanks Livvi!" James called back. He walked through the door towards the arena.

* * *

"So that's my challenger?" a burly man in military dress grinned nastily as James stepped in. "Just so you know, I've only been beaten once in the last 34 battles I've fought."

"What are the Gym rules here?" James called back, trying not to sound fazed by his opponent's intimidation.

"Three-on-three!" Surge said, holding up three fingers. "Hope you're ready for an electrifying battle!"

James gritted his teeth. Which of his team should he lead with?

"Alright!" the ref called. "This is an official Pokémon League Gym battle between the Vermilion City Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, and the challenger, James Burton from Pallet Town! The match will be three-on-three and the first side to knock out all of their opponent's Pokémon will be the winner! In addition, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon!"

"You can do it James!" Livvi shouted from the stands.

James gave a nod. He'd finally decided which Pokémon to lead with.

"Begin!" the ref shouted.

"Let's go Voltorb!" Surge called, throwing out a Poké Ball. Except it wasn't a Poké Ball – the Voltorb had been out the whole time.

"Voltorb!" the Voltorb cried metallically as it landed.

"Voltorb huh?" James pulled out his Pokédex.

"Voltorb, the Ball Pokémon. It looks just like a Poké Ball. It is dangerous because it may electrocute or explode on touch."

"Alright then," James grinned, putting his Pokédex back in his pocket, "I'm counting on you Ayra!"

"Raaa!" Ayra cried as he emerged from his Poké Ball.

"Use Poison Powder!" James ordered immediately.

"Pa ra!" Ayra quickly shot a cloud of poisonous spores at Voltorb.

"Counter with Sonic Boom!" Surge shouted to his Pokémon.

Torb!" Voltorb emitted a Sonic Boom. It struck the incoming Poison Powder. There was a mini explosion and the Poison Powder drifted down harmlessly to the arena floor between Ayra and Voltorb.

"Now use Shock Wave!" Surge yelled. Voltorb immediately started charging up electricity. As it released the Shock Wave, James gave his next order:

"Ayra, dodge it!"

"Ra!" Ayra attempted to avoid the Shock Wave by diving to the left. It would have worked too, but for one thing.

"Shock Wave never misses." Surge said dismissively as the electrical pulse changed direction and struck Ayra.

"Raaa!" Ayra cried, collapsing.

"Are you ok Ayra?" James called urgently.

"Para!" Ayra pulled himself back to his feet and nodded.

"Shock Wave again!" Surge yelled to his Voltorb.

"Torb!"

"Stop it with Bullet Seed!" James called to Ayra.

"Arraaa!" Ayra quickly fired a series of volleys at Voltorb. Just as they were about to hit, Voltorb fired the Shock Wave. It tore through the Bullet Seeds and, again, hit Ayra.

"Can you keep going Ayra?" James called to his injured Pokémon.

"Ra!" Ayra struggled back to his feet, but he was grimacing and looked tired. Electric jolts flitted across his body from the Shock Wave, but he didn't seem to have been paralysed.

'_We need a new tactic_.' James thought to himself.

"Voltorb, use Rollout!" Surge ordered. "Finish it off!"

"Volt!" Voltorb began spinning and rolled at top speed towards Ayra. As it came rocketing towards them, an idea hit James.

"Wait for it Ayra." He said to the Paras.

"Ra." Ayra nodded. James waited until Voltorb was almost on top of them before giving his next order.

"Now Ayra, use Stun Spore!"

"Arra!" Ayra fired the yellow spores directly at Voltorb. It stopped rolling and ground to a halt.

"Volt orb!" it cried, grimacing from being paralysed.

"And now use Scratch!" James ordered.

"Paaa!"Ayra charged in and swiped at Voltorb with his pincer.

"Orrb!" Voltorb yelped – it had been a critical hit!

"And now use Bullet Seed!" James called.

"Arrrrra!" Ayra fired the Bullet Seeds at point blank range. The seeds pinged as they struck Voltorb. The Ball Pokémon was sent flying back by the force of the attack and landed near the middle of the arena.

"Volt… orb." It muttered weakly.

"Voltorb is unable to battle, so the winner is Paras!" the ref announced.

"Not too bad." Surge admitted, withdrawing Voltorb. "Now go, Pikachu!"

"Pikaa!" Pikachu cried as it burst out of the Poké Ball.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Surge ordered.

"Pikaka!" Pikachu fired a powerful Thunderbolt at Ayra.

"Counter with Bullet Seed!" James yelled to Ayra.

"Ra!" Ayra nodded a fired a Bullet Seed at Pikachu's attack. The attacks met on James' side of the arena. The Thunderbolt fried the Bullet Seeds, but the attack was stopped. As the blackened seeds dropped to the ground, James gave his next order.

"Ayra, use Stun Spore!"

"Arraa!" Ayra shot a cloud of Stun Spores at Pikachu.

"Use Thunder Wave!" Surge yelled.

"Kachu!" Pikachu summoned up some electricity and fired it at Ayra. The powerful Thunder Wave cut through the Stun Spore and hit Ayra directly!

"Raa!" Ayra groaned as the paralysis set in.

"Now finish it up with Quick Attack!" Surge yelled to his Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu, with a flash, tore towards Ayra.

"Poison Powder!" James shouted.

"Paras!" Ayra narrowed his eyes and shot a cloud of the poisonous spores directly into Pikachu's face. Bursting through, Pikachu smashed into Ayra and caused him to faint.

"Paras is unable to battle, so the winner is Pikachu!" the ref called, gesturing to Surge's side of the field.

"Ayra, return." James smiled. "You did a great job out there." Once Ayra had been returned to his Poké Ball, James pulled out another.

"Which one do you think he's going to use next?" Richard asked Livvi.

"I don't know." Livvi replied. She thought for a second. "He might go with Kacha actually, since Lt. Surge's Pikachu has been weakened." Indeed, Surge's Pikachu was showing signs of being poisoned.

"What about his third Pokémon?" Richard wondered.

"Knowing James, he'll probably go with Charka as his last Pokémon." Livvi smiled.

"Alright then, let's go Kacha!" James grinned. The thrown Ball hit the ground and bounced up. As it did, it burst open. The energy reshaped itself and, with a burst of sparks, Kacha appeared.

"Pikachu." He smiled, seemingly at ease.

"Alright Kacha, use Thundershock!" James grinned.

"Pika!" Kacha fired an electric jolt at Surge's Pikachu.

"Kaaa!" Pikachu cried as the Thundershock hit it. It didn't do much damage though.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!" Surge called.

"Pikaaa!" Pikachu was surrounded by a blinding flash of light and tore towards Kacha.

"Kacha, use-" As James spoke, Pikachu hit Kacha directly.

"Pikaaaa!" Kacha cried in pain as he was thrown back.

"Don't stand for it Kacha – use Quick Attack!" James cried in anger. "Go!"

"Ka!" Kacha narrowed his eyes and glared angrily at Surge's Pikachu, and then he shot off at a blinding speed.

"Use Shock Wave Pikachu!" Surge called.

"Pika!" Pikachu launched a Shock Wave just in time. Kacha was blasted back and landed just over the halfway line.

"Try using Quick Attack again!" James shouted to his Pikachu.

"Piikaa!" Kacha tore off again.

"Thunderbolt!" Surge yelled to his Pikachu.

"Pika…chuu!" Pikachu fired a powerful electrical blast at Kacha. James was just about to order Kacha to dodge, when something strange happened. Suddenly, there were two Kachas, then four – no, six! The Thunderbolt tore through one of them and it simply disappeared. Then the real Kacha shot down at Pikachu from above.

"Pikkaaaaa!" Kacha roared as he smashed into it. As soon as he'd landed his blow, Kacha instinctively jumped back out of reach. The smoke cleared, revealing that Pikachu was still standing.

"Now use Thundershock!" James ordered.

"Pika!" Kacha nodded and started charging up. Then he stopped as Pikachu collapsed, unable to sustain the effects of the poison.

"The Gym Leader's Pikachu is unable to battle, so the winner is the challenger's Pikachu!" the ref announced.

"So it's come to this." Surge grinned. He withdrew Pikachu. "I hope you're ready to face my strongest Pokémon!"

"We're ready for anything!" James yelled back.

"Piika!" Kacha called as well.

"Fine then – go Raichu!" Surge called.

"Rai rai!" Raichu called as it burst from its Poké Ball.

"Raichu?" James murmured. He pulled his Pokédex out again.

"Raichu, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Pikachu. Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked."

"Be careful Kacha!" James called as he put his Pokédex back. "Sounds like it can store up a lot of electricity!"

"Pika!" Kacha nodded and let some electricity spark from his cheek pouches.

"James! Don't forget about Kacha's new move!" Livvi called down to him.

"New move?" James looked up at her.

"When Kacha made copies of himself – it's called Double Team!"

"Ok!" James nodded. "Ready Kacha?"

"Pikaachu!" Kacha grinned.

"Then let's start with Thundershock!"

"Pika…chuuu!" Kacha fired a jolt of electricity at Raichu.

"Don't bother wasting your energy dodging Raichu." Surge grinned.

"Rai!" Raichu nodded. The Thundershock struck him, but did nothing.

"Pika!" Kacha cried in alarm. Raichu grinned smugly at him.

"Alright, try Thunder Wave!" James yelled.

"Pikka!" Kacha nodded and used Thunder Wave. Surge laughed.

"We could still beat you easily with Raichu paralyzed, but I'd rather not have the bother – Raichu, dodge!"

"Chu!" Raichu spun to one side to avoid Kacha's attack. The Thunder Wave harmlessly hit the ground.

"Fine!" James growled. "Kacha, use Double Team and then Quick Attack!"

"Kachuu!" Kacha used Double Team. Suddenly there were about eight Kacha's, all preparing to use Quick Attack.

"Go!" James called.

"Pika!" The sound echoed as all the doubles responded. In a burst of white light, the Kachas started charging at Raichu at breakneck speed.

"Use Shock Wave!" Surge ordered.

"Rai!" Raichu quickly charged electricity and released it in an arc that travelled outwards towards Kacha and his doubles.

"Pika!" Kacha cried in pain as he was caught mid bound. James watched the doubles disappear as they too were hit.

"Are you ok Kacha?" he called anxiously. Kacha got uneasily back to his feet.

"Pika!" he gave a determined nod.

'_We need a different tactic._' James thought. '_But what can we do?_'

"Pikachu?" Kacha was anxiously awaiting his next order. James shook himself out of his thoughts.

"Sorry Kacha!" he grinned. "Use Thunder Wave again!"

"Kachu!" Kacha fired off Thunder Wave.

"Counter it with Thunderbolt!" Surge called to Raichu.

"Raia!" Raichu used Thunderbolt. The two attacks collided, but Raichu's was stronger. The Thunder Wave dispersed and powerful bolt of electricity carried on its way.

"Kacha! No!" James cried as the Pikachu took a direct hit. As Raichu broke off its attack, things looked grim. Kacha was still standing, but he was panting heavily. His eyes were screwed up tightly in pain and smoke was rising from some blackened areas of his fur.

"Pi..ka!" he growled determinedly through his gritted teeth. He opened his eyes and glared at Raichu. James could see the anger in his eyes – he really wanted to win this.

Then an idea came to him.

"Kacha, are you still good to go?" he asked the Pikachu.

"Pika!" Kacha roared with a valiant nod.

"Then use Quick Attack!"

"Pikachuuu!" Kacha tore off towards Raichu yet again.

"Same old tactic." Surge sighed. "Use Shock Wave Raichu!"

"Raii!" Raichu again released an arc of electricity. This time though, James had a plan.

"Kacha, stop and use Thundershock!"

Pikaa!" Kacha screeched to a halt and fired a Thundershock. It collided with the Shock Wave, opening a gap in the arc.

"Now use Quick Attack through the gap!" James called.

With another bright flash, Kacha charged through the opening and smashed directly into Raichu's stomach.

"Raiiichuu!" Raichu cried as it was flung back.

"Get it away Raichu, use Slam!" Surge called. Raichu quickly raised one foot and kicked Kacha away before spinning and Slamming into Kacha with its whip-like tail.

As he was thrown back, Kacha was able to pull off a back flip to land softly on all four paws.

"This has been fun and all." Surge grinned. "But it's time to finish this up – Raichu, use Thunder!"

"Raiiiii!" Raichu started charging up electricity. For a moment, there was nothing. And then a huge bolt of electricity was fired. As it travelled towards Kacha like a beam, the arena floor below cracked and crumbled beneath it.

"Kacha, dodge!" James called.

It was too late.

"Pikaaaaaa!" Kacha screamed as the Thunder attack scored a direct hit. For a few seconds, Kacha endured. Then there was an explosion and the Pikachu was thrown back, landing just in front of James' feet.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, so the winner is Raichu!" the ref announced.

"I'm sorry Kacha." James said weakly, fighting back tears. Kacha had fought so hard for him. Once the Pikachu was back in his ball, James pulled out his last Pokémon. "Charka, I choose you!" he cried, throwing out the Poké Ball.

"Charr char!" Charka cried angrily as he burst out. He'd seen the whole thing from his Poké Ball – his friend wasn't going to have fallen in vain.

"Use Slam Raichu!" Surge yelled.

"Chuu!" Raichu charged towards Charka.

"Alright, use Smokescreen!" James called.

"Char!" Charka shot out a huge cloud of black smoke from his mouth. Raichu dived through, upon reaching the other side though, there was no target.

"Now use Metal Claw!" James yelled.

"Mander!" Charka appeared from behind Raichu and slashed viciously with steel-like claws.

"Raiii!" Raichu fell forwards, then turned and rolled. Finishing back on its feet, it turned to Charka. "Rai!" it growled, discharging sparks from its cheek pouches.

"Char char!" Charka gave James a quick grin. James realised that his attack must have increased on that last blow.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Surge called.

"Raiichuu!" Raichu fired a powerful bolt of electricity at Charka. He took a direct hit before either he or James could react.

"Charka! Are you ok?" James yelled.

"Char! Charmander!" Charka replied, getting up.

"Ok then, use Ember!"

"Charrrrr!" Charka fired off an Ember attack. Raichu jumped back to put some distance between them.

"Counter with Thunderbolt!" Surge nodded.

"Chuu!" Raichu roared. The two attacks, Electric and Fire, collided. But, once again, Raichu's was stronger. Embers were scattered everywhere as the Thunderbolt tore through the centre of Charka's attack.

"Chaarr!" Charka cried as he took another direct hit.

"Argh!" James grimaced. "Can you go on Charka?"

"Char char!" Charka slashed at the air with his claws in frustration before nodding.

"Finish it off Raichu – use Thunderbolt one last time." Surge grinned at his Pokémon.

"Raichuuu!" Raichu cried as he shot another Thunderbolt at Charka.

"Quick Charka, use Metal Claw on the ground!" James yelled urgently as a flash of inspiration crossed his mind.

"Charr!" Charka smashed his claw into the ground, burying it in the arena floor. The Thunderbolt struck him directly.

"Man…der!" Charka grimaced as the electricity passed through him. After a few seconds, Raichu lifted the attack. Charka tore his claw back out of the ground, a triumphant grin on his face.

"What happened?" Livvi cried.

"Charka earthed the electricity."Richard replied. "It's how Ground and Grass Type Pokémon avoid taking damage against Electric Type attacks. Charka isn't a Ground Type, so he still took damage, but he was able to reduce the power of Thunderbolt."

"Oh." Livvi grinned. "That was really clever of James to think of that!"

"Use Slam Raichu!" Surge ordered.

"Raiii!" Raichu charged forwards towards Charka.

"Wait for it Charka!" James called.

"Char." Charka nodded and watched Raichu approaching. At the last minute, as Raichu was jumping up to spin and Slam with its tail, James gave his next order.

"Charka, use Metal Claw!"

"Charmanderr!" Charka jumped up and slashed at Raichu's undefended underbelly.

"Raiii!" Raichu cried in pain as it spun off course and crashed into the ground.

"Nice job Charka, now use Ember!" James called.

"Char!" Charka grimaced. James noticed small electrical jolts flitting across the Charmander's body – he'd been paralyzed by Raichu's Static!

"Now's your chance – use Thunderbolt!" Surge yelled to Raichu.

"Raichuuu!" Raichu fired a bolt of electricity at Charka.

"Metal Claw on the ground!" James yelled frantically. Charka plunged his claw straight down and into the ground. Thunderbolt hit, but failed to do much damage.

"Finish it up with Slam!" Surge barked.

"Aiiii!" Raichu bounded towards Charka.

"Use Metal Claw!" James yelled.

"Char!" Charka pulled his claw out of the ground, ready to swipe at the ideal moment.

"Thunderbolt!" Surge called. Raichu stopped charging and shot a powerful jolt of electricity at Charka.

"Charrr!" Charka cried in pain as the Thunderbolt hit the claw he'd turned to steel and then travelled through the rest of his body.

"Rai!" Raichu jumped back towards Surge's side of the field.

"Now use Thunder!" Surge grinned.

"Raiiiichuuuuu!" Raichu charged up and fired Thunder.

"Dodge it Charka!" James shouted in a panic.

"Charrrr!" Charka cried, grimacing. The paralysis was preventing him from moving. James watched in horror as the Thunder attack struck the Charmander directly. Charka collapsed.

"Charka! Are you ok?" James asked desperately.

"Ch..char." Charka, shaking with pain, pulled himself back up. Suddenly, the flame on his tail grew bigger and brighter.

"Blaze!" Richard grinned.

"Charka, use Ember!" James yelled without any hesitation.

"Char Charmander!" Charka spat a huge cloud of embers towards Raichu, who was still stunned that Thunder hadn't knocked the determined little Charmander out.

"Dodge it!" Surge ordered.

"Rai!" Raichu made a dive to the right, but was still caught by some of the embers.

"You ok Raichu?" Surge called.

"Raichu!" Raichu nodded painfully.

"Use Thunder again!"

"Raiii!" Raichu fired another Thunder at Charka.

"Dodge Charka!" James yelled. But Charka was too tired. The blast knocked him back and he collapsed again.

"Charr.." he cried weakly.

"Come on Charka!" James called. "You can do it, I know you can! One last effort and we'll beat Raichu!" The Charmander stirred. "And then we're going to beat the Kanto League together – as a team!"

"Charrr charra!" Charka pulled himself back up. James swore that the fires in the Charmander's eyes were burning brighter than the flame on his tail.

"Finish it with Ember!" James yelled.

"Charrrrrrr!" Charka roared.

"Thunder!" Surge called to Raichu.

"Raiiiii!" Raichu nodded and fired another Thunder. The two attacks met and, for a moment, James thought Charka's Ember might be able to overpower Raichu.

But then Charka's energy finally ran out. Thunder tore through the remains of Charka's attack before hitting Charka for a third time.

"Charrrrrr!" Charka cried in pain. Raichu lifted its attack. Charka collapsed for the final time.

"Charmander is unable to battle, so the winner is Raichu! All of the challenger's Pokémon are unable to battle, so the battle goes to Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader!" the ref announced. James wasn't listening. He was already running to his fallen Pokémon's side. He knelt down and scooped the injured Charmander into his arms.

"I'm sorry Charka." He murmured. "You did everything I asked for and more. I'm sorry it didn't end in the victory you deserved."

"You've got promise kid." James looked up to see Surge and his Raichu approaching. "But a good trainer recognises their Pokémon's limits – you pushed your Charmander far beyond its limit today."

James suddenly felt hollow inside. He couldn't find a response to Surge's accusation.

"If you challenge me to a rematch, then I'm expecting you to put more importance on your Pokémon's wellbeing than on victory – that's what makes a great trainer."

James stood up. "I'm… going to the Pokémon Centre!" he said, his voice wobbling. Surge merely nodded. Cradling Charka in his arms, James ran from the arena.

* * *

**Looks like the Gym Challenge hasn't got any easier for James. :( But there's still a lot to learn from defeat, perhaps more so than with victory. For the time being though, clearly James' main concern has to be Charka, and getting him back to the Pokémon Centre. How will this defeat affect James and his companions? And more importantly, how will it affect the way James regards his Pokémon or the way they regard him? **

**Find out in the Chapter 21... probably next Monday if I can get it written on time! :P**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember, Metal Claw

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Double Team, Quick Attack and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

Saeloc (Meowth): Female; Rash; Likes to thrash about; Likes Dry food; Normal Type; Technician ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Growl, Bite and Icy Wind

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richard's Team:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

Sting (Beedrill): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Poison-Bug Type; Swarm ability; Known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot


	21. From The Ashes

**Happy Monday everyone! :D**

**Last time, James fought a tough and relentless battle against Lt. Surge, the Vermilion City Gym Leader. Although Kacha and Charka went all out, neither of them could match the power of Surge's fearsome Raichu and the match ended in defeat for James. Worse, Surge criticised James' approach to the battle, noting that he fought on when it was clear that his Pokémon not only were no match for Raichu, but were also injured.  
**

**How will James recover from this defeat? And more importantly, will Charka recover from the injuries he sustained in the battle?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. **

* * *

**Chapter 21: From The Ashes…**

_Vermilion City, Kanto_

_6:39pm, 19__th__ April 2005_

"Come on James, you need to eat something!" Livvi cried in concern. James had spent the last ten minutes pushing his food around the plate with his fork.

"I'm not hungry." He replied.

"Starving yourself won't help Charka recover." Richard reminded him. The nurse had said that Charka would have to stay in the Pokémon Centre for at least a day and would need another five days of rest after that before he could battle again. Ayra and Kacha had both been fully healed, although Kacha was still a little weak from his round with Raichu.

"Just try having some!" Livvi insisted. "That'll work up your appetite!"

"Fine." James took a bite out of one of his chips. Nope, no change. He put his fork down.

"Please James!" Livvi begged him.

"I said I'm not hungry!" he snapped in reply and stood up. Livvi and Richard watched him go.

"I'm really worried about him." Livvi turned to Richard. "He didn't take it this badly when he was defeated by Brock."

"It's not the defeat," Richard replied sadly, "it's what Surge said to him after the battle, about not looking out for his Pokémon's wellbeing."

"But James cares really deeply for his Pokémon, you can see that right?"

"Of course I can." Richard sighed. "But Surge's point was that James cared about victory more."

"You're not agreeing with him, are you?" Livvi demanded.

"I'm not!" Richard quickly assured her. "It's just that he made a good point."

"Huh!" Livvi huffed. "Some friend you are!"

"Says the one who was cheering for the Gym Leader in his last Gym Battle!" Richard retorted.

"Are you suggesting that James does better without me cheering for him?" Livvi glared at him.

"Now that you mention it…" Richard grinned. Livvi rolled her eyes and turned away.

"I'm going to go and talk to him." She announced. "I'm worried that he might give up challenging the Kanto League."

"That reminds me Livvi." Richard said. "Why didn't you want to challenge the League?" Livvi turned back.

"I just enjoy travelling and seeing new places." She replied haughtily. "That's what I wanted to do, rather than spending all my time training."

"So you're just hanging around doing nothing and annoying us?" Richard grinned cheekily.

"I am doing something," Livvi snapped, "I'm reading the map for you two. You won't have made it to Cerulean City without me there!"

"Very funny." Richard sighed. "So why does it matter if James gives up on the Kanto League? It's not like it means you can't keep travelling."

Livvi suddenly realised that she didn't have an answer to that question.

"I don't know." She admitted. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Just curious." Richard replied. "Are you going to speak to him or what?"

"Yeah. See you in a bit." Livvi scowled before turning and leaving.

* * *

James was sat just outside the Pokémon Centre, looking down towards the sea. The sun was setting, so the water was now a bright orange colour. The portholes of the cruise ships were all ablaze and he could faintly hear the sound of music reaching him.

"James."

James turned round. Livvi was approaching him.

"What are you up to?" he asked.

"Don't let what Surge said get you down." Livvi said, sitting down next to him. "If Kacha and Charka hadn't wanted to, then they wouldn't have continued. It's obvious how much you care for them."

"You don't understand." James murmured sadly. "Charka and Kacha kept fighting because they wanted to win and wanted to do their best for me. But sometimes people and Pokémon need to be protected from themselves."

"What do you mean?" Livvi asked anxiously.

"My Pokémon aren't tools for me to use in battle." James replied. "They're my friends – it's my duty to care for them and keep them healthy. It's up to me to protect them… and I failed."

"You didn't fail!" Livvi cried. "You weren't the one launching all those Thunder attacks!"

"Whatever." James sighed. "Charka's still badly injured thanks to my neglect. I'm going to need a new approach if I'm going to beat Surge."

Livvi's face lit up. "Does that mean that you're still going to challenge the Kanto League?" she asked.

"Yeah." James nodded. "Surge didn't say what he said to discourage me or to be mean – he wants me to improve myself as a person and trainer, not just my skills. That's why he's expecting me to challenge him to a rematch."

"That makes sense." Livvi nodded. "So what's your plan?"

"I still need to think of one." James replied. "I'll probably have one by tomorrow morning."

"Will you come back in and have something to eat?" Livvi asked hopefully.

James shook his head. "I'm still not hungry." He responded. "You go back and finish your dinner – I'm going to stay out here for a while and have a think."

"Alright then." Livvi sighed, realising that she wasn't going to win. "But I'll come back out if you're not back by 7:30."

"Cool." James replied. He watched Livvi get up and go back into the Pokémon Centre, stopping at the door to give him one last concerned look. Then he turned back and stared out to sea again.

* * *

_Route 6, Kanto_

_10:46am, 20__th__ April 2005_

"Alright, Naro use Poison Sting!" Richard yelled.

"Niiido!" Naro charged towards Ayra.

"Ok Ayra, use Poison Powder to block the attack!" James called.

"Ra!" Ayra nodded. He fired a dense cloud of purple poison spores into the air just in front of him. As Naro got closer, Ayra poured more and more spores into the cloud.

"Ran!" Naro plunged headfirst into the poison cloud.

"James, Naro's a Poison Type!" Richard yelled. "He can't be poisoned!"

"That's not what I'm trying to do!" James yelled back.

"Huh?" Richard watched Naro. Although the poison wasn't affecting him, the thickness of the spore cloud had slowed him right down. As he fought his way through the last bit, Ayra was waiting for him.

"Use Scratch!" ordered James.

Arra!" Ayra took a swipe at Naro, sending him flying to the side.

"Nido." He groaned.

"Nice work Ayra, return." James grinned, holding out Ayra's Poké Ball.

"Arra ra!" Ayra nodded as the recall beam hit him.

"Let's go Raenok!" James pulled out the Mankey's Poké Ball and threw it into the air.

"Man mankey!" Raenok roared as he emerged.

"Use Karate Chop!" James ordered.

"Key!" Raenok immediately leapt into the air and brought his hand down to Karate Chop the still prone Nidoran.

"Quick Naro, get out of the way!" Richard yelled urgently.

"Nidoo!" Naro pulled himself to his feet and quickly jumped back, dodging Raenok's attack by a split second.

"Awesome! Now use Poison Sting!" Richard grinned.

"Niidoo!" Naro's horn started glowing purple and he charged towards Raenok, who'd just managed to pull his hand out of the ground.

"Counter it with Low Kick!" James yelled.

"Mankeyy!" Raenok tore towards Naro. As he reached him, he spun, turned onto his side in the air and stuck out one leg. He caught Naro and sent him flying. The Nidoran landed on his back, then bounced and landed sprawled on his front.

"Finish up with Fury Swipes!" James called to Raenok.

"Mannn!" Raenok, who'd righted himself in the air and landed on his feet, leapt back towards Naro. In quick succession, he launched a series of vicious swipes. The last of these sent Naro flying back again. He landed on his side.

"Nidooh." He whimpered.

"Nice work James." Richard grinned as he hurried over to scoop up his defeated Pokémon. "Those were some great tactics."

"I'll need all I can get." James sighed. "You did a great job Raenok, return."

"Man!" The Mankey smiled as James recalled him.

"My turn now?" Livvi asked him from the sidelines.

"Yep." James grinned at her. He pulled out Saeloc's Poké Ball. "Time to see what you can do."

"Alright!" Livvi whooped. She jumped up and ran over to Richard's side of the patch of grass they'd been using for their training.

"I could use the rest." Richard sighed, wiping his forehead. The sun was beating down on them – enough to make it pleasant when sitting still, but unbearable when active! He lay down in the shade of an oak tree and propped his head up against the trunk.

When James's first said about doing some intense training, Livvi had immediately insisted that they head back out onto Route 6. Once there, they'd found a nice little field just off the main path. A line of trees meant that it felt secluded from the main path. Behind where Richard was now lying was a cliff edge. Below the cliff, the forest stretched downhill for a couple of miles before it hit the outskirts of Vermilion City.

"Go Barru!" Livvi yelled, throwing out Barru's Poké Ball. The burst of white energy reshaped itself and Barru appeared in a burst of sparks.

"Bulba!" He cried, shooting James a determined look.

"I choose you, Saeloc!" James called, also throwing a Poké Ball.

"Meoww!" Saeloc cried as she burst out of the Poké Ball.

"Alright," James grinned as he caught the Poké Ball, "begin with Icy Wind!"

"Meoooow!" Saeloc fired an icy gust of frozen air and ice crystals at Barru at a surprising speed.

"Quick, dodge it Barru!" Livvi called.

"Saur!" Barru jumped to one side just in time. Livvi shuddered as she felt the cold from the attack reach her.

"Barru, use Leech Seed!"

"Bullb!" Barru fired a trio of seeds from the bulb on his back.

"Get out of the way Saeloc!" James called urgently.

"Meow!" Saeloc dived to one side before jumping diagonally forwards to the right to avoid two of them, but the third seed hit and spread small roots across Saeloc's stomach.

"Argh! Use Bite!" James yelled.

"Thhh!" Saeloc charged forwards.

"Dodge it Barru!" Livvi cried. The Bulbasaur jumped to one side, but too early. Saeloc simply changed direction and bit into Barru's bulb.

"Saurrrr!" Barru cried in pain. He shook the Meowth off and jumped back out of reach.

"Meoowwwwwth!" Saeloc also cried in pain as some of her health was sapped by the seed on her stomach.

"Keep up the pressure, use Fury Swipes!" James called.

"Wthh!" Saeloc showed her claws and charged towards Barru.

"Use Tackle!" Livvi yelled to Barru.

"Bulbasaur!" Barru surged forwards to meet Saeloc. As the two Pokémon drew closer, James changed his order.

"Saeloc quick, use Icy Wind!"

"Meowww!" Saeloc stopped running, took a deep breath and fired an Icy Wind at Barru. Taken by surprise, the Bulbasaur took the full force of the attack, though he continued valiantly to fight his way through and Tackle Saeloc.

"Finish it up with Fury Swipes!" James called.

"Meowthhh!" Saeloc halted her Icy Wind and leapt on Barru with her claws outstretched.

"Bulbbaa!" Barru cried under the onslaught. With the last swipe, Saeloc managed to throw Barru back. He landed on his stomach and slid for a few centimetres before coming to a halt.

"Barru!" Livvi cried. "Are you ok?" she ran over to her fallen Pokémon.

"Nice work Saeloc, you're really tough." James grinned as the Meowth ran back over to him.

"Meow Meowth!" Saeloc purred, rubbing her face against James' leg.

"Haha!" James laughed. "Deceptively tough!" He wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was really hot today. He pulled off his jacket and threw it over to where Richard was lying.

"I think we all need a break after that." Livvi said, coming over to him.

"I'll second that." James replied. They both looked over at Richard. He was dozing peacefully; completely obvious to what had been going on around him.

"He's hopeless!" Livvi sighed.

"Come on Richard! Wake up!" James laughed. Richard jumped as he woke up.

"What time is it?" He asked instinctively as James and Livvi wandered over.

"11 o'clock." James reported, looking at his watch.

"Does that mean it's too early for lunch?" Richard asked.

"Yes!" Livvi snapped at him. "We only had breakfast at half 9!"

"But we've been training all morning!" Richard whined.

"We could have a quick snack to get us going." James suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Livvi smiled. "And the Pokémon can have something to eat as well."

"Agreed." James nodded. He released Raenok, Ayra and Kacha from their Poké Balls. Richard sent out Naro and Sting. They all looked eagerly at Livvi, who was getting some Pokémon treats out of her bag.

"Here you go guys!" she grinned, handing the treats out to the waiting Pokémon. There was an almighty din as all the Pokémon cheered at the same time and grabbed theirs.

"Do I get a treat as well Livvi?" James grinned.

"What for?" Livvi cried. "You haven't done any work today, unlike the Pokémon!"

"Excuse me!" James huffed. "I think you'll find that this one," he pointed at Kacha, "hasn't done any work today either!" Upon hearing his name, the Pikachu quickly moved out of reach and gave Livvi and James a look that dared them to try and take his Pokémon treat back.

"Fine, fine." Livvi sighed. She fished around in her bag and then handed a Pokémon treat to James. "There you go!" James gave her such a look that she had to fight to keep her face straight.

"This isn't funny." He said very seriously. It was too much – Livvi burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry James!" she managed between giggles. "Couldn't resist!"

"Don't take that James, stand up for yourself." Richard said lazily from where he was lying.

"Don't worry, I will." James replied. Livvi plunged her hand back into her bag and pulled out a bag of Malteasers.

"There you go!" Livvi smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Livvi!" James grinned, opening the packet.

"It's the least I can do for my favourite Pokémon Trainer." She replied.

"What was that?" Richard demanded. A Mars bar bounced off his forehead and landed in his lap.

"For my other favourite Pokémon Trainer!" Livvi grinned.

"Thanks!" Richard called to her.

"Think fast guys!" James called to the Pokémon. He threw his Pokémon treat up in the air. There was a mad rush as they all tried to jump for it. Naro grabbed hold of Sting's back leg to stop him flying up to get it and Ayra made a pretty feeble jump before being knocked out of the way by Barru and Raenok. Saeloc jumped on Raenok's head and then made another jump towards the descending treat. Quick as a flash, Barru used Vine Whip. He grabbed Saeloc and started to pull her back down.

"Pika!" Kacha jumped onto James' head and then up again, using Saeloc as a platform to extend his jump. He reached up and grabbed the treat in triumph. He quickly did a front roll and then dropped down, landing on the newly-appeared heap of Pokémon beneath him.

"Can't help but feel that the karmic balance is a bit off." James commented as he watched Kacha quickly scoff the treat before the other Pokémon managed to detach themselves from each other.

"Why don't you use Kacha in your next session then?" Livvi asked.

"Well I wasn't originally planning on using Kacha in my rematch with Surge." James explained. He thought for a second. "But you could use him – that way the others would get some practice battling an Electric Type."

"Ok!" Livvi grinned.

"You ready for battle Kacha?" James asked him.

"Pika Pikachu!" Kacha smiled and nodded at him.

"Let's begin then!" James grinned. "No point in sitting around now that we've have our break!"

"Parra!"

Maan!"

Meow!" Ayra, Raenok and Saeloc quickly pulled themselves free of the pile and ran over to James.

"Let's go Kacha!" Livvi called, running over to her side of the battlefield.

"Pikapi!" Kacha jumped off of Barru and ran over to join her. James returned Raenok and Saeloc to their Poké Balls.

"I'm counting on you Ayra." He smiled at the Paras.

"Para!" Ayra smiled back, raising one of his pincers.

"Ok Kacha, use Thundershock!" Livvi called.

"Pikkaa!" Kacha charged up some electricity in his cheek pouches and then fired the small bolt at Ayra.

"Raa!" Ayra grimaced as the attack hit but, as the Thundershock lifted, it was clear that it hadn't done that much damage.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Livvi yelled.

"Pika!" There was a flash as Kacha started charging towards Ayra at a blinding speed.

"Try using Poison Powder as a shield!" James called to Ayra.

"Ra!" Ayra nodded and fired a cloud of poison spores into the air just ahead of him. He kept adding to it as Kacha closed in.

"Go to one side Kacha!" Livvi cried.

"Pika!" Kacha changed direction and appeared on Ayra's left.

"Change direction!" James yelled urgently. Ayra spun to the left and fired a cloud of poison spores at Kacha just as he was making his final leap.

"Pikaa!" Kacha cried as he passed through the Poison Powder.

"Now use Scratch!" James called.

"Arra!" Ayra swiped at Kacha, knocking him to one side. He landed on top of the pile of poison spore left by Ayra's 'Spore Shield'.

"And now use Bullet Seed!" James grinned.

"Arrrrra!" Ayra spat a volley of seeds at Kacha, scoring a direct hit and sending the Pikachu flying back halfway across the field.

"Nice job Ayra, return." James smiled.

"Ra Paras!" Ayra nodded as the recall beam hit him and returned him to his Poké Ball.

"Are you ok Kacha?" Livvi cried.

"Pika Pikachu!" Kacha pulled himself back to his feet and sparked some electricity from his cheek pouches.

"Let's go, Saeloc!" James called, throwing out Saeloc's Poké Ball.

"Meoow!" Saeloc mewed as she landed on the ground.

"Quick Kacha, use Thunder Wave!" Livvi ordered.

"Kachu!" Kacha nodded and fired a Thunder Wave at Saeloc.

"Saeloc, no!" James cried as Saeloc was hit.

"Meow wth!" Saeloc grimaced as the electrical wave paralyzed her.

"Try to use Icy Wind!" James called. "We've got to even the speed difference!"

"Meoww!" Saeloc opened her mouth and tried to use Icy Wind. A series of electrical jolts flitted across her body instead.

"Use Thundershock!" Livvi called to Kacha.

"Pikaaachu!" Kacha fired off a small blast of electricity.

"Dig your paw into the ground!" James instructed Saeloc. _Let's just hope it works without Metal Claw. _He added in his mind.

"Wth!" Saeloc quickly, and with surprising strength, plunged her left front paw into the ground, just as Kacha's Thundershock hit her. "Wwwwwth!"

"Stick it out Saeloc, you can do it!" James called. The Meowth was grimacing, but it seemed that the damage had been reduced.

"Meow!" The Thundershock stopped and Saeloc looked up with a triumphant glint in her eye.

"Now use Icy Wind!" James yelled.

"Counter it with Thundershock!" Livvi called.

"Pika!"

"Meoww!" This time, Saeloc was able to draw in air and shoot out a blast of frozen air. It met Kacha's Thundershock coming the other way. There was a small blast as they collided and ice crystals were scattered over the centre of the field.

"Nice battle." An unfamiliar voice said from the tree line next to the main path. James and Livvi looked over. A boy not much older than them was stood between two of the trees. He started walking towards them.

"Who are you?" James asked curiously.

"My name's Robin." The boy replied. "I'm on a Pokémon journey."

"So are we." Livvi said. "I'm Livvi Weston, from Viridian City."

"And I'm James Burton. I'm from Pallet Town." James added. "Whereabouts are you from?"

"I come from Olivine City in the Johto region." Robin replied.

"Johto!" James exclaimed. "Then what are you doing over here then?"

"Taking a break from the Gym Challenge." Robin explained. "I've competed in the Johto League twice now, so I figured I'd come here to explore and meet new people and Pokémon."

"Aren't you battling at all?" Livvi asked. "Won't your skills get rusty?"

"I wouldn't say I'm not battling at all." Robin replied. "I'm just not competing in the League, or collecting Gym badges."

"Kicking back a bit huh?" Richard had come over.

"And you are?" Robin asked.

"Richard Winter," Richard replied, "from Pewter City."

"So are you guys all trainers?"

"Uh-huh." James and Livvi nodded.

"And are you taking the Gym Challenge?"

"I am." James nodded. "Livvi isn't. Richard was, but…"

"I need to train more before I try." Richard cut in.

"Ok." Robin nodded. "That explains why you were having that battle. Are you challenging the Gym in Vermilion City?"

"I did," said James, "but I lost. I'm training for a rematch."

"In that case, would you like to have a practice battle with me?" Robin asked. "You'll get to fight Pokémon you've probably never seen before."

"If I'm going to beat Lt. Surge, I'm going to need all the help I can get!" James grinned. "You're on!"

"Awesome!" Robin started walking over to the other side of the field. "What do you want to focus on?"

"Surge relies on using power to overwhelm his opponents!" James called back. "So I need strategies to overcome that!"

"And what sort of Pokémon do you have?"

"Pikachu, Mankey, Paras and Meowth!"

"All small Pokémon, huh?" Robin nodded. "We'll focus on evasion then. Ready?"

"Ready!" James nodded, recalling Saeloc.

"Go Zero!" Robin called, throwing out a Poké Ball.

"Ummbre!" A black Pokémon that stood on four legs landed in front of Robin. It sparkled for a second after it emerged.

"What was that about?" James called to Robin.

"You mean the sparks?" Robin replied. "That's because my Umbreon is Shiny!"

"Shiny?"

"It's a different colour to normal!" Robin replied. "You see where my Umbreon has blue rings on its legs and forehead and round its tail and ears?"

"Yeah!" James nodded.

"An ordinary Umbreon has yellow rings. Also, Zero has yellow eyes while a normal Umbreon has red ones." Robin explained. "Anyway, let's get this battle started!"

"Let's go Ayra!" James called, throwing out Ayra's Poké Ball.

"Parraa!" Ayra cried, bursting out of the Poké Ball and giving Zero a determined look.

"Alright Ayra, let's start with Poison Powder!" James grinned.

"Arraa!" Ayra quickly gathered a cloud of poison spores and fired them at Zero.

"Dodge it Zero!" Robin yelled.

"Ummb!" Zero quickly jumped to one side to avoid it.

"And again!" James called to Ayra.

"Raaa!" Ayra fired a second Poison Powder attack at Zero.

"Bre?" Zero looked up in time to see the next attack bearing down on it. "Onnn!"

"Zero! No!" Robin cried.

"Nice work Ayra!" James grinned. "Huh? Ayra?"

"Raa!" Ayra had closed his eyes and was shuddering.

"Zero's ability is Synchronize." Robin explained. "That means if you poison, burn or paralyze Zero, then you'll get the same condition as well."

"Grrr!" James growled in frustration. "Fine, Ayra use Bullet Seed!"

"Raaa!" Ayra spat the fast moving seeds towards Zero.

"Hold your ground Zero!" Robin called.

"Brre!" Zero nodded. The attack hit it directly, throwing it back.

"Nice work Ayra!" James grinned.

"Use Payback!" Robin yelled to Zero.

"Ummbre!" Zero narrowed its eyes and charged towards Ayra.

"Dodge it Ayra!" James cried.

"Arra!" Ayra leapt to one side, but too soon. Zero simply changed direction and smashed into the Paras.

"Are you ok Ayra?" James asked desperately.

"Para!" Ayra pulled himself back up, but it was clear that the poison was starting to get to him. He needed to end this quickly.

"Use Scratch!" he ordered.

"Raaa!" Ayra charged towards Zero, raising one pincer.

"Use Protect!" Robin called.

"Brreoon!" A blue shield appeared around Zero, just as Ayra was about to land a direct hit.

"And now use Wish!" Robin added. Zero nodded and closed its eyes. For a moment a bright light surrounded the Umbreon, and then it faded.

"Use Bullet Seed Ayra!" James yelled. "While its guard is down!"

"Raa!" Ayra fired another volley of seeds at Zero.

"Use Protect again!" Robin called.

"Umm!" Zero created a new shield around itself. Ayra's Bullet Seed bounced harmlessly off of it.

"Phew, it worked!" Robin grinned. "Protect can fail a lot if used again and again!" he glanced at Zero. "Now use Payback!"

"Bree!" Zero bounded forward towards Ayra. As it did, it became enveloped in light.

"Brilliant, Wish activated!" Robin grinned. As Zero emerged, it looked as if its wounds had been healed.

"Quick, counter it with Scratch!" James called urgently to Ayra.

"Paaaarrrra!" Ayra charged forwards as well. The two Pokémon met and smashed into each other. For a moment, they were locked together in an attempt to break through the other's defences. Then Zero finally overpowered Ayra and sent the Paras flying back.

"Ayra, no!" James cried.

"Raaaa!" Ayra cried as he flew back. He landed on his back, bounced and then landed on his stomach.

"Looks like Zero's the winner!" Livvi grinned from the sideline.

"Guess so!" Robin laughed as Zero rushed back over to him. "Nice work Zero!"

"You ok Ayra?" James asked, crouching down next to his Pokémon.

"Raa." Ayra nodded.

"You did really well." James smiled warmly. "You deserve a good rest." He pulled out Ayra's Poké Ball and recalled him.

"Ready for the next round?" Robin grinned, recalling Zero.

"You bet I am!" James nodded determinedly. He reached for Raenok's Poké Ball.

Livvi gazed at James in wonderment. Less than 24 hours ago, he'd been depressed to the point of not eating. And yet now he was full of determination and enthusiasm. Ayra being defeated hadn't affected him that much either… at least not visibly. Livvi knew that, beneath the surface, it was hurting him to see his Pokémon getting injured.

Robin had sent out a huge, blue, crocodile like Pokémon with a series of red spines on its back and a cream coloured underbelly. Its jaws looked pretty fearsome. James had sent out Raenok. Neither trainer nor Pokémon seemed daunted by their opponent. Livvi knew that James wouldn't give up. She smiled gently as she watched him.

"It's a Feraligatr." Robin explained to James. "I call it Gawp."

"It's big, but Raenok can take it!" James grinned. "Use Fury Swipes!"

"Maan!" Raenok charged towards Gawp.

"Use Aqua Tail!" Robin yelled.

"Gatr!" Gawp began running towards Raenok, water beginning to jet from its tail. As they met, Gawp dodged to Raenok's right to avoid his attack. Raenok was instead met with Gawp's massive tail.

With a mighty hit, Raenok was thrown back and landed on his back.

"Are you ok Raenok?" James called. Raenok jumped straight back up and smiled at James.

"Man Mankey!" he called eagerly.

"Ok then, use Leer!" James laughed. Raenok quickly Leered at Gawp. "And now use Low Kick!"

"Keey!" Raenok rushed towards Gawp, keeping a careful eye on its tail.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Robin ordered.

"Ferrrr!" Gawp took a deep breath, and then fired a huge blast of water towards Raenok.

"Mannnkeeeeyyy!" Raenok cried, screeching to a halt just before the blast hit him.

"Raenok!" James cried. The Mankey landed on his back again just in front of his trainer.

"Try to focus on dodging my attacks first before attacking!" Robin called to him. "If you attack first, then I can react to your movements. If nothing else, then try to anticipate a counter attack and try to dodge it!"

"Thanks for the advice!" James called back.

"James! Why not give Saeloc a go?" Livvi yelled to him. "She'll be on full strength!"

"Will do!" James nodded, smiling at her. "Raenok, return!"

"Mann!" Raenok looked back as he was hit by the recall beam.

"And let's go Saeloc!" James grinned, throwing her Poké Ball into the air. The Ball popped open and the white burst of energy reshaped itself. With a burst of sparks, Saeloc appeared.

"Meeeoow!" She mewed, looking over at Gawp. Like James and Raenok, she didn't seem fazed by fighting such a big opponent.

"Ok Saeloc, use Bite!" James called.

"Meeoooww!" Saeloc leapt up and started running towards Gawp.

"Use Crunch!" Robin yelled to the Feraligatr.

"Ferall!" Gawp charged towards Saeloc.

"Saeloc, dive to the left!" James called.

"Wthh!" Saeloc obeyed James' order. A split second after she moved to the left, Gawp's massive jaw snapped shut in the space where she'd been.

"Now go between its legs!" James ordered.

"Meow!" Saeloc dived quickly through the gap, putting her behind the Feraligatr.

"This is our chance!" Robin yelled. "Use Aqua Tail while it's beneath your tail!"

James hadn't thought of that.

"Get out of there Saeloc!" He shouted in panic. There was a crash and the sound of splashing water as Gawp slammed his tail onto the ground. A moment later, Saeloc appeared on the Feraligatr's right. There wasn't even a scratch on her. And she seemed so… at ease and confident. She'd managed to dodge the attack James had failed to predict.

"Meoww!" she cried to James determinedly. He didn't hesitate.

"Saeloc, use Icy Wind!" he yelled.

"Meeeeeeeowwwwthh!" Saeloc blasted Gawp with her Icy Wind. It didn't do much damage, but it kept her opponent off balance.

"And now use Bite!" James grinned.

"Gawp! No!" Robin cried as Saeloc leapt up and sank her teeth into Gawp's right forearm.

"Gatrrrrr!" Gawp roared in pain and tried to shake Saeloc off.

"Meeoow!" Saeloc, deciding that it was better to jump than be shaken off, let go and landed softly nearby.

"Use Ice Fang!" Robin called. "Finish it up!"

"Finish it up?" James called with amusement. "You haven't even landed a hit yet!"

"Meow!" Saeloc grinned as well as Gawp lunged towards her, opening its mouth to reveal the row of sharp, now ice-covered teeth.

"Use Icy Wind!" James yelled. "Directly into its mouth!"

"Meeoowwwwwth!" Saeloc fired her Icy Wind. Gawp took it directly to the face and stumbled, shocked by the cold air and ice crystals rushing into its mouth.

"Finish up with Fury Swipes!" James called with a grin.

"Wth wth wth!" Saeloc leapt up and started swiping viciously at Gawp's face.

"Feerrrrallll!" Gawp roared in pain and stumbled backwards. Saeloc landed in front of him and took a final swipe at its ankle to knock it off balance. With a crash, Gawp fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" Robin gasped. "Nice work! I didn't expect that!"

"To be honest," James laughed, "I didn't either!"

"Meoww!" Saeloc cried joyfully as she ran back to her trainer.

"Haha!" James laughed, bending down to hug her. "You were amazing Saeloc! I can't wait to see you defeat Lt. Surge!"

"Merow!" the Meowth purred happily.

"That was awesome James!" Richard yelled as he ran over. "You beat that Feraligatr without even taking a hit!"

"It was incredible!" Livvi grinned, coming over as well.

"Thanks guys!" James smiled happily.

Robin smiled. "Gawp, return."

"Trr?" Gawp looked back at him as it was hit by the recall beam.

"You did a great job." Robin smiled at the Pokémon. He started to walk across to James and the others. James noticed him and stood.

"Thanks for your help!" he grinned.

"No problem!" Robin smiled back. "Good luck in your Gym Battle!"

"Thanks." James nodded. They shook hands.

"Right, I'm going hit the road again." Robin said as he let go. "Hope to see you guys again some time!"

"Yeah, same!" Richard grinned.

"Bye!" Robin waved as he walked back towards the road. James, Livvi and Richard watched him as he started heading north. They were silent for a while.

"So what now?" Livvi spoke first.

"I'm probably as ready as I'm going to be to take on Surge." James replied.

"How about we head back to the Pokémon Centre and have lunch, and then you can go and have your Gym Battle."

"You'll need to be quick though," Livvi grinned, "you'll need to give your Pokémon time to rest before the SS Anne Tournament!"

"Oh yeah!" James remembered. "When is that?"

"It starts tomorrow morning." Said Livvi.

"Going to be a busy couple of days for you then, isn't it?" Richard laughed.

"Looks like it." James sighed. "Well, let's go and get some lunch – I'm starving!"

Laughing, the three of them grabbed their stuff and started walking back into Vermilion City.

* * *

**Looks like Saeloc might see action in James' rematch with Surge. But will she be able to defeat Raichu? Will James earn the Thunder Badge, or is he doomed to fail in his quest to compete in the Kanto League? Guess we'll find out next week! :)**

**Thanks go to Krow Bainnir for the character of Robin. **

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Double Team, Quick Attack and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

Saeloc (Meowth): Female; Rash; Likes to thrash about; Likes Dry food; Normal Type; Technician ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Growl, Bite and Icy Wind

**Recovering:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

Sting (Beedrill): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Poison-Bug Type; Swarm ability; Known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot


	22. Power Surge

**Morning everyone! :D**

**Last time, James trained for his rematch against Lt. Surge, the Vermilion City Gym Leader. While doing so, he met Robin, a trainer from Johto, and in the resulting battle between them, Saeloc achieved an impressive victory over Robin's Feraligatr without even taking a hit! Now, with his rematch drawing ever nearer, will James be able to handle the pressure and finally win the Thunder Badge? (For the full authentic experience, read this paragraph in the voice of the narrator from the Pokémon Anime)**

**Don't forget to leave a review when you finish this chapter! I'm counting on you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Power Surge**

_Vermilion City, Kanto_

_12:51pm, 20__th__ April 2005_

Having had lunch, James and the others were sitting in the trainer lounge of the Pokémon Centre.

"Are you ok James?" Livvi asked.

"Yeah." James replied. "Just a bit nervous, that's all."

"Don't be – you completely flattened Robin's Feraligatr in that battle." Richard grinned reassuringly. "I don't think Surge'll be able to stand against you!"

"That's what worries me." James sighed. "What if I can't match it?"

"You can't start worrying about that." Livvi sighed as well.

"Too late."

"Oh stop it James!" Livvi laughed. "You just need to believe in yourself!"

James took a deep breath. "I guess so." He replied. "Don't worry, I'm not going to back down."

"Glad to hear it." Richard grinned. "Remember – you're going to prove to Surge that you care about your Pokémon and that's what's going to win you the battle!"

"Right." James stood up. "I just want to check on Charka one more time before we go."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Livvi asked.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." James smiled at her. He turned and left them to head towards the wards.

"I hope he's ok." Livvi mused in a concerned tone. "He seemed a lot more cheerful when we were training."

"He'll be fine." Richard replied. "He's just apprehensive about the battle – I was too before battling Misty."

"I suppose so." Livvi murmured.

* * *

"Hi James!" The nurse smiled kindly at him. "Have you come to check up on Charka again?"

"Yeah." James nodded. "How's he doing?"

"He's better." She replied. "He'll be fit to leave the Pokémon Centre tomorrow morning. But like I said, you should keep him out of any battles for at least 5 days."

"I know." Said James sadly. "I'm just glad that he's going to be ok."

"You didn't need to worry." The nurse grinned. "I'm used to these kinds of injuries. There're always lots of trainers with Pokémon who've been injured fighting Lt. Surge."

"I guess so." James nodded. He looked through the viewing screen. Charka still had all kinds of medical equipment wired up to him, but he looked much better than he'd been the previous evening. The fire on his tail wasn't as big as normal, but it wasn't dangerously small.

"Now, haven't you got a rematch with Lt. Surge to get to?" the Nurse asked him.

"Yeah." James nodded. "I'd better get going. Thanks for all you've done for Charka."

"Not a problem." She replied. "Just make sure that you don't come back with more Pokémon needing my help!"

"I won't!" James nodded fiercely. "That's a promise!"

* * *

Barely 15 minutes later, James, Livvi and Richard had arrived at the Vermilion Gym. They were struck by how quiet it was. When they'd arrived for James' first battle, it had been quite busy with loads of trainers waiting for their turn with Surge. This time though, there was no one about at all. Except for the receptionist of course.

"Here for a Gym Battle?" he asked.

"Yeah." James replied with a nod. "When's the next available slot?"

"To be honest, you could go in right now – there's no one else booked in this evening and no one about."

"I noticed that." Said Livvi. "Where is everyone?"

"They're probably resting up for the tournament that's being held on the SS Anne tomorrow." The receptionist explained. "And since we're notorious for the injuries the challengers' Pokémon leave with, no one wants to risk it before the tournament."

"It's not going to put me off." James grinned.

"Go on in then." The receptionist returned the grin. "I hope you have better luck this time."

"So do I." James replied as he headed to the entrance to the arena. "Will you tell Surge I'm coming?"

"Will do." The receptionist nodded.

"Good luck James!" Livvi called with a reassuring smile. "I know you'll win this time!"

"Thanks Livvi!" James grinned back.

"So you're back." Surge was stood at the far side of the battlefield with his arms folded. "Ready for another round?"

"Yes!" James called over to him.

"Well I hope to see a difference in this battle!" Surge called back. "Let's begin!"

"This is an official Pokémon League Gym Battle between the Vermilion City Gym Leader, Lt. Surge, and the challenger, James Burton from Pallet Town!" The ref announced.

"Who do you think James will lead with?" Livvi asked Richard as they made their way along the stands. Richard was being picky about seats, even though the stands were empty.

"I reckon he'll go with Ayra." Richard whispered back. "He started off with Ayra in all our practice battles."

"Go Voltorb!" Surge shouted.

"I choose you, Ayra!" James yelled.

"Orrb!"

"Arrra!" Voltorb and Ayra burst out of their Poké Balls and stared at each other across the battlefield, remembering the last time they fought.

"Told you." Richard whispered triumphantly to Livvi.

"Ok Ayra, let's use Bullet Seed!" James grinned.

"Arrraa!" Ayra fired a volley of seeds at Voltorb.

"Torrb!" Voltorb cried as it was hit.

"And now use Scratch!" James yelled.

"Raa!" Ayra rushed forwards and landed another hit on Voltorb.

"Voltorb, use Shock Wave!" Surge called.

"Volt orb!" Voltorb fired an arc of electricity at Ayra.

"Use Spore Shield!" James called to Ayra.

"Spore Shield?" Surge, Richard and Livvi all wondered aloud.

"Arrrra!" Ayra shot a cloud of Stun Spores into the air just ahead of him, creating a thick barrier.

"Impressive." Surge commented. "But it won't be enough."

"It doesn't need to be!" James grinned back. Sure enough, Voltorb's Shock Wave ploughed through the Spore Shield and hit Ayra.

"Ra!" Ayra flinched as it hit, but was clearly alright.

"Spore Shield can't block enemy attacks." James explained. "The spores keep floating down, so it can't form a wall. But it can take the edge out of an attack."

"I see." Surge nodded. "A good tactic."

"Use Bullet Seed Ayra!" James ordered.

"Arra!" Ayra shot a series of seeds towards Voltorb.

"Counter it with Sonic Boom!" Surge yelled.

"Voltt!" Voltorb fired a Sonic Boom back at Ayra. There was an explosion as the attacks collided.

"Now use Shock Wave!" Surge called to Voltorb.

"Orrb!" Voltorb charged up some electricity and fired a Shock Wave at Ayra.

"Spore Shield!" James called to Ayra.

"Parra!" Ayra summoned up a Spore Shield just in time. The Shock Wave passed through, but failed to do much damage.

"Now use Rollout!" Surge ordered.

"Volt!" Voltorb started rolling at high speed towards Ayra.

"We'll tear through that 'Spore Shield' like paper!" Surge grinned. Voltorb ploughed into the Spore Shield and did indeed tear through it. However, the cloud slowed it down sufficiently.

"Use Scratch!" James called to Ayra.

"Raa!" Ayra took a swipe at the perfect moment, catching Voltorb just as it was about to hit him. Voltorb was knocked off balance and span away to the side.

"Spore Shield works on physical attacks too!" James grinned.

"Ok Voltorb, use Charge!" Surge shouted. "If we can't get through normally, then we'll just power up!"

"Orrrb!" sparks appeared all over Voltorb's body as it charged electricity.

"Now release it – Shock Wave!" Surge yelled.

"Volt orb!" Voltorb fired a large arc of electricity at Ayra.

"Spore Shield again!" James called to Ayra.

"Raa!" Ayra fired a cloud of spores in between him and the approaching attack. This time, however, the attack was more powerful.

"Arra!" Ayra cried as he was hit.

"Are you ok Ayra?" James called.

"Ra ara!" Ayra nodded.

"Good thing he's a Grass Type." James mused. "Ok, use Bullet Seed!"

"Arrrra!" Ayra shot a volley of seeds towards Voltorb.

"Counter it with Sonic Boom!" Surge yelled.

"Torb torb." Voltorb grimaced and shuddered.

"What's the matter Voltorb?" Surge cried. At that moment, the Bullet Seeds hit it and threw it back towards him. "What the?" he murmured, noticing small jolts of electricity flitting across Voltorb's body.

"Ayra was using Stun Spores to make his Spore Shield!" James called. "When Voltorb passed through, he was paralyzed!"

"Voltorb, use Rollout!" Surge called, ignoring what James was saying.

"Finish it up with Scratch Ayra!"

"Arrra!" Ayra rushed towards Voltorb, who didn't seem able to move. One final swipe and it was over.

"Voltorb is unable to battle, Paras is the winner!" the ref announced.

"Alright! Nice work Ayra!" James grinned widely, running over to hug the Paras.

"Pa para!" Ayra smiled happily.

"Voltorb, return." Surge sighed. He reached for another Poké Ball. "I'm counting on you, Pikachu!"

"Pikaa!" Surge's Pikachu popped out of its Poké Ball and landed softly. He looked over at James and Ayra with a determined look in his eyes.

"No time to waste," James called to Ayra as he hurried back to his box, "use Poison Powder!"

"Arra!" Ayra fired his first Poison Powder of the evening at Pikachu.

"Dodge it and use Quick Attack!" Surge called.

"Kachu!" Pikahchu jumped agilely to the right to avoid the Poison Powder. There was a bright flash and Pikachu tore towards Ayra.

"Wait for it Ayra." James murmured.

"Ra." The Paras nodded, not taking his eyes off Pikachu. James waited until Pikachu was almost upon Ayra before giving the order.

"Poison Powder!" he yelled. Ayra fired a cloud of poisonous spores before James had even finished speaking, aiming directly into Pikachu's face.

"Pika!" Pikachu choked as it passed through the cloud. It ploughed into Ayra, sending him flying back.

"Ok Ayra, return!" James called, holding out his Poké Ball. Ayra got up and looked round as the recall beam hit him. "You've done a good job, take a rest."

"I see," Surge said from across the arena, "Paras was only supposed to inflict a status condition on Pikachu and not take the bulk of the fighting."

Sure enough, Pikachu had started sweating and breathing heavily. James pulled out his next Poké Ball.

"There's no sense in wasting Ayra." He grinned. "Show him what you're made of Raenok!" He threw the Poké Ball up in the air. It popped open and a burst of energy emerged and plunged downwards. As it reached the ground, it reshaped itself.

"Mankeeyy!" Raenok screeched, appearing in a burst of sparks.

"Using a different Pokémon this time?" Surge grinned. "Good. Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pikkka chuuu!" Pikachu jumped up and fired a strong burst of electricity at Raenok.

"Use Karate Chop on the ground!" James called.

"Maan!" Raenok smashed his fist into the ground. Seconds later, Pikachu's Thunderbolt struck him. The tactic seemed to be working, as Raenok didn't take much damage.

"Now use Fury Swipes!" James yelled.

Mannn keyy!" Raenok charged forwards and raised his claws.

"Dodge it and use Shock Wave!" Surge called.

"Pikka!" Pikachu jumped to one side to avoid Raenok and blasted him with a Shock Wave.

"Are you ok Raenok?" James cried as the Pig Monkey was thrown back.

"And now use Thunderbolt!" Surge called.

"Pikachuu!" Pikachu now fired another Thunderbolt at Raenok.

"Raenok, get up and dodge it!" James called. "Then use Fury Swipes!"

"Mankeyy!" Raenok leapt back to his feet and dived to the side to avoid the Thunderbolt. He landed on his hands and somersaulted to land back on his feet and then he charged at Pikachu again. This time, the Mouse Pokémon couldn't dodge quickly enough.

"Pikkka!" he cried in pain as Raenok raked him with his claws four times.

"Ok Raenok, get back and use Leer!" James yelled.

"Mann!" Raenok disengaged and leapt back with a magnificent back flip. "Maaaan!" He shot a Leer at Pikachu, who was recovering from the onslaught.

"Use Double Team Pikachu!" Surge ordered.

"Pika chuuu!" Pikachu quickly created an army of Pikachu illusions.

"Wait a minute." James said. "Your Pikachu didn't know Double Team the last time we battled!"

"Well of course." Surge rolled his eyes. "This isn't like a game where the Gym Leader just sits about until you beat him – I've been training too!"

"Guess we're going to have to take a guess." James sighed. "Raenok, use Karate Chop and aim for the Pikachu in the centre there!"

"Mannkeey!" Raenok stormed forwards and jumped with his arm out stretched to strike the Pikachu.

Unfortunately, the illusion disappeared and Raenok continued tumbling down.

"Use Thunderbolt Pikachu!" Surge yelled.

"Pi Pikachu!" Suddenly all the illusions disappeared and the real Pikachu, now behind Raenok, shot a Thunderbolt at the exposed Mankey.

"Maaaaaaaannn!" Raenok screeched as the attack hit. He dropped down onto all fours.

"Finish it up with Quick Attack!" Surge yelled.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu tore towards Raenok.

"Hold on Raenok." James muttered.

"James, do something!" Livvi cried from the stands.

"I don't think Raenok'll survive the next hit." Richard murmured beside her.

"Low kick!" James shouted suddenly. Pikachu was almost upon the Mankey when he rolled to the side, stretching out his leg as he did so.

"Pikakaah!" Pikachu cried in shock as it tumbled over Raenok's leg and crashed into the ground.

"And while it's down, use Karate Chop!" James yelled.

"Maaaaan!" Raenok got up and smashed his hand down onto Pikachu.

"Pikaaaaa!" Pikachu cried in pain.

"Use Thunderbolt Pikachu!" Surge yelled.

"Pi…ka." Pikachu pulled itself back to its feet as Raenok jumped back. Summoning the last of its strength, it fired a Thunderbolt at Raenok.

"Maaankey!" Raenok cried as the attack hit. But he was still standing. Pikachu, on the other hand, collapsed again with the effects of poison taking its toll.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Mankey is the winner!" the ref announced.

"Nice work Raenok!" James grinned.

"Mann keey!" the Mankey gave a tired smile in response.

"Not bad." Surge commented as he withdrew Pikachu. "Using the Double Team to feign weakness so you could catch unawares was a good tactic and showed the trust between you and your Mankey. Dare I ask if it was intentional?"

"Well it was sort of an instinctive reaction." James laughed in embarrassment.

"I guess that was inevitable." Livvi sighed knowingly.

"Who cares, it won him the round!" Richard grinned.

"Haha!" Surge laughed. He pulled out another Poké Ball. James already knew what it contained. "Time for my last Pokémon, go Raichu!"

"Raaii!" Raichu cried as it emerged.

"Raenok return." James said, pulling out Raenok's Poké Ball. The Mankey was hit by the recall beam and returned to the Poké Ball. "Take a good rest, I'll need you again." James smiled. He put the Poké Ball away and pulled out another. "Let's go Ayra!"

"Arrra!" Ayra cried in excitement as he returned to the field.

"Ok Ayra, use Poison Powder!" James grinned.

"Raaa!" Ayra fired a cloud a poison spores at Raichu.

"Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" Surge ordered.

"Chuu!" Raichu nodded confidently and dived to one side to avoid the Poison Powder. He fired a Thunderbolt in response.

"Set up a Spore Shield!" James called to Ayra.

"Arra!" Ayra summoned a cloud of poison spores. Raichu's attack still hit, but Ayra took less damage.

"Use Slam Raichu!" Surge yelled.

"Rai rai!" Raichu leapt onto all fours and charged towards Ayra.

"Now's our chance!" James yelled. "Get it with Poison Powder!"

"Arrra!" Ayra fired another Poison Powder at Raichu.

"Quick, dodge it and use Shock Wave!" Surge called.

"Raichuuu!" Raichu jumped to the side and fired a Shock Wave at Ayra before he could react.

"Arra!" Ayra cried as the attack hit, but shook it off.

"And now use Thunderbolt!" Surge grinned.

"Raiiiii!" Raichu fired a Thunderbolt at Ayra.

"Paaaaarraa!" Ayra grimaced as the attack struck him.

"Are you ok Ayra?" James called in concern. Ayra shook himself.

"Ra!" he smiled back.

"Ok, use that tactic we discussed." James ordered.

"What tactic?" Livvi wondered aloud.

"It's probably going to be something like when he beat Misty." Richard replied. "A secret order that Ayra already knows so they don't give themselves away during the battle."

"Now that you mention it, I thought I saw James whispering to a Poké Ball while Raenok was attacking Pikachu's copies!" Livvi smiled as she realised.

"Let's see what it is then!" Richard grinned.

"Use Slam!" Surge yelled to Raichu.

"Raiaiii chuuu!" Raichu rushed towards Ayra.

"Counter with Scratch!" James called.

"Parra!" Ayra charged forwards as well, raising one of his pincers. As the two Pokémon made contact, James gave his next order.

"Release them Ayra!"

"Arrra!" a puff of Stun Spores suddenly burst from beneath the tochukaso mushrooms on his back.

"Quick, get away from it!" Surge yelled. Raichu quickly jumped back, but not before getting a whiff of the Stun Spores. James grinned as a series of small electrical sparks flashed across Raichu's body.

"Nice job Ayra, return!" he called, returning the Paras to his Poké Ball. "You're up next Raenok!"

"Maaan keeey!" Raenok seemed ecstatic to be back in the battle. He shot a furious look at Raichu.

"Nice work with that Leer!" James grinned. "Now use Fury Swipes!"

"Maaaaaaan!" Raenok tore towards Raichu.

"Hit it with Shock Wave!" Surge yelled to Raichu.

"Raiii!" Raichu charged up some electricity and fired it at Raenok.

"Maaan!" For a moment, the Pig Monkey stumbled. But then he fought off the pain and continued charging.

_That Shock Wave did more damage than I thought_. James thought as he watched Raenok approach Raichu. _I wonder if…_

"Keeeeeeeyyy Maan!" Raenok unleashed his Fury Swipes on Raichu. Both James and Surge were shocked by how much damage Raenok was doing.

"It is!" James cried. "It's Anger Point!"

"Alright! Go Raenok!" Livvi cheered.

"What's Anger Point?" Richard asked.

"Well you see…" Livvi started explaining it to Richard.

Back down in the arena, Raenok broke off from Raichu and jumped back.

"Now use Karate Chop!" James grinned.

"Keey maan key!" Raenok rushed forward again, but this time he seemed much more ferocious.

"Take it down – use Thunder!" Surge yelled.

James' heart gave an uncomfortable jolt. He'd been waiting for, fearing, that attack. He wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Raenok as had happened to Charka.

"Dodge it Raenok, jump up as high as you can!" he yelled desperately.

"Maaan!" Raenok leapt up into the air, narrowly dodging the Thunder attack.

"Use Slam!" Surge called to Raichu.

"Chuuu!" Raichu jumped up as well, did a front flip and then slammed Raenok with his tail.

"Keey!" Raenok cried in pain as he tumbled down to the ground. A dust cloud was thrown into the air as the Mankey crashed into the arena floor.

"Now finish it up with Thunderbolt!" Surge grinned.

"Raiiii!" Raichu shot an impressive looking Thunderbolt down towards Raenok.

"Keeeeey!" Raenok roared in pain as the electric attack struck him.

"Raenok!" James cried in horror. Raichu lifted his attack as he landed on the ground.

"Man." Raenok painfully pulled himself slowly back to his feet. "Man." He was breathing heavily, but still glared defiantly at Raichu.

"Wow!" Livvi gasped. "Raenok's still up after all that?"

"Barely." Richard murmured. "If that had been Thunder, then it would have been over."

"You've done your best Raenok." Said James, holding out his Poké Ball. "But there's no point in fighting on just for the sake of it – return!"

"Man?" Raenok looked round as he was hit by the recall beam.

"Sorry Raenok, but you've taken too much damage." James smiled at the Mankey looking sadly up at him. "I know you wanted to finish Raichu off, but it's better this way."

"It seems you've learnt from our last battle." James looked up. Surge was smiling at him, but not nastily this time. "Most trainers would have kept their Pokémon out until it fainted – as you did in our last battle. You've recognised that you still have a Pokémon at full strength, so there's no need for your Mankey to take any more damage."

"Yeah." James nodded. He grabbed Saeloc's Poké Ball. "Show them what you're made of Saeloc!"

"Meooow!" Saeloc purred as she emerged and landed.

"I look forward to this final bout." Surge grinned. For a moment, James wondered why he'd said that – there was no guarantee that Saeloc would beat Raichu. But then he turned his attention back to the battle.

"Let's start with Icy Wind!" he called to Saeloc.

"Meooww!" Saeloc cried, shooting a blast of icy air towards Raichu.

"Counter it with Thunder!" Surge shouted to Raichu.

"Raiii rai!" Raichu cried and fired an enormous thunderbolt towards Saeloc's Icy Wind. Unsurprisingly, the Thunder tore through Saeloc's attack and continued on towards the Meowth.

"Jump Saeloc!" James yelled.

"Wwthhh!" Saeloc leapt into the air at the last minute. The Thunder attack passed harmlessly underneath her.

"Now use Growl!" James called up to his airborne Pokémon.

"Meoooooow!" Saeloc growled at Raichu as she began to descend.

"And follow up with Fury Swipes!" James grinned.

"Meoow!" Saeloc landed and starting bounding forwards towards Raichu.

"Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" Surge yelled.

"Chuu!" Raichu fired a Thunderbolt at the approaching Scratch Cat Pokémon.

"Dig your claw into the ground!" James called. Saeloc stopped running and plunged her claw into the ground, wincing as she did so. The Thunderbolt struck her and, although she grimaced as the electricity passed through her, Saeloc didn't seem to be harmed too much.

"Continue with your Fury Swipes attack!" James yelled.

"Meowww!" Saeloc ripped her front paw out of the ground and resumed her charge on Raichu. However, just as she reached it, it dived out the way and ended up behind her.

"Icy Wind!" James ordered quickly.

"Slam!" Surge yelled to Raichu.

"Meoww!"

"Raii!" Raichu leapt up to Slam Saeloc with his tail. The Meowth quickly blasted it in the face with Icy Wind before taking advantage of Raichu's Speed loss to dodge the Slam attack.

"Use Icy Wind again!" James called.

"Wtthhhh!" Saeloc shot another icy blast at Raichu, hitting it again.

"And now use Bite!"

"Meowww!" Saeloc leapt forward and sank her teeth into Raichu's front right paw.

"Raiiii!" Raichu cried in pain and shook its paw to shake Saeloc off.

"Knock it away with Slam!" Surge called to Raichu.

"Raii!" Raichu finally managed to throw Saeloc off its paw and spun to knock her into the air with Slam.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Surge yelled.

"Raiii chuuu!" Raichu fired yet another electrical blast at Saeloc, catching her as she descended back to the ground.

"Meoooowwwwww!" The Meowth screeched in pain. Raichu lifted the attack as Saeloc slammed into the ground.

"Are you ok Saeloc?" James cried urgently.

"Meow." Saeloc replied. She sounded weak, but defiant. She pulled herself up again and looked over at Raichu.

"Finish this up with Thunder!" Surge shouted.

"Raiii!" Raichu started charging power, but then suddenly stopped.

"What?" Surge cried. A series of small electrical bolts sparked from Raichu's body – the lingering effects of Ayra's Stun Spore. James saw his opportunity and seized it.

"Saeloc, use Fury Swipes!" he called.

"Meowww!" Saeloc summoned the last of her strength and charged towards Raichu, landing five hits on the Mouse Pokémon. Raichu fell backwards. For a moment, James, Saeloc, Surge, Livvi, Richard and the ref all held their breath. Then Raichu, though struggling, got slowly back to its feet.

"Aww." James sighed. "I was hoping we'd defeated it."

The something unexpected happened.

"Raichu, return." Surge said, holding out a Poké Ball.

"Rai?" Raichu glanced round at him as it was hit by the recall beam.

"Huh? What are you doing?" James asked.

"I'm forfeiting the round." Surge replied.

"Lt. Surge has forfeited the round, so the winner is Meowth. All of the Gym Leader's Pokémon are unable to battle, so the winner is James Burton from Pallet Town!" The ref announced.

"Wooo!" Livvi cheered. "You won James!"

"Awesome!" Richard added with a grin. James smiled at them, but then looked back at Lt. Surge. He was walking towards him.

"I'm impressed." He said. "You didn't push your Pokémon anywhere near as hard as in our last battle, and yet you were victorious this time."

"Why did you forfeit?" James asked.

"As a soldier, I know that sometimes it's better to retreat than to stay put and get destroyed." Surge explained. "Recognising your limits and those of your Pokémon is the key to bringing out their power. And your Pokémon will have more trust in you if you have the strength to give up to protect them from harm."

"I get it." James nodded.

"Put it this way," Surge continued anyway, "if you'd forfeited in our last battle, then you'd have been able to use your Charmander in this battle. How is it by the way?"

"He's better. He's staying in the Pokémon Centre until tomorrow morning, but it'll be five days before he can battle again."

"Do you see the damage pushing him too far has caused?" Surge asked. "It'll affect the trust your Pokémon has in you and means that you can't continue training him for some time."

"Yeah." James muttered.

"The biggest problem facing trainers and their Pokémon is that often they are both afraid of defeat. Keep that in mind."

"I will!" James nodded determinedly. "Thanks for all your advice!"

"I'm glad that you've discovered what's important." Surge grinned. "Here's proof that you beat me – The Thunder Badge." He handed a Gym badge to James, who held it up to examine it. It was shaped like a sun. The centre was orange and the points around the outside were yellow.

"Thanks Lt. Surge!" James grinned happily. He released Ayra and Raenok from their Poké Balls. "And thanks to you guys as well!"

"Arrra!"

"Man mankey!"

"Meoww!" his Pokémon all grinned up at him, as happy as he was with his newest Gym badge.

* * *

"This has been quite the learning experience!" Livvi grinned as she and Richard met up with James and his Pokémon in the entrance hall of the Gym. On his way back out, James had let Kacha out as well – he'd fought for this badge as well after all.

"Yeah." James agreed, still looking at his Thunder Badge.

"Well we'd better get back to the Pokémon Centre." Said Richard. "We're going to need all the rest we can get for the SS Anne Tournament tomorrow."

"You? Needing rest?" James laughed. "How many Gym Battles have you been in recently?"

"Have you tried cheering recently?" Richard retorted. "It's hard work!"

"Calm down guys!" Livvi laughed. James smiled as well and looked over towards the cruise ships at the dock.

"My next challenge." He mused. He looked down at Ayra, Raenok and Saeloc before glancing at Kacha, who was perched on his shoulder. "We'll do our best, won't we guys?"

Livvi and Richard covered their ears as James' Pokémon all cheered in unison, but James just laughed. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Come one guys!" he grinned. "Let's get back to the Pokémon Centre!"

* * *

**Another badge earned, another step closer to the Kanto League. But before they hit the road again, there's one final challenge in Vermilion City - the long awaited SS Anne Tournament!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! :D**

**Also, I've put a poll up on my profile regarding the Pokémon Journey: Kanto. If you guys could fill it in, then I'd really appreciate it. **

**And the Pokémon Journey: Kanto is open to OC submissions. There's an OC form on my profile page, so if you're interested just fill it out and send it to me. I'm looking for characters to make one off appearances throughout the story, so opponents in a random Pokémon battle or helping James and the others complete whatever task they need to do in an area. Once you've submitted it, I'll respond as soon as I can to let you know when I've decided to put them in. **

**One final point: Starting tomorrow, I'm doing some work experience every week day until next Friday, so I won't have as much time to write new chapters. This shouldn't affect next Monday's update (although it'll probably be up later in the day), but could affect the Monday after. **

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Double Team, Quick Attack and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

Saeloc (Meowth): Female; Rash; Likes to thrash about; Likes Dry food; Normal Type; Technician ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Growl, Bite and Icy Wind

**Recovering:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

Sting (Beedrill): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Poison-Bug Type; Swarm ability; Known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot


	23. The SS Anne Tournament Begins!

**With James having won the Thunder Badge in a rematch with Lt. Surge, our heroes are now setting their sights on the SS Anne Tournament, hosted once a year in Vermilion City. The tournament is scheduled to last just one day, so there will undoubtedly be an early start needed. But James and his friends are sure to be up and completely ready with plenty of time to spare!**

**OC Submissions are still open, albeit with a few conditions attached as so on. Also, if you, my noble readers, could find some time in your busy schedules to answer the poll on my profile, then it would be greatly appreciated. The poll will remain open until the gang hit Lavender Town, so there is plenty of time. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The SS Anne Tournament Begins!**

_Vermilion City, Kanto_

_9:16am, 21__st__ April 2005_

"Hurry up James!" Livvi shouted.

"Uh aam!" James tried to reply while shovelling the rest of his breakfast into his mouth.

"Registration for the SS Anne Tournament ends at 10 o'clock!" Richard cried. "We've only got about three quarters of an hour to get down there!"

James was about to respond, but then thought better of it and simply gave Livvi and Richard and exasperated shrug of the shoulders before turning his focus back to chewing.

"And you still need to pick up Charka" Livvi sighed impatiently. "You're hopeless!"

"Ok, done!" James cried, jumping up from the table and tearing through to the Pokémon Centre reception desk.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" There was a different nurse on duty this morning. James was momentarily taken aback by it.

"I'm here to pick up my Charmander" he said quickly. "My Trainer ID is K33194."

"No need to rush!" the nurse laughed at him.

"Well my friends and I need to register for the tournament on the SS Anne before 10" James explained. "So they'll get mad at me if I take too long."

"Did you say you're participating in the SS Anne Tournament?" she asked.

"Uh-huh" James nodded.

"In that case, wouldn't it be a good idea to leave your Charmander here to rest?"

James thought about it for a second. "I suppose so" he said. "Since we're not going to be leaving Vermilion City until tomorrow" he nodded. "Ok then!"

"We'll take good care of your Charmander for you!" the nurse gave him a pleasant smile. "Good luck in the SS Anne Tournament!"

"Thanks!" James grinned. He turned round and tore back to Richard and Livvi. "Leaving Charka here for now, let's go!" he said in a hurry.

"Don't need to tell me twice" Richard muttered. The three of them hurried out of the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

They were in too much of a hurry to speak on the way there, though it may have been nervousness as well. Neither James, Livvi nor Richard had fought in front of a large audience before. It wasn't until they were on the quayside that they spoke again.

"Which one is it?" James asked his equally clueless companions, looking wildly between the three cruise ships docked there.

"That one!" Richard suddenly shouted, pointing to the one on the right. It was the largest of the three, at least two decks higher than the others. It was painted a bright white colour, with brick red at the bottom near the waterline. How had Richard known it was the SS Anne though? Then James realised. He felt like punching himself. Written in huge letters on the stern of the ship were the words SS Anne.

"Let's go then!" Livvi ordered, grabbing James' arm and dragging him towards the ship. "Come on Richard!"

"You know I can make my own way, right?" James asked Livvi, trying to pull his arm out of her grip.

"We don't have time for you to stand around gawking at the ship" Livvi replied, letting him go. "I just wanted to get you moving."

"Feels like you pulled my shoulder out of its socket" James muttered.

"Stop being such a baby!"

They'd reached the boarding ramp.

"May I see you tickets?" A middle aged man dressed smartly in a tuxedo was standing next to the entrance. His short black hair was neatly combed.

"Umm" James rummaged through his bag. "Here" He pulled out his SS Ticket and gave it to the gentleman. Livvi and Richard quickly presented their tickets as well.

"Excellent" The man quickly inspected the tickets and then marked them with a black marker pen. "Registration for the tournament ends in ten minutes, so you'd better get a move on" He handed their tickets back.

"Thank you sir" James, Livvi and Richard quickly made their way up the ramp and into the ship. A sign directed them to the left. Turning, they were greeted by another further down the corridor that pointed them into the maze-like interior of the ship.

"This must be the 3rd Class deck" Livvi whispered, noting the lack of decoration on the floors and walls. The walls had been painted white, like the exterior of the ship. Instead of wooden doors, there were metal bulkheads. They reminded Livvi of what she'd read about ships from the 1940s.

They found another sign. This one pointed them up some a staircase. They climbed up the first part of the staircase and then turned to follow the second part up to the next deck. There was a lot of noise in the distance now. They stepped through the doorway at the top of the stairs and found themselves in a much better furnished corridor. There was a dull red carpet covering the floor and elaborately carved wood panelling on the walls.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Richard grinned. There were several doors on the opposite side of the corridor to them, but they all had signs claiming 'Staff Only' on them. Yet another sign was also opposite them and pointed them to the left.

"So why is it that there's going to be an audience?" James muttered, more to himself than to the others.

"The SS Anne is a world famous cruise ship" Livvi replied anyway. "So the tournaments that it hosts around the world drawn huge crowds. It's always a big event when the ship is in Vermilion City."

"Yeah" James murmured, only half listening to her. "Not sure if I'm ready to battle in front of a crowd."

"You'll… you'll be fine" Livvi tried to sound reassuring, but ended up sounding like she was trying to convince herself. They followed the corridor until it turned. Then they went right, since there wasn't a left turn as well. They emerged into what appeared to be a lounge for passengers. There were trainers sat around everywhere. Some were giving pep talks to their Pokémon, others were chatting to other trainers. There were a couple stood near a counter on the right hand side of the room.

"That must be where we need to register" James said to the others.

"That'll be why it says 'Registration' above it" Richard added. James sighed as he noticed it as well.

"That's the second time today!" he mumbled. "What's wrong with me?"

"All the excitement is too much for your brain!" Richard laughed. "Come on, we need to hurry!"

They walked over at a slightly faster pace than they normally would. Fortunately, the trainers who were already there finished registering and moved away as they approached.

"Hi there!" the lady behind the counter smiled at them. "Here to register?"

"Yeah" James nodded.

"All three of you?"

"Yeah" Livvi and Richard piped up.

"You're in luck" The lady grinned. "There're three slots left."

"Whew" Richard sighed. "That's a relief."

"I'll need to see your SS Tickets – ah, I almost forgot. Are you aware of the battle format we use in the tournament?"

"I don't think so" James replied slowly, trying to remember if Bill had told them.

"What are they?" Livvi asked.

"The First Round is a 3-on-3 Battle" The lady replied. "The Second and Third Rounds are 4-on-4. The Quarter Final is 5-on-5 and the Semis and the Final are 6-on-6 Full battles."

"Ah" Richard said.

"Do you have full teams of six Pokémon?" she asked slowly, looking between them. James was about to answer when Livvi cut across him.

"Only James does" She said quickly. As she said that, James felt her and Richard slip a Poké Ball each into his hands.

"Ok, I'll need your SS Ticket" The lady continued.

"Here it is" James stuttered, tucking one of the Poké Balls into his back pocket and handing his SS Ticket over.

"Thank you" She quickly examined it. "And your Trainer Card?"

James fished his Trainer Card out of his bag and gave it to her.

"Thanks you" She replied again. She scanned the card. "That's strange, your Trainer Card says you only have four Pokémon: Pikachu, Mankey, Paras and Meowth."

"I must have forgotten to update it" James said quickly, his heart in his mouth.

"That's fine, I'll just need to register your two other Pokémon separately. May I take them for a second?"

"Of course" James put the two Poké Balls on the counter. Inside the balls, Naro and Barru shared a quick nod. The lady took them and put them through a Poké Ball scanner.

"Bulbasaur and Nidoran" She murmured to herself. "Ok, you're all registered!" She handed back James' SS Ticket, Trainer Card and Naro and Barru's Poké Balls. As James was putting everything away, she added: "You're lucky you've got such good friends."

"How-" Richard began to ask.

"Nidoran and Bulbasaur were registered to different trainers to the Trainer Card" She explained quietly, winking at them. "But this is an unofficial event, so don't let it worry you." James, Richard and Livvi let out a collective sigh of relief.

"What about us?" Livvi asked. "Are we allowed to stay even if we're not competing?"

"Of course!" the lady replied. "As long as you have SS Tickets, you are welcome to stay aboard and watch the competition and then attend the party at the end."

"Cool" Richard grinned. "Looks like you're going to have to put up with us cheering for you again James!"

"That's not a burden!" James laughed. At that moment, they were interrupted as a girl charged up next to them to get to the Registration Counter.

"Am I too late to register?" she gasped.

"There are still two spaces left" The lady replied.

"Phew!" the girl sighed in relief.

"May I take your SS Ticket and Trainer Card?"

"Of course" The girl pulled them out of her bag and handed them over. The lady quickly scanned them. While she was waiting, the girl turned to James and the others. "Are you guys competing as well?" she asked.

"Just James" Livvi quickly replied, gesturing to James. "He's the only one with six Pokémon."

"Cool" the girl grinned. "My name's Aaralyn Keegan, from Lavender Town. Pleased to meet you!" they were interrupted as the lady returned Aaralyn's Trainer Card and SS Ticket.

"The First Round battles will start in fifteen minutes" she said. "As soon as our last spot is filled, we'll draw the pairs."

"Thanks" Aaralyn grinned, taking her Trainer Card and SS Ticket back. She turned back to James. "So who are you?"

"My name's James Burton" James replied. "I'm from Pallet Town."

"I'm Livvi Weston" Livvi added.

"And I'm Richard Winter" Richard grinned.

"Are you all new trainers?" Aaralyn asked. Was it that obvious?

"Yeah" James replied. "I'm aiming to compete in the Kanto League and I won my third Gym badge yesterday."

"Is it really obvious that we're rookie trainers?" Livvi asked.

"Not really" Aaralyn replied. "You all just seemed quite young. You're all ten, right?"

James and Livvi nodded, but Richard shook his head.

"I'm not" he said, almost proudly. "I'm eleven."

"You left it a year before starting?" Aaralyn looked at him in amusement.

"My birthday's in March" Richard replied. "I didn't really feel like becoming a Pokémon trainer last year, so I didn't go off on a journey."

"But you changed your mind when we were in Pewter City, right?" Livvi asked.

"Yeah" Richard nodded.

"So hang on" James thought for a second. "I'm eleven in June, so does that mean we're the same age?"

"Technically yes" Richard replied.

"And while we're on topic, when's your birthday Livvi?" James asked.

"3rd July" Livvi replied. "And when was yours?"

"24th June" James grinned. "So we're basically the exact same age!"

"Alright!" they both slapped palms. Richard rolled his eyes and turned back to Aaralyn.

"How old are you then?" he asked.

"I'm thirteen" Aaralyn answered. "I've been travelling for three years now."

They continued talking as they moved over into the centre of the room. They didn't bother looking for a seat since there were already so many other trainers everywhere. As they stopped, James looked back at the registration counter and noticed that a final person, an older boy, was registering to compete.

"Looks like we're going to be starting soon" he said to Aaralyn. Aaralyn nodded in response.

After about a minute, the boy left the counter and wandered around the room, clearly looking for somewhere to sit. After a while, he came and stood near James.

"Do you mind if I stand with you?" he asked.

"Not at all" James replied.

"Thanks!" he grinned. "The name's Doug by the way."

"Nice to meet you" James smiled. "I'm James, and these are my friends Livvi and Richard."

"Are all of you competing?" Doug asked as he shook their hands.

"No," Livvi shook her head, "only James is competing."

"Ok" Doug nodded. "I'm a Gym trainer from the Viridian City Gym, but I live on the outskirts of Pewter City. I've come here to do some training against Types other than Ground!"

"So are all of your Pokémon Ground Type then?" Richard asked.

"Yeah" Doug replied. "And so are all my opponents at the Gym."

_All Ground Type, eh?_ James made a mental note in case he fought Doug at some point.

"I'm Aaralyn by the way!" Aaralyn piped up huffily.

"Oh yeah" James laughed. "Sorry Aaralyn, I completely forgot!"

"Pleased to meet you" Doug shook her hand.

"I'm competing as well!" Aaralyn quickly told him before he could ask.

"Cool, I hope we get to battle" Doug replied enthusiastically. "And you too James!"

"Agreed!" James grinned.

"By the way Doug, how old are you?" Livvi asked.

"I'm fifteen" Doug replied. "Why?"

"Just curious" Livvi grinned. "We were exchanging ages earlier, so I was curious."

Doug looked about to say something in response, but at that moment they heard a woman's voice boom across the room.

"Trainers! Your attention please!" There was a smartly dressed woman, maybe in her late twenties, stood in front of the registration counter holding a microphone. "I'm Shannon Edwards and I'll be directing this year's SS Anne Tournament! Now, as you all know, the SS Anne Tournament is one of the most prestigious events in Vermilion City and…"

"Just get to the point" James mumbled to himself. Fortunately, she did.

"Anyway, we have now sorted the pairs for the First Round battles, so if you'd all like to look at the big screen" she pointed to a massive plasma screen hanging on the wall next to her. At the moment, the only thing on the screen was a blue background with Poké Ball patterns on it which moved continually across the screen towards the top left corner from the bottom right. The words 'SS Anne Tournament 2005' followed by a bigger 'First Round' under it were at the top centre of the screen.

For a few moments more, there was nothing. Then the matchups appeared.

"Where am I?" James wondered, scanning the pictures and names to find his own. His eyes fell on a picture of a boy with brown hair hanging over his ears and amber eyes. "Dean's here!" he exclaimed.

"Where?" Richard quickly scanned the screen as well.

"No surprise really" Livvi was looking around the room to see if she could locate him.

"Who's Dean?" Doug asked.

"My rival" James replied. "We set off from Pallet Town at the same time."

"Well he's not drawn against you James" Richard grinned, pointing at the screen.

"That's a shame" James sighed. "I was hoping to battle him again."

"If you get through this round," Richard now turned his attention to finding James' picture, "then maybe you'll face him later on… there you are!" James followed his pointing finger.

"Josh Tyler" he read his opponent's name off the screen. He wanted to look around and see if he could find him, but Shannon spoke again before he could.

"As many of our competitors from last year will know," she began, "the SS Anne only has eight battling arenas. Since we have 32 battles to get through, there will be four heats. Once all the First Rounds are complete, we'll break for lunch and then move on to the Second Round. The screen will now update with which heat your battle will be in."

A number appeared under James and Josh's pictures. One.

"Guess that means you're in the first heat" Doug whispered.

"When's your battle?" James asked.

"Not until the third heat."

"And yours?" James turned to Aaralyn.

"Second heat" she replied. "Guess I'll see you in the Second Round!"

They stopped talking as they realised Shannon had been speaking again.

"And the battle between James Burton and Josh Tyler will be on the Bow Deck arena" clearly she'd just finished. "Everyone battling in the other heats can feel free to wander the ship and purchase snacks from the shops. Of course, the same applies to any spectators as well! Right, good luck everyone – let's have yet another successful tournament this year!" With the closing statement, the crowd of trainers applauded. Almost immediately, they were all starting to get up and make their way to either the arenas or to find somewhere to buy a snack.

"We should find the Bow arena" Livvi said to James as they bunched up to avoid being separated.

"Need to find the deck first" Richard noted.

"That won't be hard" James grinned. "We just need to head up!" He noticed that Doug and Aaralyn were moving away. "Are you guys coming?" he quickly called to them.

"I need to talk over some tactics with my Pokémon" Aaralyn grinned. "But we'll meet up for lunch, ok?"

"And I'm getting a snack" Doug called back. "Need to be ready for my battle."

"Alright" James nodded. "See you later!"

* * *

_10:06am, 21__st__ April 2005_

James looked across the arena at his opponent. This guy, Josh, hadn't spoken much. He'd beaten James to the arena and had been reading a book when he'd arrived. They'd shared a quick greeting before heading to their ends of the arena, but nothing more than that. James wondered what kind of Pokémon he had. He was still very aware of all the eyes watching him. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

"It's just like any other battle" he murmured to himself reassuringly. "Just ignore all the spectators, focus on the Pokémon."

"This is a First Round battle for the SS Anne Tournament 2005 between James Burton from Pallet Town and Josh Tyler from Vermilion City!" the ref shouted. "The match will be 3-on-3. The battle will be over when one side's Pokémon are unable to battle! Begin!"

"I'm counting on you Raenok!" James called, throwing out the Poké Ball.

"Mann!" Raenok landed and clenched his fists.

"Go Cider!" Josh yelled, also throwing out a Poké Ball.

"Veee!" a small, brown, dog-like Pokémon emerged and gave Raenok a determined stare.

"An Eevee?" James cried. "Those are really rare!"

"Cider, use Tackle!" Josh yelled.

"Eee!" Cider charged towards Raenok.

"Ok then Raenok, dodge it!" James grinned.

"Keey!" Raenok jumped to one side, easily avoiding the attack.

"Now use Leer!"

"Maaan!" Raenok Leered at Cider as it stopped its charge and turned back to face him.

"Use Quick Attack!" Josh called to the Eevee.

"Veee!" Cider sprang towards Raenok at a blindingly speed.

"Same as before Raenok!" James urged the Mankey as Cider rushed towards him.

"Mann!" Raenok nodded and tensed himself. When Cider was almost on top of him, he leapt up and soared over the Evolution Pokémon. Upon landing, he once again used Leer.

"Use Quick Attack again!" Josh called.

"Vee!" Cider tore towards Raenok once again.

"Now change direction!" Josh called again as he watched Raenok try to jump to one side.

"Eeev!" Cider turned right and smashed directly into Raenok.

"Mann!" Raenok cried in pain as he landed on his back.

"Use Low Kick, go!" James yelled. Raenok gave a quick nod and pulled himself up. Quick as a flash, he swept his leg out to try and trip Cider.

"Dodge it!" Josh ordered.

"Veee!" Cider gave a determined nod and agilely leapt over Raenok's Low Kick.

"Karate Chop!" James yelled.

"Keey!" Raenok brought up his palm and caught Cider in the stomach as it soared over.

"Eee!" With a cry, it tumbled to the ground.

"Are you ok Cider?" Josh called urgently.

"Vee veee!" Cider pulled itself back up and nodded fiercely.

"Good girl! Now use Tackle!" Josh grinned.

"Eeeevve!" Cider charged towards Raenok, who was turning to face her.

"Use Low Kick again!" James yelled to the Pig Monkey Pokémon.

"Maann Keey!" Raenok leapt towards Cider. He stuck out one leg and slid along the ground, tripping the Eevee and sending her toppling to the ground.

"Finish it up with Karate Chop!" James called.

"Maaan!" Raenok leapt up, aiming to bring his fist down on the prone Cider.

"Veeee!" Cider cried in fright. She quickly pulled herself up and dived out of the way before tearing off back towards Josh.

"Cider, use Quick Attack!" Josh tried to order, but the frightened Pokémon wasn't having any of it.

"Keep going Raenok – Karate Chop!" James nodded at Raenok.

"Keey!" Raenok bounded towards Cider and managed to catch it in the flank with his fist.

"Veee!" Cider cried as she collapsed.

"Nice work Raenok!" James grinned as Raenok jumped back to his side of the arena.

"Man Mankey!" Raenok grinned back.

"Eevee is unable to battle, Mankey is the winner!" the ref announced.

"You did a great job Cider" Josh smiled, recalling his Pokémon. He pulled out another Poké Ball. "Go Nathan!"

"Veeee!" Another Eevee burst out of the Poké Ball and landed on the arena floor.

"Another Eevee!" James gasped. "How did you manage to get more than one?"

"I'm aiming to be a Master of the Eeveelutions!" Josh called over to him. "But, uh, I haven't got very far!"

"Well this should be the same as before" James smiled. "Raenok, use Karate Chop!"

"Maan!" Raenok launched himself at Nathan.

"Counter with Iron Tail!" Josh yelled.

"Vee!" Nathan nodded and leapt up above Raenok, who'd jumped up to land his attack. Its tail turned to steel and it did a front flip before bringing the tail down into Raenok's face.

"Keey!" Raenok yelped in pain as he was thrown down to the ground.

"Are you ok, Raenok?" James called urgently.

"Mann!" Raenok pulled himself back up as Josh gave his next command.

"Use Tackle!"

"Veeee!" Nathan started running towards Raenok.

"Dodge it and use Fury Swipes!" James ordered.

"Maan!" Raenok neatly sidestepped as Nathan approached and unleashed a series of quick slashes on it.

"Eeev!" Nathan cried as it tried to pull away. Raenok jumped back as the Eevee collapsed to the ground.

"Are you ok Nathan?" Josh called.

"Veee!" Nathan pulled itself back up and gave Raenok a defiant look.

"Alright then, use Quick Attack!" Josh grinned.

"Eeevve!" With lightning speed, Nathan ploughed into Raenok. The Mankey was knocked back, but remained standing.

"Ok Raenok, use Karate Chop!" James called.

"Maaan!" Raenok charged forwards again.

"Dodge it Nathan!" Josh yelled.

"Veee!" Nathan leapt out of the way.

"Now use Tail Whip and Tackle!"

"Eeeeeveeee!" Nathan wagged its tail at Raenok and then smashed into him with another Tackle.

"Mannkkey!" Raenok groaned as he took the hit. He took a couple of steps back, but still stood.

"Are you ok Raenok?" James called in concern.

"Maan Keyy Mankey!" Raenok nodded.

"Nathan, use Quick Attack!" Josh yelled.

"Counter it with Low Kick!" James called.

"Veee!"  
"Maan!" The two Pokémon charged towards each other. Raenok took Nathan's Quick Attack, but was able to trip it with Low Kick. They jumped apart and got ready for their next orders.

"Nathan, use Tackle!" Josh called.

"Evvvee!" Nathan bounded back towards Raenok.

"Raenok, use Karate Chop!" James ordered.

"Maaan Kkeeey!" Raenok surged forwards as well, raising his fist.  
They met near the centre of the arena and smashed into each other. Nathan hit first, striking Raenok in the stomach. As he was sent flying back, however, the Mankey recovered and brought his fist round to land a Karate Chop on the Eevee's back. They crashed in a heap on the ground and, after a few seconds, Raenok struggled back to his feet. His opponent let out a weak cry.

"Eevee is unable to battle, so the winner is Mankey!" the ref shouted.

"Nice work Raenok!" James grinned. Josh withdrew Nathan.

"Ok then, go Alex!" He called, throwing out his last Pokémon.

"Eeevveee!" Alex cried as it landed.

"Another Eevee" James sighed. "Figures. Ok, Raenok – start with Karate Chop!"

"Maaaan!" Raenok charged forwards.

"Counter it with Tackle!" Josh yelled to Alex.

"Veee!" The Eevee nodded and ran towards Raenok. The pair knocked into each other, but didn't end up doing much damage.

"Use Fury Swipes!" James ordered as Raenok jumped back from Alex.

"Keey!" The Mankey leapt forwards again, raising his claws.

"Dodge it using Quick Attack!" Josh called.

"Veee!" Alex waited until Raenok was just ahead of him and then, in a blur of movement, looped around the Mankey.

"Now get it!" Josh grinned.

"Eeev!" Alex leapt at Raenok from behind and scored a direct hit, flooring the Mankey.

"Raenok!" James cried.

"Kkkey!" Raenok pulled himself back up again.

"Alright Raenok! Use Karate Chop!" James grinned.

"Maan!" Raenok made another leap towards Alex.

"Dodge it using Dig!" Josh called.

"Veee!" Alex dived to the ground and starting digging a tunnel.

"Now use Bite!" Josh yelled. For a few seconds, there was nothing. Then Alex erupted from the ground and latched onto Raenok's hand with its teeth.

"Keeey!" Raenok roared in pain. He shook his hand frantically, trying to shake Alex off.

"Keep it up Raenok!" James yelled.

"Maaaaan!" Raenok finally shook Alex off and hit it hard with a Karate Chop.

"Eeeeeevv!" Alex cried as it was thrown back.

"Are you ok Alex?" Josh cried.

"Veee." Alex pulled itself back up and nodded eagerly.

"Ok, finish it up with Quick Attack!"

"Veeee!" Alex rushed at Raenok and struck him directly on the nose. Raenok crashed to the ground.

"Man key" he whimpered in defeat.

"Mankey is unable to battle, so the winner is Eevee!" the ref called.

"Raenok, return" James held out the Poké Ball to recall Raenok. "You did a great job."

He pulled out another Poké Ball. "I choose you, Saeloc!"

"Merrrow!" Saeloc purred as she burst out of the Poké Ball.

"Alex, use Dig!" Josh ordered.

"Vee!" Alex quickly dug another hole. Saeloc looked around cautiously as she landed.

"Meoww!" She glanced back at James for direction.

"Keep your eyes peeled Saeloc!" James called to her. At that moment, Alex burst back up from ground and hit Saeloc in the back.

"Meeeooww!" Saeloc screeched, more in fright rather than pain.

"Counter it with Fury Swipes!" James yelled. Saeloc quickly launched a flurry of swipes at Alex, catching it off-guard.

"Eeeeveeee!" Alex cried in pain.

"Get away from it Alex!" Josh cried.

"Vee!" Alex knocked Saeloc's paws to throw her off balance and then jumped back out of range.

"Now use Tackle!" Josh yelled.

"Veee!" Alex started charging towards Saeloc.

"Use Icy Wind!" James called to Saeloc.

"Meooow!" Saeloc fired an Icy Wind at Alex, doing damage and also slowing the pace of its attack.

"Eeeev!" Alex cried as it fought against the powerful blast of cold air and ice crystals.

"And now use Bite!" James grinned.

"Meerrow!" Saeloc stopped using Icy Wind just as Alex was getting within range. With one leap, she was upon it, biting into its upper front right leg.

"Nice work Saeloc!" James called as Alex cried in pain and Saeloc jumped back before it could retaliate.

"Quick Alex, use Dig!" Josh cried.

"Vee!" Alex pulled itself up and dug yet another hole.

"Use Icy Wind into the hole!" James yelled, spotting his chance.

"Meooowww!" Saeloc rushed up to the edge of the hole and blasted an Icy Wind into it.

"And now use Fury Swipes!" James called.

"Meow!" Saeloc nodded and jumped into the hole after Alex. For a moment, there was silence. And then an outrageous din as Saeloc presumably caught up with Alex. Suddenly, the ground erupted and Alex burst out. Saeloc was clawing ferociously at it. Alex landed on its flank and made no effort to get up again.

"Veee" it whimpered in defeat.

"Meoww!" Saeloc landed and started grooming herself as the ref made the final announcement.

"Eevee is unable to battle, so the winner is Meowth! All of Josh's Pokémon are unable to battle, so the match goes to James!"

"Alright! We did it Saeloc!" James whooped, running over to hug the Meowth.

"Merrow!" Saeloc purred happily as she was scooped up.

"That was a good battle" Josh said as he came over. "I enjoyed myself." He held out his hand.

"Yeah, same!" James nodded, taking it.

* * *

_10:58am, 21__st__ April 2005_

"This ship is amazing" Richard murmured as he, Livvi and James made their way around the main deck, looking at all the shops and restaurants.

"Where are we going to eat?" Livvi wondered.

"We're not eating yet" James replied. "We're having lunch with the others, remember?"

"But we're getting a snack, right?"

"Well yeah" James grinned. "Gotta find something nice for Raenok and Saeloc as well." He smiled at Raenok, who was walking on his left side, and Saeloc, who was perched on his shoulder.

"Merrrow!"

"Maan!" They both agreed eagerly.

"Let's see if there's a sweet shop" Livvi suggested. James was just nodding to agree when he saw Josh just up ahead.

"Hey, Josh!" he called.

Josh looked round. "Hey!" he called back.

"You up to anything?" James asked.

"Not really, why?"

"Do you want to hang out with us?"

"Umm, yeah ok" Josh smiled back. He fell in line with the others.

"So what's your story then Josh?" Livvi asked with a smile.

"I want to be a Master of the Eeveelutions" Josh replied proudly. "But I haven't got very far yet."

"Why's that?" Richard asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it to be honest" Josh replied.

"Fair enough" James said. "So I know you have three Eevee already, but what are your other Pokémon?"

"Ah" Josh looked around carefully. "To be honest, I had to borrow three from other trainers to make up the shortfall" he had lowered his voice.

"So you're only Pokémon are those three Eevee?"

"Yeah" Josh nodded. "In a way, I'm glad you knocked me out while I could get away with only having three Pokémon."

"What are you going to evolve your Eevees into?" Livvi asked.

"Well I'd like to get a Flareon out of Alex" Josh replied, holding up Alex's Poké Ball. "And I think Nathan would be awesome as a Jolteon."

"How did you manage to find three Eevee?" Richard butted in. "They're supposed to be really rare."

Josh hesitated. "I'll tell you more when we know each other better" he replied quietly. "I'm not too good around new people."

James, Livvi and Richard were silent for a moment.

"No prob!" James grinned. "Anyway, let's go and find us a sweet shop!"

* * *

_12:23pm, 21__st__ April 2005_

"And we now have the results from all the First Round Battles!" Shannon spoke through the microphone.

As she was saying this, James, Livvi, Richard and Josh scampered quickly into the room.

"Looks like we just made it" Richard whispered.

"Yeah" James nodded. He was looking around for Doug, Aaralyn or Dean.

"Hey James!" James heard Doug calling quietly to him. Spotting him sat at a table with Aaralyn, James hurried over.

"How did your battle go?" James asked.

"I won" Doug replied simply.

"So did I!" Aaralyn smiled.

"Congratulations!" James grinned, slapping their palms.

"And you?"

"Yeah, I won as well"

"Glad to hear it" Aaralyn said eagerly. "I hope we get to battle in the next round!"

"Let's hope" James nodded.

"Shhh!" Livvi hissed as she came over. "They're announcing the matchups for the next round!"

James, Aaralyn and Doug fell silent and looked over towards the big screen.

"Without any further ado, the matchups for the Second Round!" Shannon grinned widely. Sixteen pairs of faces appeared on the screen. James quickly scanned it for his.

"There I am!" he cried. "Second from the right at the bottom!" he fell silent.

"Looks like you're up against me" Doug grinned.

"Guess so" James replied with a nod.

"We'll make it one hell of a battle!" Doug laughed.

James gave a determined nod. "That we will" he replied. "That we will."

* * *

**So Doug and James will be battling it out in the Second Round. And James does seem to have quite a strong anti-Ground team now. In any case, the SS Anne Tournament will continue in Chapter 24 (which may or may not be up next Monday - apologies in advance if it isn't). See you next time loyal viewers! **

**And thanks to Ripple HealerXD for Aaralyn; Xerneas For The Win for Doug; and TheNinja4000 for Josh. Without you, I would have had to have thought up a lot of Pokémon teams...**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Double Team, Quick Attack and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

Saeloc (Meowth): Female; Rash; Likes to thrash about; Likes Dry food; Normal Type; Technician ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Growl, Bite and Icy Wind

**Borrowing:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

**Recovering:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naive; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

**Livvi's Team:**

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Sting (Beedrill): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Poison-Bug Type; Swarm ability; Known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot


	24. Dig for Victory!

**Poll, reviews! Anyway, without any further ado:**

**Evening everyone! :D**

**Sorry I couldn't update yesterday. **

**Last time, the SS Anne Tournament in Vermilion City began with James defeating a trainer named Josh, who fielded a team of Eevee. Advancing to the Second Round, James was drawn to battle against one of his new friends: Doug, a Ground Type user from the Viridian Gym. Will James be able to defeat Doug and advance to the Third Round, or will he fall at this still-early hurdle?**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Dig for Victory!**

_Vermilion City, Kanto_

_12:28pm, 21__st__ April 2005_

The matchups for the Second Round may have been announced, but no one was seriously considering battling on an empty stomach! That was why James, Livvi and Richard were now tucking into their lunch eagerly.

"Slow down guys!" Doug laughed. He, Aaralyn and Josh had decided to join them for lunch.

"Sorry" James grinned in reply. "It's just that I'm really hungry!"

"Me too!" Livvi nodded.

"Honestly" Richard rolled his eyes. "Am I the only mature one around here?"

"Well…" Doug began.

"Don't answer that!" Richard added quickly. "Anyway, can someone pass me the ketchup?"

"Sure" James and Livvi both replied and reached for the ketchup bottle. Livvi reached it first and James ended up with his hand on top of Livvi's. For a moment, nothing happened. Then James and Livvi glanced at each other before slowly looking towards Richard. They looked so horrified that both Richard and Josh immediately burst out laughing. Doug pretended not to notice, but a smile tugged at his lips.

Aaralyn just looked confused. She looked between Richard and James and Livvi.

"Well that was bound to happen" Richard finally spoke, still grinning broadly at them.

"Shut up Richard!" James growled, pulling his hand away from Livvi's. They'd both flushed a deep red colour.

"I get it!" Aaralyn suddenly said. "The two of you are dating!"

"We're not! Shut up!" Livvi shouted. There was a crash as Richard fell out of his chair and started rolling around on the floor, creased up with laughter.

"It's not funny Richard!" James yelled angrily, standing up. Richard pulled himself back, still grinning broadly, only to be hit and knocked back to the floor as Livvi aimed the ketchup bottle at his head.

"James, may I have Barru back for a sec?" she asked.

"Of course" James nodded, handing her Barru's Poké Ball.

"Use Razor Leaf!" Livvi yelled, throwing the Poké Ball.

"Uh-oh!" Richard pulled himself up and started running.

He needn't have worried though. The Bulbasaur, having heard the entire exchange, was too busy laughing to obey Livvi.

"Not you too!" Livvi shouted, flushing a darker shade of red.

"Are you not dating then?" Aaralyn asked blankly. Then she smiled brightly. "You totally should – you're really cute together!"

"Gaaah! I can't take this anymore!" Livvi yelled and ran away out of sight. They all watched her go.

"Should one of us go after her?" Josh wondered aloud. He, Doug, Richard and Aaralyn turned to James.

"No!" he said firmly, folding his arms and turning his back on them.

"She'll appreciate it" Aaralyn piped up. James turned back to them.

"No one say another word!" he gave them all a stormy look. Doug opened his mouth. "I said not another word!" James growled. Doug pointed to his watch.

"Time" he said simply. James glanced at his watch too.

"Ah! It's almost time for our match!" he cried in alarm. He quickly ran round and grabbed Barru. "Let's go Barru!" He tore off down a passage opposite the direction Livvi had gone in.

"I'm right behind you!" Doug laughed, tearing off in pursuit. Aaralyn, Richard and Josh were silent for a second.

"So who's paying?" Josh asked. There was a clatter as Aaralyn and Richard's chairs hit the floor and the two of them ran off after James and Doug.

"Thanks for lunch Josh!" Richard called back with a grin.

* * *

_12:45pm, 21__st__ April 2005_

"The battle will be four-on-four!" the ref shouted. "Begin!" James and Doug had arrived just in time for the start of the battle and were both poised to begin.

"Go Sandshrew!" Doug yelled, throwing a Poké Ball into the air.

"Saaand!" a small mouse-like Pokémon with a yellow back cried as it burst out of the Ball.

"Sandshrew huh?" James pulled out his Pokédex.

"Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball. It lives in arid regions with minimal rainfall."

"Must be a Ground Type" James murmured, remembering what Doug had said about his team. "Let's go Ayra!"

The Poké Ball burst open and the energy inside popped out. It burst with a spray of sparks.

"Arrra!" Ayra cried as he appeared.

"Ok Ayra, start this off with Bullet Seed!" James yelled.

"Paaa!" Ayra quickly fired a volley of seeds towards Sandshrew.

"Use Dig!" Doug called.

"Saan!" Sandshrew immediately dug a hole in front of it and disappeared from sight.

"Not this again" James grimaced. "Keep an eye out Ayra, it could come from anywhere!"

As he said that, Sandshrew reappeared on Ayra's right and smashed into him.

"Arra!" Ayra cried, jumping back to get out of range. Sandshrew jumped back as well.

"Now use Swift!" Doug grinned.

"Shrewwww!" Sandshrew released a cloud of what looked like golden stars from its mouth. It was so fast! There was no way Ayra would be able to dodge it.

"Spore Shield!" James quickly yelled to Ayra.

"Raa!"

"Spore Shield?" Aaralyn, who was sat next to Richard in the stands, asked in puzzlement.

"Watch and see" Richard grinned.

Ayra fired a dense cloud of Stun Spores into the air just ahead of him. The Swift hit it and ploughed on through. James saw it slow down slightly though.

"Now use Poison Sting!" Doug yelled.

"Saan!" Sandshrew fired a volley of poisonous spikes from its mouth. They too ploughed through the Stun Shield and hit their target.

"Aaarrra!" Ayra shuddered suddenly.

"Poison" James gasped quietly.

"Now use Dig!" Doug called.

"Shreww!" Sandshrew dug another hole.

"Listen out for it Ayra!" James called.

"Raa!" Ayra closed his eyes and focused on listening. Then he could hear it, the scratching sound of Sandshrew's digging. It was about to appear behind him.

"Use Scratch!" James yelled as Sandshrew emerged. Quick as a flash, Ayra spun round and swiped at Sandshrew and sent him flying back.

"Reww!" Sandshrew cried, curling up into a ball as it landed and rolling back to Doug.

"Ok then, use Sand Attack!" Doug grinned.

"Sand!" Sandshrew kicked a cloud of sand towards Ayra.

"And now use Poison Sting!"

"Shreeww!" The fast moving Poison Stings caught up with the slower Sand Attack and they both hit Ayra at the same time.

"Aarrra!" Ayra cried in pain, collapsing to the ground. He tried getting up again, but was struggling against the effects of poison.

"Don't worry Ayra" James called. "You've done a great job!"

"Ra" Ayra let himself slump back down again.

"Paras is unable to battle, so the winner is Sandshrew!" the ref shouted as James recalled Ayra.

"Thanks Ayra, you did your best" James smiled at Ayra in the Poké Ball. The Paras gave him a sad look in response. With another smile, James put Ayra's Poké Ball back in his jacket pocket.

"Bulba!" Livvi still had Barru's Poké Ball, so he'd just been sitting behind James and watching the battle.

"Not yet Barru" James grinned. "I've got another trick up my sleeve."

Up in the stands, Josh pushed his way cautiously through the crowd to get to where Richard and Aaralyn were sitting.

"Hi Josh!" Richard smiled sheepishly. "No hard feelings about earlier." Josh just laughed.

"The waitress said that anyone with an SS Ticket can eat free" he replied.

"You mean I got indigestion for nothing?" Richard gasped.

"Yep!" Josh grinned, sitting down in the seat on Richard's left. "How's it going?"

"Well James has already lost his first Pokémon, so not the best" Richard replied.

"How come that Bulbasaur is with him?" Aaralyn asked. "I thought it was Livvi's Pokémon."

"Livvi loaned him to James" Richard explained. "James only has four Pokémon on him, so Livvi let him have Barru and I gave him my Nidoran."

"Aww! That's really sweet of her!" Aaralyn smiled, discounting Richard's mention of his own Pokémon. "Where do you reckon she is now?"

"No idea" Richard replied. "But she'll be back – she'll want to see Barru battle at least!"

"James has called out his next Pokémon!" Josh hissed suddenly. They stopped talking and looked back at the battlefield intently. Saeloc was now sat in front of James, carefully grooming herself. James was smiling confidently at Doug.

"Alright, Sandshrew use Swift!" the Ground Type user shouted.

"Shreww!" Sandshrew fired a Swift attack towards Saeloc.

"Dodge it Saeloc!" James called.

"Meoow!" Saeloc jumped up and tore to the left. To James' horror, the star shaped rays changed direction and smashed into Saeloc's flank, each star exploding into a smaller, glitter-like stars as it hit. "Meoow!"

"Not another move that can't miss!" James groaned, remembering Surge's Shock Wave.

"Now use Poison Sting!" Doug yelled.

"Saaand!" Sandshrew started firing a volley of poisonous spikes towards the still prone Saeloc.

"Get up and dodge it Saeloc!" James yelled.

"Meoww!" Saeloc jumped up and jumped to the right to avoid the attack.

"Now use Fury Swipes!" James grinned.

"Meeeeeow!" Saeloc charged forwards, extending her claws as she did.

"Get out of the way Sandshrew!" Doug called.

"Sand!" Sandshrew curled up into a ball and rolled back towards Doug just as Saeloc pounced on where the Mouse Pokémon had been.

"Now use Dig again!" Doug ordered.

"Shreew!" Sandshrew dug yet another hole and dove into it.

"I know what's coming" said Richard.

"Me too" Josh added. Aaralyn gave them a curious look before looking back at the battlefield.

"Saeloc, use Icy Wind!" James grinned.

"Icy Wind?" Doug cried.

"Meooow!" Saeloc took a deep breath and then shot an Icy Wind directly into the hole Sandshrew had just dug.

"Saaaaand!" They heard Sandshrew's cry from underground. Then Sandshrew burst back out of the ground while being hammered by Saeloc's Icy Wind.

"Do it again Saeloc!" James called.

"Meeeow!" Saeloc fired another Icy Wind at the now airborne Sandshrew.

"Saaaaand!" Sandshrew cried in pain as it was hit again. It landed heavily and didn't get up.

"Sandshrew is unable to battle, so the winner is Meowth!" the ref announced.

"You did a great job Sandshrew, return!" Doug called, recalling his injured Pokémon.

"Great work Saeloc!" James grinned at Saeloc.

"Merrow!" Saeloc nodded with determination.

"I'm impressed James" Doug smiled. "Looks like I'm going to have to start really focusing. Go Onix!"

"Onnnn!" Onix emerged from its Poké Ball with a grumpy roar. James and Saeloc let out a gasp of surprise, and possibly fear, before regaining their nerve.

"Hey Saeloc" James called. "I fought an Onix once before with Raenok and we were able to beat it. So I know we'll definitely be able to take Doug's down!"

"Meeow!" Saeloc nodded.

"Alright! Start off with Sandstorm!" Doug shouted.

"Onnn!" Onix summoned up a sandstorm that raged around the battlefield. Spectators and combatants alike shielded their faces as it whipped around the arena.

"Now use DragonBreath!" Doug yelled.

"Ixxx!" Onix fired a purple-red coloured beam from its mouth. Saeloc, still disoriented from the sandstorm, took a direct hit.

"Meoow!" she cried as she was flung back. James noticed the small electric sparks of paralysis. It looked like the battle had just got harder.

"Use Growl!" he ordered, trying to avoid showing that he'd been caught off guard.

"Meowwwwww!" Saeloc pulled herself back up and growled cutely at Onix.

"Rock Throw!" Doug called.

"Onn!" Onix smashed its tail into the ground to create some rocks before hitting one with its tail like a tennis ball.

"Get out of the way!" James called to Saeloc.

"Meow!" Saeloc quickly dived to one side to avoid the flying rock.

"Now use Icy Wind!" James yelled as the rock smashed into the ground in the corner of the arena.

"Wthhh!" Saeloc inhaled and fired an Icy Wind towards Onix, catching it unawares.

"Onnnn!" it roared in pain.

"Don't stand for it Onix!" Doug called. "Use DragonBreath!"

"Ixxxx Onixx!" Onix roared and fired another DragonBreath towards Saeloc.

"Dodge it Saeloc!" James called urgently.

"Meow!" Saeloc responded quickly before darting forwards to avoid the attack.

"Now use Bind!" Doug called to Onix.

"Onn!" Onix coiled up and then extended its body to launch a stunningly quick attack.

"Get out of the way Saeloc!" James yelled.

"Meoww!" Saeloc cried in panic, trying to move.

"No! It's the paralysis!" James cried in horror.

"Onnn!" Onix scooped Saeloc up and started squeezing her in its coils.

"Saeloc, no!" James cried. He stared helplessly as his Pokémon struggled in vain against Onix's hold. Suddenly a memory popped into his head. The first time he'd fought Brock, Charka had been trapped by Bind as well, but he'd managed to get out of it. But how?

"_Use Ember then!" James shouted. Charka fired an Ember at Onix, hitting it directly in the face. Onix recoiled and slackened its grip. Charka jumped up and back onto the ground._

Of course! "Saeloc, use Icy Wind – aim for Onix's face!" James yelled.

"Meoowww!" Saeloc fired a powerful Icy Wind at Onix.

"Onnnn!" Onix groaned in pain. Its grip slackened and Saeloc was able to wriggle free.

"Now use Icy Wind again!" James grinned.

"Meoooww!" Saeloc fired yet another Icy Wind at Onix. It scored a direct hit, but Onix was still standing.

"You ok Onix?" Doug called.

"On" Onix nodded.

"Great, use Rock Throw!"

"Onnnn!" Onix knocked another of the rocks it had summoned towards Saeloc.

"Quick Saeloc, get out of the way!" James yelled desperately.

"Meoow!" Saeloc tried to move, but couldn't overcome the paralysis.

There was a loud crash as the rock hit Saeloc, broke into pieces and landed just in front of James.

"Meoww" Saeloc groaned in defeat.

"Meowth is unable to battle, so the winner is Onix!" the ref announced.

"Alright! Nice work Onix!" Doug grinned.

"Onn onn!" Onix grinned back.

"Saeloc, return" James said, shielding his eyes from the ongoing sandstorm. The recall beam hit the Meowth and returned her to the safety of her Poké Ball. "With that sandstorm raging, no wonder you couldn't take as much damage" James smiled. He put the Poké Ball back and pulled out another one. "I choose you Raenok!" he threw the ball high into the air, where it burst open. A formless stream of white energy plunged back to the ground, where it reshaped itself. With a burst of sparks, Raenok appeared.

Maaan!" He roared aggressively before squinting to keep the sand from the sandstorm out of his eyes.

"Onix, use Rock Throw!" Doug called.

"Onixx!" Onix threw a rock towards Raenok.

"Dodge it and use Low Kick!" James yelled to the Mankey.

"Keey!" Raenok spun to the left to dodge the rock and then started tearing towards Onix. He struck the joint that was just off of the ground, causing Onix's body to be raised slightly off the ground before crashing down again.

"Onnn!" it cried in pain. Clearly it had taken a lot of damage.

"Use DragonBreath!" Doug called. Onix lifted its head up off the ground and, turning, fired a DragonBreath at Raenok.

"Raenok, look out!" James shouted, but it was too late.

"Maaan!" Raenok yelped as the DragonBreath struck him in the back.

"Are you ok?" James called. Raenok pulled himself back to his feet and looked back at Onix. And he looked livid!

"Alright! It's Anger Point!" James grinned. "Raenok, use Karate Chop!"

"Maan!" Raenok rushed towards Onix and leapt up in the air to land the final blow.

"DragonBreath again!" Doug called.

"Onnnix!" Onix fired yet another DragonBreath, shooting Raenok out of the sky and sending him toppling back down to the arena floor.

"Raenok, get up and use Karate Chop!" James yelled.

"Keey!" Raenok pulled himself up and started to launch the attack again.

"Knock it out with DragonBreath!" Doug called.

"Onnn!" Onix fired a DragonBreath at Raenok, who was approaching on the ground this time.

"Dodge it!" James called.

"Maan!" Raenok quickly changed direction to avoid the attack.

"And again!" Doug called.

"Onnnn!" Another DragonBreath was sent Raenok's way.

"Dodge it again!" James ordered.

"Maaankey!" Raenok jumped and grabbed onto Onix's tail to swing out of DragonBreath's path and then descended to land his Karate Chop on Onix's head.

"Ixxxxxxx!" Onix roared in pain and collapsed.

"Onix is unable to battle, so the winner is Mankey!" The ref shouted, pointing to James' half of the field.

"Nice work Raenok!" James grinned. He suddenly noticed that the sandstorm had disappeared. That was a relief!

"Onix, return" Doug smiled, recalling the Rock Snake Pokémon. "You did a great job!"

"Still looks pretty even" Aaralyn mentioned.

"Yeah, but James only has one Pokémon still as full strength" Richard replied. "Whereas Doug has two."

"But James still has the Type advantage" Josh added. "Anything could happen!"

"Alright" Doug grinned. "Let's go Rhyhorn!"

"Rhyyy!" Rhyhorn roared as it emerged from its Poké Ball.

"A Rhyhorn huh?" James nodded. "Raenok, lower its Defence with Leer!"

"Maaan!" Raenok gave Rhyhorn a fearsome Leer.

"Now follow it up with Karate Chop!" James grinned.

"Maaaaaankey!" Raenok surged forwards towards Rhyhorn.

"Knock it out of the sky with Rock Blast!" Doug called to Rhyhorn.

"Horrrn!" Rhyhorn nodded and fired a series of three rocks at Raenok, stopping his attack and throwing him back.

"Now use Scary Face!" Doug yelled.

"Rhhy!" Rhyhorn stared ferociously at Raenok. Even James was a little intimidated by it. Raenok, however, seemed unimpressed.

"Maankey!" He cried in a rage.

"Use Karate Chop again Raenok!" James shouted, snapping back to his senses.

"Maaaan!" Raenok charged towards Rhyhorn once again.

"Counter it with Rock Blast again!" Doug called to Rhyhorn.

"Horrrn!" Rhyhorn nodded and fired four rocks this time towards Raenok.

"Dodge it!" James yelled to Raenok.

"Keey!" Raenok quickly moved to the left to avoid one rock, and then dodged back to the right to avoid another. Jumping past the last two, he continued with his attack and struck Rhyhorn in the side of the head.

"Rhhhyyy!" Rhyhorn roared as Raenok jumped back towards James.

"Looks like Anger Point is still active!" James grinned. "Nice work Raenok."

"Use Rock Blast again Rhyhorn!" Doug called.

"Rhy!" Rhyhorn shook its head in an attempt to get rid of the pain and fired two rocks at Raenok.

"Avoid it and use Leer!" James yelled quickly.

"Man!" Raenok nodded. He moved to the right to avoid the first and jumped up to the left to dodge the second rock. He landed on all fours and used Leer as he looked up at Rhyhorn.

"Different tactic!" Doug called. "Rhyhorn, use Stomp!"

"Horrrn!" Rhyhorn started running towards Raenok, gaining speed as it got closer.

"Jump out of the way Raenok!" James cried, remembering that Rhyhorn can only charge in a straight line.

"Maan!" The Mankey jumped to one side.

"And now use Low Kick!"

"Keey!" Raenok charged in from the side and tripped the charging Rhyhorn, sending it crashing to the ground.

"Now finish it up with Karate Chop!" James grinned.

"Maaaan!" Raenok leapt up in the air to land the finishing blow.

"Quick, Thunderbolt!" Doug yelled.

"Thunderbolt?" James cried in surprise as Rhyhorn fired a powerful bolt of electricity from its horn. Raenok was hit easily and collapsed to the ground.

"Maan" he cried weakly.

"Mankey is unable to battle, so the winner is Rhyhorn!" the ref shouted.

"Raenok, return" James sighed as he recalled the Mankey.

"Do you reckon James will use Bulbasaur now?" Aaralyn asked.

"Definitely" Richard replied. "The only others he has are my Nidoran and his Pikachu and they're both weak to Ground Types."

"Well let's watch instead of talking!" Josh sounded irritated. Richard and Aaralyn fell silent and turned their attention back to the battlefield.

"Looks like you're up Barru" James said, turning to the Bulbasaur.

"Saur!" Barru nodded determinedly and ran out onto the battlefield.

"Alright, start with Leech Seed!" James called.

"Bulbaa!" Barru fired a trio of Leech Seeds at Rhyhorn.

"Rhy?" Rhyhorn seemed a little confused as the seeds hit it and started spreading roots.

"Rhyhorn use Stomp, quickly!" Doug yelled, knowing the effects of Leech Seed.

"Horrrrn!" Rhyhorn started charging towards Barru.

"Get out of the way Barru!" James called.

"Bullba!" Barru jumped sideways out of Rhyhorn's path.

"Now use Vine Whip!"

"Saurrr!" Barru quickly extended his vines and started lashing at Rhyhorn.

"Rhhyyy!" Rhyhorn roared as it skidded to a halt and slowly turned to face Barru.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Doug yelled.

"Horrn!" Rhyhorn shot a Thunderbolt at Barru, which travelled along his vines and into his body.

"Bulbba!" Barru grimaced as he withdrew his vines.

"Are you ok Barru?" James asked.

"Bulbasaur!" Barru nodded. At that moment, the Leech Seeds drained some of Rhyhorn's energy and giving it to the Bulbasaur.

"Alright, use Rock Blast!" Doug called.

"Rhyyy!" Rhyhorn fired a series of rocks towards Barru.

"Dodge it and use Razor Leaf!" James shouted urgently.

"Bulbaaa!" Barru neatly ducked and dodged the incoming rocks and fired a cloud of viciously sharp leaves in reply.

"Use Rock Blast again to counter it!" Doug yelled.

"Rhyyyy!" Rhyhorn fired a cluster of rocks to block the Razor Leaf.

"Alright, charge in and use Vine Whip!" James grinned.

"Saurr!" Barru surged forwards, using Rhyhorn's attempts to block his Razor Leaf as cover. As he advanced, the Leech Seeds drained some more of Rhyhorn's energy and gave it to Barru. Getting close, he extended his vines and lashed out at Rhyhorn.

"Horrn!" Rhyhorn groaned and jumped back out of range.

"Use Scary Face!" Doug yelled.

"Horrrrrrrnnn!" Rhyhorn gave Barru a fearsome look.

"Now use Stomp!"

"Rhyyy!" Rhyhorn charged towards Barru, who wasn't fast enough to get out of the way.

"Bulbaa!" he cried in pain and he was thrown back by the ferocity of Rhyhorn's charge.

"Are you ok Barru?" James called anxiously, painfully aware that Barru was his last Pokémon.

"Bulba" Barru nodded as the Leech Seeds gave him a bit more energy back.

"Ok then, use Razor Leaf!" James ordered.

"Saurrr!" Barru fired a cloud of leaves towards Rhyhorn.

"Block it with Rock Blast!" Doug called. He seemed to like that tactic.

"Horrn!" Rhyhorn started firing rocks to block the incoming Razor Leaf.

"Go low and use Razor Leaf again!" James yelled to Barru.

"Bulllbaa!" Barru crouched extremely close to the ground and used Razor Leaf again. It worked a treat! Rhyhorn, preoccupied with the first Razor Leaf, couldn't lower its Rock Blast in time to stop the attack.

"Horrrrrrn!" it roared and collapsed.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle, so the winner is Bulbasaur!" the ref announced.

"Alright! Nice job Barru!" James grinned.

"Bulba Bulbasaur!" Barru grinned back at him.

"Rhyhorn, return" Doug said, putting it back in its Poké Ball. He pulled out another one – his last Pokémon. "Go Phanpy!" he shouted. The burst of energy from the Poké Ball reshaped itself into a small blue elephant with orange lines on its ears.

"Phaaann!" it cried as it looked across the battlefield.

"A Phanpy?" James pulled out his Pokédex.

"Pokédex entry not found."

"It's probably because you've got a Kanto Regional Pokédex" Doug explained. "Phanpy is a Johto Pokémon."

"I'll need to see Professor Oak about that at some point" James muttered, putting his Pokédex back.

"Ok Phanpy, start off with Defence Curl!" Doug called.

"Phaan!" Phanpy quickly curled up in a ball.

"Use Tackle Barru!" James ordered.

"Bullllba!" Barru starting running towards Phanpy.

"Dodge it and use Defence Curl again!" Doug shouted.

"Phaan!" Phanpy jumped up to avoid Barru's Tackle and then curled up again.

"Try Razor Leaf!" James called to Barru.

"Bulbasaurr!" Barru fired a cluster of leaves towards Phanpy.

"Dodge it and use Rollout!" Doug called.

"Phaaaaanpy!" Phanpy jumped to one side to dodge Barru's attack and then jumped up, curled into a wheel shape, and started rolling towards Barru at a stunningly speed. The attack sent Barru flying!

"Barru, use Leech Seed!" James cried as Barru started to drop back to the ground.

"Bulbaa!" Barru fired three Leech Seeds towards Phanpy.

"Avoid it and use Rollout again!" Doug called to Phanpy.

"Phaaan!" Phanpy again jumped clear and then started rolling towards Barru. As it approached, James gave his next order.

"Barru, use your Vine Whip to knock it off balance!"

"Saaaur!" Barru nodded and extended his vines. With a swift whip, Phanpy was knocked off balance and sailed harmlessly past the Bulbasaur.

"Now use Leech Seed!" James grinned.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur cried and shot another Leech Seed attack at Phanpy.

"No!" Doug groaned as Phanpy was seeded. "Phanpy use Take Down!" Phanpy stopped rolling and turned to charge back at Barru.

"Counter it with Tackle!" James yelled.

"Bulbasaaaur!" Barru charged towards Phanpy as well. The two Pokémon collided with each other and knocked each other back. As they skidded to a halt, the Leech Seed restored a bit of Barru's energy.

"Ok, now use Razor Leaf!" James called.

"Bulba!" Barru shot another cloud of sharp leaves at Phanpy.

"Phanpy! No!" Doug cried as Phanpy was hit.

"Phaan!" The tough little Pokémon pulled itself back to its feet and gave Barru a determined look.

"Ok Phanpy, use Defence Curl!" Doug called, getting an idea.

"Use Vine Whip Barru!" James called.

"Bullbba!" Barru charged in to lash out at his vines as Phanpy curled up into a ball. It was a direct hit!

"Phaaaaan!" Phanpy cried in pain as it was thrown back.

"Now use Tackle!" James grinned.

"Bulbasaurr!" Barru charged towards Phanpy as it struggled to get up again.

"Flail!" Doug called out.

"Phaaaaaan!" Phanpy suddenly launched a vicious counter attack just as Barru was about to hit it.

"Saaaauur!" Barru cried. He was thrown back, landing on his head and then bouncing to come to rest on his stomach.

"It's all or nothing Phanpy – use Rollout!" Doug called.

"Phaaaaan!" Phanpy starting rolling at high speed towards Barru. Just as it approached, however, a green glow started emanating from the Grass Type.

"It's Overgrow!" Richard gasped from the stands.

"Barru, now's your last chance – use Razor Leaf!" James yelled.

"Bulba!" Barru fired a final cluster of fast-moving leaves as Phanpy bore down on him. The leaves smashed into it, knocking it out of its roll and sending it crashing to the ground.

"Phanpy" it cried in defeat.

"Phanpy is unable to battle, so the winner is Bulbasaur!" the ref shouted. "All of Doug's Pokémon are unable to battle, so the match goes to James Burton from Pallet Town!"

"Alright! We did it Barru, we really did it!" James cheered as he ran over to Barru.

"Saur!" Barru smiled happily.

"I wish Livvi could've seen you! You were amazing!" James beamed at him.

"Nice battle James" Doug was walking over to him, having withdrawn his Phanpy. He extended his hand.

"Yeah, same to you!" James grinned, taking his hand.

"Did you know that Livvi was watching you the whole time?" Doug asked. James looked startled.

"Where is she?" he asked quickly. "I didn't see her!"

Doug laughed and pointed to the doorway to the staircase down into the rest of the ship. Livvi was shyly standing half-in the doorway. Noticing that she'd been spotted, she hesitantly made her way out to them.

"Hey look! It's Livvi!" Richard cried, noticing her.

"Aww, so she was watching him secretly the whole time!" Aaralyn smiled.

"She probably only came back to watch Barru battle" Josh muttered dismissively. Aaralyn was about to reply when there was an announcement over the ship's intercom.

"Can all trainers participating in the second heat of the Second Round please report to your arenas so that you're ready to start as soon as we have them ready. Thank you!"

"Ah!" Aaralyn cried. "I need to get going!" She grabbed Richard and Josh's arms and dragged them along.

"What's going on?" Richard demanded, trying to fight her off.

"You guys are coming to support me, of course!" Aaralyn tittered. "Let's go!"

As she dragged Richard and Josh out of the stands, Livvi reached James and Barru in the arena.

"You were amazing Barru!" she grinned, petting the Bulbasaur. "We'll definitely beat Tessa next time!"

"Bulba!" Barru cried excitedly in reply and licked Livvi's face.

"So were you watching us the whole time Livvi?" James asked cautiously.

"Well I didn't know when you were going to use Barru, so I didn't have much choice" she replied without looking at him.

"Fair enough" Doug said. He looked over to where Aaralyn was dragging Josh and Richard below deck to go to her arena. "Think we should head down for Aaralyn's match?" he wondered.

"I'm not facing Richard at the moment" Livvi replied huffily.

"How about we go for a snack while Aaralyn has her battle then?" James suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Doug grinned.

"Agreed!" Livvi nodded as she recalled Barru to his Poké Ball.

* * *

_1:30pm, 21__st__ April 2005_

James, Livvi and Doug returned to the main lounge to find it a hive of activity. Clearly the last of the Second Round battles had finished. As they made their way through the crowd to find Richard, Aaralyn and Josh, they were hailed by another figure.

"Hey James! Long time no see!" It was Dean.

"Hey Dean, how are things?" James asked hesitantly as he turned to his rival.

"Not too bad" Dean replied. "I saw your Second Round battle."

"You did?" James was surprised.

"Uh-huh" Dean nodded. "I didn't know you'd caught a Bulbasaur."

"Well to tell you the truth, Livvi lent me hers since I don't have six Pokémon" James explained sheepishly.

"Well it's a powerful one anyway!" Dean continued. "I got through the Second Round as well – I hope we get to battle in the next round!"

"Me too!" James grinned.

"James, we should probably try and find Aaralyn and the others" Doug cut in.

"Oh yeah" James nodded. "Sorry Dean, got to go!"

"Later" Dean replied as a farewell. James, Livvi and Doug continued on through the crowd until they eventually found the others.

"How did your battle go?" James immediately asked Aaralyn.

"I won!" Aaralyn beamed at him. She turned to Richard and Josh. "Thanks for the support guys!"

"You're welcome" they replied glumly.

"Did you watch her battle Richard?" James asked eagerly.

Richard nodded. "Why?"

"What kind of Pokémon does she have?"

"Well she-"

"Shhh!" Aaralyn hissed. "They're announcing the matchups for the Third Round!"

"And here they are trainers – these trainers will be battling each other in the Third Round!" Shannon announced as the screen lit up with the names of trainers.

"Well, well" Aaralyn grinned as she found her name. "Looks like we're going to be battling next." She turned to James.

James nodded. "But I'm going to win!"

"We'll see about that!" Aaralyn gave him a determined look as the others exchanged smiles in anticipation of the next battle.

* * *

**To those of you who correctly guessed that Aaralyn was going to be James' opponent in the Third Round, congratulations – I'm going to need to think of something harder next time. :/**

**Anyway, I'm on holiday next week so it probably won't be until the second week or so that I upload the next chapter – hope you guys can hold on that long! **

**Also, I'm probably going to drop the 'every Monday' updates and just upload each chapter as I finish it (Chapter 22 was sitting around for almost a week before I uploaded it!). Hopefully, that means I'll be able to get chapters up at an increased rate. **

**See you next time! :D**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Double Team, Quick Attack and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Poison Powder

Saeloc (Meowth): Female; Rash; Likes to thrash about; Likes Dry food; Normal Type; Technician ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Growl, Bite and Icy Wind

**Borrowing:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

**Recovering:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naïve; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

**Livvi's Team:**

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Sting (Beedrill): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Poison-Bug Type; Swarm ability; Known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot


	25. The Third Round! James V Aaralyn!

**Hi everyone! It's been a little while since my last update hasn't it? :)**

**I've decided, rather than uploading every Monday, I'll set that as the latest possible day that I'll update the story and upload the next chapter as soon as it's finished (hopefully earlier than the Monday!). Consequently, I regard this chapter as being next Monday's chapter (so it's very early rather than late!). **

**Last time, James defeated his new friend, Doug, a Ground Type user, in the Second Round of the SS Anne Tournament. We rejoin our hero as he is preparing to face off against another new friend, Aaralyn, in the Third Round.**

* * *

**Chapter 25: The Third Round! James V Aaralyn!**

_Vermilion City, Kanto_

_1:40pm, 21__st__ April 2005_

"This is a Third Round battle for the SS Anne Tournament 2005 between Aaralyn Keegan from Lavender Town and James Burton from Pallet Town. The match will be 4-on-4. The match will be over when all of one side's Pokémon are unable to battle!"

James looked across the arena at Aaralyn, who had a confident grin on her face. They were in one of the indoor arenas, near the centre of the ship. James was relieved about that, given that there had been a rather ominous-looking black cloud hanging in the sky earlier, but he missed feeling the sea breeze on his face.

"Begin!" the ref shouted. James snapped back to the battle and pulled out a Poké Ball.

"I'm counting on you Kacha!" he grinned.

"Pikaa!" Kacha cried as he emerged from the ball.

"Go Lapras!" Aaralyn cried, throwing her Poké Ball out.

"Laaa!" Aaralyn's first Pokémon was almost seal-like. It had a large blue body and a long neck with four flippers. It also had a grey, armour-like shell on its back. It looked very out of place on the land.

"Why's Aaralyn going with a Lapras against Kacha?" Richard wondered aloud in the stands.

"She's probably trying to catch James off guard," Doug murmured.

"Ok Kacha, lead with Thundershock!" James called to the Pikachu.

"Pikkka!" Kacha didn't waste any time. He fired off a small jolt of electricity towards Lapras.

"Counter it with Ice Beam!" Aaralyn ordered.

"Laa!" Lapras fired a white beam that seemed to be emitting steam towards Kacha's Thundershock. James assumed it must be the cold of the Ice Beam reacting to the warm interior of the SS Anne. The two attacks collided, causing an explosion of dry ice.

"Use Thundershock again!" James quickly yelled to Kacha.

"Pikkaaa!" Kacha gave a nod and charged up some electricity in his cheek pouches.

"Use Bubblebeam Lapras!" Aaralyn called.

"Praaa!" Lapras shot a stream of transparent bubbles towards Kacha, just as the Pikachu fired his Thundershock. Again, the two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Ok then, try Quick Attack!" James called to Kacha.

"Chuuu!" Kacha sprang forward with a flash of light. At the last minute, Aaralyn yelled out her order.

"Lapras, jump to dodge it!"

"Lappp!" Lapras, with surprising agility, launched itself into the air just as Kacha was about to hit it.

"And now use Body Slam!" Aaralyn grinned.

"Praaa!" Lapras came crashing down on Kacha.

"Kaaaa!" Kacha squealed in pain. For a moment, he was pinned beneath Lapras. Then he was just about able to wriggle free.

"Use Bubblebeam!" Aaralyn quickly ordered.

"Laaaa!" Lapras fired a Bubblebeam directly down at Kacha, striking him and sending him flying back towards James' half of the field.

"Are you ok Kacha?" James called urgently.

"Pikaachu!" Kacha pulled himself up and nodded fiercely.

"Good. Use Double Team!"

"Kacchhhu!" Suddenly, multiple Kachas appeared all around Lapras. While Lapras and Aaralyn looked in vain for the real one, James gave his next order.

"Now use Thundershock!" He grinned.

"Pikkkaachuuu!" A weak electrical pulse sparked from one of the many Pikachu and hit Lapras directly.

"Snap out of it Lapras!" Aaralyn called.

"Laa!" Lapras shook off the Thundershock.

"Now use Confuse Ray!" Aaralyn ordered.

"Laaaa!" Lapras fired a single yellow orb towards Kacha, now revealed by the disappearance of his doubles.

"Kaaaa!" Kacha cried out as the orb hit him and burst into several smaller ones. These smaller orbs circled him for a split second before vanishing. Kacha landed alright, but clearly wasn't feeling right.

"Are you ok Kacha?" James called anxiously.

"Pikaaa!" Kacha nodded, but he still didn't seem right. It was as if he couldn't quite focus.

"Ok, try using Thundershock!" James ordered.

"Pikkkaa Chuuu!" Kacha charged up some electricity. That all went fine. But when he tried to fire it, it all went wrong and the Pikachu ended up electrocuting himself.

"Kaa!" he cried in pain as Aaralyn laughed.

"And while you're busy, Lapras use Ice Beam!"

"Laaa!" Lapras complied, shooting an Ice Beam at Kacha.

"You need to dodge Kacha!" James called out urgently. "Quick!"

But Kacha was in no fit state to dive out the way. The Ice Beam struck its target, sending him flying back. As it did, ice blocks formed on Kacha's arms, legs, tail, ears and one on his side.

"He's been frozen solid!" Livvi gasped from next to Richard.

"This is bad!" Josh cried. "If Kacha can't get free soon, he'll be a sitting duck!"

"Come on, you can break free Kacha!" James yelled to his frozen Pokémon.

"Lapras, use Bubblebeam!" Aaralyn yelled.

"Laaaaa!" Lapras fired a stream of bubbles towards the still frozen Pikachu.

"Come on Kacha!" James shouted. But to no avail. The bubbles hit their target, sending Kacha flying back towards James.

"Now move in and use Body Slam!" Aaralyn called.

"Praaaa Lappraas!" Lapras started pulling itself across the arena with its front flippers. Given that it didn't look like it would be able to move at all on the land, it actually moved remarkably fast.

"You can break free Kacha, I know you can!" James called. He noticed Kacha's ear twitch, only slightly, but he was clearly winning his personal battle to get free. As Lapras came within range to launch its final attack, the ice blocks covering Kacha finally shattered and the Pikachu leapt up into the air.

"Thundershock!" James called.

"Pikkaa Chuuuu!" Kacha, whose eyes looked clear and focused again, charged up and fired a Thundershock down at the surprised Lapras.

"Laaaa!" it cried as the electrical attack hit home.

"Lapras! No!" Aaralyn cried. As Kacha landed softly on the ground, Lapras' head hit the arena floor.

"Lapras is unable to battle, so the winner is Pikachu!" the ref shouted.

"You did a great job Lapras, return!" Aaralyn recalled her defeated Pokémon.

"Keep it up Kacha!" James grinned.

"You're up next Electrode!" Aaralyn called, throwing out a Poké Ball.

"Eleectrode!" The released Pokémon cried metallically. It was spherical and looked like an upside down Poké Ball, except that it was much larger.

"An Electrode?" James pulled out his Pokédex.

"_Electrode, the Ball Pokémon and the evolved form of Voltorb. It is known to drift on winds if it is bloated to bursting with stored electricity._"

"Well it isn't floating, so I guess that's a good thing," James remarked as he put his Pokédex away again. "Ok Kacha, use Thundershock!"

"Pikkkaaachu!" Kacha fired a Thundershock towards Electrode.

Aaralyn simply laughed. "Stand and take it Electrode!"

"Elect!" Electrode grinned as well as the Thundershock hit it. It clearly didn't do much damage.

"Now use Thunder Wave!" Aaralyn called.

"Trodee!" Electrode fired a weak electrical shock towards Kacha.

"Counter with your own Thunder Wave!" James called.

"Pikkka!" Kacha nodded and also fired a Thunder Wave. The two attacks collided and fizzled out.

"Now use Quick Attack!" James called to Kacha.

"Pikkkkachuuuu!" Kacha charged forwards.

"Dodge it and use Thunderbolt!" Aaralyn shouted to Electrode.

"Rodee!" Electrode rolled to the side to avoid Kacha's attack and then shot a powerful blast of electricity at him.

"Piii kaaa!" Kacha grimaced as the attack hit, but he shook it off and didn't seem badly hurt.

"Use Double Team!" James reacted quickly.

"Kaaaa!" Kacha growled, summoning a group of Kacha doubles.

"And now Quick Attack!" James ordered.

"Kaaaa!" All the Kachas charged towards Electrode. Inches away, all of them disappeared but one.

"Rodddddeeee!" Electrode cried as the real Kacha smashed into it, causing it to roll towards the side of the arena.

"You ok, Electrode?" Aaralyn called.

"Elect!" Electrode replied with a determined grin.

"Alright then, use Screech!"

"Rrrrrrooooddddeeeeee!" Electrode screeched at Kacha, who immediately covered his ears.

"Pikkkaaa!" he cried as he tried to keep the sound out.

"Now use Thunderbolt!" Aaralyn grinned.

"Odee!" Electrode fired a Thunderbolt towards Kacha, still immobilised by the Screech.

"Snap out of it Kacha! Use Double Team!" James yelled.

"Kaaa!" Kacha quickly summoned another group of doubles and just in time. Electrode's Thunderbolt tore through one of the doubles, causing it to dissipate, but the real one was unharmed.

"Now counter attack with Thunder Wave!" James called.

"Chuuuu!" Kacha and the doubles leapt in close. The real one shot a Thunder Wave directly at Electrode, scoring a direct hit.

"No! Electrode!" Aaralyn cried.

"El..lectrode!" Electrode grimaced as it was paralyzed.

"Electrode, use Screech and then Thunder Wave!" Aaralyn called. "You've got to slow Kacha down!"

"Trrrrodddee!" Electrode started screeching again, once again causing Kacha to clasp at his ears. His doubles disappeared as his concentration was lost.

"And now Thunder Wave!" Aaralyn re-affirmed her order.

"Trode!" The Electric Type complied and fired a Thunder Wave at the Pikachu, catching it before it could react to the Screech being lifted.

"Pikkaachu!" Kacha groaned as he felt the paralysis set in.

"We can still keep up the speed Kacha!" James called. "Use Quick Attack!"

"Pikkkaa!" Kacha once again charged forwards.

"Dodge it Electrode!" Aaralyn yelled.

"Rode!" Electrode groaned and shuddered, unable to move.

"Kaaaa!" Kacha ploughed into Electrode, sending it rolling backwards.

"Use Thunderbolt!" Aaralyn ordered as the Ball Pokémon came to a stop.

"Roddde!" Electrode complied, shooting a fearsome bolt of electricity at Kacha. Also hindered by paralysis, Kacha took the hit. Again, however, it failed to do much damage.

_We're just going to be locked in a stalemate._ Aaralyn ran through the situation in her head. _If we go with a battle of attrition, then James'll win since Kacha has Quick Attack. I guess I've got no choice._

"Electrode, we're out of options!" She called to her Pokémon.

"Rode!" Electrode looked back at her and gave a determined nod.

"Use Explosion!" Aaralyn shouted.

"Rooooodddddeeee!" Electrode started to glow white. Suddenly there was a huge burst of energy that consumed the battlefield.

"Pikkkkkaaaachuuuu!" Kacha wailed helplessly as he was thrown back towards James. He landed on his back as the Explosion started to fade, kicking up a cloud of smoke. After a wait that felt longer than thirty seconds, the smoke cleared and the result was obvious.

"Both Electrode and Pikachu are unable to battle!" the ref announced. "This round is a tie!"

"Kacha, return," James quickly returned Kacha to his Poké Ball. "We would have won that, and Aaralyn knew it!" he grinned at the Pikachu.

"Sorry Electrode," Aaralyn apologised as she withdrew Electrode. "It was the only way we could take out Kacha."

"That's a pretty brutal tactic!" James called to Aaralyn, pulling his next Poké Ball out.

"I don't like using it, but it got Kacha out of the way!" she called back, grabbing her next as well. "I'll make it up to Electrode later!"

"Go!" They both shouted as they simultaneously threw out the Poké Balls.

"Goleemmm!"

"Arrra!"

"Looks like the odds are still in my favour!" James grinned at Aaralyn as he pulled out his Pokédex.

"_Golem, the Megaton Pokémon and the evolved form of Graveler. Golem is known for rolling down from mountains. To prevent them from rolling into the homes of people downhill, grooves have been dug into the sides of mountains to serve as guideways for diverting this Pokémon's course._"

"I can understand why," James murmured, looking at Aaralyn's Golem. Aside from its body being made up of grey-brown rocks, the only thing that distinguished it from Electrode were its protruding head and limbs. It was, in essence, a giant rocky ball. James would hate to have that rolling at top speed towards his house.

"Let's start with Earthquake!" Aaralyn called to Golem.

"Leemmm!" Golem stamped the ground, causing the entire ship to shake.

"Ayra, jump!" James called to Ayra as he tried to keep his balance. The quake itself wasn't that bad – it was the small local shock wave that was intended to damage the opponent, not the shaking.

"Raaa!" Ayra managed to jump just before the shock wave reached him, but he then promptly landed on the rest of it. Nevertheless, he'd been spared the worst damage.

"Alright, counter with Stun Spore!" James ordered.

"Parrra!" Ayra fired a cloud of Stun Spores towards Golem, but with an appalling aim. Golem watched as the Stun Spores flew harmlessly to its right.

"Use Rock Slide!" Aaralyn gave her next order.

"Golemmm!" Golem summoned a dense clump of rocks and hurled them at Ayra.

"Quick, use Spore Shield!" James called to Ayra.

"Raaaa!" Ayra fired a dense cloud of Stun Spores up in front of the approaching Rock Slide. This, however, was a more powerful attack than Ayra was used to and the rocks ripped straight through the shield and hammered into the Paras.

"Now use Body Slam!" Aaralyn yelled.

"Golll!" Golem started charging towards Ayra as he struggled back to his feet.

"You ok Ayra?" James called.

"Arra!" Ayra nodded, though it was clear he'd lost a lot of health.

"Try to get it with Poison Powder!" James ordered.

"Arrraaa!" Ayra flung a cloud of poison spores up towards Golem as it bore down on him, dodging at the last minute to avoid the hit.

"We did it!" James grinned, noticing that Golem had started looking feverish.

"You can win this Golem – use Rock Slide!" Aaralyn yelled.

"Gooolllleeem!" Golem summoned another pile of rocks and threw them towards Ayra.

"Dodge it Ayra!" James yelled.

"Paaa!" Ayra jumped back. The rocks landed harmlessly in front of him.

"Now use Bullet Seed!" James grinned.

"Arrrrrrraa!" Ayra fired a volley of seeds towards Golem, scoring a direct hit. Golem took a couple of steps back under the onslaught, but remained standing.

"Golem, the Lum Berry!" Aaralyn called urgently.

"Gol!" Golem nodded and stuffed a small green berry that it had held in its left fist into its mouth. After quickly chewing and swallowing it, Golem's fever seemed to start clearing up.

"After all that effort!" James huffed. "Ayra, try Poison Powder again!"

"Raaa!" Ayra started producing a cloud of spores. However, instead of the normal purple spores for Poison Powder, he fired a cloud of white, cottony spores.

"It's Spore!" Doug exclaimed as the new spores flew towards Golem and started clinging to its body. "Paras' signature move!"

"What does it do?" Richard asked.

"It puts the opposing Pokémon to sleep, leaving them helpless," Doug explained.

"Just like being frozen left Kacha helpless?" Livvi asked.

"Exactly!" Doug nodded.

Golem was already having trouble keeping its eyes open.

"No!" Aaralyn cried. "Don't fall asleep!"

"Alright Ayra, use Bullet Seed!" James grinned as Golem toppled forward to the ground.

"Arrraa!" Ayra shot a series of Bullet Seeds directly as the sleeping Rock-Ground Type. The thuds of the seeds hammering into Golem's body echoed around the arena. The Megaton Pokémon gave a roar of pain in its sleep.

"Come on, wake up!" Aaralyn pleaded.

"It's on its last legs now!" James grinned excitedly. "Finish it off with another Bullet Seed!"

"Parrraa!" Ayra started firing one final volley. It was over.

Or was it?

"Golem please!" Aaralyn begged as Ayra's Bullet Seed began.

"Gol?" Golem opened its eyes.

"Golem!" Aaralyn cried in delight. "There's no time!" She watched the incoming Bullet Seed. "Use Explosion!"

"Again!" James cried as Golem started to glow white. It fired off the explosive pulse of energy just as the Bullet Seed made contact.

"Raaaaa!" James could just make out Ayra's cry through the din. Once again, smoke filled the air. And when it cleared, it once again revealed that both Pokémon were unable to battle.

"Both Golem and Paras are unable to battle, so this round is a tie!" The ref announced. James was starting to find them a bit monotonous.

"You did great Ayra," he smiled as he withdrew him.

"So did you Golem," Aaralyn gave a sad smile as she recalled it to its Poké Ball.

"Feel free to keep using that tactic!" James grinned over at Aaralyn.

"Very funny!" Aaralyn shouted back, pulling out her final Pokémon. "If you keep being this cocky, then you'll definitely lose to my next Pokémon, and that won't impress Livvi!"

Up in the stands, Richard, Doug and Josh all looked at Livvi, who made a growling sound and pulled the neck of her jumper up over her face.

"Shut up!" James replied, a hint of anger in his voice. He pulled out his next Poké Ball.

"I think he wants to dedicate this battle to you, Livvi!" Aaralyn shouted gleefully as she threw out her Poké Ball. Wisely deciding to ignore her, James threw his out as well.

"Go Raenok!"

"Maaan!" Raenok grinned as he burst out of the Poké Ball. Then he and James stopped and stared in horror at their newly appeared opponent.

"Draaaa!" A large winged reptile now stood before them. Most of its scales were orange with the exception of its cream-coloured and layered underbelly. There was a small horn on the top of its head, more of a stump really, and a pair of long strands of something, possibly antennae, on each side of it.

"What is it?" James wondered aloud as he pulled out his Pokédex.

"_Dragonite, the Dragon Pokémon and the evolved form of Dragonair. It is said that this Pokémon constantly flies over the immense seas and rescues drowning people._"

"It doesn't look like it'll help us!" James gulped. He put his Pokédex away and took a deep breath. "OK," he looked at Raenok. "Same drill as normal – hit hard and fast. It'll fall like any other Pokémon!"

"Maan!" Raenok nodded.

"Alright Dragonite, start with Blizzard!" Aaralyn called. She sounded very confident now.

"Draaaag!" Dragonite took a deep breath and fired a huge blast of ice and air towards Raenok.

"Dodge it! Go to one side and then counter with Karate Chop!" James shouted.

"Maaankeey!" Raenok dived out of the way at the last second and charged towards Dragonite. He smashed his fist into Dragonite's side. The Dragon Pokémon gave a grunt of discomfort as the Pig Monkey darted back.

"So that didn't work," James mumbled to himself as Dragonite made to use Blizzard again. "Dodge it Raenok!"

"Keey!" Raenok jumped backwards to get out of the way, but not far enough. He was hit by the icy blast and thrown back.

"Now use Wrap!" Aaralyn shouted.

"Nittte!" Dragonite jumped up and soared towards Raenok.

"Get out of the way!" James yelled to Raenok.

"Maan!" Raenok waited until Dragonite was almost on top of him before rolling under his approaching tail.

"Nice work Raenok!" James grinned.

"Use Agility!" Aaralyn called.

"Gon!" Dragonite nodded. It charged towards Raenok again and appeared to teleport from side to side as it approached, getting faster and faster each time.

"Now Blizzard!"

"Draaa!" The Blizzard was launched so quickly that it had already hit Raenok by the time James had started ordering him to dodge.

"Are you alright Raenok?" he called instead.

"Keey!" Raenok pulled himself up again and nodded.

"Then use Low Kick, quickly!"

"Maan!"

"Dodge it!" Aaralyn yelled as Raenok got closer.

"Raaa!" Dragonite flew up to avoid Raenok's Low Kick and watched the Mankey sail harmlessly under it.

"Use Agility again!" Aaralyn called.

"Nitttee!" Dragonite remained in one place this time, but still flitted from point to point at an increasing speed.

"And now Wrap!"

"Draaaaa!" Dragonite descended on Raenok.

"Quick, dodge it!" James yelled.

"Maan!" Raenok dived to one side, but Dragonite changed direction and swept him up with his tail.

"Get free!" James shouted desperately. "Try using Fury Swipes!"

"Keeeey!" Raenok started clawing frantically at Dragonite's tail, much to its displeasure.

"Finish it up with Hyper Beam!" Aaralyn ordered.

"Raaaar!" Dragonite charged up energy in its mouth and then fired a bright red beam directly at Raenok, releasing him from its grip at the last moment to avoid injuring itself.

"Raenok!" James yelled in horror.

"Maan," Raenok had collapsed, but was determinedly trying to get back on his feet.

"That's one tough Mankey," Aaralyn commented as he managed to stand completely up.

"Maaaaan!" He roared in anger and defiance.

"Calm down Raenok!" James called, holding out his Poké Ball. "You've taken a beating, so return and have a good rest!"

"Maan," Raenok looked around with a slightly disappointed look on his face as the recall beam struck him and returned him to the Poké Ball.

"Whew!" Aaralyn sighed. "Nice work Dragonite! Only one left now!" She looked over at James. "And I figure you'll probably go with that Meowth of yours as your last Pokémon?"

James said nothing as he threw out Saeloc's Poké Ball. He suspected she might have been trying to goad him into using Barru or Naro instead so she'd have an easy victory, but, even if that were the case, Saeloc was still his best shot.

"Merrowww!" Saeloc purred as she burst out of the ball.

"Ok Saeloc, start off with Fury Swipes!" he called.

"Meeooow!" Saeloc sprung forward and extended her claws. She caught Dragonite unawares and raked its tough hide.

"Now use Bite!" James yelled.

"Dodge it Dragonite!" Aaralyn called. As Dragonite soared out of Saeloc's path, Aaralyn shouted to James. "You're not fooling me – I saw Saeloc's Icy Wind when you fought Doug! Why don't you start using it?"

"I will!" James yelled back with a grin. "Don't you worry!"

"Hah!" Aaralyn let out a laugh. "Dragonite, use Blizzard!"

"Draaaa!" Dragonite fired an icy blast of air at Saeloc.

"Get out of the way Saeloc!" James called.

"Meeeeow!" Saeloc darted to one side, the Blizzard striking the ground where she'd been only seconds before.

"Now use Icy Wind!" James grinned.

"Meeeeow!" Saeloc inhaled and then fired her own blast of ice cold air back at Dragonite, scoring a direct hit.

"Raaaaa!" Dragonite roared in pain. They'd done a bit of damage, but it wasn't over yet.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Aaralyn called.

"Nitttteeeee!" Dragonite roared and fired the bright red beam at the Normal Type.

"Dodge it!" James yelled.

"Meeeow!" Saeloc once again evaded Dragonite's attack by darting under its direction of fire.

"Use Icy Wind again!"

"Meeoww!" Saeloc fired another Icy Wind.

"Dodge it Dragonite!" Aaralyn yelled.

"Raaa!" Dragonite was able to pull back just in time, the attack soaring just past its face.

"Now use Blizzard!"

"Drraa!" The Dragon Type fired another Blizzard at Saeloc. This one scored a hit and sent the Scratch Cat flying back towards James.

"Are you ok Saeloc?" James called anxiously.

"Meeeeow!" Saeloc shook the ice out of her fur and gave a nod.

"Ok then, use Bite!"

"Meow!" Saeloc charged towards Dragonite. However, she was clearly still disoriented from the Blizzard as she missed her target and landed on Aaralyn's half of the field.

"Use Blizzard!" Aaralyn cried as Saeloc shook herself again to try and get all her senses back.

"Drraaaa!" Dragonite launched another Blizzard at Saeloc.

"Counter it with Icy Wind!" James shouted in a panic.

"Meeeeoooow!" Saeloc retaliated with Icy Wind, but it was easily overpowered by Dragonite.

"Dodge!" James shouted.

"Meeoww!" Saeloc used the last of her Icy Wind to give her just enough time to jump back out of the way.

"Finish this up!" Aaralyn shouted. "Use Wrap!"

"Draaa!" Dragonite flew in; preparing to grab Saeloc with its tail like it had done with Raenok.

"Go low!" James yelled to Saeloc. With a quick nod, the Scratch Cat dived onto the ground just in time to avoid the attack.

"And now use Icy Wind!" James called.

"Meeoww!" Saeloc fired an Icy Wind at the Dragonite's exposed rear. She was able to hit its wings, causing it to crash into the ground.

"Are you ok Dragonite?" Aaralyn cried.

"Raa," Dragonite started trying to pull itself up again.

"One final Icy Wind Saeloc!" James quickly shouted.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Aaralyn shouted too.

"Meeoww!"

"Draa!" Dragonite started charging its Hyper Beam, but it no longer had the energy to beat Saeloc's speed. The Meowth's final attack hit and Dragonite finally submitted.

"Draaa gonn," it groaned as it slumped back to the ground.

"Dragonite is unable to battle, so the winner is Meowth!" the ref yelled. "All of Aaralyn's Pokémon are unable to battle, so the match goes to James Burton!"

"Alright! You did it Saeloc!" James cheered as he ran over to hug his Meowth.

"Meerrrow!" Saeloc purred as she ran back to meet him. Once he'd hugged Saeloc, James let Raenok out as well.

"You were great as well Raenok!" he grinned. "Both of you beat Dragonite together!"

"Maan!"

"Meoww!"

Aaralyn smiled at the excitement of James's Pokémon. "You did a great job Dragonite," she said softly, stroking the Dragon's head.

"Raaa," it replied with a tired smile.

"Take a good rest," Aaralyn returned it to its Poké Ball as James approached her.

"That was a really great battle," James grinned. He held out his hand.

"Yeah," Aaralyn grinned back and shook his hand. "Good luck in the Quarter Finals!"

"I'll need it!" James sighed. "If you almost had me beaten, then what will the Quarter Finals be like?"

Aaralyn laughed. "Don't panic! Anyway, we should get back to the main lounge – there was only one heat for the Third Round Battles, remember?"

"Of course!" James nodded.

* * *

_2:25pm, 21__st__ April 2005_

"Trainers! Your attention please!" Shannon Edwards called through her microphone. The excited buzz from the chattering trainers in the main lounge died down. "The matchups for the Quarter Finals have been decided!"

All eyes turned to the big screen as the faces of the eight remaining trainers appeared. James' eyes narrowed as he found his face.

"I'm up against Dean," he hissed to Livvi.

"Lucky you!" Livvi grinned in reply.

"I suppose it was bound to happen," Richard added. "I mean, you were going to meet in the Final anyway so this just speeds it up!"

James laughed. "Just feels a bit weird," he confessed. "This'll be the first time I've fought him without Charka."

"You'll do fine!" Livvi reassured him. "You'll win for him!"

"Charka?" Aaralyn, Doug and Josh all looked confused.

"My Charmander," James replied. "He was injured when I challenged Lt. Surge. He's still at the Pokémon Centre at the moment."

"Yeah, Surge's Gym can be pretty rough," Josh said idly.

"You've still got Livvi's Bulbasaur though," Doug grinned.

"And Naro!" Richard added.

James shrugged them off. "I never said I was worried, just that it felt weird!"

"Shh!" Livvi hissed. "Shannon is saying something!" They stopped talking to listen.

"The Quarter Final matches will start at 3:15, so you've got just under a hour to have a break beforehand. Best of luck to all the remaining contestants!"

"Just under an hour," James repeated it to himself.

"Gives you a bit of time to prepare," Richard grinned.

"Yeah, and figure out which Pokémon I want to use," James replied. "Is the Quarter Final a 4-on-4 match as well?"

Aaralyn shook her head. "No, it's 5-on-5."

"Ok," James nodded to show he understood. "Guess it's time for me to start planning!"

* * *

**Phew! Got it finished! When I was writing this battle, all these different possibilities and outcomes kept flashing before my eyes and I honestly had trouble deciding what to go for. In the end, I settled on what I consider the most obvious option – James and Saeloc beat Dragonite and advance to the Quarter Finals on the back of a relatively secure victory. Anyway, the SS Anne Rival Battle next time. That'll be something to look forward too! **

**As ever, reviews are much appreciated! And the Pokémon Journey: Kanto poll is still up on my profile, so if anyone who hasn't voted could find time to answer it, I'd appreciate it a lot! :D**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active: **

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Double Team, Quick Attack and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Spore

Saeloc (Meowth): Female; Rash; Likes to thrash about; Likes Dry food; Normal Type; Technician ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Growl, Bite and Icy Wind

**Borrowing:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

**Recovering:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naïve; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

**Livvi's Team:**

**Richard's Team:**

**Active: **

Sting (Beedrill): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Bug-Poison Type; Swarm ability; Known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot


	26. Into the Quarter Finals!

**Having beaten Aaralyn in their fierce Third Round battle at the SS Anne Tournament, James now faces his rival, Dean, in the Quarter Finals. With three victories over Dean and no losses to him so far, will James be able to keep up his winning streak?**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Into the Quarter Finals!**

_Vermilion City, Kanto_

_3:00pm, 21__st__ April 2005_

James was wondering quite how this had happened. One moment they'd all been having a quiet discussion of possible tactics he could use against Dean and his team, the next it had become a raging argument with everyone now apparently having a competition to see who could shout the loudest.

Aaralyn was shouting the loudest though, so James figured he probably wouldn't go with her suggestions. Dean would have to be pretty deaf to not hear that! Richard and Livvi were arguing that their loaned Pokémon should fill the fifth spot on his team. Doug was trying to be the voice of reason, but wasn't meeting much success. Josh, in fairness to him, had so far kept out of the argument.

James checked his watch. He still had fifteen minutes until his match with Dean. He'd probably set off to get to the bow arena in about five minutes to make sure he arrived on time. He thought for a second. Could he take this noise for another five minutes?

"Alright guys! That's enough!" he shouted. The others stopped bickering. "We've been at it for almost an hour and we haven't got anywhere!"

"It's probably best if you decide yourself," Doug said. "There's no way we'll all agree."

"Well you should definitely use Barru!" Livvi grinned. "That way you're certain of a Type advantage over Dean's Squirtle!"

"Dean'll anticipate that!" Richard cried, cutting in. "You should use Naro to catch him off guard!"

"Naro's only a Poison Type!" Livvi argued. "Barru is a Grass and Poison Type!"

"He's already used Barru – Naro deserves a turn!"

"Stop!" James shouted. "Ok, here's what I'll do – Richard's right, I've already used Barru so I'll use Naro in this battle. If I make it to the next round, then I'll have to use both anyway." He was expecting Livvi to raise some sort of objection, but she merely shrugged.

"As long as you know what you're doing it doesn't really matter," she said. "But don't let down your guard."

"Livvi, I've beaten Dean three times now," James replied. "I don't think I've got anything to worry about."

"That's what worries me."

* * *

_3:17pm, 21__st__ April 2005_

"The match will be five-on-five! The battle will be over when all the Pokémon on one side are unable to battle! Begin!" The ref shouted.

"I'm counting on you Pidgeotto!" Dean yelled, throwing out a Poké Ball.

"Let's go Kacha!" James called, tossing Kacha's Poké Ball into the air.

"Piddggeoooh!"

"Pikkkaaachu!" The two Pokémon landed and locked eyes.

"Start off with Thundershock!" James called.

"Kaaaachuu!" Kacha immediately launched an electrical jolt towards Pidgeotto.

"Dodge it!" Dean yelled.

"Piddgeoooh!" Pidgeotto spun to the right to avoid the attack.

"Now use Whirlwind!" Dean ordered with a grin.

"Pidgee!" Pidgeotto stopped flying forwards and hovered in place for a second. Then he started flapping his wings vigorously, whipping up a powerful Whirlwind.

"Piiikka!" Kacha cried nervously as the Flying Type fired the powerful blast of wind towards him.

"Kacha!" James cried as the Pikachu suddenly transformed into a silhouette of red energy and returned to his Poké Ball. There was the sound of another Poké Ball opening. A burst of white energy shot out to where Kacha had been stood only moments before and reshaped itself into the worst possible form.

"Arrra!" Ayra cried as the energy burst into a spray of sparks.

"No! Why did it have to be Ayra?" James cried.

"Guess you were feeling pretty smug when Pidgeotto came out against your Pikachu!" Dean called over with a grin. "Looks like the tables have turned now!"

"I'll show you!" James yelled back.

"I bet!" Dean gave a confident smile. "Pidgeotto, use Gust!"

"Piddgeoooh!" Pidgeotto quickly whipped up a Gust of wind and blew it towards Ayra.

"Stick it out Ayra, you can do it!" James called.

"Aaa arrra!" Ayra grimaced as he tried to hold himself in place. "Arrra!" He was blown into the air before crashing down again just in front of James.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Paara!" Ayra pulled himself up and nodded.

"Alright, use Stun Spore!" James called.

"Aaaarrra!" Ayra quickly fired a cloud of yellow spores towards Pidgeotto.

"Blow it away!" Dean ordered.

"Ottto!" Pidgeotto blew another Gust of wind, catching the Stun Spores and blowing them back towards Ayra.

"Ah! Watch out Ayra!" James cried as the cloud hit him.

"Raaa!" Ayra cried with a grimace. A few jolts of electricity flashed across his body.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Dean called.

"Pidgeee!" Pidgeotto dived towards Ayra in a flash of light.

"Use Spore!" James ordered.

"Ra," Ayra shuddered, unable to get a reaction from his body.

"Otto!" Pidgeotto slammed into Ayra.

"Now use Gust!" Dean grinned.

"Piddddgeoooh!" Pidgeotto spun round and blasted another Gust at Ayra.

"Arrrra!" Ayra cried as he was thrown through the air, landing on his back.

"Paras is unable to battle, so the winner is Pidgeotto!" The ref announced.

"Nice work Pidgeotto!" Dean grinned.

"Pidgeooh!" Pidgeotto flew back over to him.

"You tried your best Ayra, you deserve a rest," James smiled as he recalled Ayra.

"What do you think then?" Dean grinned. "I've gotten tougher!"

"This battle's just getting started!" James grinned back. "Go Naro!"

"Niiiidooo!" Naro cried as he burst out of the Poké Ball.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust!" Dean called.

"Pidgeooh!" Pidgeotto whipped up a Gust of wind and blasted it at Naro.

"Raaan!" Naro cried as he was thrown back.

"You ok Naro?" James asked.

"Nido!" Naro got back up and nodded.

"Ok then, use Poison Sting!"

"Niiido!" Naro's horn glowed purple as he took off towards Pidgeotto.

"Dodge it Pidgeotto!" Dean called.

"Pidgeoooh!" Pidgeotto rolled to one side, leaving Naro to sail harmlessly past him.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Dean grinned.

"Piddgge!" The Flying Type soared down towards Naro at a lightning speed.

"Get out of the way Naro!" James called.

"Niido!" Naro dived to the left just in time.

"Now use Peck!"

"Raan!" Naro waited for Pidgeotto to make another pass before leaping up, his horn glowing white this time.

"Pidgeeooooh!" Pidgeotto cried in pain as he was hit. For a moment, he rose with the upward direction of Naro's attack. Then he recovered as he started to fall back down.

"Use Sand Attack!" Dean ordered, pointing towards Naro.

"Ooooh!" Pidgeotto flew down close to the ground. Just as he approached Naro, he pulled himself abruptly to a stop. As his lower body continued to move until he was in an upright postion, his tail feathers swept up a small cloud of sand. This cloud struck Naro directly.

"Now use Gust!" Dean called.

"Pidggeeooh!" Remaining in the same upright position, Pidgeotto flapped his wings vigorously to summon up another Gust.

"Doooraaan!" Naro was blasted back.

"Naro!" James cried.

"Ran!" Naro got back up again.

"Use Double Kick!"

"Niiiiddo!" Naro started charging towards Pidgeotto. When he was scarcely a metre away, he made a final leap. He then put out his right foreleg and, as it hit the ground, he spun his body round and made a leap up towards Pidgeotto with his back legs outstretched. All of this would have been more impressive if he hadn't sailed harmlessly past his target.

"Oh no!" Richard groaned in the stands.

"Sand Attack lowers the opponents Accuracy," Doug murmured. "And since Naro was basically firing blind anyway, he was even less accurate."

"Use Quick Attack Pidgeotto!" Dean called.

"Piddgeooh!" Pidgeotto shot down towards Naro.

"Counter it with Peck!" James called to the Nidoran.

"Niido!" Naro cried. He'd landed softly on all fours after missing Pidgeotto and now simply jumped up as Pidgeotto bore down on him. Both attacks hit, sending the combatants flying back.  
"Pidge! Pidggeooh!" Pidgeotto wheezed.

"What's wrong Pidgeotto?" Dean cried. The Bird Pokémon had started looking a little feverish.

"I reckon it was poisoned by Naro's Poison Point," Richard stated with both confidence and pride.

"That's probably it," Livvi agreed.

"Now's our chance Naro – use Double Kick!" James yelled.

"Niiido!" Naro once again pulled off his elaborate Double Kick setup. This time, however, the Poison Pin Pokémon hit Pidgeotto.

"Piddggeoooh!" Pidgeotto cried as he was forced back by Naro's impact. He recovered, but then visibly grimaced as he felt poison course through his body.

"Use Gust Pidgeotto! We've got to end this quickly!" Dean yelled.

"Oooohh!" Pidgeotto shook his head a couple of times and then started flapping his wings.

"Dodge it! Get to one side Naro!" James called as the wind heading their way started to pick up.

"Raaan!" Naro darted to one side.

"Now use Poison Sting before Pidgeotto can change direction!" James yelled.

"Niiido!" Naro charged forwards. He was almost there when Pidgeotto managed to turn the Gust back on him.

"Pidgee!" Pidgeotto cried, trying to force the Nidoran back.

"Niido!" Naro stubbornly pressed on before finally smashing into Pidgeotto.

"Use Quick Attack!" Dean yelled as Pidgeotto once again grimaced from the effects of poison.

"Oooh!" Pidgeotto's cry sounded much weaker now – he was on his last legs!

"Finish this up!" James called. "Use Peck!"

"Niiidooo!" Naro charged forwards. Both attacks found their targets. Naro and Pidgeotto skidded apart from the impact. They were both breathing heavily.

"Pidgeoooh!" Pidgeotto finally cried and slumped forwards, having succumbed to the poison.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, so the winner is Nidoran!" the ref shouted.

"Alright! Nice work Naro!" James grinned. On the other side, Dean withdrew Pidgeotto and pulled out his next Poké Ball.

"Let's go Rattata!" He called.

"Ratta!" Rattata cried as he materialised.

"Rattata huh?" James murmured, remembering its Hyper Fang from before. Over in the stands, Josh leaned over to Livvi.

"Hey Livvi, can you scan that Rattata with your Pokédex?"

"Um, I guess I could," Livvi replied. "But why?"

"It's just that I've never seen one before," Josh explained.

"I find that very hard to believe," Richard mumbled as Livvi pulled out her Pokédex.

"_Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. Rattata is cautious in the extreme. Even while it is asleep, it constantly listens by moving its ears around. It is not picky about where it lives – it will make its nest anywhere._"

"Looks like James is making his move!" Doug called to them.

"Ok Naro, return," James smiled. "You've done well, but I reckon I'll need you again later." As the Nidoran returned to his Poké Ball, James pulled out his next one. "I choose you Saeloc!"

"Meerrow!" Saeloc purred as she burst out of the Ball.

"Use Hyper Fang!" Dean yelled to Rattata.

"Ratta!" Rattata charged towards Saeloc. Before she or James could react, he sunk his fearsome teeth into Saeloc.

"Meeeooow!" Saeloc screeched in pain as she was pushed back.

"Are you ok Saeloc?" James cried in alarm, running over to her.

"Meeow!" Saeloc whimpered slightly as she pulled herself up. She gave herself a shake and nodded.

"Use Focus Energy Rattata!" Dean called.

"Rattatt!" Rattata nodded and took a deep breath to get himself pumped. While he was doing this, Saeloc got up and ran back to her position.

"Ok Saeloc – use Fury Swipes!" James grinned.

"Meeooowth!" Saeloc surged forwards landing a quick succession of swipes on Rattata.

"Tatta!" Rattata cried in pain as he tried to pull away.

"Use Quick Attack!" Dean called.

"Raatt!" Rattata gave Saeloc a weak head butt to throw her off balance and then jumped back. With a flash of light, he tore forwards again.

"Dodge!" Was all James had time to order. Fortunately for him, Saeloc managed to jump just in time and get out of the way. "Ok, now use Bite!"

"Meoow!" Saeloc jumped towards Rattata, who easily evaded her using the leftover speed from the Quick Attack.

"Iron Tail!" Dean shouted.

"Raaatta!" Rattata's tail turned to steel. He jumped up into the air and rolled over to descend tail-first towards Saeloc.

"Use Growl!" James called.

"Merrrrow!" Saeloc growled at the descending Rattata.

"Now get out of there!" James yelled. "And use Icy Wind!"

"Meeow!" the Meowth jumped back and Rattata's Iron Tail slammed into the ground. Taking a deep breath, she blasted Rattata with her Icy Wind attack.

"Snap out of it Rattata! Use Quick Attack!" Dean yelled.

"Raat raattta!" Rattata fought the Icy Wind for a moment, then sprung forwards with a flash of light. He hit Saeloc, sending her flying back.

"Now finish this up with Iron Tail!" Dean called.

"Rattaa!" Rattata once again leapt up to use Iron Tail.

"Dodge and use Icy Wind again!" James ordered as the Mouse Pokémon began to descend.

"Meeoow!" Saeloc pulled herself back up and dived to one side. As she did, she fired another Icy Wind.

"Rattta!" Rattata cried in pain as he was caught in the side by the attack. He was sent flying to one side before hitting the ground. He rolled twice and then pulled himself up again, shaking his head to try and clear away the mounting fatigue.

"Now use Fury Swipes!" James grinned.

"Meeeoww!" Saeloc rushed towards Rattata.

"Raatta!" Rattata cried as the Meowth swiped at him with her claws.

"One last effort Rattata!" Dean called. "Use Iron Tail!"

"And you use Bite Saeloc!" James yelled.

"Ratta!"

"Meoow!"

The two Pokémon leapt at each other. Saeloc hit first, digging her sharp teeth into Rattata's side. No more than a second later, Rattata's tail came swinging round and struck Saeloc, knocking her away from him. Both Pokémon landed heavily. Only one found the strength to get back up.

"Rattata is unable to battle, so the winner is Meowth!" the ref shouted.

"Phew! Nice work Saeloc!" James grinned. "I suppose it was inevitable though – I mean a cat against a mouse?"

"Let's see what you think of my next Pokémon then!" Dean called over.

He's going to send out Squirtle. James thought. He only talks like that when he's pulling out his trump card.

"Show 'em what you're made of!" Dean shouted, throwing a Poké Ball into the air.

"Lickiii!" The white energy burst to reveal a pink biped Pokémon. The first thing James noticed was a ridiculously long tongue hanging out of its mouth. It also had a tail and a rounded but otherwise unremarkable head. There were three cream coloured stripes on its belly and a similar coloured ring on each of its knees.

"Never seen one of those before," James remarked as he pulled out his Pokédex.

"_Lickitung, the Licking Pokémon. Being licked by its long, saliva-covered tongue leaves a tingling sensation. Extending its tongue retracts its tail._"

"Alright Lickitung! Use Stomp!" Dean grinned.

"Tungg!" Lickitung rushed forwards.

"Dodge it and use Fury Swipes!" James called.

"Meeow!" Saeloc jumped up to avoid Lickitung's attack and the dived back down to claw at it.

"Knock it away and then use Lick!" Dean shouted.

"Lickii!" Lickitung knocked Saeloc back with a quick jerk of the head before extending its tongue at a lightning speed and wiping it against Saeloc's front and face.

For a moment, everyone held their breath.

After about three seconds, James laughed.

"Your attack doesn't seem to have done much!" He called. Saeloc looked pretty disgusted, but other than that it hadn't done anything.

"Lick is a Ghost Type attack!" James heard Aaralyn shout from the crowd. "Ghost Type moves don't affect Normal Types like Saeloc!"

"Damn. That's awkward," Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok Saeloc, use Growl!" James grinned.

"Merrrrrowww!" Saeloc growled cutely at Lickitung.

"And now use Bite!"

"Meeow!" Saeloc sprung towards her opponent.

"Intercept it with Wrap!" Dean called.

"Licckii!" Lickitung extended its tongue again, this time wrapping it around Saeloc and pulling her back towards it.

"Use Icy Wind!" James yelled urgently. "You've got to get free!"

"Meeowww!" Saeloc fired an Icy Wind at her captor, striking Lickitung on the left shoulder.

"Tuuung!" Lickitung was forced back slightly for a second before shrugging off the attack.

"Alright, finish it off with Stomp!" Dean ordered.

"Lickki!" Lickitung flung Saeloc to the ground before bringing one of its huge feet down on her.

"Meeeowwwww!" Saeloc cried in pain. Lickitung lifted its foot again.

"Meowth is unable to battle, so the winner is Lickitung!" the ref announced.

"Return Saeloc. You did a good job out there," James said sadly as he withdrew Saeloc.

"That Lickitung must be tough!" Livvi exclaimed. "I don't think I've seen Saeloc go down before!"

"Excuse me?" Doug raised an eyebrow. "I believe I was able to defeat Saeloc."

"Saeloc still beat Dragonite though," Aaralyn mused. "She's a tough cookie."

James pulled out another Poké Ball. "Let's go Kacha!" He called as he threw the Ball out.

"Pikka Pikachuu!" Kacha cried, relieved to be back on the field.

"Lickitung, use Lick!" Dean yelled.

I don't know what Lick does, but I don't really want to find out. James thought. "Kacha, dodge it and use Thundershock!"

"Pikka!" Kacha managed to jump over the tongue as it rushed towards him. He quickly fired a Thundershock at Lickitung.

"Tunng!" Lickitung cried as the attack hit.

"Use Lick again!" Dean called.

"Lick licki!" Lickitung extended its tongue again.

"Use Quick Attack to dodge it!" James called to Kacha.

"Pikka!" Kacha quickly tore to one side, narrowly evading Lickitung's tongue and smashing into the Licking Pokémon's side.

"Use Wrap!" Dean yelled.

"Licckkkii!" Lickitung swung its tongue around as James barked a new order to Kacha.

"Dodge it!"

"Piiika!" Kacha ducked, allowing the tongue to sail over him.

"Ok, use Quick Attack again!" James grinned.

"Pikkaaa!" Kacha took off at a run towards Lickitung. However, there was no bright flash of light like normal. Instead Kacha jumped into the air, span around and then slammed his tail down on Lickitung's head.

"Tuuuuuung!" Lickitung groaned, staggering back and clutching its head.

"Wow!" Livvi grinned. "Kacha's learnt a new attack!"

"Yeah," Richard nodded. "Slam."

"You ok, Lickitung?" Dean asked.

"Tung tung!" Lickitung nodded.

"Good! Use Supersonic!"

"Kiiiiiiiiiii!" Lickitung emitted a high-pitched noise. James, Kacha and most of the people in the stands clutched their ears in pain.

"Make it stop Kacha, use Slam!" James yelled desperately.

"Chuu!" Kacha ran forwards and tried to Slam Lickitung. Instead, he missed and crashed into the ground.

"Now use Lick!" Dean shouted.

"Licki!" The noise stopped and Lickitung whipped its tongue around, scoring a direct hit on Kacha.

"Pi ka," Kacha gasped, stunned. He stood up rigidly. Then a couple of electrical jolts passed across his body.

"Paralysis?" James cried in horror.

"Yeah!" Dean called over to him. "A Lickitung's Lick always tingles, but sometimes it leaves the target paralyzed!"

"Kacha! You need to get back here!" James called urgently to the Pikachu.

"Chuu!" Kacha tried to run, but ended up falling over. Lickitung loomed over behind him.

"Finish it up with Stomp!" Dean called.

"Tunng!" Lickitung brought its foot down heavily, sending Kacha flying.

"Kacha! Are you ok?" James cried.

"Kaaaa," Kacha groaned feebly.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, so the winner is Lickitung!" the ref shouted.

"Kacha too?" Livvi gasped. "That means he's only got Naro and Raenok left!"

"And Dean's still got three Pokémon, including Squirtle," Richard added.

Back on the backfield, James had just withdrawn Kacha.

"What do you think then?" Dean called. "Lickitung's pretty tough, huh?"

How am I going to get out of this? James wondered. "Well I guess I've gotta just keep fighting as hard as I can!" he said aloud as he threw out a Poké Ball.

* * *

**Haven't had a cliff hanger in a while… ironically I think it was the last rival battle. Anyway, James seems to be in a tight spot. Having lost three of his five Pokémon and only having defeated only two of Dean's, James will have his work cut out for him. Nonetheless, the battle could still tip either way. Will James be able to recover and lead the rest of his team to victory, or will Lickitung prove too tough a nut to crack? Find out in Chapter 27!**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Double Team, Slam and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Spore

Saeloc (Meowth): Female; Rash; Likes to thrash about; Likes Dry food; Normal Type; Technician ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Growl, Bite and Icy Wind

**Borrowing:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Leer, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

**Recovering: **

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naïve; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

**Livvi's Team:**

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Sting (Beedrill): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Swarm ability; Known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot


	27. To the Last!

**Hello again! **

**Last time, we ended on a cliff hanger with James struggling to overpower Dean's Lickitung in the Quarter Finals of the SS Anne Tournament. With Dean having three Pokémon left and two on James' side, the battle could still go either way.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: To the Last!**

_Vermilion City, Kanto_

_3:29pm, 21__st__ April 2005_

There was a pop as the Poké Ball burst open. The bubble of white energy reshaped itself and dissipated into a cloud of sparks.

"Maaan!" Raenok roared, shooting a glare at his opponent.

"Raenok, I need you to use Leer!" James called.

"Keey!" Raenok Leered at Dean's Lickitung.

"Use Supersonic!" Dean called to Lickitung.

"Kiiiiiii!" Lickitung emitted an ear-piercing noise. Just like before, everyone clutched at their ears.

"Now use Lick!" Dean yelled.

"Get out of the way Raenok!" James shouted as Lickitung extended its tongue towards the Pig Monkey.

"Maan!" Raenok dived to one side, narrowly avoiding the tongue.

"Now use Karate Chop!" James called.

"Maaan!" Raenok leapt up and charged towards Lickitung. However, the Supersonic had left the Mankey disoriented and he ended missing with his fist and smashing his face into Lickitung's leg.

"No! Raenok!" James groaned.

"Grab it with Wrap Lickitung!" Dean called.

"Licckki!" Lickitung swung its tongue round and wrapped it round the dazed Mankey.

"Raenok, you've got to break out of there!" James yelled urgently.

"Keey?" Raenok cried questioningly as Lickitung tightened its grip.

"Come on Raenok, snap out of it!" James yelled.

"Tighten your grip Lickitung!" Dean ordered.

"Liccki!" Lickitung gripped Raenok tighter.

"Maan!" Raenok shook his head vigorously and started struggling against Lickitung's hold.

"Use Karate Chop!" James yelled.

"Keeey!" Raenok ripped one of his arms out of Lickitung's grasp and drove it directly at the Licking Pokémon's face, scoring a direct hit.

"Tuuunnngg!" Lickitung cried in pain, slackening its grip enough for Raenok to leap free.

"It's getting away! Use Stomp!" Dean yelled.

"Lickkii!" Lickitung charged forwards to use Stomp.

"Dodge it and use Karate Chop!" James called.

"Maaaan!" Raenok jumped to one side and then leapt forwards to use Karate Chop.

"Block it with Lick!" Dean called. Lickitung swept its tongue around just in time to push Raenok back. As the Mankey jumped back from Lickitung, James looked between the two in an attempt to assess their condition. Dean's Lickitung was tough alright, but James could see that it was tiring. It was panting heavily and the way it occasionally flinched indicated that it was feeling the impact of all his previous attacks.

Not that Raenok really looked any better. He too was panting, but he didn't seem to be as hurt as Lickitung. He looked tired, but determined.

"Ok Raenok, use Leer!" James called.

"Keeey!" Raenok shot a Leer at Lickitung.

"Now use Fury Swipes!" James yelled. We've got to finish this quickly while we've still got the energy. He thought.

"Maaaan!" Raenok jumped forwards.

"Dodge it Lickitung!" Dean called as Raenok grew closer.

"Tuung!" Lickitung spun to the side at the last minute.

"Now use Stomp!" Dean ordered as Raenok sailed past.

"Tung tung!" Lickitung charged towards Raenok, sending him flying back with the impact of the attack.

"Finish it up with another stomp!" Dean shouted.

"Tuuuuung!" Lickitung raised its leg to land a final blow. As it brought its leg down, however, Raenok managed to reach up and grab it and halt the attack.

"That's incredible!" Livvi exclaimed.

"Agreed," Doug nodded. "Raenok's definitely tough."

"Here's the chance James needed to turn it around!" Richard grinned.

"Use Low Kick!" James yelled.

"Maaaaan!" Raenok swept his left leg and took out Lickitung's remaining leg.

"Tuuunnggg!" Lickitung cried out as it crashed to the ground.

"Finish it with Karate Chop!" James shouted.

"Keeey!" Raenok let go of Lickitung's leg and jumped up to land his final blow.

"Use Lick!" Dean yelled desperately.

"Liccckkki!" Lickitung shot out its tongue just in time and blasted Raenok back.

"Raenok! Are you ok?" James cried as the Mankey crashed to the ground.

"Keeey," Raenok whimpered.

"Mankey is unable to battle, so Lickitung is the winner!" the ref announced.

"I honestly thought he had it," said Richard sadly.

"Three-on-one now," Aaralyn murmured.

"Alright, I'm counting on you Naro!" James threw out his final Pokémon.

"Niiido!" Naro gave a determined nod. He'd had plenty of time to rest and looked raring to go. Lickitung, on the other hand, looked worse for wear as it pulled itself back to its feet.

"You've got to end this quickly Lickitung!" Dean called.

"Licki!" Lickitung nodded.

"Ok, use Lick!"

"Licccki!" Lickitung charged forward, extending its tongue as it did.

"Dodge it and use Poison Sting!" James called to Naro.

"Niidoh!" the Nidoran nodded and jumped to one side to avoid Lickitung's tongue. He then charged forwards, stabbing Lickitung in the side with his horn.

"Now use Peck!" James yelled.

"Raaan!" Naro charged forwards again.

"Block it!" Dean yelled. "Use Wrap!"

"Liccckki!" Lickitung whipped its tongue around wrapped it around the approaching Nidoran.

"You need to get away Naro!" James called. "Use Poison Sting!"

Naro nodded and stabbed his poisonous horn into the tongue that imprisoned him. With a cry, Lickitung released the Nidoran and took a couple of steps back to put some distance between them. It must surely be on its last legs now. James could even see that it was visibly swaying as it tried to keep itself battling.

"Finish this up with Peck!" James called.

"Niiidooh!" Naro, also sensing that his foe was almost beaten, rushed forwards.

"Get out of the way!" Dean yelled to Lickitung.

"Tuuuung," Lickitung cried and swayed out of way.

"Don't let it counter attack!" James called. "Use Double Kick!"

The Nidoran spun round and charged in to deliver two decisive kicks, both striking Lickitung in the stomach. Naro landed softly while his opponent crashed to the ground behind him.

"Yes! You did it Naro!" James cheered.

"Niiidooh!" Naro cheered as well as he ran back to James.

"Lickitung is unable to battle, so the winner is Nidoran!" the ref shouted.

"Yeah! Awesome work Naro!" Richard cheered loudly.

"Don't get too excited," Doug whispered. "James hasn't won yet."

"Yeah," Livvi nodded. "Dean's still got Squirtle and Abra left."

"Ah!" Richard suddenly exclaimed. "But don't you need six Pokémon to enter the SS Anne Tournament?"

Livvi turned a little pale. "What if the other Pokémon we don't know about is as tough as Lickitung?"

"Calm down both of you!" Aaralyn piped up. "Dean's sending out his next Pokémon!"

The burst of energy from Dean's Poké Ball reshaped itself to look like a turtle before bursting.

"Waartortle!" Dean's starter roared.

"It evolved!" James gasped, pulling out his Pokédex.

"_Wartortle, the Turtle Pokémon and the evolved form of Squirtle. It cleverly controls its furry ears and tail to maintain its balance while swimming._"

"OK Naro," James began as he put his Pokédex away. "Use Leer!"

"Rooooh!" Naro Leered at Wartortle.

"Ignore it Wartortle!" Dean called. "Use Bite!"

"Tortle!" Wartortle charged forwards.

"Get out the way and use Peck!" James yelled.

"Niddoh!" Naro nodded and jumped out of the way of Wartortle's charge. He jumped up and use Peck as the Water Type sailed past.

"Withdraw!" Dean yelled.

"Waar!" Wartortle withdrew back into his shell at the last minute. Naro struck the shell and sent it flying up into the air.

"Now use Rapid Spin!" Dean called.

Up in the air, Wartortle's shell began rotating. When it was going so fast it was hard to make out the holes in the shell, Wartortle hurtled towards Naro, hitting him and blasting him back.

"Use Poison Sting!" James called to the Poison Pin Pokémon.

"Niido!" Naro sprung forwards as Wartortle re-emerged from his shell.

"Tortttleee!" he cried as Naro struck him.

"Use Rapid Spin again!" Dean yelled.

"Torttt!" Wartortle withdrew back into his shell and took off towards Naro again, scoring a direct hit.

"And again!" Dean called.

"Torttlle!" Wartortle span towards Naro once again.

"Counter it with Double Kick!" James called.

"Niddooh!" Naro jumped up, timing his kicks carefully to knock Wartortle's spin off balance. As the two landed again, Wartortle popped back out of his shell and pulled himself to his feet.

"Now use Bite!" Dean shouted.

"Tortlllee!" Wartortle charged towards Naro. As he began his final leap, James yelled for Naro to dodge. The Poison Pin Pokémon ducked low, leaving Wartortle flying helplessly overhead.

"Now use Peck!" James grinned.

"Raaaan!" Naro jumped up and drove his horn into the front of Wartortle's horn as he passed over him.

"Waaaaarrr!" Wartortle cried in pain as he was tipped forward by the impact and crashed into the ground.

"Niiidooh!" Naro charged in for another attack, this jerking his head up as he passed Wartortle to thrust his horn into him.

"It's a new attack!" Livvi cried in excitement. "I've never seen Naro do that before!"

"Horn Attack," Doug added. "That's a pretty powerful attack."

James looked between the two Pokémon. He wasn't actually faring that badly. Naro seemed a little out of breath and, in an ideal situation, he'd withdraw him to get a little rest, but he otherwise seemed good to go on. Wartortle, to James' surprise, looked worse than Naro. He supposed Naro's last attacks had dealt a lot of damage. Both Pokémon had beads of sweat on their foreheads. James knew he had to defeat Wartortle quickly if he was going to stand any chance at all against Dean's last Pokémon.

"Alright Naro, use Peck!" he shouted.

"Niiidooh!" Naro took off towards Wartortle. Wartortle looked up at the approaching Nidoran and gave a tired, but determined glare. Then the Turtle Pokémon was suddenly surrounded by a blue aura.

"Torrent!" Richard gasped.

"Use Water Gun!" Dean shouted. A powerful blast of water shot from Wartortle's mouth and struck Naro.

"Niiidooh!" Naro cried in pain as he was blasted back.

"Are you ok Naro?" James called.

"Raan!" Naro gave a determined nod as he fought his way back to his feet. He shook himself to try and get some of the water off. Both Pokémon looked like they were on their last legs. It had to be all or nothing.

"Wartortle, use Rapid Spin!" Dean yelled.

"Naro, use Double Kick!" James ordered.

"Tortle!"

"Niddooh!"

The two Pokémon leapt at each other. They both made contact. They were both blasted back and crashed to the ground. Wartortle, with some difficulty, pulled himself back up. On the other side, Naro was fiercely trying to pull himself back up.

"Don't worry Naro," Naro looked back. James was smiling at him. "You've done all I could ask from you, but we can't win this battle."

"Niido," Naro gave a sad nod and let himself slump forwards.

"Nidoran is unable to battle, so the winner is Wartortle!" the ref announced. "All of James' Pokémon are unable to battle, so the match goes to Dean!"

"Alright! We did it Wartortle! We really did it!" Dean whooped as he ran over to hug his Wartortle.

"Thanks for everything Naro," James smiled warmly as he withdrew the injured Nidoran to his Poké Ball. He noticed that Dean was coming over to him, Wartortle at his heels.

"That was a great match!" he grinned. "I don't think I've had a battle as intense as that since we fought in Cerulean!"

"Yeah!" James grinned back. "You've really got better. You too Wartortle!"

"Tortle!" Wartortle grinned and rubbed the back of his head modestly.

"I've been meaning to ask you Dean," James looked back at his rival. "You seem… different now to how you used to be."

"I know what you mean," Dean nodded sadly. "When I first started, as you know, I couldn't stand losing. I hated it!" he paused for a second. "But then I began to realise that losing was all a part of getting stronger. Rather than get angry about it, it's better to learn from it so you can stop it happening again."

"And it worked!" James pointed out to him.

"Yeah, I guess!" Dean laughed awkwardly. "I'm glad I'm on this journey, not because I got to beat you, but because I think it's making me a better person."

"You know what, I agree!" James nodded. He offered his hand. "Congratulations on your win Dean!"

"Thanks James!" Dean grinned and shook his hand.

* * *

"Unlucky James," Doug said as James met up with them.

"Guess you're feeling pretty stupid about being so smug before, huh?" Livvi grinned.

"A little bit," James admitted. "But if Dean was able to learn from his defeats before, then I can learn from this one!"

"That's the spirit!" Aaralyn said cheerfully.

"So what now?" Richard asked. "I mean are we stilling about to watch the Semi Finals?"

"The post-tournament party doesn't start until after the tournament has finished," Aaralyn replied. "So we might as well stick around here."

"I want to watch Dean's battle," James added. "I need to watch his tactics and come up with some counter strategies for the next time we battle!"

"First things first," said Josh. "We should head back to the lounge to see what the matchups are for the Semi Finals."

* * *

"Ok everyone! The Semi Finals matches are now up on the screen!" Shannon announced. In stark contrast to the First Round, where every trainer in the room had strained to try and catch a glimpse of the screen, there was very little movement as people looked in curiosity rather than in a desperate attempt to find their own name.

"Looks like Dean's up against someone called Elliot Fuller on the stern arena," said Richard.

"I wonder what kind of Pokémon he has," James said.

"The Semi Final battles will begin at half past 4, so, to all our Semi Finalists, make sure you're not late!" Shannon called.

"We've got time to kill," Doug mumbled as the crowd started to disperse.

"Let's go and get a drink!" Aaralyn suggested.

"Sounds good to me!" James nodded with a grin. They all bunched up to keep together in the crowd and made their way out to the main corridor.

"I was thinking James," said Livvi as they walked. "What are we going to do next?"

"Next Gym, obviously," James replied cheerfully.

"But which one?" Livvi asked. "I looked at the Town Map, and apparently there's a Gym in Saffron as well as in Celadon."

"But we can't get into Saffron, remember?" James replied.

"I guess so," Livvi sighed. "But you'd have thought that the blockade would have been lifted by now."

"I reckon we should just use the Underground Path to get to Celadon City," James said. "Once we're there we can ask around and find out if the blockade is still in place around Saffron City."

"Alright," Livvi nodded. "Just wanted to make sure you knew about the Gym in Saffron."

They stopped walking as the others had stopped. They'd reached a vending machine.

"You can go first," Doug grinned at Josh.

"Thanks I guess," Josh replied, walking up to the machine. While he was inserting his money and tapping buttons, Richard appeared on Livvi's left side.

"Guys," he began, "I was wondering if we could possibly stop off in Cerulean City again."

"Again?!" James exclaimed.

"It made that much of an impression on you did it?" Livvi grinned.

"Actually, I was thinking of challenging Misty to a rematch," Richard replied. "I mean, Naro's done quite a bit of battling recently so I reckon we'd stand a much better chance."

"Well it won't take us too far out of our way," James considered.

"Of course we should go back to Cerulean City!" Livvi grinned eagerly. "Then after that we'll turn south again and head towards Celadon!"

"It's agreed then?" Richard said questioningly.

"Yeah," James and Livvi nodded. Richard stuck his hand out. James and Livvi put theirs on top of his. They shared a determined nod before separating their hands again.

* * *

_4:33pm, 21__st__ April 2005_

"Begin!" the ref shouted.

"Go Pidgeotto!" Dean shouted.

"I'm counting on you Venom!" his opponent, Elliot, shouted too.

"Pidddggge!" Pidgeotto screeched as he emerged from the ball.

"Kaaaannsss!" Elliot's Pokémon hissed.

"It's an Ekans," James grinned. He was sat up in the stands between Richard and Josh. Unlike the other arenas, where the spectators were sat on either side of the arena, the spectators for the stern arena were all sat on one side, looking out from the back of the ship. They were also separated onto three decks, all of which looked down at the arena below.

Remembering that he hadn't scanned for Ekans' data before, he pulled out his Pokédex.

"_Ekans, the Snake Pokémon. Ekans curls itself into a spiral while it rests. Assuming this position allows it to quickly respond to a threat from any direction with a glare from its upraised head._"

James put his Pokédex away.

"Pidgeotto, use Sand Attack!" Dean shouted.

"Pidgeeooh!" Pidgeotto whipped up a cloud of sand and fired it at Venom.

"Get out of the way Venom!" Elliot called.

"Ekkanss!" Venom sprung to one side to avoid the sand.

"Use Quick Attack!" Dean shouted.

"Piddgee!" with a bright flash of light, Pidgeotto dived towards Venom.

"Use Screech!" Elliot called.

"Ssssssssss!" Venom emitted a high-pitched hiss. Though Pidgeotto grimaced, he ploughed on and crashed into Venom.

"Ouch! Direct hit!" Josh cried as Venom was thrown back. The Ekans quickly got up again.

"If this Elliot was able to get to the Semi Finals then that Ekans must be tough," Doug commented.

"I know it's probably too early in the battle to judge, but I'd say Dean is going with a brute force approach," said Livvi. "That's pretty much what he did with you."

"Except he seems to be attacking a bit more this time," James replied.

Venom had fired a series of Acid attacks at Pidgeotto, but had only hit twice. However, as the Bird Pokémon swept in for another Quick Attack, the Ekans fixed it with a Glare. In only a second, Pidgeotto was paralyzed.

"Alright, now use Acid!" Elliot ordered.

"Kssssss!" Venom spat a liquid-like ball of acid towards Pidgeotto, who was unable to dodge it.

"Snap out of it Pidgeotto, you can do this!" Dean yelled as Pidgeotto toppled down towards the ground.

"Finish it up with Bite!" Elliot shouted.

"Ekkkkkannss!" Venom sprang forwards and struck Pidgeotto.

"Piddggeeooooh!" Pidgeotto cried in pain. As Venom jumped back from the attack, Pidgeotto slumped forwards.

"Pidge… ooh," he panted as he tried and failed to pull himself back up again.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle, so the winner is Ekans!" the ref announced.

"That really didn't last long," Livvi murmured.

"Yeah," Richard nodded. "That Ekans is stronger than it looks."

"Dean's going to need to think of a new tactic," James sighed. "Brute force clearly won't work."

They all looked back down at the arena as they saw Dean's next Pokémon appear.

"Kaddda!" his Kadabra grunted as he emerged from his Poké Ball.

"Start off with Screech!" Elliot shouted to Venom.

"Kansssss!" Venom hissed in response before starting another high-pitched Screech.

"Now use Bite!" Elliot shouted.

"Ssssss!" Venom glided seemingly effortlessly towards Kadabra, who was still clutching his ears after the Screech.

"Kadabra, use Teleport to dodge!" Dean yelled.

"Braa!" Kadabra disappeared just as Venom was about to hit him. Re-materialising behind the Ekans, he fired a Psybeam. The speedy Snake Pokémon was able to dodge it, however, by arching its body over the beam.

"I guess his little Abra evolved then," Livvi said.

"How is it that Dean has evolved his Pidgey, Squirtle and Abra and none of my Pokémon have evolved?" James demanded, sounding slightly hurt.

"Maybe your Pokémon like their current forms?" Richard suggested. "Remember that Naro hasn't evolved either."

"And neither has Barru," Livvi added.

"But then neither of them have seen as many battles as Charka and the others have," James sighed.

"Don't let it bother you," Livvi smiled. "If they want to evolve then they will eventually."

"I guess… whoa!" James gasped as an Acid from Venom narrowly missed Kadabra.

"Quick Kadabra, use Disable!" Dean called.

"Kaddda!" Kadabra's eyes shone a bright blue colour for a second. Venom was enveloped by a similar coloured light for a second before it faded.

"Alright, use Glare!" Elliot called.

"Ksssss!" Venom Glared at Kadabra, paralyzing it.

"Great, now use Bite!" Elliot yelled.

"Kaanss!" Venom grimaced, unable to move.

"Ah, of course," Elliot sighed. "Kadabra's Synchronize ability. How did I forget that?"

"Synchronize?" Richard raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember when I was training with Robin yesterday?" James asked. "His Umbreon had the Synchronize ability as well."

"Uh, vaguely," Richard replied.

"Synchronize means that if you get poisoned, paralyzed or burned, then your opponent also gets that status condition." Livvi explained. "That's why both Kadabra and Ekans are paralyzed now."

"That makes sense," Richard nodded. "I'm going to try and pay more attention next time!"

"Ok Kadabra, use Psybeam!" Dean called.

"Kadddaaa!" Kadabra fired another multi-coloured beam of Psychic energy towards Venom.

"Dodge it Venom!" Elliot shouted.

"Kssss!" Venom cried, held in place by the paralysis. The beam hit it and blasted it back.

"Venom!" Elliot yelled.

"Ssssss," Venom hissed weakly.

"Ekans is unable to battle, so the winner is Kadabra!" the ref shouted.

"You did a good job Venom, return," Elliot recalled his fallen Ekans.

"Keep it up Kadabra, you're doing fine!" Dean grinned.

"Braa!" Kadabra nodded.

"Ok, go Phobia!" Elliot yelled, throwing a Poké Ball skyward. The ball popped open and a burst of energy plummeted back down to the ground. Reshaping, it burst into a cloud of sparks and revealed Elliot's next Pokémon. And what a contrast to the bright white of the energy burst! It was a stumpy biped that was a dark purple colour. A number of spiky protrusions stuck over from its upper back. It had long, pointed ears as well as sinister red eyes and a nasty grin. This Pokémon clearly wasn't to be messed with.

James pulled his Pokédex back out.

"_Gengar, the Gas Pokémon and the evolved form of Haunter. On the night of a full moon, if shadows move on their own and laugh, it must be Gengar's doing. It is said to emerge from darkness to steal the lives of those who become lost in mountains._"

"Use Hypnosis Phobia!" Elliot called.

"Geeen!" Phobia eyes started to glow a deep purple colour.

"Use Teleport to dodge!" Dean called.

"Daabra!" Kadabra quickly vanished.

"Now use Psybeam!" Dean called as Kadabra began to reappear.

"Kaaadda!" Kadabra shot a Psybeam at Phobia.

"Dodge it Phobia!" Elliot ordered.

"Gaar!" Phobia jumped back, as quick as a flash. The Psybeam hit the spot it'd been standing on only moments before.

"Use another!" Dean called.

"Kaaadda!" Kadabra fired another Psybeam.

"Dodge this one as well, and then use Hypnosis!" Elliot shouted.

"Gaaaarr!" Phobia jumped back again and then used Hypnosis. He hit his mark, but Kadabra didn't appear to become drowsy.

"What's up?" Livvi wondered aloud. "I could have sworn that Hypnosis hit!"

"Kadabra is paralyzed, remember?" Aaralyn replied. "You can't stack status conditions."

"It seems like a pretty amateurish mistake to make," Josh said thoughtfully. "Not something I would have expected from someone who's actually managed to train a Gengar."

"Maybe it's part of the plan," James suggested as he watched Phobia dodge another Psybeam from Kadabra.

"Alright Phobia, use Shadow Punch!" Elliot yelled.

"Geeengar!" Phobia charged forwards to use Shadow Punch. It was arguably one of the strangest moves James had ever seen. Rather than actually striking with its actual fists, Phobia conjured a larger fist made entirely of shadows. This was then fired at high speed towards Kadabra. Then the shadow fist passed straight through Kadabra. It appeared that there was some kind of physical contact, however, as Kadabra was blasted back.

"You ok, Kadabra?" Dean called.

"Brraaa!" Kadabra nodded as he pulled himself back to his feet.

"Alright, counter with Psybeam!"

"Kaddda!" Kadabra used Psybeam.

"Fight through it and use Shadow Punch!" Elliot yelled to Phobia as the Psybeam hit.

"Geen… gaaar!" Phobia grimaced as it fought its way forwards, gathering energy into a shadow fist as it did. Once it was in range of Kadabra, it extended its shadow fist to strike Kadabra directly in the chest and blast it back once again.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, so the winner is Gengar!" the ref announced.

"Kadabra, return," Dean recalled Kadabra to his Poké Ball. He quickly pulled out his next one. "I choose you, Rattata!"

"Ratta!" Rattata cried as he burst out of the ball.

"Use Focus Energy and then Hyper Fang!" Dean shouted.

"Taatta!" Rattata took a moment to use Focus Energy and then took off towards Phobia. As he approached the Gengar, he jumped up and prepared to bite down on it.

Only to sail harmlessly through the Gas Pokémon's body.

"What's he playing at?" Aaralyn demanded. "Everyone knows Normal Type moves have no effect on Ghost Type Pokémon!"

"I reckon he was thinking back to when Lickitung's Lick didn't affect Saeloc," said James. "So he interpreted it as Ghost Types being weak to Normal Types."

"He'd better pull Rattata back before it's too late," Doug said.

"Too late!" Livvi cried as Rattata was hit by Phobia's Hypnosis attack.

"Rattata!" Dean called in alarm."You've got to wake up!"

"Phobia, use Dream Eater!" Elliot shouted.

"Geeengaar!" Phobia grinned. It closed its eyes. There was a burst of purple energy from Dean's sleeping Rattata that rushed towards the waiting Gengar.

"Rattata! No!" Dean cried.

"Rattata is unable to battle, so the winner is Gengar!" the ref yelled.

"Knocked out before he could even launch an attack," Richard murmured.

"It was stupid, using a Normal Type against a Ghost," said Josh dismissively. "There was no way he was going to win that."

"Maybe if he'd been able to use Iron Tail, then things might have been better," James suggested.

Doug shook his head. "It takes a lot of training to keep a Gengar under control. He'd have needed a much different strategy than just landing attacks."

"He's brought out Lickitung!" Said Livvi suddenly.

Indeed, Lickitung was now standing ready to battle Phobia.

"Alright Phobia, use Curse!" Elliot shouted.

"Geen," Phobia's eyes turned jet black for an instant – and what a terrifying sight it was. James felt his heart clench in fear as he watched. It must have been worse for Lickitung. A black cloud appeared above said Pokémon and then disappeared again. Phobia's eyes returned to normal and it staggered back for a second before regaining its balance.

"Lickitung, use Lick!" Dean shouted.

"Licckkki!" Lickitung charged forwards and Licked Phobia, sending it flying back. Phobia skidded to a halt and then grinned at Lickitung. It tossed a small round object into the air and then jumped up and caught it in its mouth. Upon landing, Phobia gave itself a shake and then grinned again. It looked revitalised, as if the Lick and using Curse hadn't really done anything at all. Lickitung, meanwhile, was shuddering as the Curse started to take its toll.

"What did Gengar eat?" Livvi asked.

"It was probably a Sitrus berry," Aaralyn replied as Phobia and Lickitung began exchanging attacks. "It would explain why it's not that fatigued from using Curse."

"Curse drains the user's energy," Doug explained to James and Richard. "But once a Pokémon is cursed, the only way to undo it is to withdraw it."

"It does a lot of damage as well," Josh added.

"So Dean's got to act fast then?" James said questioningly.

"Definitely," Doug replied.

Phobia dodged another Lick from Lickitung.

"Now use Hypnosis!" Elliot called.

"Gaaarrr!" Phobia's eyes glowed a deep purple.

"Lickki?" Lickitung started to sway a little, before falling forwards into a sleep. Even in her sleep, everyone could see that she was suffering from the Curse's effects.

"Finish it up with Dream Eater!" Elliot yelled.

"Gaaaaarrrr!" Phobia drew a cloud of purple energy from Lickitung, fainting her instantly.

"Lickitung! No!" Dean cried in shock.

"Lickitung is unable to battle, so the winner is Gengar!" the ref announced.

"Lickitung went down just like that?" Livvi gasped.

"I need a Ghost Type," James murmured. He looked down at his rival. What was he going to do now?

"This isn't looking good," Richard said, in case the others hadn't realised. "Dean's only got two Pokémon left while Elliot has five."

"He's still got Wartortle though," Livvi pointed out.

"But we don't know what other Pokémon Elliot has," Aaralyn said. "I never thought I'd see such a crushing defeat in the Semi Finals."

"Give him a chance!" James retorted. "He hasn't lost yet!"

"Ok Wartortle – I choose you!" Dean yelled, throwing out a Poké Ball.

"Tortllee!" Wartortle grinned confidently.

"Start off with Water Gun!" Dean ordered.

"Warr!" Wartortle fired a jet of water towards Phobia, striking it directly.

"Counter with Hypnosis!" Elliot shouted.

"Geengar!" Phobia started using Hypnosis.

"Wartortle, use Rapid Spin!" Dean called.

"Waaar!" Wartortle nodded and withdrew into his shell before spinning towards Phobia. The Hypnosis failed to take effect as Wartortle approached.

"Now use Bite!" Dean yelled. Wartortle burst out of his shell and latched onto Phobia with his teeth.

"Geeenngarrr!" Phobia cried in pain, trying to shake Wartortle off.

"Use Shadow Punch!" Elliot shouted.

"Gaarr!" Phobia shook Wartortle off and then hit him directly in the stomach with a Shadow Punch, sending the Turtle Pokémon flying back.

"Alright Phobia, you've done enough," said Elliot, holding out a Poké Ball.

"Gen!" Phobia nodded and ran back over to him. Elliot recalled him to the ball.

"I choose you, Midnight!" he shouted, throwing out the next one.

"Odd!" A small blue Pokémon with a round body, two short legs and a clump of leaves growing out of the top of its head appeared.

"Why'd you call that Oddish Midnight?" Dean called.

"It was midnight when I found her!" Elliot shouted back. "It seemed fitting!"

"So that's an Oddish, huh?" James pulled out his Pokédex again.

"_Oddish, the Weed Pokémon. During the day, it keeps its head buried in the ground. At night, it wanders around sowing its seeds._"

"Alright Midnight, use Acid!" Elliot grinned.

"Diissshh!" Midnight cried. She spat a spray of acid towards Wartortle.

"Use Rapid Spin!" Dean yelled. "Tear straight through it!"

"Torttt!" Wartortle withdrew into his shell and used Rapid Spin, scattering the Acid spray. Midnight hastily dodged the incoming Wartortle and prepared to make her next move.

"Midnight still seems like a bit of an odd name from an Oddish," Livvi said idly.

"Odd for Oddish!" James grinned. "It's perfect!"

"Oddish are renowned for being largely nocturnal," Josh commented. "A name like Midnight isn't actually as out of place as it first sounds."

"I guess so," Livvi nodded to show she'd heard what he'd said.

"It's another bad matchup for Dean," Aaralyn sighed. "I'm not sure he'll be able to pull this back."

"Well it is the Semi Finals after all," Richard added.

"I'm just glad I didn't have to face this guy," James murmured.

Back down in the arena, Midnight had just dodged another of Wartortle's Rapid Spins.

"Finish this up Midnight, use Petal Dance!" Elliot grinned.

"Odddddiiiiissh!" Midnight started spinning elegantly around to summon a vortex of bright pink petals. This vortex struck Wartortle and blasted him back towards Dean.

"Tortt-all," he groaned submissively.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, so the winner is Oddish!" the ref shouted.

"You did your best Wartortle, return!" Dean recalled Wartortle to his Poké Ball. James could see that he was trying to stay calm, but he knew the desperation of his situation. Then he threw out his last Pokémon and James realised that it was even worse than he'd imagined. Dean sealed his fate with only two words: "Go Geodude!"

"Geoo!" his final Pokémon, Geodude, cried as he landed.

"It's over," Josh summed up the thoughts of practically everyone watching the battle. Remembering that he'd never actually scanned a Geodude before, James pulled out his Pokédex.

"_Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. It climbs mountain paths using only the power of its arms. Because they look just like boulders lining paths, hikers may step on them without noticing._"

"Geodude, use Defence Curl!" Dean called. Geodude promptly curled up in a ball.

"Use Sleep Powder!" Elliot shouted to Midnight.

"Odddish!" Midnight nodded and fired a cloud of green spores towards Geodude.

"Dodge it and then use Defence Curl again!" Dean ordered.

"Geoo!" Geodude bounced up to avoid the Sleep Powder. Upon landing, he resumed curling up.

"Try Sleep Powder again, but aim higher this time!" Elliot yelled.

"Disssh!" Midnight fired another cloud of green spores.

"Dodge again – jump backwards this time!" Dean called. Geodude quickly obeyed. "And now use Rollout!"

"Dudddee!" Geodude crossed his arms, propelled himself into the air and then started rolling towards Midnight, gaining speed as he approached.

"Watch out!" Elliot shouted just seconds too late. Midnight was thrown back. "Are you ok?"

"Dissh!" Midnight pulled herself up and nodded.

"I disagree – use Moonlight!"

"Isssh!" Midnight spread out her leaves slightly and let out an echoing cry. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the moon suddenly became visible in the sky. A beam of light reflected from it struck Midnight. After a few seconds, the light dissipated and Midnight gave a small jump to show she was revitalised. She turned to see Geodude ploughing straight towards her again for his next Rollout.

"Use Sleep Powder!" Elliot yelled.

"Oddisssh!" Midnight fired another cloud of Sleep spores directly towards the approaching Geodude. As they hit, Geodude started to slow and then finally ground to a halt.

"Finish this up!" Elliot grinned. "Use Petal Dance!"

"Oddddd!" Midnight once again summoned up a vortex of flower petals and blasted them towards Geodude. The Rock Pokémon was lifted up and then thrown back towards Dean, landing heavily on his side of the arena.

"Geodude is unable to battle, so the winner is Oddish!" the ref announced. "All of Dean's Pokémon are unable to battle, so the match goes to Elliot!"

There was an eruption of applause as Dean withdrew Geodude and Elliot ran over to congratulate Midnight.

"That was brilliant Midnight!" he grinned. "You know, I think we could actually win the whole thing!"

"Odd!" Midnight nodded. Then she shook slightly. A bright light enveloped her and few light beams started dancing around her. The noise from the crowd died down as they realised what was happening. The silhouette changed shape. A pair of arms grew and the leaves on Midnight's head appeared to be reduced to just four. She was getting bigger as well. With a cry, the light burst and the newly evolved Pokémon stood before them.

"Glooom!" she cried tiredly. The clump of green leaves on her head had been reduced to just four orange ones hanging off her head. On top, she now had a group of four brown spherical shapes, possibly seeds.

"Better hope he withdraws her quickly!" Josh warned. "The stench from Gloom's pistils can cause fainting up to a mile away!"

The crowd was applauding the evolution politely, but everyone was starting to make a beeline for the exits.

"Congratulations Midnight!" Elliot beamed at his Pokémon. "Now, you should get some rest before the Final!" As he returned Midnight to her Poké Ball, he noticed Dean approaching him.

"I wonder what they're saying," Livvi said curiously.

"Probably the whole 'well done' thing," James replied. "That's what I did after every battle."

"So I guess Dean isn't going to the Final after all," Aaralyn sighed. "Still, to Elliot's credit, he deserves to be there."

"Agreed," Doug nodded. "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he ended up winning the whole thing."

* * *

_6:48pm, 21__st__ April 2005_

"Please give it up for the winner of the SS Anne Tournament 2005, Elliot Fuller from Spire City!" Shannon called. There was an eruption of applause from the crowd of trainers gathered in the lounge. The Final had been much more drawn out than the Semi Final match. In the end, it had come down to Elliot's Phobia against his opponent, Charlotte's, Ninetales and Phobia had just about come out on top.

When the crowd died down, Shannon spoke again. "Finally, I'd like to thank the SS Anne's owner, Mr Robert Martin, and the Vermilion City Council for allowing us to continue the SS Anne Tournament as we have in the past; Captain Alexander Lambert and his crew for hosting the event; the organisers for all their tireless work, the participating trainers and the spectators! You've all been wonderful!" There was another round of applause.

"All over for another year then," Aaralyn sighed as the crowd started to head for the door.

"Yeah," Doug nodded. "But there's always next year."

"And we've still got the Kanto League to look forward to," James added with a grin.

"The Kanto League is still over a month away though," Aaralyn replied.

"It'll fly past," Doug said with a smile. "Especially if you're collecting Gym Badges!"

"Yeah," James and Aaralyn nodded.

"Wait, you're collecting Badges too?" James exclaimed.

"Guess I forgot to mention it!" Aaralyn laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"But I thought you'd been travelling for three years now!"

"I have. Don't you know the rules about Badge eligibility?"

"Badge eligibility?" James gave her a quizzical look.

"Badges are only eligible for three years after they're earned," Aaralyn replied. "All the Badges I earned on my first run reset after last year's League."

"So you have to earn them all over again?" James asked. "But why?"

"I reckon it's to stop the League being flooded with hordes of returning trainers who've done nothing for five or so years on top of all the region's new Pokémon trainers," Doug explained.

"Either that or it's to stop travelling through a region becoming redundant," Josh added. "I mean otherwise people might just lounge about and only travel to get to the League."

They'd been automatically following the crowd towards the restaurant at the ship's stern that had been set aside for the post-tournament party. They could hear music as they approached.

"Coming to get a drink?" Richard asked.

"Sure!" James replied. The two of them moved out of the crowd as they passed through the doors. They headed over to the bar and bought themselves a Coke each.

"Where'd the others go?" Richard wondered aloud as they found a table to sit at.

"Maybe in with that lot," James suggested, jerking his head towards the growing crowd of people who'd taken to the dance floor.

"Maybe," Richard nodded. They were silent for a second.

"I'm looking forward to getting on the road again," James said tiredly.

"Me too," Richard agreed. "We've been here, what, three days now?"

"Yeah," James nodded. "And I'm pretty worn out from all this battling."

"Well it's my turn next!" Richard grinned. "I can't wait to battle Misty again!"

"I just hope I didn't tire Naro out too much in our battle with Dean," James sighed.

"Hey, it'll take us a couple of days to get to Cerulean," Richard grinned. "So he'll have plenty of time to rest!" They lapsed into silence again as they finished their drinks. "Well I'm going to hit the dance floor," Richard said enthusiastically. "You coming?"

"I'm good," James replied. "I'm not really that into dancing."

"Fair enough," Richard shrugged. "See you in a bit!" He headed off to join the mass of people on the dance floor. James sat by himself for a second, thinking. Then he noticed Josh was stood by the door, leaning back against the wall with one arm folded and the other holding an open book. Getting up, James walked over to him.

"Good book?" he asked.

"Yeah, not bad," Josh replied, snapping it shut.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you," James said guiltily.

"No, no," Josh assured him. "It's fine. I just prefer reading to parties, that's all."

"Yeah, I'm not much of a party person either," James nodded.

Josh gave a small smile. "Hey James, I was wondering if I could travel with you, Livvi and Richard for a while."

"Umm, I guess that would be ok," James replied, slightly taken aback by the request. "Why though?"

"I haven't really ventured that far from Vermilion City before," Josh replied. "So I want to see you, Livvi and Richard battle so I can learn from you."

"I'm not too sure how much help I'll be," James sighed. "I'm still new to this. Much newer than you are!"

"Just being able to observe other people's tactics and strategies will help," Josh grinned.

"James!" James and Josh turned to see Livvi approaching them. She reached out and grabbed James' arm. "Come on!" she started dragging him towards the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" James demanded, trying to pull free. "I can't dance to save my life!"

"Oh that's fine!" Livvi grinned. "No one will notice – just enjoy yourself!"

James gave a defeated groan and allowed Livvi to pull him into the crowd. At least there was only three and a half hours left until the party ended!

* * *

**And so the SS Anne Tournament finally reaches its conclusion. For the record, I'd already decided Dean would beat James before I even joined FanFiction and the outcome wasn't influenced by any reviews. I can, however, credit starspejd's contribution for the insertion of the cliff hanger. **

**The only other thing I wanted to mention was the Semi Final battle between Dean and Elliot. I wasn't sure whether or not to include that battle, but my brothers seemed keen on the idea. I tried to write it more from the perspective of the spectators rather than the trainers, but I don't know how successful I was with it. **

**Right! I'm taking the rest of the day off! See you next time! :D**

* * *

**James' Team: **

**Active:**

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Double Team, Slam and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Spore

Saeloc (Meowth): Female; Rash; Likes to thrash about; Likes Dry food; Normal Type; Technician ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Growl, Bite and Icy Wind

**Recovering: **

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naïve; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

**Livvi's Team: **

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

**Richard's Team: **

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Horn Attack, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

Sting (Beedrill): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Poison-Bug Type; Swarm ability; Known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String shot


	28. Livvi's Ambition

**Last time, the SS Anne Tournament finally came to a close with James losing in the Quarter Finals to his rival Dean. The group have now decided to head north to Cerulean City again so Richard, his confidence boosted by Naro's performance in the SS Anne Tournament, can challenge Misty to a rematch.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Livvi's Ambition**

_Vermilion City, Kanto_

_9:58am, 22__nd__ April 2005_

A peaceful air hung over Vermilion City, only broken by the sound of the SS Anne's whistle blowing as the ship left the port. Inside the Vermilion City Pokémon Centre, James and the others were up and about, though not lively.

"I'm just glad I'm not challenging Lt. Surge today," James yawned. "I'm far too tired to go through that stress."

"Good thing we're not then!" Richard grinned before taking another bite out of his piece of toast.

"No, we're trekking instead," Josh chipped in. Of their little group on the SS Anne, the four of them were the only ones left. Doug, Aaralyn and Dean had all, incredibly, left earlier in the morning – Doug catching a ferry to Pallet Town on his way back to Viridian City; Aaralyn heading onto Route 11 to the east and Dean making his way north towards Saffron City, though, like James, he didn't know if the blockade had been lifted yet.

"Are we going the same way as before Livvi?" James asked.

"I was thinking of going a slightly different way this time," Livvi replied. "We'll still get to Cerulean at roughly the same time, but it's a more secluded area."

"Why do you want to go to a more secluded area?" James asked suspiciously. "You're not planning to murder us are you?"

"Ha! I am tempted!" Livvi laughed. "But no."

"Why then?" Richard said questioningly.

"Well, apparently there's a greater diversity of wild Pokémon on that path," Livvi explained.

"You want to catch a Pokémon," James said, suddenly realising.

Livvi nodded. "When I was watching you in the SS Anne Tournament, it got me really excited," she explained. "So I thought I'd start training Barru to battle and catch some more to join my team."

"Awesome!" James grinned. "Does that mean you're going to go for the Kanto League as well?"

"Not yet," Livvi shook her head. "My first target is Tessa. Once I've beaten her in a Pokémon battle, I'll start collecting badges to compete in the League."

"Understandable I guess," Richard said. "But don't you think it would make sense to collect the Gym Badges at the same time as hunting down Tessa?"

"Who's Tessa?" Josh interrupted before Livvi could reply to Richard.

"My older sister," Livvi explained. "We don't get along," she turned back to Richard. "I want to beat Tessa to prove myself, both to her and myself. After that, I'll be ready to start collecting the badges!"

"But, that still doesn't-" Richard began.

"Oh it doesn't matter," James cut across him. "If Livvi wants to focus all her efforts on beating Tessa, then that's fine. My team's going to going through training for the League anyway, so we can all train together and get the same benefit."

Livvi finished off her bowl of cereal. "Right, I'm all ready to go. What about you guys?"

"I'm all packed up as well," James replied. "The only thing I've got left to do is pick up Charka."

"I've still got a bit of packing to do," Richard grinned sheepishly. "I'll head up and get on with it."

"Yeah, same," Josh added. The pair of them got up and hurried off back towards the room they'd stayed in last night.

"Right," James got up as well. "I'm going to pick up Charka. Coming?"

"Yeah!" Livvi nodded. She jumped up and followed him over out of the restaurant and over to the nurse's counter.

"Good morning, can I help you?" the nurse on duty smiled at them.

"I'm here to pick up my Charmander," James replied. "My name's James Burton."

"And your ID Number?" the nurse asked.

"K33194."

"Alright," the nurse tapped the number into her computer. "Yep, that number checks out. Chansey!" she called to a large pink Pokémon who was rushing around behind the desk. "Stop mucking about! I need you to get a Charmander from the recovery ward, ID K33194."

"Chaan see!" Chansey stopped running and gave a nod before charging off.

"Just my luck to end up with the hyperactive Chansey on the morning shift," the nurse grumbled to herself. James and Livvi said nothing for a few seconds before James remembered something.

"Hey Livvi, did you stock up on more supplies?" he whispered.

"It was late James, of course not!" she hissed back.

"Alright, alright," James sighed. "I just wanted to know if we had."

"We've still got quite a bit left over from back when we passed through the Underground Path," Livvi whispered. "There should be plenty to last us until we get to Cerulean City."

"Did you account for Josh in that?" James asked.

"No," Livvi shook her head. "But we can restock when we hit the Underground Path." They stopped talking as the hyperactive Chansey reappeared carelessly waving a Poké Ball.

"Chansey! Stop being so careless!" the nurse barked. She took the Poké Ball and put it on the reception counter. "Sorry about that sir," she said apologetically.

"Umm, that's ok," James smiled, taken aback by her formality.

"Anyway," the nurse moved on. "Charmander suffered severe electrical damage, as you know. We've treated him for the usual symptoms, particularly nerve spasms, and you'll be glad to hear that there aren't going to be any long term problems."

"Great!" James grinned, not mentioning that he'd already been told that twice by the other nurses.

"Make sure you give him lots of rest – he shouldn't battle again for another four days," the nurse continued. "That'll be…" she checked her calendar. "26th April."

"Will do," James nodded. "I'm not planning on fighting any battles soon anyway."

"Alright," the nurse gave an approving nod. "Take care then!"

"Thanks!" James and Livvi replied as James picked up the Poké Ball and they walked away from the counter.

"Right then," James smiled, holding out the ball. "Come on out Charka!" The ball popped open and a burst of energy shot out. There was a burst of sparks and Charka appeared.

"Char char!" he cried in delight.

"How are you feeling Charka?" James grinned happily as he knelt down, allowing the Charmander to jump into his arms.

"Char Charmander!" Charka beamed up at him.

"I'm sorry you got hurt in that battle," James said sadly. Charka gave him a puzzled look and then smiled.

"Charrr!"

"I don't think Charka blames you at all," Livvi smiled down at them.

"Well I won't let it happen again," James gave a determined nod. He stood up. Charka climbed round his shoulder so that he was stood on James' rucksack with his hands holding on to James' shoulder.

"Guess he wants to stay out for a bit as well," Livvi laughed.

"Haha!" James laughed as well, reaching up to stroke the Charmander's head. "Why not?"

"Ok guys, we're here!" Richard called. He and Josh had reappeared in the reception area.

"Alright!" James grinned. "Shall we get going?"

"Hey Charka, feeling better?" Richard ignored him and addressed Charka instead.

"Charr manderrr!" Charka grinned.

"Oh yeah," James remembered. "Charka, this is our new friend, Josh. He's travelling with us for a bit."

"Chaar charr!" Charka smiled at Josh.

"Josh, this is my Charka, my Charmander," James explained.

"Cool, nice to meet you," Josh grinned.

"Right," Livvi said in a tone which indicated that they were going to obey the coming order unless they wanted to be hurt. "We need to get moving!"

"I agree!" James said quickly. Josh and Richard nodded as well.

"Cool, then let's go!" Livvi grinned, leading the group out of the Pokémon Centre and off towards Route 6.

* * *

_Route 6, Kanto_

_1:06pm, 22__nd__ April 2005_

"Ah! I feel much better now!" James grinned. They'd stopped for lunch, which most of the group was happy about.

"I was hoping we could have made more progress before lunch," Livvi sighed.

"Hey, don't worry Livvi!" Richard called. "Once we've had a good rest, we'll be twice as fast as we were before lunch!"

"The emphasis is on '_once_ we've had a good rest'," Livvi grumbled, looking around her. They'd found quite a nice spot to stop though. The main path lay just below them at the foot of the small slope they'd climbed. They had their backs to the trees that marked the beginning of a wood, with the trees also stretching round to their left as well. This part of Route 6 was much hillier than the path they'd taken on their way into Vermilion City. Indeed, the slope continued down beyond the path and all they could see stretched out beneath it was rolling hills with patches of trees of varying size. It was a shame that it wasn't sunny as well, but at least it wasn't raining. James, Richard and Josh were all lying down now. They were probably trying to get some sleep to make up for last night. Livvi supposed she couldn't blame for wanting to rest.

The Pokémon were all out of their balls as well. Just on her left, Charka, Kacha and Barru were sleeping in a pile together. Over on James' other side, Ayra was sprawled out contentedly and also seemed to be asleep. Naro was mischievously poking at the Paras' tochukaso with his horn.

Meanwhile, Raenok was busy stuffing his face with what was left of the other Pokémon's food, having long since devoured his own. Down by the path, Saeloc, Sting and Josh's three Eevees, Alex, Cider and Nathan, were engaged in a friendly game of chase. Livvi smiled. It was just like being in a huge family. There was such a diversity of personalities. She glanced back at Charka, Barru and Kacha in their pile. They were just so cute! Unable to resist, she reached into her bag and, for the first time since she'd joined James back in Viridian City, pulled out her camera. As she held it up and steadied herself, Raenok noticed she was taking a photo and rushed over to try and get in it.

Only to trip over James' leg and crash into the ground.

"What the?" James exclaimed, waking with a start.

"Maankey," Raenok gave him an apologetic look.

"What happened?" James asked.

"He wanted to get in the photo I was taking of Barru, Charka and Kacha, but he tripped over the leg you carelessly left hanging around!" Livvi called, checking to see if she'd got the photo – the noise of Raenok's crash had woken the three Pokémon up.

"Aww, I was having a really good dream as well!" Richard groaned, though not pulling himself up.

"Oh well, I guess ten minutes is better than nothing," Josh sighed. James pulled himself into a sitting position and scratched Raenok behind the ears.

"Did you get your photo?" he asked Livvi.

"Yeah," Livvi nodded. She moved over to him and showed him the picture.

"Haha, cute," James grinned. "Shame they woke up in a way."

"Well I got the picture, so it doesn't really matter," Livvi said cheerfully.

"Vee! Veee!"

"Meooww!"

"Beee!" Saeloc, Alex, Cider, Nathan and Sting charged past. The three Eevee and Saeloc were leading with Sting flying just behind them.

"Pikkka!" Kacha jumped up and ran after them, leaving Barru and Charka by themselves.

"Arrrra!" the four trainers looked round as they heard Ayra. Raenok tripping over had woke him up as well and was now launching Scratches at Naro, who was dodging and waiting for an opportunity to counter attack.

"I know we should probably stop them," James began, "but it is good battle practice."

"You won't hear me complaining," Richard replied. "But we should be training ourselves as well."

"Is that an invitation to a practice battle?" James asked, turning to Richard.

"Maybe," Richard replied with a grin.

"Niiiidooh!" Naro had spotted his opening and had crashed into Ayra with Horn Attack. Thrown back by the impact, Ayra and Naro tumbled down the hill and ended up crashing into a small wild Pokémon.

"Naro!" Richard yelled.

"Ayra!" James shouted. They and Livvi both ran down towards them. The Pokémon they'd collided with actually looked kind of similar to Naro, albeit a little smaller and blue rather than purple. It also had a much smaller horn.

"Hey it's a female Nidoran!" Richard grinned.

"A female Nidoran?" James stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the Pokédex.

"_Nidoran Female, the Poison Pin Pokémon. The poison hidden in its small horn is extremely potent. Even a tiny scratch can have fatal results._"

"Ok," Livvi grinned. "Barru, get down here!"

"Buulbba!" Barru tore down the hill to join them as Ayra and Naro untangled themselves from the wild Nidoran and hared back to James and Richard.

"Niddooh!" the Nidoran shook herself before turning to face the approaching Bulbasaur. Once he was in between Livvi and Nidoran, Barru stopped and waited for his next order.

"Raaan!" Nidoran sprung forwards before Livvi could give that order and stabbed at Barru with her horn.

"Careful Livvi!" James called, remembering what the Pokédex had said.

"Don't worry James," Livvi called. "Barru's a Poison Type too, so he can't be poisoned," she looked back over at the battle. "Ok Barru, use Razor Leaf!"

"Bulbaa!" Barru nodded and started firing razor-sharp leaves at Nidoran.

"Dooooh!" Nidoran cried as she was hit and thrown back.

"Now use Tackle!" Livvi ordered.

"Saaauur!" Barru charged forwards, aiming to crash into Nidoran as she tried to recover from the Razor Leaf.

"Niidddoh!" Nidoran jumped to one side to avoid the attack and launched herself into Barru's flank, landing a pair of kicks.

"That was Double Kick," James murmured to Richard.

"Yeah," Richard nodded. "Luckily Fighting Type moves aren't very effective against Poison Types."

"Raaan!" Nidoran jumped back to avoid any counter attacks and then charged forward again.

"Use Vine Whip!" Livvi called.

"Bulbaa!" Barru nodded. Though he'd taken a couple of hits, he wasn't fazed in the slightest. He extended his vines as Nidoran approached and lashed out with them, sending the Poison Pin Pokémon flying back.

"Alright, here goes!" Livvi shouted as she hurled a Poké Ball as the Nidoran tried to get up. The ball hit its mark and Nidoran was sucked inside.

"Bulbba," Barru watched the ball intently.

"Come on," Livvi also watched the ball as it shook once, shook twice. And then burst open again, snapping the ball in half. "Argh! We were so close!"

"Raaan!" Nidoran cried, wagging her stumpy tail.

"We need to weaken it some more Barru!" Livvi called. "Use Razor Leaf!"

"Bulllbaaa saaurr!" Barru nodded and fired another volley of leaves at Nidoran.

"Niidooh!" she grimaced as she took the attack.

"And now use Tackle!" Livvi shouted.

"Saaaur!" Barru charged forwards and ploughed into Nidoran, sending her flying back.

"Alright, let's try this again!" Livvi took out another Poké Ball and hurled it at the Nidoran. Once again, the Pokémon was sucked into the ball. Livvi and Barru held their breath as they watched the ball shake.

Click.

"Yes!" Livvi whooped, running over to pick up the Poké Ball. "I did it! I really did it!"

"Nice work Livvi!" James grinned, walking over to give her a high five.

"Copy cat," Richard added as he went over. "Still I suppose it goes to show how awesome Nidoran are."

"Technically, the two genders of Nidoran are listed separately in the Pokédex," James pointed out. "So she's not got the same Pokémon as you."

"Enough about that," Richard moved on. "What about the nickname?"

"I think I'll call her Dorru," Livvi said thoughtfully.

"Keeping with the theme, huh?" James smiled.

"For now at least," Livvi nodded. She held out the Poké Ball. "Come on out Dorru."

"Niidoo!" Dorru cried as she burst out of the ball.

"Hi Dorru," Livvi beamed. "Are you happy to come along with me?"

"Niidoh!" Dorru nodded eagerly.

"Glad to have you on the team," Livvi smiled. She pulled out her Pokédex and looked up Dorru's personal data.

"What does it say?" James asked.

"She knows Tail Whip, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Bite," Livvi read the information off the screen. "Her ability is Rivalry."

"I don't think I've heard of Rivalry before," said Richard.

"Rivalry increases a Pokémon's power when battling another Pokémon of the same gender!" Josh called to them from up at the top of the slope. "But it also lowers the Pokémon's power against the opposite gender!"

"That sounds pretty interesting," James grinned.

"Yeah, but it's a double-edged sword," Livvi replied. "I won't know at a glance whether I get boosted power or reduced power."

"Ha!" James laughed. "That'll add to the fun of it!"

"I hope so James," Livvi sighed.

"Anyway, we've stuck around here long enough," Richard cut in. "We need to get everything packed and get moving again."

"Yeah," Livvi nodded.

"I've already started packing the lunch stuff away!" Josh called. "If you want to help me then feel free to!"

"On it!" James yelled back, charging up the slope.

"Me too!" Richard grinned. Livvi smiled as she withdrew both Barru and Dorru. She reached down and picked up the broken pieces of her first Poké Ball. Looked as if they were going to be lugging that along until they found some way of disposing of it. Putting it in her pocket, she too headed back up the hill to help the others.

* * *

_10:31pm, 22__nd__ April 2005_

"I said put her back in her Poké Ball!" Livvi roared at James.

"Alright, alright!" James replied in a defeated tone. "Calm down!" He held up Saeloc's Poké Ball and withdrew her. "Happy now?"

"Yes," Livvi replied with a nod.

"We still need to do something about that," Richard sighed.

"You said you were going to try and find something shiny so she wouldn't do that anymore!" Livvi said to James.

"Well I was a little busy with the Vermilion Gym and the SS Anne Tournament," James replied. "I promise I'll try and find something when we get to Cerulean City."

"That's too long," Livvi shook her head. "The Underground Path."

"Fine," James rolled his eyes. "If it'll get you off my back."

"Does Saeloc do that thing with Icy Wind a lot then?" Josh asked. He was stroking Alex's head idly while his other Eevees were curled up either side of him. Alex was clearly top dog – he got the lap!

"Whenever there's light, she tends to do that," James nodded.

"She seems to resist it when she's in battle though," Richard noted.

"Yeah," Livvi agreed. "I'd have thought that she'd use it since it was so sunny during the SS Anne Tournament."

"Well I can see it being annoying," said Josh, "but that doesn't mean that you need to keep her in her Poké Ball."

"Livvi hates the cold," James replied casually.

"I guess it makes sense now," Josh sighed. They were silent for a few seconds.

"So Josh, you said yesterday that you wanted to be a master of the Eeveelutions," Richard began. "Is that just a case of evolving the three Eevees you already have?"

"Not quite," Josh replied. "There's Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon, but there's also another two that I know about called Espeon and Umbreon."

"We met an Umbreon just a couple of days ago," said Livvi brightly.

"You did?" Josh turned to her enthusiastically. "Did you learn anything about how it evolves?"

"Um, no," Livvi replied. "We just happened to meet a trainer who had an Umbreon, that's all."

"That's a shame," Josh sighed.

"What I want to know is how you go about evolving Eevee into a specific Eeveelution," James said.

"Eevee evolves into Vaporeon, Jolteon or Flareon through contact with evolution stones – you know, Water Stones, Thunder Stones or Fire Stones."

"What about Espeon and Umbreon?"

"Weren't you listening when Livvi mentioned that you'd seen an Umbreon?" Josh asked. "I don't know yet."

"Is it just the five Eeveelutions then?" Richard asked quickly.

"I've heard rumours of others in the more distant regions, but from what I've heard they're much rarer."

Livvi took a sip of her hot chocolate. "So is that why you want to travel? I mean to find all these rare Eeveelutions?" she asked, rubbing Barru's head. Newly-caught Dorru was snuggled up to her right side.

"Yeah," Josh nodded. They lapsed into silence again while they finished their hot chocolate.

"Right!" James yawned. "I'm heading to bed. See you guys in the morning!"

"Yeah, good night," Richard said, taking the hint and starting to pack everything away.

"Right, Barru and Dorru, we're heading to bed as well!" Livvi smiled at the pair.

"Niddo,"

"Bulbaa," the two Pokémon followed her into her room.

"See you in the morning," Livvi smiled at the others before zipping up her room.

"Good night!" Josh, James and Richard all replied before diving into their room.

* * *

_9:49am, 23__rd__ April 2005_

It was another overcast day. It wasn't raining, but there was a chill in the air. So instead of eating breakfast outside, the group decided to eat inside the tent and rely on Raenok to hoover up the crumbs.

"And one more thing I just thought of," James began, "do you even know where Tessa is at the moment?"

"No," Livvi admitted. "But we need to head for Cerulean for Richard's Gym Battle, so I'll worry about where she is once that's over."

"How are you going to figure out where she is?" James asked.

"I'll call my parents," Livvi replied. "They'll know where she's heading." She turned to Richard. "Oh yeah, while we're on the topic of battles, I was wondering if Dorru and I can have a battle against you and Naro."

"You're on!" Richard grinned. He shoved the rest of his cereal into his mouth. Standing up, he recalled Naro to his Poké Ball and hurried out of the tent.

"I wasn't expecting it immediately," Livvi sighed.

"Hey, it works better if you battle right now," James smiled. "While you and Richard are battling, Josh and I can pack everything up."

"Alright then," Livvi nodded. She recalled both Barru and Dorru to their Poké Balls. She rushed out of the tent to join Richard on a flat patch of grass a little way from the tent.

"One-on-one?" Richard asked her.

"Yeah," Livvi nodded.

"Cool, go Naro!" he grinned, throwing out the Poké Ball.

"Niiidooh!" Naro cried as he burst out of the ball.

"Do your best Dorru!" Livvi cried as she tossed the Poké Ball forwards.

"Niiidooraan!" Dorru cried as she emerged.

"Ok Dorru, start with Double Kick!" Livvi called.

"Niiiddooh!" Dorru charged towards Naro.

"Naro, dodge and use Peck!" Richard ordered.

"Raaan!" Naro darted to one side to avoid Dorru's attack and then turned and ploughed straight into her with Peck.

"Now use Poison Sting!" Livvi called to Dorru.

"You too Naro!" Richard grinned.

"Nidddo!" the two Nidoran nodded and charged towards each other, their horns glowing purple. They both collided and were knocked back, neither taking that much damage.

"Why'd they both use Poison Sting?" James wondered aloud. He was watching the battle as he brought out the bags Josh was finished packing.

"Stop watching them and get on with what you're supposed to be doing!" Josh called from inside the tent.

"Haha! Sorry!" James laughed guiltily and grabbed the next bag Josh was finished with.

"Right," Josh began, "that's the last of them. We can start taking the tent down now."

"Got it," James nodded. "We're going to need your help too guys!"

"Chaarr!"

"Piikaachu!"

"Maan!" Charka, Kacha and Raenok nodded and rushed around the tent to get to work.

"Naro, use Peck!" Richard shouted.

"Niiidooh!" Naro charged towards Dorru.

"Dodge it and use Bite!" Livvi called.

"Doooh!" Dorru nodded and dived to one side at the last minute. She then jumped back and sank her teeth into Naro's right foreleg.

"Niiiddooh!" Naro yelped in pain.

"Shake her off and get back Naro!" Richard yelled.

"Raan!" Naro barged his body into Dorru, slackening her grip, and then jumped back.

"Now use Double Kick!"

"Raaan!" Naro rushed forwards, span and landed two perfect kicks on the side of Dorru's face.

"Niiidooh!" Dorru cried in pain as she was thrown back by the force of the kicks.

"Finish it up with Horn Attack!" Richard called as Dorru landed.

"Raaan!" Naro charged forwards again and smashed his horn into Dorru's side.

"Niiidooh!" she cried as she was hurled further back, landing just in front of Livvi's feet.

"Dorru!" Livvi cried. "Are you ok?"

"Niido," Dorru gave her a sad look.

"Guess that means I won!" Richard grinned. "Nice work Naro!"

"Niidoo!" Naro smiled back at him.

"Sorry Dorru," Livvi gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sure we'll do better next time!"

"Niidooh!" Dorru gave a determined nod.

"Well since you're finished, you can help us now!" James called to Livvi and Richard. The two of them looked back over at the others.

"What have you done?" Livvi gasped in shock. The tent was now leaning over at an angle because of Raenok removing one of the supports. And she was fairly confident that one of the other supports wasn't supposed to bend that way.

"We're not sure," Josh replied sheepishly. Livvi and Richard groaned.

What a way to start the day!

* * *

**Dorru's capture marks the first time one of the group has caught a new Pokémon since I returned from France. Anyway, a shorter and more relaxed chapter this time – I'm still a little worn out from the SS Anne Tournament! And I'm also moving away from James a bit over the next couple of chapters (with the exception of the next chapter, which is partially James focused). **

**I had a special reason for wanting to upload a chapter today – today is my 19****th**** birthday. In a way, it's a shame I couldn't have uploaded a climactic battle chapter, but never mind. At the very least, we got Charka back!**

**See you next time! :D**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active: **

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Double Team, Slam and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Spore

Saeloc (Meowth): Female; Rash; Likes to thrash about; Likes Dry food; Normal Type; Technician ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Growl, Bite and Icy Wind

**Resting: **

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naïve; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

Dorru (Nidoran): Female; Quiet; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Rivalry ability; Known moves are Tail Whip, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Bite

**Richard's Team: **

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Horn Attack, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

Sting (Beedrill): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Bug-Poison Type; Swarm ability; Known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot


	29. Raenok's Feast

**Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter finished – the last two weekends were double XP weekends on SWTOR, so I kinda spent both weekends doing that instead! -.-'**

**Anyway, James and his companions are on their way back to Cerulean City, with Livvi having caught her first Pokémon while they were on Route 6.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Raenok's Feast**

_Route 5, Kanto_

_4:38pm, 23__rd__ April 2005_

"This really hasn't been our day, has it?" Richard sighed.

"I'm just glad that the tent wasn't broken," Livvi said.

"Yeah, but all the food we bought in the Underground Path is all gone now," Josh added. "Thanks to him." He pointed an accusing finger at Raenok, who was walking sheepishly behind James.

"It doesn't matter that much," Livvi said, giving Josh a scornful look. "We're getting close to Rimana Town, so we can restock there."

"It was the cost I was worried about," Josh replied. "If we'd taken the straight path, then we'd be in Cerulean City by evening."

"But since we're passing, it makes sense for us to stop off in Rimana," Livvi explained.

"Whatever you say," Josh sighed. "How far away are we?"

"No more than an hour," Livvi replied.

"Good," Livvi and Josh lapsed into silence. Richard had moved down the group so that he was walking next to James, Raenok and Charka, who was riding on James' shoulder again.

"I still don't understand why you did that Raenok," James said, giving him a disappointed look. "You've always been happy with the amount of food I gave you before."

"Maan," Raenok gave him a sheepish grin.

"You know what I think," Richard began.

"No, I don't," James replied. "I'm not psychic."

"Oh shut up," Richard scowled. "I was going to say that I think Raenok's trying to get your attention."

Well it worked. James thought. He didn't say it though. "But why?" he asked Richard instead.

"I couldn't say for sure," Richard replied. "But you have been giving the other Pokémon a lot of attention recently."

"How so?" James asked.

"Well there's teaching Ayra Bullet Seed from that TM," Richard replied. "That was giving a bit of extra time to Ayra. You've been using Saeloc to take down really powerful opponents, like Surge's Raichu and Aaralyn's Dragonite. And then Charka and Kacha are the two most powerful Pokémon on your team."

"When you put it that way, I guess you're right," James sighed. "I know this is going to sounds really stupid, but do you have any idea what I could do about it?"

"It doesn't sound that stupid," Richard replied. "When you don't realise that you're doing something, it's hard to think of how to correct it."

"I guess," James nodded.

"As for where to start," Richard went on. "You could spend time doing something Raenok loves with him."

"You mean eating?" James raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, I meant pigging out," Richard grinned.

"I'll pass thanks," James said firmly.

"Well then you could try and get a TM?" Richard suggested. "Or win some battles with him."

"We have been winning battles!" James replied indignantly.

"No, I mean with Raenok dealing the final blow," Richard explained. "The one that deals the last blow is the one who seals the victory. I don't think I've ever seen you do that with Raenok."

"I did once," James sighed, "when I beat Brock in Pewter City."

"All you need is an opportunity to battle and win with Raenok," Richard nodded.

"I guess we'll see what turns up," James also nodded. "In the meantime, I'm going to keep my eyes peeled for a TM to teach to Raenok."

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

_Rimana Town, Kanto_

_5:44pm, 23__rd__ April 2005_

"We're here guys!" Livvi called from the crest of the hill they'd been climbing.

"Finally!" James gasped.

"I'm glad we're not trying to get to Cerulean today now," Richard panted.

"Maankey!" Raenok nodded in agreement. The three boys and Raenok caught up with Livvi and looked down at Rimana Town.

"Well it seems like a nice place," Josh said brightly.

It wasn't a particularly big town, but still gave the impression of being quite busy. Almost all the buildings they could see were one storey bungalows, with the exception of a handful of taller buildings at what looked like the town centre.

"Come on guys," Livvi prompted them. "We need to find the Pokémon Centre." Lacking the energy to reply, the boys set off after her. As they moved through the town, they couldn't stop looking around at all the sights.

"There are so many flowers everywhere!" James gasped.

"Yeah," Josh nodded, "and not just flowers – those are apple trees, strawberry plants, pumpkin patches."

"Does everyone in this town grow their own food?!" Richard wondered aloud.

"That's what I've read," Livvi piped up from the front. "Apparently the people here are really proud of the quality of their cuisine."

"You lost me," James gave her a blank look.

"Cuisine," Livvi repeated. "Food," she added when James continued to look confused.

"Oh, right!" James grinned.

"Anyway," Livvi continued, "just over a quarter of all food festivals in Kanto are hosted here in Rimana Town."

"It all makes perfect sense now," Richard murmured, looking around again. "Whenever there's a food festival, they sell all the food they produce themselves!"

"That's right!" the four trainers looked round. A girl had appeared at the fence of one of the gardens. "Almost everyone in Rimana Town grows food in their gardens."

"Is it all for the food festivals?" James asked.

"Yeah," the girl nodded. "Well, almost all of it – we keep some ourselves!" she paused for a second. "Ah! Where are my manners – my name's Lauren!"

"Pleased to meet you," Richard replied. "I'm Richard."

"I'm Livvi!" Livvi added.

"My name's Josh," Josh nodded.

"And I'm James," James finished.

"So you live here in Rimana Town then Lauren?" Livvi asked.

"I've been here nearly all my life," Lauren replied. "I can't imagine living anywhere else."

"I don't know," James grinned. "Pallet Town's quite something!"

"Oh shut up James!" Livvi scowled. "Show some respect!"

"Maaan!" Raenok trotted over to the fence and gazed over at all the fruit and vegetables.

"You can't still be hungry Raenok!" James cried.

"Do you want something?" Lauren smiled at Raenok.

"Maan!" Raenok nodded eagerly.

"Ok, hang on a sec," Lauren wandered over to a tree on one side of her garden and picked a berry from it. "Here you go!"

"Keey!" Raenok devoured the berry in an instant.

"Wow," Richard gasped. "He got through that pretty quick."

"My mum and I mainly grow human food, like apples and pears," Lauren explained. "But we also grow berries for Pokémon as well, like that Aspear berry."

"That's so cool!" Livvi said excitedly. "That's so the food festivals can be for Pokémon as well as people, right?"

"That's right!" Lauren grinned.

"Maan!" Raenok was tugging at Lauren's sleeve.

"I guess this one loves to eat, huh?" she smiled.

"We found that out to our cost," Josh sighed.

"Hey!" James suddenly exclaimed. "Is there a food festival going on at the moment?"

"I'm afraid not, no," Lauren shook her head.

"That's a shame," James sighed. "That'd be one way of getting tons of food for Raenok."

"Well there is the Pannacotta Challenge," Lauren started.

"The what?" the four trainers all asked at the same time.

"Well this time every year, the local restaurant here in Rimana Town holds a small eating contest called the Pannacotta Challenge," Lauren explained. "Pannacotta is like a cross between yoghurt and jelly, and it's really tough to eat quickly."

"Where is this restaurant?" James asked.

"It's near the Pokémon Centre," Lauren replied. "It's called 'The Royal Mage', you can't miss it."

"Might be worth checking out," said Josh. "An eating contest might be enough to fill Raenok up."

"It'll be a good bonding experience," Richard added.

"Can we get to the Pokémon Centre first?" Livvi asked. "We still need to restock, remember?"

"Yeah," James nodded.

"See you guys!" Lauren called, as she started to walk back up her garden. "Good luck in the Pannacotta Challenge!"

"Thanks!" James and the others called back.

"Let's get going then," Richard said firmly.

* * *

_6:01pm, 23__rd__ April 2005_

Having briefly rested at the Pokémon Centre, James and the others pushed open the door to the Royal Mage to be greeted with a large, yet cosy room. On the right side of the room, a log fire was burning and leaving a gentle heat flowing through the room. The ceiling was supported by a number of large, old-fashioned wooden beams, with similar wood beams acting as pillars throughout the room. The door leading to the toilets was to their left, easily distinguished by the sign atop the doorway stating 'Toilets', and the bar was just beyond that. It wasn't too packed either. Most of the people there were either families or Pokémon trainers like themselves.

"Evenin' kids," a rather large man with a ginger beard behind the bar greeted them. "How can I help you?"

"Um we heard that there was some sort of eating contest here," James replied.

"Oh aye," the man nodded. "The Pannacotta Challenge. Is that what you mean?"

"Yeah," James gave a nod in response.

"Go down to the far end of the room and then go through the doorway on your left," the man pointed down the bar.

"Ok, thanks," James grinned. He and the others made their way down before going left.

"Ah! Are these more for the Pannacotta Challenge?" they were greeted by a young man in a smart black shirt and trousers.

"Just me," James replied. "I'm James Burton from Pallet Town."

"Are you familiar with the rules?"

"No," James shook his head.

"It's quite simple," the man explained. "One trainer and one Pokémon against another trainer and Pokémon. You'll have two minutes to eat as much Pannacotta as you can and points are awarded for every completely empty ramekin on your side."

"Ramekin?" James gave him a puzzled look.

"It's a small dish," Livvi whispered.

"That's the first part of the challenge anyway," the man continued. "The next part is a Pokémon battle. One-on-one, using the same Pokémon as the first round. The winner of the battle gets an additional twenty points. You also lose five points if either you or your Pokémon throws up during the battle."

"Nice," Richard commented.

"It's great fun," the man laughed. "I took part last year and the year before. But if you need any further convincing, there's a prize for the winner of each challenge."

"What kind of prize?" James asked excitedly.

"Ah, you'll have to wait and see," the man grinned. "So, are you up for the challenge?"

"Yeah," James nodded.

"Alright," the man nodded. "You've arrived at the right time as well – the Pannacotta Challenge normally gets busier later in the evening. We've had two challenges so far and we've got one guy waiting. Do you want to get started straight away?"

"Yeah," James agreed.

"Good. Pete! Come here!" The man called. Another young man jumped up and came over.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Here's your opponent," the man replied. Pete looked at James and grinned.

"This shouldn't be too hard," he laughed.

"Hey!" James scowled. "At least give me a chance to prove myself!"

"Oh you'll get your chance," Pete grinned. "Come on, let's get started!"

He led James and the others over to a table upon which sat four trays with at least twenty small china dishes each. Inside the dishes was the Pannacotta, which was the same colour as white chocolate.

"Alright!" the first man came over as well. "It's time for the next Pannacotta Challenge of this evening. It's James Burton from Pallet Town against our very own Pete Woodward!"

"Our very own?" James raised an eyebrow.

"I work here as a chef," Pete explained. "In fact, I helped make most of these Pannacotta."

"Take your positions and release your Pokémon."

Pete and James both moved round the table and stood in front of a tray each.

"We'll win for sure," James gave a determined nod as he released Raenok.

"Maaan!" Raenok nodded in agreement.

"We'll see about that," Pete smiled, releasing his Pokémon. The burst of energy reshaped into a huge teddy bear-like Pokémon with black fur and a white belly.

"Snorr?" it looked around in confusion.

"What is that?" James wondered aloud, pulling out his Pokédex.

"_Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon and the evolved form of Munchlax. It stops eating only to sleep. It doesn't feel full unless it eats nearly 900 pounds a day._"

"Ah," James looked up from the Pokédex.

"Still feeling confident?" Pete asked with a grin.

"We're still going to try our best if that's what you mean!" James replied.

"Ok guys, you have two minutes. We'll blow a whistle when you're out of time. Get ready."

James, Pete, Raenok and Snorlax turned to face the trays in front of them.

"Go!"

And they were off! James and Pete were using spoons to scoop out the Pannacotta as quickly as they could and shovel it into their mouths. Raenok was deftly scooping the Pannacotta out with his hands and Snorlax was picking up the Pannacotta dishes and shaking the contents out into his mouth.

"You need to swallow James!" Livvi shouted.

"Uhg Tuggn!" James tried to reply before giving an exasperated roll of the eyes and trying his hardest to swallow.

"James, you need to go faster!" Richard barked.

Pete was already on his fifth Pannacotta, while James had only just begun his fourth.

I know I need to go faster. James thought. But I can only swallow so quickly.

"One minute to go."

"Come on!" Josh called. "Just put it in and then swallow straight away!" James gave another exasperated eye roll before swallowing another mouthful.

"Stop rolling your eyes and focus on eating!" Livvi shouted. "You need at least two more!"

James ignored them and focused on trying to get through as much Pannacotta as possible. After what felt like an eternity, James heard a whistle being blown.

"And that's it!" the man announced. "We'll just add up the number of Pannacottas that were eaten."

"Whew!" James gasped. "I won't be trying that again for a while!"

"Nice work James!" Livvi beamed.

"Nice work?" Josh cried in disbelief. "He didn't get anywhere near as many as Pete!"

"Come on! He still tried his best!"

"It's not over yet," Richard added. "We've still got the battle to go."

"How did Raenok do?" James asked, looking over at the Mankey.

"Keeey!" Raenok grinned excitedly at him. James' heart sank. It was going to take ages to get all the sticky Pannacotta off of Raenok's hands.

"Ok guys! We have the totals for the two teams!" the man called. "James managed 4 ramekins. Pete got 9 ramekins. Pete's Snorlax has eaten 15 ramekins. Finally, James' Mankey has managed a whooping 18 ramekins!"

"How on earth!" Pete cried in shock.

"Great job Raenok!" James grinned.

"Pete and Snorlax are currently leading, with their combined 24 ramekins giving them a total of 120 points! James and Mankey are only just behind though with their 22 ramekins giving them 110 points! It's still all to play for as we enter the battling round!"

"You ready for a battle Raenok?" James looked at the Mankey.

"Mankey!" Raenok nodded fiercely.

"Hold on!" Josh butted in. "How did Raenok manage to eat more than Snorlax – those things are never full!"

"You're right there," Livvi nodded as they followed the group of spectators outside to the battlefield. "If it had been an endurance test, then Snorlax would have won hands down."

"But the eating round was a test of speed," Richard cut in.

"I get it!" Josh's eyes lit up with understanding. "Raenok could eat faster, so he could get through more within the time limit."

"And the slower Snorlax couldn't eat enough to match him," Livvi grinned.

"Alright, the battle round will now commence! It's James and his Mankey versus Pete and his Snorlax! I shall act as the referee!"

"Snorlax is a Normal Type, so you can definitely win this Raenok!" James grinned.

"We'll see about that!" Pete called. "Snorlax, use Belly Drum!"

"Snorr!" Snorlax beat his stomach.

"Why's it hurting itself?" Livvi asked.

"Belly Drum damages the user, but it maximises their Attack," said Richard. "A little bit like Raenok's Anger Point ability only self-inflicted."

"Now's James' chance then!" Livvi grinned.

"Raenok, use Low Kick!" James called.

"Maaan!" Raenok surged forwards and managed to take out Snorlax's leg.

"Snorr?" Snorlax cried as he toppled forwards with a mighty crash.

"Snorlax, are you ok?" Pete called urgently.

"Snor!" Snorlax pulled himself back up, but was clearly looking worse for wear.

"Alright, use Rest!" Pete ordered.

"Laxxx!" Snorlax slumped backwards and fell asleep.

"No one would deliberately inflict themselves with a status condition unless there was some kind of benefit," James mumbled to himself. Looking closer, he noticed that the bumps and bruises from Snorlax's Belly Drum and Raenok's Low Kick were healing rapidly.

"James! Rest causes the user to heal and repair their body at an accelerated rate!" Richard yelled. "You need to attack while Snorlax is still asleep!"

"Got it!" James nodded. "Raenok, use Low Kick!"

"Keey!" Raenok bounded towards Snorlax and struck him on the leg with a Low Kick. The attack, however, seemed to do very little.

"James, you idiot!" Livvi shouted. "Low Kick's power comes from tripping the foe over – Snorlax is lying down!"

"Alright! Calm down!" James yelled back.

"Use Snore!" Pete barked.

"Snorrrr!" Snorlax emitted a deep, rumbling sound wave which struck Raenok.

"Stick it out and use Karate Chop!" James called.

"Maan…. Keey!" Raenok nodded and resolutely fought his way through the sound wave one step at a time. Once he was in range, he leapt up and smashed his fist down into Snorlax's stomach.

"Laaaaxx!" Snorlax gave a groan of discomfort, but didn't stir.

"Snore again!" Pete shouted.

"Snorrr!" Snorlax emitted another sound wave, which caught Raenok at close range and blasted him back towards James.

"Raenok, are you ok?" James asked.

"Maan… keey!" Raenok panted, regaining his breath. He looked up and gave James another nod. "Keey!"

"Alright then, use Karate Chop!" James called.

"Maaaan!" Raenok charged forwards and smashed his fist into Snorlax again.

"Snorrrr!" Snorlax groaned again. His ears twitched and he pulled himself to his feet.

"Snorlax is waking up!" Livvi cried in alarm.

"Use Mega Punch!" Pete yelled.

"Laxxx!" Snorlax aimed a powerful punch directly at the Pig Monkey.

"Dodge it Raenok!" James shouted. He was just a fraction of a second too late.

"Keeeey!" Raenok screeched in pain as he was thrown back, landing on his back near James.

"Raenok!" James cried. "Are you alright?"

"Maaan," Raenok pulled himself up. He was shaking all over as his muscles contracted. Then he leant forwards slightly and threw up.

"Ugh!" Richard groaned. "I was really hoping that we wouldn't see that happen!"

"And that'll cost James and Mankey five points!" the ref shouted.

"James, you and Raenok can't throw up again if you want to win!" Livvi yelled desperately.

"No offense Livvi," James called back, "but throwing up is the least of our concerns at the moment!"

"Snorlax, use Mega Punch again and give it everything you've got!" Pete called.

"Snorrr!" Snorlax pulled his fist back, preparing to launch his final punch.

"Raenok, use Low Kick!" James yelled frantically. "I know you can do it!"

"Maaaaan!" Raenok launched himself forwards as Snorlax started to throw his Mega Punch. Avoiding it by an inch, Raenok swung out his leg and tripped Snorlax, sending the Sleeping Pokémon crashing to the ground.

"Now finish it with Karate Chop!" James shouted.

"Keeeeeey!" Raenok leapt up and smashed his fist into Snorlax's back before he could pull himself up again.

"Snorlax is una-" the ref was interrupted by the sound of Raenok throwing up again.

"Oh no!" Livvi cried.

"Snorlax is unable to battle, so the winner is Mankey! The battling round goes to James Burton!" the ref finished. "However, as Mankey threw up twice during the battle, their team will be deducted ten points from their final score!"

"Aww," James sighed. "Oh well, you did awesome Raenok!"

"Maan," Raenok gave a tired and half-hearted smile as he limped back over to him.

"Hey, we didn't lose!" James grinned. "It's a draw – one hundred and twenty points each!"

"Keey," Raenok gave a sigh.

"And you won the battle, no doubt about that!" James beamed at him. "That's what counts!"

"That was a great match James," Pete approached him, having withdrawn his Snorlax. "I'm honestly surprised that you didn't beat me overall."

"I kind of prefer it this way," James replied. "Now neither of us is the loser."

"I guess so," Pete laughed.

"Pete, James, here are your prizes," the ref grinned.

"You're giving both of us the prizes?" James exclaimed.

"Well Pete does work here, so we're kind of rewarding ourselves!" the ref laughed.

"Well if that's ok," James said, still a little uncertain.

"This is a voucher that will get you a free meal the next time at the Royal Mage the next time you stop by," the ref handed him a small voucher. "That could be years from now and it would still be valid," he handed one to Pete as well.

"I'll keep that in mind," James smiled gratefully.

"And the other thing," the ref continued. "You can choose one of these three TMs. They are TM23: Iron Tail, a Steel Type move; TM31: Brick Break, a Fighting Type move; and TM39: Rock Tomb, a Rock Type move."

"I'll take Brick Break, if that's ok," said James.

"Planning on teaching it to your Mankey, right?" the ref grinned.

"Yeah," James nodded, turning to look at Raenok. "He's definitely earned it!" taking his TM, he shook the ref's hand and then shook Pete's.

"A round of applause for Pete and James!" the ref called. The growing crowd clapped eagerly.

"Great job James!" Livvi grinned, running up to him.

"Thanks Livvi," James gave a tired smile. "You know, I think I'm ready for bed."

"Let's head back to the Pokémon Centre then," Josh said. "We'll get dinner and then we can stay the night."

"Agreed!" Richard nodded.

"Let's go then," James smiled. He looked back at Raenok. "Come on Raenok, I think we've earned a rest!"

"Maankey!" Raenok cried eagerly and ran over to join them as they set off back to the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

**Whew! All done! I was a little worried about this chapter, since it's the first debut of one of my Journey-exclusive locations. I hope I did ok with all the description and all. **

**As for the Pannacotta Challenge, that was based off the 'Pannacotta Challenge' I took on against one of my colleagues whilst working the ski season (except there was no Pokémon battle afterwards – though that would have been awesome! :D). The only other difference was that I was beaten even more soundly than James was – I only managed 2 ramekins compared to his 9, but at least I didn't have stomach ache afterwards!**

**On a side note, I've decided to do a u-turn on the rules for Badge eligibility. I wasn't happy with the situation I'd created, so I've adjusted them. Badges are now eligible for three year after being earned. **

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Double Team, Slam and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Leer, Low Kick and Karate Chop

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Spore

Saeloc (Meowth): Female; Rash; Likes to thrash about; Likes Dry food; Normal Type; Technician ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Growl, Bite and Icy Wind

**Resting:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naïve; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active:**

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

Dorru (Nidoran): Female; Quiet; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Rivalry ability; Known moves are Tail Whip, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Bite

**Richard's Team: **

**Active:**

Naro (Nidoran): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Horn Attack, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

Sting (Beedrill): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Bug-Poison Type; Swarm ability; Known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot


	30. Cerulean City Rematch

**Hard to believe it's been ten chapters since the first battle with Lt. Surge. And twenty since James' battle with Misty. **

**Anyway, James and Raenok took part in the Pannacotta Challenge last chapter, with James managing to earn a TM (despite it ending in a draw) after a tough battle with a Snorlax.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Cerulean City Rematch**

_Cerulean City, Kanto_

_11:54am, 24__th__ April 2005_

Having set off early that morning from Rimana Town, James and the others had had an uneventful journey to Cerulean City through the pouring rain. They were now drying off at the Pokémon Centre and getting ready to set out to the Gym.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Livvi grinned, bouncing into the reception area of the Centre.

"Took you long enough," Richard greeted her.

"Give me a break Richard!" Livvi scowled. "Given that I had a shower and got changed, twenty minutes is incredible!"

"Whatever, let's go," Richard started walking towards the door.

"Wait a sec!" Livvi exclaimed. "Where are James and Josh?"

"They went to the training room," Richard replied. "I think James was planning on teaching Raenok how to use Brick Break."

"If you're leaving them here, then why do I have to come?" Livvi demanded.

"Well," Richard began, "I figured you'd want to come."

"You mean you're too scared to go alone."

"Of course not! Don't make such silly assumptions Livvi," Richard laughed unconvincingly.

"Hmph!" Livvi folded her arms and turned her head away from him. But she still followed him out of the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

"Alright, let's try it one more time," James said. "Use Brick Break!"

"Maaan!" Raenok's fist glowed a deep red colour. He smashed it into the punch bag in front of him.

"That one was perfect," Josh gave a nod. He was stood on the left side of the punching bag.

"Looks like we finally nailed it," James wiped his forehead. He'd been practising punches with the Mankey and had worked up quite a sweat. "Nice work Raenok."

"Keey!" Raenok grinned back.

"Brick Break will be a great addition to Raenok's move set," Josh said as James recalled the Fighting Type to his Poké Ball. "It's much more powerful than Karate Chop and Low Kick."

"Yeah," James nodded. He looked around the training room. It was long and rectangular, like the arenas James and his team had fought in before. A raised platform ringed the centre and bright lights shone down from a large indent in the roof. Punch bags, targets and the like were placed around in the lower centre. There was no room for a proper battle; the training room was for just that. There were only three other trainers using the room at the moment and they were ensconced with their training.

"So what now?" Josh asked.

"I'm going to head up to the room and have a shower," James replied. "Then I guess we'll just have to wait until Richard and Livvi get back from the Gym."

"Alright," Josh nodded. "If you need me, then I'll be in the Trainer Lounge."

James gave a nod of understanding in response. The pair walked up the stairs out of the centre of the training room and headed for the door. Upon leaving the room, they turned right and followed the corridor until they reached the stairs.

"See you later then," James said as he started climbing.

"Yeah," Josh nodded and carried on.

* * *

_12:10pm, 24__th__ April 2005_

"Alright guys," James addressed his Pokémon. He was still drying his hair with his towel. "The next Gym is in Celadon City, at least I think," he added uncertainly. "Anyway, I don't want a repeat of what happened in Vermilion, so we're going to train really hard before the next battle."

"Charr!"

"Pikka!"

"Maan!"

"Raa!"

"Meoww!"

James' Pokémon all gave a nod of agreement. They were all stood in a line on the floor of James and others' room in their order of capture.

"Ok. Here's the plan: we've been doing great in terms of endurance, but I think we need to improve the power of our attacks," James said. "We've got Brick Break now," he nodded at Raenok, "but our other main attacks still aren't that powerful. I think we need to work on replacing Thundershock, Ember and Bullet Seed."

"Chaar."

"Chuu."

"Arra," Charka, Kacha and Ayra all looked down.

"It's not your fault guys!" James laughed. "We had to start somewhere. We just need to focus on learning some new attacks," he looked out the window at the rain. "Then I'm sure we'll crush the Celadon Gym!"

"You're back!" Josh exclaimed as Richard and Livvi, drenched once again by the rain, entered the Trainer's Lounge.

"Well spotted," Richard replied.

"When's your battle?" Josh asked.

"He's already had it," Livvi grinned.

"What?" Josh cried in surprise. "Really?"

"Nah, just kidding!" Livvi giggled.

"I'm booked in for 1 o'clock," Richard took over. "So we've got just enough time for lunch before we head back over to the Gym."

"Hey," Livvi looked around. "Where's James?"

"He went back to the room to have a shower after training Raenok," Josh replied. "I guess we'd better get him and go get some lunch."

"I'll get him," said Richard. "You guys get your lunch."

"Alright, see you in a sec," Livvi said. Josh got up and he and Livvi headed off to the restaurant.

Richard walked back through the reception hall until he reached the stairs up to the rooms. Once at the top, he turned left and continued down the corridor until he reached their room, number 7, on his right. He knocked on the door.

"Hey James! Open up!" he called. The door opened.

"Hi Richard!" James grinned. "You booked in?"

"Yeah," Richard nodded. "We're going to have lunch before we head back to the Gym."

"Got it," James gave a quick nod. He turned round and pulled out five Pokéballs. "Return guys!" the recall beams shot out from the balls and hit the five Pokémon. "Let's go," James turned back to Richard as the red beams returned.

The pair quickly hurried back down the corridor and down the stairs before heading on to the restaurant.

"There they are!" Livvi grinned, nudging Josh. They'd already got their lunch and found a table. Upon hearing Livvi, Barru, Dorru, Alex, Cider and Nathan all looked up from their bowls of Pokémon food.

"Cool," Josh acknowledged Livvi's nudge before turning his attention back his food.

"Back in a sec!" Richard said as he and James passed the table on their way to get their lunch.

"Ok," Livvi nodded.

A couple of minutes later, James and Richard were back.

"I'm telling you, nothing builds up an appetite more than training!" James grinned.

"And I'll tell you that nothing takes away your appetite than an upcoming Gym battle," Richard responded as he sat down.

I already know that. James thought, but he decided it was best not to say anything.

"You still haven't told me what your plan is," Livvi said.

"Yeah," Richard nodded, "that's because you'd probably shout it to Misty during the battle."

"I wouldn't!" Livvi scowled, looking as affronted as she could.

"I can't confirm that," Richard grinned.

"Well if you don't trust me to begin with, then you never will be able to confirm it!"

Josh watched the two of them starting to bicker while he quickly tucked into their lunch. James, meanwhile, poured out five bowls of Pokémon food and let his team out to eat.

"You should probably let Naro and Sting eat Richard," he said. "They're going to need to be full of energy for the battle."

"I was getting to it," Richard replied irritably, pulling out Naro and Sting's Pokéballs. Releasing them, he poured out some Pokémon food for them. James, Livvi and Josh shared a look but didn't say anything. At least the Gym battle would be over soon.

* * *

_1:03pm, 24__th__ April 2005_

"This is an official Pokémon League Gym battle between the Cerulean Gym Leader, Misty, and the challenger, Richard Winter from Pewter City! This battle will be two-on-two with the winner being the first trainer to knock out both their opponent's Pokémon. In addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon!"

It felt like a long time since Richard had last stood in this position. It hadn't even been two weeks.

"Begin!"

Richard took a deep breath. "Go Sting!" he yelled, throwing out the Pokéball.

"Beeee!" Sting buzzed as he burst out.

"I choose you, Starmie!" Misty called.

"Staar!" Starmie cried, landing on the platform nearest its trainer.

"That's different," James murmured.

"You don't say," Livvi murmured back. They were sat with Josh in the stands on Richard's left side. Unlike all the Gym battles they'd seen before, there were spectators other than them. A handful of Misty's apprentices were sat in the stands at her end of the battlefield. There were also a couple of other trainers who were sat opposite James and the others.

"I hope he doesn't get put off by all the people," Josh said, looking down at Richard and Sting intently.

"He'll do great!" James grinned.

Down on the battlefield, Richard gave his first order. "Sting, use Focus Energy!"

"Drillll!" Sting nodded and stared at Starmie, attempting to assess its weak spots.

"Now use Twineedle!" Richard called.

"Beee!" Sting flew forwards, drawing back his left arm in preparation for the jab.

"Dodge it Starmie!" Misty called.

"Mieee!" Starmie jumped to another nearby platform to avoid Sting's charge.

"Now use Watergun!"

"Staarrr!" Starmie fired a jet of water at the passing Beedrill.

"Bee?" Sting looked around just as he was hit. Starmie kept up the pressure for a couple of seconds before halting the attack. Sting hung in the air, drenched but still active.

"Sting, use String Shot!" Richard called.

"Drillll!" Sting gave himself a swift shake and fired a web of sticky string at Starmie.

"Miee!" Starmie promptly jumped to another platform to avoid the attack.

"Beee!" Sting shot another String Shot at the Water-Psychic Type.

"Use Dive!" Misty called.

"Here we go," Richard murmured to himself as Starmie disappeared under the water. "Focus Sting!"

"Bee!" Sting nodded. For a few seconds, the trainers and audience held their breath. Then Starmie erupted from the water with a loud splash and spun up towards Sting.

As it approached, the Beedrill spun round and fired a well-timed String Shot directly into its face. Caught off guard, Starmie's course altered slightly and only grazed Sting as it passed by.

"You ok Sting?" Richard called.

"Beeed!" Sting called in response.

"Good! Use String Shot again!"

"Drii Drill!" Sting used String Shot, scoring an easy hit as Starmie tried to recover from the last attack.

"Quick Starmie, you need to get free!" Misty called urgently.

"Miee!" Starmie started thrashing violently to try and break the String Shot holding it down.

"Use Twineedle while it's down!" Richard yelled.

"Beeee!" Sting plunged into a dive and struck Starmie twice with his needle-like arms.

"Staar!" Starmie shook with fatigue, but pulled itself together and started tried to rip apart the String Shot again.

"Keep it down!" Richard called.

"Driilll!" Sting swept around over the still-prone Starmie and fired yet another web to keep it pinned down.

"And now finish it up with Twineedle!"

"Beeeed!" Sting dived in, raising his arms for the final strike.

"Water Pulse!" Misty called.

"Starrr!" Starmie fired a ring of water directly at the approaching Beedrill.

"Drillll!" Sting cried as he was blasted up, away from his target.

"Now use Rapid Spin to break the web!" Misty shouted.

"Mieee!" Starmie started rotating quickly and tore through the String Shot. Just as it was breaking free, Richard gave his final order.

"Twineedle!" he shouted to Sting as he swept down and round to get behind Starmie.

"Drilll!" Sting launched himself into Starmie's exposed rear and landed two decisive strikes.

"Staaar!" Starmie cried and toppled forwards.

"Starmie is unable to battle, so the winner is Beedrill!" the ref announced.

"Great work Sting!" Richard grinned.

"Beee!" Sting buzzed happily as he flew back over towards his trainer.

"You're doing brilliantly Richard!" James yelled.

"Keep it up dude!" one of the trainers on the other side of the stands also shouted encouragement.

"I'm glad to see you've improved since our last battle!" Misty called over to him. "You reacted well to my unexpected use of Starmie!"

"Send out Staryu then!" Richard called impatiently. "We can handle it!"

"I'm afraid I'm not using Staryu this battle!" Misty called back, pulling out a Pokéball. "Go Golduck!"

"Golll!" Misty's last Pokémon was a blue biped with spiny protrusions on the back of its head. It also had a cream coloured beak, a long tail and webbed feet and hands. There was a small red orb on its forehead. It landed two platforms away from its trainer.

"I didn't know she had a Golduck!" Livvi cried excitedly. She pulled out her Pokédex.

"_Golduck, the Duck Pokémon and the evolved form of Psyduck. When its forehead shines mysteriously, Golduck can use the full extent of its power._"

"Sting, use Poison Sting!" Richard shouted, quickly recovering from the surprise of another Pokémon he hadn't expected.

"Beee!" Sting dived towards Golduck, his left arm glowing purple.

"Get ready Golduck!" Misty called.

"Gol Golduck!" Golduck nodded and braced himself. Sting struck him in the chest and, with a neat little back flip, retreated back out of range.

"Disable!" Misty called.

"Goool!" Golduck's eyes glowed a bright blue colour. A bright light outlined Sting for a second before fading.

"Now use Water Pulse!"

"Duccck!" Golduck fired a ring of water towards Sting.

"Quick Sting, dodge it!" Richard called.

"Drill!" Sting dived down to avoid the attack, but was hit by a second Water Pulse.

"Are you ok?" Richard asked urgently as the Beedrill dropped down to the platform below.

"Beee!" Sting gave a nod. He was clearly tiring, but he was still good to go.

"Ok then, use String Shot!" Richard yelled.

"Beee ddrriii!" Sting cried. He quickly fired a web of string towards Golduck.

"Dodge it and use Calm Mind!" Misty called.

"Gool!" Golduck jumped back a platform to the one just in front of Misty and closed his eyes.

"Get it while it's not concentrating!" Richard called. "Use Twineedle!"

"Beee!" Sting flew in low, preparing to strike with his arms.

"Dodge it Golduck!" Misty shouted. Golduck's eyes snapped open and he span to one side just in time to avoid the attack.

"Use Twineedle again!" Richard called.

"Drillll!" Sting spun in the air and charged in again, catching Golduck off balance.

"Duccckkk!" he cried in pain as Sting successfully landed both hits and swooped off to begin another run.

"Use Calm Mind once more!" Misty called.

"Gol," Golduck closed his eyes again. As Sting turned and swept down to attempt another run, Misty gave her next order.

"Now use Confusion!"

"Duccck!" Golduck's eyes snapped open again. They were glowing a bright, blueish-white colour. His forehead was shining as well.

"Beee?" Sting suddenly stopped in midair. For a second, he remained there. Then, with a flick of Golduck's head, the Beedrill smashed down into the platform below.

"Finish it up with Water Pulse!" Misty yelled.

"Gooollll!" Golduck jumped into the air and fired a ring of water down at Sting as he struggled to pull himself up. The impact knocked him back down.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, so the winner is Golduck!" the ref announced.

"Great work Golduck!" Misty grinned as her Gym trainers cheered.

"Return Sting, you did your best," Richard smiled. He pulled out Naro's Pokéball.

"Keep it together Richard! You can do this!" James yelled.

"Thanks!" Richard called in response. He threw out the Pokéball. "Go Naro!"

"Niiiddooh!" Naro materialised in a burst of sparks.

"Don't let up Golduck – use Confusion!" Misty called.

"Duuuckk!" Golduck's eyes glowed again.

"Raan!" Naro grimaced as he was caught by the Psychic power.

"Fight it off, use Double Kick!" Richard called.

"Niiidooo!" Naro focused all his energy and broke free from the Confusion. Before Golduck could refocus, he leapt nimbly from platform to platform, steadily getting closer to his opponent.

"Dodge it Golduck!" Misty yelled.

"Duuck!" Golduck jumped to another platform in hopes of evading Naro's attack. He'd jumped too early, however, and the Nidoran simply changed direction and landed both kicks successfully. The Duck Pokémon was forced back and hunched over in pain from the impact.

"Golduck, are you alright?" Misty shouted anxiously.

"Duck!" Golduck stood up again and gave a determined nod. He wiped his forehead.

"Ok, use Water Pulse!" Misty called.

"Gggoooll!" Golduck shot a pulse of water at Naro, who'd jumped back to the platform on Golduck's left.

"Dodge it and use Poison Sting!" Richard ordered.

"Niidooh!" Naro jumped sideways onto the platform on his right, nearly slipping and falling in the water. The Water Pulse splashed harmlessly at the spot he'd just been stood. As Golduck turned to face Naro, the Nidoran leapt towards him with his horn glowing purple.

"Confusion!" Misty shouted.

"Duuuck!" Golduck's Confusion grabbed Naro in midair and hurled him sideways; back towards Richard's half of the field.

"Naro!" Richard cried in alarm as the Nidoran's impact almost tipped the platform over.

"Raan!" Naro panicked and clawed his way to the now-higher end, just in time to correct it.

"Phew!" Richard gave a sigh of relief. "Ok, now use Double Kick!"

"Niiidoh!" Naro, though still a little stunned from his crash, gave a nod began jumping across the platforms back towards Golduck.

"Stop it with Water Pulse!" Misty called.

"Duuuck!" Golduck fired a ring of water towards the approaching Nidoran.

"Get out of the way!" Richard yelled to Naro.

"Raan!" Naro adjusted his course to narrowly avoid the attack. Jumping, he spun round and crashed into Golduck. The Water Pokémon was sent flying back, landing on the far edge of the platform.

"Use Disable!" Misty yelled.

"Gooll!" Golduck nodded. Naro was temporarily outlined by the same glow that had hit Sting.

No more Double Kick I guess. Richard thought. "Use Peck!"

"Nidoh!" Naro charged forwards again, his horn glowing white.

"Shake the platform with Confusion!" Misty ordered.

"Duuck!" Golduck's eyes turned to their bluey-white colour again. He jumped back onto the platform behind him before shaking Naro's vigorously.

"Raaan!" Naro cried in alarm as he was shook from one side to the other. There was a big splash as he fell in.

"No!" James groaned loudly. "Naro'll be a sitting duck in the water!"

"The duck pun was unintentional, I assume?" Josh grinned.

"Dive underwater!" Richard shouted to Naro, noticing that Golduck was preparing another Water Pulse.

"Dooooh!" Naro gave a quick cry before disappearing. A split second later, there was an even bigger splash as Golduck's Water Pulse hit the surface of the pool. Everyone held their breath.

After a couple of seconds, a small, purple shape reappeared on the surface and hauled itself out of the water.

"Use Water Pulse again!" Misty shouted.

"Ducck!" Golduck nodded and fired another blast of water at Naro. The soaked Nidoran tried to dodge. The Water Pulse found its mark, however, and sent Naro flying back.

"Naro! Are you alright?" Richard shouted desperately.

"Niiidooh!" Naro cried defiantly, pulling himself back to his feet. His body suddenly became enveloped in a bright light.

He's evolving! The same thought flashed through the minds of everyone in the room as a series of light beams started circling the Nidoran. The glowing mass started enlarging – Naro's ears, horn and legs grew longer, as did the spines on his back.

"Reeeeno!" The cry echoed round the arena as the light burst.

"_Nidorino,_" Livvi's Pokédex beeped, "_the Poison Pin Pokémon and the evolved form of male Nidoran. Its horn is harder than a diamond. If it senses a hostile presence, all the barbs on its back bristle up at once, and it challenges the foe with all its might._"

"Now's our chance Naro!" Richard shouted. "Use Horn Attack!"

"Reeno!" Naro charged forwards a little unsteadily, but picked up some speed nonetheless.

"Use Confusion to block it!" Misty shouted.

"Duuuck!" Golduck's eyes glowed again. This time, however, the attack wasn't aimed directly at Naro.

"Whoa!" James gasped as a wall of water erupted from the pool in between the two Pokémon. Naro kept going. He ploughed straight through.

Only to meet Golduck's Water Pulse coming the other way.

"Niiiidooooh!" he cried in pain as he was blasted back through the wall of water and crashed onto one of the platforms.

"Naro!" Richard yelled.

"Reeno," the exhausted Pokémon groaned.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, so the winner is Golduck!" the ref shouted. "All of the challenger's Pokémon are unable to battle, so the match goes to Misty, the Gym Leader!"

"I don't understand!" Richard gasped in shock. "I thought Pokémon got more powerful when they evolved!"

"It's not quite as simple as that!" Misty called to him. She'd withdrawn Golduck and was now walking round the edge of the pool to his end. "How much do you know about Pokémon evolution and the evolution process?"

"Evolution is when a Pokémon changes its form to become more powerful," Richard replied as he recalled Naro to his Pokéball. "When a Pokémon battles enough, it'll change into its new form to adapt to its life of battling."

"That's the simple version, yes," Misty nodded. "But how much do you know about the actual process of evolution?"

"Not a lot," Richard hung his head.

"I'll explain it to you," Misty replied. James, Livvi and Josh had gathered as close to the arena side as they could to listen as well. "The process by which your Nidoran changed into Nidorino was a very rapid metamorphosis."

"Metamorphosis?" Richard gave her a questioning look.

"When a living creature changes into a new form, it's called metamorphosis," Misty explained. "True evolution takes years and is about genetics."

"So why did Golduck beat Naro so easily?" Richard asked.

"The process consumes a lot of energy," Misty replied. "It left Naro exhausted, so he couldn't withstand Golduck's attack."

"Oh," Richard hung his head.

"It's not your fault Richard," Misty smiled. "Naro choose to evolve at that moment, not you."

"It's unusual for a Pokémon to evolve in the middle of a battle," the ref added, coming over. "They know how draining the process is, so they normally wait until after battle or sometimes when they feel secure."

"Why did Naro do it then?" Richard wondered aloud.

"It's probably psychological," Misty replied. "Naro really wanted to beat Golduck and he decided that the only way to do that was to evolve."

"I guess that makes sense," Richard sighed. He thought for a second. "Hang on, Sting managed to put up a strong fight after he evolved from Kakuna!"

"Most Bug Types are a little different," Misty laughed nervously. "When a Weedle evolves into Kakuna, it doesn't actually stop evolving. It continues changing at a slower rate, which means it doesn't tire it out as much."

"What about my Pokémon!" James called urgently. "My team's got a lot more battle experience than Richard's and none of them have evolved!"

"All Pokémon naturally shy away from evolution," Misty turned round to face him. "It's a daunting prospect for them. It's important to let them decide for themselves when they're ready for it."

"It all makes sense now," James gave a nod. "But is there a way I can make them feel more comfortable with the idea?"

"Battling is normally enough," Misty replied. "It triggers a desire to become stronger and eventually makes them decide to evolve. A strong bond also helps," she paused for a second. "Just remember that not all Pokémon will want to evolve though."

"Ok," James nodded again.

"Anyway," Misty turned back to Richard. "That was a much better battle than last time. I honestly think you would have won if your Nidoran hadn't exhausted himself by evolving."

"Thanks Misty," Richard gave a small smile and shook her hand.

* * *

_8:17pm, 24__th__ April 2005_

"On the plus side, it was an educating battle!" Livvi tried to lighten the mood.

"I guess so," Richard replied.

The four of them were sat in the Trainer Lounge at the Pokémon Centre. They'd just had dinner and were killing time before heading up to bed.

"Any ideas where you went wrong?" Josh asked cautiously.

"I think I should have attacked more with Sting," Richard sighed. "Using String Shot so much dragged out the battle with Starmie and tired him out."

"Makes sense," James added his thoughts. "But I think it was just that her using Starmie and Golduck rather than Staryu and Starmie surprised you."

"I guess," Richard pondered for a second. They lapsed into silence for a few seconds.

"So where are we heading next then Livvi?" James asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Livvi retorted.

"You wanted to find Tessa, didn't you?"

"Ah! Of course!" Livvi exclaimed. "Back in a sec!" she tore off in the direction of the videophones.

"Looks like it's going to be a mystery trip!" James laughed.

"So what are you going to do now Richard?" Josh asked, ignoring James.

"I figure I'll catch new team members and train from now on," Richard replied. "I won't try and get all the Badges."

"Aww, don't give up Richard!" James cried.

"We've barely got enough time for you to get five Badges," Richard turned to him. "There's not enough time for me to eight."

"Well if you're sure," James sighed.

"I'm not giving up battling!" Richard laughed. "I'm just postponing entering the League!"

"Alright," James nodded. "I'm counting on you to help me train!"

"Yeah," Richard grinned. They slapped palms.

"And you can count on me as well!" Josh added.

"Glad to hear," James said.

"We'll make a fresh start tomorrow!" Richard gave a determined nod.

At that moment, Livvi came hurrying back in.

"How'd it go?" James asked.

"Sandoa Town," she said. The boys gave her blank looks. "Sandoa Town. On Route 9 – to the east."

"Is that where Tessa is?" Richard asked.

"Yeah," Livvi said darkly. She gazed out of the window. "This time, I'm going to win."

* * *

**Right, I'd better start making preparations for my second Journey-exclusive location! **

**I hope the evolution theory was explained sufficiently. It was an idea that came to me when thinking of a justification for Charka not having evolved yet. I'm no scientist, so it's not supposed to be completely realistic. **

**Until next time! :D**

* * *

**James' Team: **

**Active: **

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thundershock, Double Team, Slam and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Leer, Low Kick and Brick Break

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Spore

Saeloc (Meowth): Female; Rash; Likes to thrash about; Likes Dry food; Normal Type; Technician ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Growl, Bite and Icy Wind

**Resting:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naïve; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

**Livvi's Team: **

**Active: **

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food, Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

Dorru (Nidoran): Female; Quiet; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Rivalry ability; Known moves are Tail Whip, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Bite

**Richard's Team: **

**Active: **

Naro (Nidorino): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Horn Attack Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

Sting (Beedrill): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Poison-Bug Type; Swarm ability; Known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot


	31. A String Shot in the Dark!

**I know it's been a little while since I last updated. I have an excuse, obviously – I was on holiday the week before last (in a place with no wifi as well). Last week… well I haven't got an excuse – it was just a lack of motivation.**

**Anyway, Richard suffered another defeat at the hands of Misty last chapter, more-or-less ruling out the possibility of him competing in the 2005 Kanto League. Livvi, meanwhile, got word that her sister and rival, Tessa, is heading for Sandoa Town on Route 9. The group's relentless march east continues…**

* * *

**Chapter 31: A String Shot in the Dark!**

_Route 9, Kanto_

_5:27pm, 25__th__ April 2005_

Sunset. The end of another long day of walking. James was sat looking back to the west to gaze silently at the dim orange glow of the evening. Route 9 wasn't anything like the woodland of Route 5. It was comparatively desolate, with winding ledges hugging the sides of the hills and the occasional gorge to make travelling that much more difficult. It was a good thing that they'd set out so early from Cerulean City, otherwise they'd never have made it as far as they did. But they were still quite a distance from Sandoa Town.

They'd found a brilliant spot to set up camp for the night though – the path had taken them to a small cluster of trees clinging to the side of one of the hills. To their delight, they'd found that the path rose to a patch of high ground nestled in the middle of the trees. It felt cosy, yet still offered them a perfect view of the sunset. Behind James, Richard and Josh were merrily digging food out of their bags for dinner.

Such a shame not everyone was feeling as contented.

"We can't stop now!" Livvi had screamed when they'd unpacked the tent. "We need to get to Sandoa Town before Tessa moves on!"

Richard had looked up briefly from gently peeling off his socks to examine his blisters. "You deal with her," he said dismissively, switching his gaze to James and jerking his head in Livvi's direction.

James wasn't sure quite what Richard had expected him to do, which was probably why Livvi was still sat sulking under a tree with her back to them. For a moment, he contemplated going over and trying to convince her to come over when the other two had finished preparing dinner, but decided it was almost certainly safer to leave her to it.

"Dinner's ready!" Josh called. James obediently got up and ambled over to him and Richard.

"Well at least you've done something with it!" James laughed, noticing that Josh and Richard had arranged the assortment of sandwiches, crisps and cakes in a neat formation on the plates.

"We have standards," Richard said, faking a pompous look.

"Reeno!" Naro gave an eager nod. He and Sting were already tucking into their Pokémon food.

"You won't hear me arguing," James replied, letting his team out to eat.

"Are you coming over?" Josh called to Livvi.

"No!" Livvi snapped without turning round.

"Suit yourself!" Richard called.

"Are you sure we should've set up camp?" James asked quietly. "You know, since Livvi hasn't taken it so well."

"Livvi would have had us walking through the night," Richard gave a dismissive response. "She'll calm down by the morning."

"I hope you're right," James sighed, glancing over at Livvi again.

* * *

_12:51am, 26__th__ April 2005_

"Frrreeee!"

"Freee!"

"Cattterr!"

"Podd!"

James blearily opened his eyes. It was pitch dark in the tent, but he could hear a terrific din.

"Shut up James," Richard murmured. "I'm trying to sleep."

It took a couple of seconds for James to process what he'd said. "Hey!" he snapped. "That's not me!" he fumbled about until he found his torch. He flicked it on, illuminating Richard and Josh's faces.

"Then what is it?" Richard asked sleepily, shielding his eyes from the torch.

James unzipped the flap to the main room and shone his torch through. The light immediately picked out the spooked eyes of a large number of Caterpie, Metapod and Butterfree.

"What are they doing in here?" James exclaimed in shock. He pulled out his Pokédex.

"_Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage._"

"_Metapod, the Cocoon Pokémon and the evolved form of Caterpie. It prepares for evolution by hardening its shell as much as possible to protect its soft body._"

"_Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon and the evolved form of Metapod. Water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rain._"

Richard popped his head out next to him. He looked at the swarm of Bug Pokémon for a few seconds.

"This is a bad dream," he said, turning to James. James looked at him. "You gonna deal with this?" Richard asked.

"Always me," James grumbled. He looked back at the Bugs. "Look, I know how nice it is here in the tent but there's barely enough room for the four of us, let alone the whole group of you."

"Frreeee!" one of the Butterfree trilled frantically.

"Come on!" James whined, "it's the middle of the night!" he unzipped the flap further and started to climb through.

"Freeeee!" the Bugs panicked and James was hit by at least twenty String Shots.

"Ow!" James cried instinctively as he toppled back into the boys' room.

"You ok?" Richard asked with the disinterested tone of someone who was only thinking of getting back to sleep.

"Alright!" James ignored Richard. "If they won't go quietly, then I'll try force – go Kacha!"

"Pikkka!" Kacha cried, bursting out of his Pokéball.

"Use Thundershock!" James shouted.

"Chuuuu!" Kacha fired a jolt of electricity towards one of the Butterfree.

"What's going on?" Livvi's face appeared on the other side of the room just as the Butterfree spun out of the way of Kacha's attack.

"Watch out!" James cried. But it was too late.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Livvi cried in pain as the Thundershock hit her.

Kacha quickly lifted his attack. For a second, Livvi blinked blankly. Her face was slightly blackened and her hair was shooting off in all directions.

"Livvi! Are you ok?" James called in concern. The blank look on Livvi's face was replaced with fury.

"James Burton I'm going to kill you!" she roared.

* * *

_1:01am, 26__th__ April 2005_

"Now that everyone's calmed down, we should try and figure out what to do with these Bug Types," said Josh.

"Yeah, so you can come back over here now James!" Richard called. James hesitantly peeked out from behind a tree. He cautiously made his way back over to the others.

They'd decided to move outside to avoid being String Shot. Richard had made some hot chocolate to help them keep warm, though it had also been useful in calming Livvi down.

"Why would a gang of Bugs just move into our tent in the middle of the night?" Livvi wondered.

"I think it's Richard's fault," James said as he sat down, deliberately choosing the spot on the other side of their campfire to Livvi. "He was the one who left the door open."

"Says the one who attacked them," Richard muttered.

"Guys, blaming each other isn't going to help!" Josh barked. "Fact: we've got a load of Bugs in our tent and we don't know why. What are we going to do about it?"

"We need to find out why they're here," Livvi said.

"I think talking to them is out of the question," James added.

"And that's because you attacked them," Richard sighed. They lapsed into silence for a second.

"Do you think one of the Pokémon could talk to them?" Livvi asked.

"Maybe," Josh nodded. "But they'd probably only talk to a Pokémon they don't feel threatened by – that rules out Kacha."

"How about Barru?" James suggested. "Those Butterfree are Bug-Flying Types, so they'd have a Type advantage over Barru."

"Worth a shot," Richard nodded. Livvi released Barru from his Pokéball.

"Bulba?" he looked up at her questioningly.

"Ok Barru, we need you to go and talk to the Butterfree in the tent and find out why they're there. Got it?"

"Saurr!" Barru nodded and bounded back to the tent. The four trainers watched as he cautiously made his way through the door.

They listened to the Pokémon exchanging cries for a couple of minutes before Barru re-emerged.

"So what's the deal?" Livvi asked the Bulbasaur.

"Bul bulba saurrr!" Barru replied.

"This might take some time," Josh sighed.

* * *

_1:13am, 26__th__ April 2005_

It had taken a heroic series of mimes from Barru, an equally heroic number of guesses from the trainers, a little bit of theorising and a confirmation from the Butterfree leading the pack, but the team eventually deduced the reason for the invasion of the tent. They had a pretty good idea at least.

"So the fact the Bugs aren't staying in the forest at the moment is because they've been evicted by another group of Pokémon?" Livvi recapped for the group.

"That seems to be it," James said, as Barru and Butterfree nodded in agreement.

"The question is what to do about it," Josh sighed.

"We don't really have much of a choice," Richard frowned. "If we want the Bugs to leave the tent, then we'll have to help them get their spot in the forest back."

"Well we could use a warm up anyway," James grinned. "Barru, can you get the Butterfree to lead us to their home?"

"Bulbaa!" Barru nodded. He turned to the Butterfree. "Bul bullbaa!"

"Freeee!" Butterfree gave a nod and started to fly off down a narrow forest path.

"Looks like we'd better get moving!" James jumped up. They quickly fell in line behind the Butterfree.

"Watch where you're walking," Richard warned. "Keep the torch on the ground James."

"Got it," James nodded. They continued walking cautiously down the path, their steps making a soft scrunching noise on the hard ground underfoot.

"I'm cold," Livvi whined from the back.

"Guess you should have thought about that before we set out," Richard grumbled, but surrendered his jumper to her.

"Thanks Richard!" she replied with a smile.

"I can't see Butterfree!" James hissed.

"Use the torch," Josh replied. "It's not rocket science."

"What about keeping an eye on the ground?"

"You can alternate, can't you?"

"I'd prefer not to."

"Have you got a better idea then?" Josh asked exasperatedly.

James thought for a second. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Charka's Pokéball. "Go Charka," he said quietly, releasing the Charmander.

"Char!" Charka yawned. He looked up at James with bleary eyes.

"I know, I know," James sighed. "Can you walk just in front of me so we can see where we're going?"

"Chaar!" Charka nodded and started walking just ahead of James. They'd walked another few paces before finding themselves in a small clearing.

"Freee!" Butterfree gave a cry to signal that they'd arrived.

"Now what?" Livvi asked.

"Shhh!" James hissed. "Do you hear that?" The four of them listened attentively.

"Baaaaat!"

"Zuuuu!"

"Zubat?" Richard shot a questioning look at the others.

"Sounds like it," James nodded.

Seconds later, they heard the flapping of wings and the torchlight caught glimpses of small blue bats flying around them.

"They don't sound friendly," Livvi whimpered. As if to confirm her assessment, a Zubat appeared from nowhere and nipped her on the arm before flying away again. "Ahhhh!" Livvi cried, more in fright than pain. "Do something James!"

"Alright!" James pulled out a Pokéball and his Pokédex.

"_Zubat, the Bat Pokémon,_" the Pokédex began as Kacha materialised. "_It does not need eyes, because it emits ultrasonic waves to check its surroundings while it flies._"

"In short, they can see us but we can't see them," Josh gritted his teeth. "Go Alex!"

"Veee!" Alex cried as he burst from his Pokéball.

"You too Sting!" Richard called.

"Go Dorru!" Livvi threw out a Pokéball.

"Driiillll!"

"Raaan!" Sting and Dorru materialised and ran to stand by Kacha and Alex.

"There! Use Thundershock!" James called to Kacha as he spotted a Zubat fly past.

"Chuuu!" Kacha quickly fired a Thundershock into the darkness, but failed to hit anything.

"Poison Sting!" Livvi called.

"Niiddoh!" Dorru nodded and charged through the darkness, chasing the shadows.

"This isn't going to work," Richard sighed, ducking as a Zubat flew near.

"Baaaaaaaaatt!" the echoing screech suddenly burst out of the gloom.

"Ahh! They're using Supersonic!" Livvi cried, clutching her ears.

"We've got to do something!" Richard shouted.

"Alex, use Quick Attack!" Josh yelled.

"Vee!" Alex shook himself vigorously to try and clear his head. There was a bright flash of light as he began his attack, illuminating the swarm of Zubat for a split second. Alex leapt through the air at lightning speed and just managed to clip one as it passed.

"Use Thundershock!" James called to Kacha as the Zubat tried to recover its momentum.

"Pikkka!" Kacha fired a Thundershock.

"Baaaatt!" Zubat cried in pain as the attack hit. It dropped to the ground.

"Don't let it get away!" Livvi shouted to Dorru.

"Raaan!" Dorru ran over and jumped onto the Zubat, pinning it to the ground.

"Barru, find out why they invaded the Butterfree's territory," Livvi released Barru from his Pokéball.

"Sauur!" Barru ran over as well, only to be hit as another Zubat swept in from the darkness.

"Keep us covered!" Livvi yelled at the others as Barru got up again.

"How are we going to do that?" Josh demanded. "We can't see anything!"

"Hold on, I've got an idea!" James called. "Charka, use Ember to light up the clearing!"

"Chaaaaaar!" Charka took a deep breath and fired out a cloud of embers, immediately flooding the clearing with a dim orange light.

"Now use Thundershock!" James yelled to Kacha.

"Chuuuu!" Kacha quickly fired a concentrated beam of electricity and swept it from side to side.

"Sting, use Twineedle!" Richard called.

"Beeee!" Sting shot towards three Zubat who were making a dive towards Charka. He got two with the stingers on his arms, sending them flying back into the darkness. Then he swung his tail up to get the third with the stinger there.

"Keep it up!" James grinned as Kacha knocked another Zubat out with Thundershock.

"Veee!" Alex launched another Quick Attack, landing a hit directly on one of the Zubat.

"Everyone! Stop fighting!" Livvi cried suddenly.

"Bul bulbaaa!" Barru cried urgently as well.

"What's up?" James called as the fighting subsided.

"These Zubat used to live in a cave further up the mountain," Livvi replied. "But it seems that they were evicted too."

"Them as well?" Josh cried in surprise.

"I guess it would make sense," Richard said thoughtfully.

"So I take it we need to head up the mountain and find this cave then?" James sighed.

"Yeah," Livvi nodded as the light from Charka's Ember faded. James quickly picked out her face again with the torch. "We should get moving."

* * *

_1:46am, 26__th__ April 2005_

"Those Bugs and Zubat had better appreciate this," Richard grumbled as he pulled himself up the last stretch of the hill.

"Is this the cave Zubat?" Livvi ignored Richard and addressed the Zubat Barru had 'interrogated'.

"Zuu Zubaat!" Zubat gave a nod.

"Any idea what we're up against?" James asked.

"Nope," Livvi shook her head. "Barru's tried miming it, but I just can't get it."

"Let's just get this over with so we can go back to sleep," Josh grumbled.

The group approached the cave entrance. James peeked in and flashed the torch light around. Almost immediately, he picked out what looked like an enlarged Zubat hanging upside down from the roof.

"What is it?" Livvi whispered.

"Don't know," James pulled out his Pokédex.

"_Golbat, the Bat Pokémon and the evolved form of Zubat. Its fangs easily puncture even thick animal hide. It loves to feast on the blood of people and Pokémon. It flits about in the darkness and strikes from behind._"

"People and Pokémon?" James gulped. He looked back up at the circle of light from the torch.

"It's gone!" Livvi shrieked in alarm.

"Go Kacha!" James called, throwing out the Pokéball. "Watch out behind!" he warned.

"Ahhh!" Richard yelled in pain. James spun the torch round.

"Baaaaaaat!" the Golbat had reappeared and sank its fangs into Richard's forearm.

"Get off me!" Richard yelled, frantically flailing his arm.

"Kacha, use Slam!" James called.

"Kaaachuu!" Kacha jumped up. Golbat released Richard's arm and flew back just in time.

"Owww!" Richard yelped as Kacha Slammed his arm instead.

"Sorry!" James cried.

"It went outside!" Josh called.

"Get it Kacha!" James yelled, running past the others and back outside.

"Pikka!" Kacha ran alongside him.

"Baaaat!" suddenly, there was a burst of several glowing yellow spheres. They were heading straight for Kacha!

"It's Confuse Ray!" Josh gasped.

"Use Double Team!" James shouted.

"Pikkachuu!" Kacha immediately summoned a series of doubles. The Confuse Ray harmlessly struck one.

"You'll have to get up earlier in the morning to beat Kacha and me!" James grinned.

"I don't think it's possible to get up much earlier in the morning," Livvi murmured.

"Baaaaat!" Golbat's wings started to glow white. Then it swept its wings to either side, sending blasts of air down towards Kacha and his doubles.

"That's Air Cutter!" Richard cried. The sharp blades of air quickly dissipated the collection of doubles.

"Use Slam!" James shouted. He was unfazed by Golbat's elimination of the doubles.

"Chuuuu!" Kacha suddenly leapt out from a ledge he'd climbed to while the doubles had kept Golbat busy. He spun in the air and Slammed his tail onto Golbat, sending it toppling down towards the ground.

"Nice work Kacha!" James grinned.

"Baat baaat!" Golbat recovered before hitting the ground and soared up towards the descending Pikachu.

"Use Thunder Wave!" James called.

"Piikkaa!" Kacha fired a weak pulse of electricity down at Golbat, striking before it could react.

"Baaaat!" Golbat cried.

"You're doing great Kacha," James said determinedly as Kacha landed on all fours just in front of him.

"Pikka! Kacha grinned confidently as Golbat dropped to the ground.

"Finish it up with Slam!"

"Chuuu!" Kacha started charging towards Golbat.

"Gooolll!" Golbat fired a collection of yellow spheres towards Kacha.

"Get out of the way!" James cried in alarm. It was too late.

"Piiikkka!" Kacha grimaced as he was hit. Seconds later, he tripped on a rock and tumbled to the ground.

"Baaaat!" Golbat, with some difficulty, hopped along the ground towards Kacha and sank its fangs into him.

"Kacha!" James cried.

"Piiikkkachuuu!" Kacha squealed in pain and tried frantically to get away.

"Use Thundershock!" James yelled.

"Baaat!" Golbat released Kacha and jumped back as Kacha charged up some electricity.

"Chuuuuu!" Kacha released the energy, but ended up electrocuting himself.

"No! Snap out of it Kacha!" James called, noticing that Golbat was coming in for another Bite.

"Chuu!" Kacha shook his head vigorously.

"Use Thundershock again!" James yelled.

"Chuuuuuu!" Kacha fired a Thundershock at the last minute, catching Golbat just as it was about to hit him.

"Great work Kacha!" James yelled as Golbat was blasted back. "Now finish it up with another Thundershock!"

"Pikkaa!" Kacha had started charging before James had finished speaking. He fired a small blast of electricity as Golbat struggling to get back up again.

"Baaaat!" the Bat Pokémon cried as the attack hit.

"Kaaaaaa!" Kacha roared. Suddenly, much more electricity was flowing from his body and into the Thundershock.

"Is that a Thunderbolt?" Livvi exclaimed as Golbat was blasted back for the final time.

"I think so!" Josh grinned.

"Baaaat," Golbat cried weakly, admitting defeat.

"That was awesome Kacha!" James whooped, running over and picking Kacha up.

"Pipikachu!" Kacha cried ecstatically.

"So, what are we going to do about Golbat now?" Richard asked, cradling his arm.

"Are you alright?" James asked in alarm, noticing the large amount of blood seeping from his wound.

"I'll be fine," Richard replied. "But let's just wrap this up quickly so I can get a bandage from the tent."

"Josh," James turned to him and handed him the torch. "You go on ahead with Richard and sort out that bite. Livvi and I'll try and figure out what to do with Golbat."

"You got it!" Josh nodded. He helped Richard to his feet and led him back down the mountain. As the light from the torch faded, James released Charka so they could see.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked Livvi.

"We could try negotiating," she smiled sweetly, holding up Barru's Pokéball.

* * *

_2:01am, 26__th__ April 2005_

"There they are!" Josh grinned, catching sight of the flame on Charka's tail. A minute or so later, James and Livvi wandered back into the camp.

"How'd it go?" Richard asked. He now had a bandage wrapped thickly around his forearm.

"All sorted," James replied cheerfully.

"Barru and I were able to convince the Golbat to let the Zubat come back to the cave and also to protect them," Livvi explained.

"And the Caterpie, Metapod and Butterfree had moved out by the time we got back," Josh reported. "So it looks like we're in the clear."

"Looks like it," James nodded. He glanced at his watch. "It's two in the morning!" he exclaimed.

"We'd better head back to bed then," said Richard, getting to his feet.

"All those in favour of a late start tomorrow?" James suggested.

"We are not starting late tomorrow," Livvi said viciously. "This whole mess started because you guys decided to stop for the night."

James opened his mouth to argue, then decided better of it. "Whatever. Let's just get to bed. We're going to need all our strength for tomorrow."

"Good night," Josh yawned as he headed into the tent.

"Yeah, good night," Livvi added, also heading in.

"Chaaar!" Charka yawned.

"You as well, huh?" James laughed. He recalled the Charmander to his Pokéball. "What a night," he mused as he headed back to bed.

* * *

**I hope this chapter went alright. I wanted another more relaxed chapter before the storm breaks in Sandoa Town. I tried a little harder with describing the surroundings at the beginning… well in my opinion anyway. **

**I can't guarantee when the next chapter'll be up. I'm going to need to think some more about the kind of place Sandoa Town is. **

**In case you'd forgotten, there's still a poll on my profile about whether or not Richard should catch a Squirtle. As I said before, I'll take it down when the group arrive in Lavender Town, so time's running out to have your say (albeit slowly…).**

* * *

**James' Team:**

**Active:**

Kacha (Pikachu): Male; Modest; Sturdy body; Likes Dry food; Electric Type; Static ability; Known moves are Thunderbolt, Double Team, Slam and Thunder Wave

Raenok (Mankey): Male; Impish; Loves to eat; Likes Sour food; Fighting Type; Anger Point ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Leer, Low Kick and Brick Break

Ayra (Paras): Male; Lax; Loves to relax; Likes Sour food; Grass-Bug Type; Dry Skin ability; Known moves are Scratch, Stun Spore, Bullet Seed and Spore

Saeloc (Meowth): Female; Rash; Likes to thrash about; Likes Dry food; Normal Type; Technician ability; Known moves are Fury Swipes, Growl, Bite and Icy Wind

**Resting:**

Charka (Charmander): Male; Naïve; Often scatters things; Likes Sweet food; Fire Type; Blaze ability; Known moves are Scratch, Smokescreen, Ember and Metal Claw

**Livvi's Team:**

**Active: **

Barru (Bulbasaur): Male; Timid; Highly persistent; Likes Sweet food; Grass-Poison Type; Overgrow ability; Known moves are Tackle, Razor Leaf, Vine Whip and Leech Seed

Dorru (Nidoran): Female; Quiet; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Rivalry ability; Known moves are Tail Whip, Double Kick, Poison Sting and Bite

**Richard's Team:**

**Active:**

Naro (Nidorino): Male; Rash; Mischievous; Likes Dry food; Poison Type; Poison Point ability; Known moves are Horn Attack, Peck, Poison Sting and Double Kick

Sting (Beedrill): Male; Adamant; Alert to sounds; Likes Spicy food; Poison-Bug Type; Swarm ability; Known moves are Focus Energy, Poison Sting, Twineedle and String Shot


End file.
